Las Sombras del Silencio
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL INGLÉS: Magnífica visión de las inglesas Myth and Legend sobre cómo sería el 6º libro de Harry Potter. Si los de Rowling fueran así estaría satisfecha. ¡Brillante!
1. Plata y negro

**Las Sombras del Silencio**

**Cap1: Plata y Negro**

"_Para sentir debes ser insensible, _

_para ganar, sé indefenso._

_Para ser santo debes pecar_

_Y para terminar debes empezar"_

_De "Primero y Último" por Mary Moningard, bruja del Siglo XVIII._

El horizonte enrojeció con el amanecer mientras el sol se elevaba lentamente sobre Little Whinging, Surrey. Brilló en la ventana de la habitación más pequeña del número 4 de Privet Drive y esparció sobre la cama su décil luz, haciendo que el chico que yacía en ella parpadeara. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos mirando sin ver el techo. Su camiseta esta cubierta de suciedad y sus vaqueros estaban rasgados y rotos, pero parecía no darse cuenta de su aspecto desaliñado. Su cabeza colgaba en el borde de la cama y sus zapatillas descansaban sobre el cabecero de la cama. El pelo negro despeinado caía desde su frente revelando una fina cicatriz zigzagueando a través de su piel. Sus gafas colgaban peligrosamente en frente de sus verdes y enrojecidos ojos y oscuras ojeras empañaban su pálida piel. No había dormido. Cada noche se quedaba mirando al cielo oscuro y al techo. Luchaba, hora tras hora, para evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia ese momento y no obsesionarse con Sirius.

Tan pronto con el nombre se deslizó en su mente, una expresión de dolor contrajo su cara. Lo disipó inmediatamente, pero el espejo reflejó el breve espasmo de sus facciones. Miró un momento la suave superficie encontrándose con su propia mirada vacía y sosteniéndola antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse en pie.

El reflejo de sí mismo era más delgado que antes. La ropa de Dudley siempre le había estado grande, pero parecía que había más espacio dentro de la sucia camiseta y los vaqueros que antes. No había tenido mucha hambre, no desde… entonces. Después de todo, era una extraña modalidad de crueldad el no poder atraer la atención de aquellos que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sus ojos volvieron a la ventana, buscando a aquellos vigilantes invisibles. Tonks, con su alegría desgarbada y su increíble talento. Casi podía oís su voz, feliz como siempre dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Pensó en Mundungus Fletcher y sus métodos poco ortodoxos, siempre corriendo a alguna parte para adquirir algunos bienes de origen incierto. Ojoloco Moody…

Algo pasó frente a sus ojos haciéndole encogerse. El cementerio, la brillante luz verde y la fantasmagórica figura de Cedric Diggory. No había podido mirar a Moody sin pensar en ello. Sin verlo de nuevo. "No es culpa tuya, Potter". Su voz era tranquila, un susurro resquebrajado en el silencio de la mañana temprana.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos y tembló cuando otra cara apareció en un mente. El pelo espolvoreado de canas y arrugas de preocupación en su rostro, demasiado joven para mostrar esas marcas de edad. Remus Lupin, el último Merodeador. O casi el último. Había otro. El traidor. Al que Harry había dejado vivir en aquel momento de elección. Aún pocía recodar la cara deSirius, su furia y finalmente, aquella frágil comprensión.

Sus dientes mordieron su labio cuando el sollozo brotó de su pecho. No podía pensar en ello. No debía. Recordaba el año pasado y su mente resbalaba y se precipitaba. Oclumancia. La había practicado con ahínco, tanto como podía a pesar de su odio a Snape, a pesar de su rechazo. Ahora temía dormirse, deseando haberla dominado sobre su propia mente. No eran sólo las pesadillas. Los malos sueños… no importaba que se tratasen de simples malos sueños. Lo que tenía era lo que podrían tener de reales, la penetración de los pensamientos insidiosos de Voldemort. Había intentado recordar cada palabra de Snape, su dura advertencia: "Limpie su mente de toda emoción, señor Potter." ¿Qué tipo de advertencia era esa? Sólo un hombre tan frío como Snape podría esperar que cualquiera pudiera borrar todos sus pensamientos con sólo un parpadeo. Suspiró. El dolor del recuerdo desapareciendo de él. Centrándose en el profesor de Pociones arrastró sus pensamientos a un territorio menos precario.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su escritorio y miró el pergamino que estaba esparcido sobre él. Había de todo. Algunos eran deberes y Harry casi podía oír el deleite de Hermione y la desesperación de Ron ante su preparación para el siguiente año. También había cartas. De hecho, parecía que todo el mundo le estaba escribiendo, investigándole de la manera más sutil.

Así era casi cada día desde que se había separado de Ron y Hermione. Las llamadas telefónicas de Hermione (los Weasley aún no se las arreglaban bien con los aparatos muggles) se repetían al menos una vez a la semana, y Harry tenía que confesar que era bueno escuchar su voz. También había cartas de Ginny, Fred, George e incluso Neville. Hedwig estaba fuera repartiendo la última tanda de respuestas. La había mandado a primera hora de la mañana y aún no había regresado. Jugueteando con su pluma miró su jaula vacía un momento antes de arrastras un pergamino hacia él y abrir el tintero.

La pluma cargada quedó suspendida sobre la página mientras Harry trataba de pensar. Tenía que hacer un trabajo para Historia de la Magia; podía empezar con aquello. Le llevaría todo el día e incluso Hermione había confesado que la había aburrido después de unas pocas horas, pero por lo menos tendría algo que hace para mantener su mente ocupada.

Una gota de tinta cayó en mitad del suave pergamino, brillando con el reflejo monocromo del amanecer. Harry lo miró y maldijo entre dientes. Otra hoja arruinada. Quitándose las gafas reposó la cabeza sobre la mesa de tal manera que sólo su ojo derecho mirara la gotita que lentamente se secaba. Nada mancillaba la esférica superficie. No había ni una onda o desfiguración, sólo la intensidad del negro y del impresionante blanco del sol reflejado. Lo miró sintiendo el ajuste y reajuste de su ojo. Era extraño, pero si miraba la negrura lo suficiente, parecía que le acababa rodeando. La ausencia de color inundó sus pensamientos conduciéndole al silencio. ¿Era esto lo que quería decir Snape con vaciar la mente? Él sólo quería ahogarlo todo, no sentir nada más.

Un atronador golpe en la puerta le hizo salir abruptamente de su extraño trance. Frunció el ceño cuando las bisagras crujieron por los golpes y la voz del Tío Vernon retumbó a través de la madera.

-¿Chico? ¡Levántate, chico! Debes estar hambriento. Ayuda a tu tía a preparar el desayuno.

-Sí, Tío Vernon.- Harry agarró sus gafas y abrió la puerta con rapidez conteniendo una sonrisa ante el aturdimiento de su tío por el movimiento inesperado. Sus ojos de cerdito le miraron y por un momento el bigote tembló con desprecio.

-Será mejor que te esfumes después de eso, chico. Tengo importantes invitados para la comida, gente muy importante.- un dedo gordo ondeo ante la cara de Harry.- No quiero problemas ni de ti ni de tu anormalidad.

Harry bajó las escaleras subiéndose los pantalones mientras lo hacía. En serio necesitaba un cinturón. Quizá encontrara una cuerda en alguna parte. El siseo de disgusto de la Tía Petunia le hizo mirar con sorpresa sus agudos ojos mirándole.

-¡Mírate, estás sucísimo! ¡Menuda desgracia de chico! ¿Por qué no puedes ser limpio y apuesto como mi Dudlecito querido? Por lo menos él tiene un tamaño saludable y no como tú.

Los ojos de Harry se precipitaron hacia el chico en cuestión. Dudley estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el culo sobrepasando la silla por todas partes mientras se abría camino entre un inmenso desayuno de fritos. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, pero al sonido del nombre de mascota que su madre tenía para él, se estrecharon y se giraron hacia Harry, retándole a que hiciera algún comentario al respecto.

-Ese no es un tamaño saludable…- murmuró Harry. Cuando Dudley se movió un poco, le llegó una bocanada de olor a tabaco.

-Coge la satén de feír.- espetó Petunia antes de que una siniestra sonrisa cruzara su cara y una mirada de mofa llegara a sus ojos.- Ah, y asegçurate de alimentarte bien. Por lo menos cuatro lonchas de beicon y dos huevos.

Él hizo lo que le decían, preguntándose cómo los Dursley podían ser tan estúpidos cuando se trataba del bienestar de su propio hijo, y tan ingeniosos a la hora de hacerle la vida miserable a él.

"Así que, Potter… danos una voz si nos necesitas. Si no tenemos noticias tuyas en tres días mandaremos a alguien por allí."

Harry sonrió al recordad la cara del Tío Vernon. La misma expresión cruzaba su fea cara cada pocos días cuando, cumpliendo su palabra, Lupin o Moody se pasaban por allí para ver cómo estaba. Los Dursley se habían comportado perfectamente. No había habido abusos físicos ni trabajos interminables ni encierros. En su lugar habían cambiado su táctica. Harry no sabía si la gente que le vigilaba podía también oír lo que ocurría, pero parecía que tanto la tía Petunia como el Tío Vernon pensaban que estaban a salvo de oídos entrometidos. Aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para criticar a Harry e idealizar a Dudley, siempre comparándolos a los dos. Secretamete, Harry estaba empezando a pensar que estaban ciegos.

-¿Dónde has estado para ensuciarte tanto?- preguntó Tía Petunia cuando le miró, observando cada bocado que forzaba a pasar por su garganta.

-Fui a dar un paseo ayer por la tarde y se puso a llover. Eso es todo.

-¡Será mejor que no haya ni una pizca de toda esa suciedad en mis alfombras!

Harry puso su tenedor y su cuchillo en su plato vacío y se levantó llevando los platos al fregadero antes de marcharse.

-¿Y a dónde vas tú?- preguntó Tía Petunia sólo para ser acallada por la respuesta de su marido.

-No quiero que esté cuando lleguen los McKillens. Es un negocio importante, Petunia, y no le quiero por aquí. ¿Has oído, chico?- Harry rodó sus ojos y abrió la puerta principal dejando que su tío gritara tras él.- ¡Y a ver si con un poco de suerte no vuelves!

-Eso espero.- fueron las últimas palabras de Harry antes de salir al jardín. La última cosa que oyó fueron los jadeos alterados de su Tía antes de cerrara la puerta de la casa ordenada y suburbana.

Como siempre, los arriates eran una exuberancia de vívidos colores. Por algún capricho de la naturaleza los geranios habían salido con un brillante rosa y un rojo potente cuyo resultado hizo que el choque de tonalidades obligara a Harry a entrecerrar los ojos antes de desviar la mirada. Bajó por el caminito cuidando de no destrozar el césped perfectamente cortado (había pasado buena parte del día anterior cortándolo para la satisfacción de su Tía) antes de abrir la puerta y pisar el asfalto.

Pasó por Magnolia Crescent sin darse cuenta. No vio los gatos que tomaban el sol en las paredes y sobre los capós calientes de los recién aparcados coches. Se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras de sus amigos en la estación. Habían jurado que le sacarían de allí lo antes posible. Cierto era que sólo habían pasado dos semanas, pero anhelaba, cada vez con más fuerza, el confort y la vida fácil en la Madriguera.

Torció hacia la Calle Magnolia y se encaminó hacia las puertas del parque. El parque se había convertido en un lugar para sentarse y pensar. Incluso ahora, lleno de niños gritando y estresadas madres, parecía mucho mejor que Privet Drive.

A pesar de los mejores intentos de Dudle, el parque casi parecía intocado por el vandalismo. Harry recibió algunas miradas de desconfianza pero no le importó y se sentó en un banco al sol y sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban con el calor. Sólo suponían un cambio de las miradas de asombro que había recibido en el Mundo Mágico. Además, pensó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, que si su tía y su tío habían extendido la mentira de que él era un "criminal incurable" tenía que esperar ese tipo de efectos.

-¿Qué paza, Haddy?

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a una niña pequela que estaba de pie frente a él, comiéndose un helado con entusiasmo. Era muy joven, probablemente no tendría más de 10 años. Sus rizos eran de color rosa chicle y le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros. Mientras comía le hizo un guiño y se sentó junto a él en el banco.

-Sabes que las niñas no suelen tener el pelo rosa, ¿verdad Tonks?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno, puede ser un poquito sospechoso.

Tonks torció su nariz y se encogió de hombros indicando que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-El Viejo Tuedto no me didá nada pod ezto. Además, ez la pdimeda vez que te veo zondeíd desde hace una zemana.

Harry cerró los ojos otra vez y sintió como su sonrisa se evaporaba. No importaba lo que hiciera. Al final de todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos estaba Sirius Black. Probablemente había sido la muerte más extraña que había visto Harry. No había habido ninguna incomparable y brillante luz verde… Sirius había caído tras aquel velo. Había ido de la vida a la muerte en un segundo. No había cuerpo ni funeral. No había nada que se lo hiciera más fácil a Harry. Casi podía fingir que no había pasado. Que todo había salido bien, convenciéndose estúpidamente a sí mismo cada día que al final Sirius volvería.

-Zabez que eztán mintiendo, ¿no?

-¿Quiénes, Tonks?

-Ezoz eztúpidoz Dudzley. La oí ezta mañana diciéndote que Dudley eda maz guapo que tú. ¡Menuda choddada!

Acabó su dulce y saltó del banco antes de volverse hacia él con una severa mirada en sus ojos.

-Estás bien, ¿no?- sus palabras sonaron preocupadas, casi fraternales, su cara de niña estaba contraída en una expresión muy adulta, e incluso su ceceo había desaparecido.- Sé que es terrible para ti, Harry. Yo no puedo siquiera empezar a…- su voz se apagó en desesperanzada.- Escucha, sólo aguanta allí un poco más. Volverás a la Madriguera antes de lo que crees.

Harry pegó un respingo en el asiento.

-¿Puedo volver? Pero, ¿no es peligroso? Dumbledore dijo que…- pero Tonks ya se estaba marchando, fundiéndose en la multitud de niños hasta que dejo de ver sus brillantes rizos rosas.

Harry se incorporó y deambuló por el parque un rato más, lejos de la zona de juegos hacia una zona más resguardada y tranquila. Los altos robles ofrecían una densa sombra moteada, así que se tiró agradecido al polvoriento suelo y se tumbó.

No tenía ni idea de a qué hora podría volver a casa, pero no le importaba. Se había acostumbrado a quedarse allí sentado durante horas. Podía casi quedarse medio frito, sin dormirse del todo, lo suficiente como para no pensar demasiado en nada. Miró al mundo desde sus ojos entrecerrados preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus mejores amigos en ese momento. Hermione había dicho en su última llamada que iría a la Madriguera cuando sus padres se fueran de vacaciones. Ron parecía entusiasmado por su llegada y Harry no podía evitar sentirse aislado. Los gemelos posiblemente estuvieran muy ocupados con su nueva tienda de bromas y el pobre señor Weasley, sin duda, ya tenía suficiente con su trabajo a tiempo completo tanto para el Ministerio como para la Orden. Harry se sentía estúpido estando sentado allí, viendo pasar las horas de su vida sin más.

Pero esas horas también eran preciosas. Dumbledore le había contado la profecía, una de las pocas predicciones verdaderas de la profesora Trelawney. En algún momento de su vida, Harry tendría que elegir. Matar o ser asesinado. Ninguna le gustaba.

Se quedó sentado allí mientras el sol se movía a su alrededor y manchas de luz y oscuridad serpenteaban lentamente por su piel. No prestó atención a los paseantes; sus ojos entreabiertos sólo enfocaban sus pensamientos, y no fue hasta que que oyó el batir de unas alas encima de él que volvió a la realidad. Hedwig se había posado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol bajo el que se había sentado Harry, haciéndose evidente contra la oscura corteza. Su plumaje níveo no le estaba siendo de ayuda y dirigió un ululato de reproche a Harry que miraba con precaución a su alrededor antes de hacerle una señal para que bajara. Ella le dirigió una mirada que le decía que debería hacer estado en su habitación para recibir su correo antes de planear hacia él y posarse en su brazo.

La lechuza levantó su patita arrebatando de los dedos del chico una chuchería apenas dándole tiempo para soltar la carta y huir rápidamente del brillante sol. Harry la observó irse, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se preguntada si había dejado o no la ventana de su cuarto abierta. Si no, sabía muy bien que su mascota se lo iba a recriminar durante buena parte de la semana. Odiaba quedarse fuera.

Una ligera brisa hizo que el papel se revolviera en su mano y miró hacía la caligrafía confusa y desordenada de Ron. El pergamino estaba doblado había una simple "H" mayúscula en un lado. Habían tratado de ser discretos, pero a veces, como con la lechuza, no tenían otra opción.

"_H, haz el equipaje que te vienes a casa. Jengibre y Rojilla te irán a recoger mañana. No puedo esperar para verte. H2 no ha parado de preocuparse desde que llegó. R."_

Harry bufó. "Jengibre" era la señora Weasley y "Rojilla" era Ginny. O por lo menos, eso pensaba. Él no había estado cuando el discutible código de nombres fue inventado y que había sido expuesto en una críptica carta de Ron. Se trataba de una serie de preguntas que sólo alguien muy cercano o fuera realmente un Weasley pudiera saber. Algunas eran obvias. Percy, por ejemplo, era "Cabezón", y Harry podía descartarlo. Por lo menos sabía que H2 sólo podía ser Hermione. Después de todo, nadie más tenía su misma inicial sin contar a Hedwig.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios, sintiéndose extraña en su cara. Iba a volver a la Madriguera y a lo más cercano que él podía llamar familia.

Dumbledore debía de haber tomado una decisión, porque después de lo que había dicho a final de curso, Harry estaba seguro de que estaba condenado a pasar otro verano en la "protectora" custodia de los Dursley. Quizá el director había encontrado una manera de hacer a la Madriguera tan segura como Privet Drive.

A su alrededor, la vida continuaba. Los niños corrían y jugaban bajo los observadores ojos de sus padres. La gente iba y venía a medida que el día avanzaba y empezaba a retirarse hacia el crepúsculo.

Fue cuando las primeras luces de las farolas se encendieron fuera del parque y los distintos jardineros y asistentes empezaron a mirarle de malas maneras cuando Harry se puso en pie y se quitó el polvo de la ropa. El hombre que había en la puerta sacudió las llaves antes de cerrar la verja contra el mundo exterior cuando Harry se fue tranquilamente de camino a casa.

Las calles residenciales de Little Whinging estaban tranquilas y semidesiertas mientras caminaba de un círculo de luz a otro. Las ventanas de las casas estaban abiertas a la húmeda noche, y el sonido de las televisiones creaba una extraña armonía con el lento gorjeo de los insectos en perfecto césped.

Cuando Harry giró en Privet Drive una figura pasó rápidamente delante de él chocando su hombro contra él con las prisas. Harry tuvo una visión momentánea de ropas negras y un reflejo de plata antes de que el extraño se marchara, dejando una tímida disculpa en el aire. El hombre paró en la bocacalle de la pequilla carretera y cuando Harry miró con un poco de interés, vislumbró de nuevo aquella plata. No era joyería, como había pensado en un principio, sino 5 dedos sobresaliendo del puño de una manga.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta mientras buscaba su varita, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decidir qué hacer, el hombre ya se había ido, no dejando nada excepto la calle vacía y el relativo silencio de la noche suburbana.

El número cuatro estaba intacto. La exquisita valla y el prístino césped estaban perfectamente y la fachada de la casa era igual a como la había dejado. No había Marca Tenebrosa así que no había masacre. Harry sintió un acceso de fastidio, pero lo reprimió con culpabilidad. No le gustaban los Dursley, pero tampoco deseaba su muerte.

Abrió la puerta y se paró, mirando al objeto que descansaba encima de un murete. Un lirio negro. Tenía cinco pétalos. Cuantro eran negros con una sola línea roja atravesando el pétalo desde la punta hasta el centro de la flor. El quito pétalo no tenía la marca y era completamente negra. A pesar de su siniestra apariencia, Harry acercó una temblorosa mano. Pegó un respingo cuando sus dedos la tocaron, pero la flor se limitó a quedarse ahí, inocente y muerta.

Sintiéndose estúpido la cogió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose en el acero forjado mientras intentaba pensar.

Había sido Pettigrew, estaba bastante seguro de ello. El brillo de plata era la mano que Voldemort le había dado al manipulable hombre, e incluso la vos era familiar, pero ¿por qué estaba allí y por qué le había dejado una flor? Harry sacudió la cabeza y caminó a través del jardín, cruzando la puerta y cerrándola firmemente ante el mundo exterior.

Relámpagos brillaros en el horizonte a medida que la tormenta crecía, gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, rompiendo el calor del verano en pedazos.


	2. El principio del verano

**¡¡Hola!!**

Jo, qué buena acogida, ¡me alegro muchísimo! Os prometo que escribí una intro en el primer capi, pero... nu sé, se borró... o algo... no apareció, pero no importa.

En resumen: recalcar que este fic NO ES MÍO, sino una traducción. No me gustaría echarme flores por algo que no he hecho. Es injusto para las verdaderas autoras (a mí me indignaría que se hiciera algo así sin mi permiso). También pedía disculpas por las licencias de traducción (que hay algunas, porque hay cosas intraducibles como frases hechas, juegos de palabras -algunos de ellos brillantes- y refranes que he tenido que "manipular") y posibles errores. Una hace lo que puede teniendo en cuenta que no tengo ni el First Certificate y gran parte de mi inglés es prácticamente autodidacta (o sea, leer mogollón, escuchar mogollón y pasear mogollón por el centro de Madrid enprimavera y verano (especialmente por las zonas de marcha de Huertas). Conoces a millones de guiris (o sea, turistas, preferentemente, alemanes, ingleses y franceses)que sólo hablan en inglés y claro... hay que hacer amigos internacionales, ¿no?).

Y ahora las contestaciones:

**GaRrY**: ¡Gracias! Todo se lo debo a la EGB, al BUP y al COU (sí... soy de la vieja escuela). Mis enhorabuenas a mis profesoras (siempre han sido mujeres) de inglés. Sin ellas nada de esto podría salir a la luz. Mi mérito es limitado.

**Alexia Black**: buah! Ya te digo que si está guapo, chiquilla. No sabes hasta qué punto. Me tuvo 5 días pegada al ordenador.

**Barby-Black**: sí, Tonks es genial. La verdad es que la tratan muy bien las inglesitas Myth and Legend. Y lo actualizaré tan rápido como pueda (soy una chica ocupadísima).

**Lucumbus**: ¡Hola chaval! Me alegra mucho verte por aquí también. La verdad... estaba pensando en hacer una comunidad C2 de esas... no sé cómo va, pero como ya empezamos a conocernos algunos molaría hacer una especie de forillo familiar, ¿no crees? No sé, lo investigaré. ¿Te unirías? Bueno al tema: ehm... sí, estoy pluriempleada, lo sé. Me agobio yo sola, no te creas, pero este proyecto de traducción lo tenía en mente desde que leí este fic (allá por las postrimerías del mes de agosto de 2004) y es más un capricho que otra cosa. En fin, hijo, ya me contarás. ¡Un besazo!

**Maniatica Lovegood**: jur jur jur, las cosas no son tan simples como crees, querida, jur jur jur... ya lo irás averiguando, ya...

**Lady Kenoby**: ¡Hola preciosa! Jo, gracias, mi trabajo me cuesta traducirlo, porque leer es una cosa y traducir es otra y... buf! Ahora admiro profundamente a los que se dedican a ello porque captar todas las sutilezas de un idioma para trasladarlo a otro es, virtualmente, imposible, y se pierde mucho de la esencia que quería dar el autor. Y sí, está publicada en fan fiction en inglés, espera... La ID de la historia es 1560371, para que la puedas buscar sin problemas. Aunque la URL es http:www. fan fiction. net /s/ 1560371/1/ (sin los espacios)¡Ya me dirás qué te parece la traducción una vez veas el original! ¡Besitos!

**Niahxer**: ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes el segundo.

**Aidee**: No es molestia, guapa, es puro y absoluto frikismo. Esto una persona normal no lo haría, y menos sin cobrar. Ya verás cómo merece la pena, ya verás. Es una historia genial.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Las sombras del Silencio**

**Cap 2: El principio del verano**

_¡Oh melancolirio! Oh, ¿qué sucio bribón_

_te pudo otorgar tamaña perfidia?_

_Tu mundo debería ser un reino de muerte_

_Hasta que cada pétalo se haya marchitado y nacido su sangre_

_En su terrible final._

_Melissa Moonbrave "Perdida para la Humanidad"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry abrió sus ojos muy temprano en la mañana.

La lluvia se deslizaba por la ventana y un viento terrible bamboleaba los árboles hasta someterlos. Su reloj le dijo que ya eran más de las 8 en punto. Había dormido tres horas y veintidós minutos. Escaleras abajo alguien estaba causando un alboroto. Podía oír al tío Vernon gritando a algo sobre huérfanos, y estaba bastante seguro de que la tía Petunia acababa de gritar "pulgas".

Su mirada se alzó culpable hasta Hedwig, que abrió un ojo y removió sus plumas como diciendo "¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que tengo pulgas?". Cada articulación y cada músculo protestaron cuando salió de la cama y se puso las gafas en la nariz. Había dormido con la mandíbula apretada y sus dientes protestaron cuando bostezó. Se puso los vaqueros y una sudadera antes de salir de la habitación y ver qué era aquel ruido.

El tío Vernon estaba de pie en el hall al pie de las escaleras, agarrando una escoba en su mano con la que estaba golpeando algo dentro de un rincón oscuro. Cuando vio a Harry volvió su enfado hacia él y escupió:

-¡Tú le has dejado entrar! ¡Otro maldito y apestoso abandonado intentando gastar mi dinero y ser ingrato!- sacudió la escoba otra vez, y hubo un suave sonido desde el suelo. La tía Petunia pasó deprisa con una caja de pañuelos y lanzó una mirada a Harry.

-Le has hecho a Dudley esto deliberadamente. ¡Sabes que es alérgico! ¡Líbrate de él!- la escoba fue colocada en las manos de Harry y ambos Dursley se marcharon a la cocina, cerrando la puerta con un portazo detrás de ellos.

Durante un minuto Harry miró por donde se habían ido antes de que ponerse de cuclillas y mirar bajo la mesa a la criatura que su tío había estado atacando. Había algo en el rincón: una bolita de pelo sucio y desordenado. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue "rata", pero una investigación más profunda sacó a la luz lo que parecía más un esponjoso rabito que una tira de piel desnuda y escamosa.

La bolita tembló cuando Harry se agachó debajo de la mesa y cogió su flaco cuerpecillo. Pequeñas garras se hincaron en su piel cuando el gatito luchó por escapar, pero estaba débil y no podía liberarse de aquellas manos que apenas le aferraban. Le habían dicho que lo echara de allí, y Harry tenía que admitir que los gatos nunca habían sido sus animales favoritos, pero no podía dejarlo sin más bajo la lluvia.

Era muy pequeño. No tenía pinta de ser lo suficientemente mayor como para estar lejos de su madre. Podía llevárselo a la señora Figg; ella sabría cómo cuidarle. El único problema era que no sabía si había alguien en su casa. Había parecido completamente vacía cuando había caminado frente a ella el día anterior.

-Lo primero será esconderte de los Dursley. A propósito, si eres un animago, ¿podrías hacérmelo saber ahora?

El gatito parpadeó con sus ojos azules y movió sus bigotes, pero ni se desdibujó ni cambió. Harry no sabía si podías trasformarte en el cachorro de un animal. Quizá si era un niño humano empezaba así, pero esa clase de transformación era una magia complicada. Sólo era un gato normal; había muchos.

Subió las escaleras y dejó al pequeño animal en su cama deshecha. Se sentó entre los pliegues del edredón nórdico y empezó a lavarse. Apenas se sostenía sobre sus patitas y cuando se dio cuenta se sentó y dejó escapar un pequeño maullido de desagrado. Harry frunció el ceño y miró su habitación. Todo lo que tenía allí eran chucherías de lechuza y no estaba seguro de que fueran comestibles para los gatos. Cogió la caja y miró los ingredientes. Por experiencia con Crookshanks sabía que los gatos comían ratones, como las lechuzas, así que quizá valdría. Hedwig había llegado a traer ranas muertas y cosas por el estilo, pero el gatito parecía lo suficientemente hambriento como para comerse cualquier cosa.

Cogió una de las chucherías y aplastó la galletita de extraño olor entre sus dedos antes de ofrecérsela al felino. El gato la olió una vez y empezó a comer de la palma de su mano. Su áspera lengua le arañaba y le hacía cosquillas mientras chupaba las miguitas saladas de su piel y maullaba por más. Machacando más galletitas Harry robó el bol de agua de Hedwig, dejó la comida y el agua en el suelo y puso al gatito al lado.

Quizá los Dursley le dejarían al gato en casa, probablemente ayudaría a mantener a toda clase de bichos fuera, aunque Harry no se atrevía a pensar en qué clase de roedores podían encontrarse dentro o alrededor del hogar de un mago.

Dándole la espalda al felino. Abrió su baúl y contempló el desorden que contenía. Ron no había dicho a qué hora le irían a recoger, pero decidió que si recogía ahora podría estar listo a cualquier hora a la que llegaran. Todos sus viejos libros de texto estaban apilados en su baúl, sus cubiertas abiertas y las hojas arrugadas. No podía venderlos hasta que no fuera al Callejón Diagon, e incluso no sabía si desprenderse de ellos hasta que no supiera si había pasado sus TIMOS. Hermione conservaba todos sus libros diciendo que podrían ser útiles, y Ron normalmente se los daba a Ginny, pero Harry tenía muy poco espacio. No podía dejar ninguna prueba de su "anormalidad" ante los Dursley y el baúl ocupaba buena parte de la habitación.

Sacó todo y empezó a reordenar el desorden y a organizarlo en condiciones.

Los libros ya estaban colocados y la ropa enrollada. Su caldero servía estupendamente para guardar la ropa interior y los calcetines y había envuelto el tintero en su capa de invisibilidad para protegerlo del duro transporte. Sólo tenía dos plumas enteras de su último año en Hogwarts y las puso entre las páginas de su libro de Transformaciones.

Cuando empezaba a limpiar la tinta que manchaba los pergaminos arrugados, algo tintineó contra la madera de la mesa al caer. Haciendo a un lado el papel que la tapaba, cogió la flor que había encontrado fuera la noche anterior.

Era fría y suave contra su piel. La carnosa suavidad de la flor se había endurecido hasta el cristal y brillaba misteriosamente hacia él. Con un suave movimiento la lanzó a la papelera y tiró el pergamino encima. No quería saber porqué un hombre que él creía era Petter Petegrew le había dejado tan extraño y obviamente mágico objeto, y definitivamente, no quería ni verlo.

Volviéndose hacia el baúl, sonrió cuando vio al gatito sentándose encima de su ropa y muyendo suavemente el tejido para hacerse una camita confortable. Se acomodó y encogió las patitas, ronroneando sonoramente mientras miraba a Harry moverse por la habitación.

Harry hizo la cama y miró en el armario y en los cajones, asegurándose de que no se dejaba nada. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, a pesar de la advertencia de Moody sobre traseros heridos. Hedwig estaba en su jaula, mirando al pequeño animal en su baúl abierto con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Tenía los libros, la ropa e incluso su cepillo de dientes.

Se sentó en la cama y frunció el ceño. Sentía como si se le olvidara algo. Algo que hacía cada verano…

No había escrito a Sirius.

Arqueó la cabeza nada más pensarlo. Había pasado lo mismo en su cumpleaños. Inconscientemente había esperado por lo menos una hora la llegada de una lechuza de su padrino antes de recordar. Realmente era patético, pero en el corto tiempo que había conocido la existencia de su padrino, había dado por sentadas demasiadas cosas. Había estado tan seguro de tener cartas y regalos y… cuando todo había acabado, había estado seguro de que había tenido un hogar al que ir.

"No debería haberme hecho ilusiones"

Se recompuso como pudo, se levantó y abrió la puerta antes de bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Era domingo, así que tío Vernon no había ido a trabajar. Aún estaba leyendo la prensa y a la entrada de Harry el periódico sufrió un tic.

-¿Lo has echado ya, chico?

-Me lo voy a llevar.- declaró Harry mientras tía Petunia le empujaba hacia una silla y le ponía huevos fríos y salchichas enfrente de él.

-¿Te vas a alguna parte?- gruñó Vernon con un tono que le dijo a Harry que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, no si su tío podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Me voy a casa de mi amigo a pasar el resto del verano.- apartó los huevos y las salchichas y Dudley se abalanzó sobre el plato mientras Petunia se hinchaba de fastidio.

El periódico estaba en la pesa y la cara de tío Vernon estaba tomando un alarmante tono púrpura. Sus cejas fruncidas oscurecían aún más sus pequeños ojos mientras gemía:

-¿Amigo? ¿No será… esa familia? ¿Pelo rojo?

-Si.

-No en esta casa. Nunca más.

-Muy bien.- dijo Harry esperando que pudiera ser.- Puedo encontrarme con ellos fuera.

-¿Y no puede esa chica, la que te llama por teléfono, la normal, venir y llevarte?

-Ella también es una bruja, ya lo sabes.

-¡No digas esa palabra!- bufó Petunia mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- No me importa lo que sea. Es mejor que esa desgraciada familia.

Harry miró horrorizado a su tía antes de sisear:

-¡No hables así de mis amigos! Ni siquiera les conoces. Hermione es más inteligente que vosotros tres juntos. Probablemente haga grandes cosas en el mundo algún día, y Ron y su familia significan más para mí que vosotros. ¡Son más mi familia que vosotros!

-¡Familia!- se mofó Petunia a Vernon poniéndose en pie y mirando a Harry.- ¿Familia de un huérfano como tú? Si no fuera por esa extraña hermana mía…

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. La diatriba era tan común que había perdido su sentido ofensivo. Pero que se metieran con ron y Hermione aún significaba algo para él, pero aquellas palabras eran territorio conocido. Sintió cómo una pequeñísima sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando miró la equina cara de la mujer que tenía en frente. Dumbledore le había dicho que podía estar seguro mientras pudiera llamar a ese lugar "hogar" y a esta mujer su familia. Voldemort no podría tocarle, sólo un daño limitado mientras aquella casa fuera su hogar. Una oleada de un extraño sentimiento le llenó y expiró un leve suspiro.

-Gracias.- murmuró.

-Miserable e ingrato mocoso… ¿qué?

-He dicho que gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Petunia como si le importara a él encontrar una razón.

-Me acogisteis cuando no queríais. Fue…- Harry tragó, tratando de apartar el enfado. Quería decirlo en serio, y sabía que en lo más profundo, más allá de la indiferencia que ensombrecía la abominación que sentían por él en ocasiones, él quería ser sincero. ¿Lo había dicho alguna vez? ¿Ayudaría?- Fue un gesto muy amable. Gracias.

Durante un momento el rostro de su tía no registró ni un solo movimiento. Permaneció distante y altiva, inclinando su nariz hacia él. Separó sus labios y sus cejas se juntaron en un profundo fruncimiento, pero después no pudo decir nada porque el timbre de la puerta dio un suave pitido.

-Serán ellos. Mejor me voy.- Harry abandonó la habitación, sintiendo que el silencio cargado y espeso le seguía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y jadeó sorrpendido cuando la Señora Weasley le agarró en un abrazo.

-¡Oh Harry, cielo, qué alegría de verte!- le dio un rápido achuchón y cuando se separó sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero se rió y recolocó las gafas de Harry.

-Los demás están casi desesperados por verte… oh.- su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y tía Petunia salió al hall. Su cara estaba sombría, pero saludó con la cabeza educadamente.

-Hola.- probó Molly.- Soy la Señora Weasley, y esta es mi hija Ginny.

Petunia se giró hacia la más joven de los Weasley, que como Harry pudo ver, estaba intentando no estirar el cuello para echar un buen vistazo a la casa.

-Y esta es mi otra hija Hallie.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando una mujer alta abrió el portal y pasó por la puerta. Ella le miró y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- antes de girarse y dirigirse a Petunia.

-¿Podemos entrar?- le hizo una seña a Ginny.- Sólo un momento. Creo que Harry tiene demasiadas cosas como para llevarlas él sólo.

Harry miró la cara de su tía, viendo varias expresiones contrayendo sus rasgos. Finalmente dijo:

-Por supuesto. Me temo que debo hacer la comida. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, chico. Te veremos el próximo verano.

Ginny y la llamada Hallie entraron mientras Molly permanecía perpleja en las escaleras, acurrucada en el pequeño porche a salvo del viento y la lluvia.

-No toques nada, Ginny.- susurró después a su hija.

-Vale, mamá.

Harry la miró y la vio rodar sus ojos y tensar el rostro. Algunas veces se parecía muchísimo a Ron. Él tenía la misma expresión cuando Hermione le pedía cuentas sobre sus deberes.

-Tonks, ¿exactamente por qué te has disfrazado? Los Dursley ya te han visto, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero esa bruja había puesto tal cara de horror por mi pelo la última vez, que pensé que debería hacer un esfuerzo por parecer normal.- rió para sí y movió su pelo sobre su hombro antes de que agarrara el pomo de la puerta de Harry y la abriera.

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí, no tengo mucho. ¡Espera!- lanzó una mano para pararla cuando iba a cerrar el baúl y una figura pequeña y negra saltó de él para sentarse en el suelo.- El gato.

Harry sonrió débilmente cuando Ginny lo cogió n sus brazos y le empezó a acariciar. Le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla y rió cuando el minino comenzó a juguetear con su pelo. Ella movió la cabeza y el pelo se movió frente a su cara y cubrió al gatito con una brillante manta.

-¿Y ésta de dónde ha salido, Harry?- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Apareció esta mañana.- frunció el ceño un momento mientras Tonks aseguraba su equipaje y cogía un asa.- ¿Cómo sabes que es una gata?

Ginny le miró y sonrió, sus ojos destellaron con un brillo travieso.

-Del mismo modo que con la gente, en realidad.

-¿Puedes echarme una mano, Harry? No me atrevería a usar la magia con esos estúpidos muggles alrededor.

Harry agarró la otra asa mientras Ginny cogía a toda prisa la jaula de Hedwig y la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron la puerta. La lluvia cayó sobre ellos cuando Molly cerró el portal firmemente y dirigía una mirada despectiva al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Después se obligó a seguir hacia delante. Un coche largo y negro estaba aparcado en el bordillo. La carrocería brillaba mientras los regueros de agua se deslizaban por las ventanas oscurecidas y los tapacubos brillaban como si fueran de plata en los charcos que había en la calle.

Abrieron el maletero rápidamente y el baúl de Harry y su escoba fueron introducidos en el gran espacio de carga. Tonks se sentó en el asiento del copïto y Harry, Ginny y la Señora Weasley se pusieron cómodos en el asiento trasero con Hedwig y el gatito.

El coche era más grande que la mayoría de los coches muggles y a Harry le resultó familiar. Parecía un coche del Ministerio y, mientras se iba con un sonido ronroneante de la pequeña calle suburbana,parecía brillar a través del tráfico. Harry tuvo la peculiar sensación de que ninguno de los peatones o conductores podían ver bien aquel coche, o si podían, lo olvidaban rápidamente o pasaban de él como si fuera un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Cómo has estado, cielo?- la voz de Molly era muy amable y robó su atención de la ventana. Estaba sentada muy rígida y su expresión le dijo que le pesaba hacer esa pregunta. Sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente en su regazo y sus pulgares apretados duramente.- Ya sé que… me refiero a que…

-He estado bastante bien, a pesar de todo.- Harry ofreció una sonrisa medio torcida y le alivió ver cómo se relajaba.

-¿Estás seguro, cariño? Hemos estado desesperados por sacarte de ese lugar, pero Dumbledore insistió en que debías esperar un par de semanas.

-No fue tan malo. Los Dursleys sabían muy bien que había gente vigilándome y que les causarían un daño muy serio si lo olvidaban.- en el asiento de delante Tonks resopló y vio cómo los hombros del conductor caían sutilmente.- Pero lo peor es no saber qué está ocurriendo.

Ginny desvió su atención del gatito cuando su madre suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-Sabes tanto como nosotros, Harry. Ha estado bastante silenciosa la cosa. Ha habido dos intentos muy discretos para atrapar a los recientemente liberados de Azcabán, pero como afortunadamente el Ministerio ha estado informando, esos intentos han fracasado.

Harry frunció el ceño sombrío. Sabía que los prisioneros no esta´rian seguros durante mucho tiempo, no ahora que los dementores se habían ido.

-Por lo menos el Ministerio ya ha reconocido que Voldemort ha vuelto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Harry.- dijo el conductor con una voz familiar.- Pero le están quitando importancia. Su éxito relativo en Azcabán ha hecho que Fudge se sienta cómodo. Unos ojos dorados se elevaron hacia el espejo retrovisor y Harry sonrió a Remus Lupin. Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron un poco cuando devolvió su atención a la carretera.- Además se ha estado quieto. Quien Tú Sabes está agazapado.

La conversación gradualmente giróa un terreno más seguro y Harry se encontró a sí mismo empezando a relajarse. Sus deberes ya estaban terminados y tenía todo el verano enterito y estupendo frente a él. Estiró sus piernas y alcanzó a Hedwig para acariciarle la cabeza entre los barrotes de la jaula. Ella emitió un leve gorjeo y continuó con su vigilante mirada. Sus ojos no habían dejado a la gatita que había estado en el regazo de Ginny desde que se habían metido en el coche, y ahora seguía teniéndola controlada mientras Ginny abría un mini tetrabrick de leche y la alimentaba con ella.

-Quizás te la puedas quedar, Ginny.- sugirió Harry mirando a la Señora Weasley para leer su expresión.- Quiero decir que… bueno, yo tengo a Hedwig así que no podría cuidarla en condiciones y tú aún no tienes mascota, ¿no?

-¡Oh, sería genial! Aunque a Crookshanks puede que no le guste.- la sonrisa de Ginny se deslució un poco cuando pensó en aquel problema.

-Bueno, tienes todo el verano para hacer que le guste.- dijo Molly tranquilizadora.- Además, si ese monstruo canela decide ir contra ella, seguro que habrá alguien en el pueblo que la cuidará. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar, Ginny?

-Pensaré en ello. ¡Gracias mamá!

La autopista se alargaba y escurría bajo los neumáticos del coche y las extensas curvas de los carriles dobles se estrechaban gradualmente en las complicadas curvas de las carreteras rurales. Ottery St. Catchpole estaba acurrucado entre la exuberante vegetación de un valle poco profundo. Verdes y suaves colinas verdes rodeaban la zona y las densas arboledas coronaban las redondeadas cumbres. Un pequeño río serpenteaba a través del pueblo y, cuando el coche cruzó el vado y subió hasta la siguiente colina, Harry vio que el riachuelo, crecido por la lluvia, estaba elevando el nivel de sus aguas y muchos aldeanos estaban vigilando su progreso con expresión insegura.

La Madriguera sitaba junto a un pinar en la ladera de una colina y el coche se acercó y paró junto a un coche similar que ya estaba aparcado.

-Bien, todos fuera.- dijo Tonks radiante.- Me temo que la Madriguera va a estar un poquito más abarrotada de lo normal, Harry. Órdenes de Dumbledore.- con un balanceo de su varita hizo levitar el baúl de Harry y lo hizo ir de camino a la casa.- Te dejaré esto en la habitación de Ron.

-Gracias.- Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig mientras Lupin agarraba la Saeta de Fuego y cerraba el maletero. Se paró al lado de Harry un momento, y ahora que Harry podía ver al amigo de su padre directamente, se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que sufría. Lupin estaba dolorosamente delgado. Su pelo estaba desordenado y el gris y el blanco se habían adueñado del castaño oscuro que había tenido alguna vez. Los ojos que una vez habían estado brillantes con la risa estaban planos y sombríos, y ropas raídas colgaban de su silueta.

-¿Estás…?- Lupin bajó la mirada al suelo momentáneamente.- Creo que estás sufriendo más que yo Harry. Lo siento.- Harry deglutió rápidamente, intentando encontrar algo que decir.

-Conociste a Sirius mejor, Profesor… quiero decir, Remus. Era tu amigo. Le hecho terriblemente de menos, pero… Yo también lo siento.

Durante un momento sólo hubo el repiqueteo de la lluvia anted de que Lupin pusiera una mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Vamos, metámonos dentro.

La cocina de la Madriguera estaba tan cálida como siempre. La gran mesa estaba cubierta de pergaminos y libros y Harry no pudo evitar menos que sofocar una sonrisa cuando vio a Hermione ocupadísima con su trabajo en mitad de todo aquello. Al sonido de la jaula de Hedwig siendo depositada en las baldosas del suelo ella alzó la mirada y su expresión pensativa se rompió en una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Harry!

Su pluma manchó de tinta la hoja cuando lo dejó a un lado y fue hasta Harry para darle un rápido abrazo antes de ponerse delante de él y observarle de arriba abajo críticamente. Parecía que estaba apunto de comentar algo, pero en lugar de eso meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Es un alivio tenerte de vuelta. Hemos estado preocupados por ti.

-Eso es quedarse corto.- la voz de Ron llegó desde las escaleras. Bajó hasta la cocina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Además, cada vez que parece que no estoy teniendo un verano horrible, Hermione me hace hacer más deberes.

-¡Oh, Ron!- resopló Hermione, aunque sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba.- Me juego lo que quieras a que no has recogido tu cuarto como te pidió tu madre.

-Por supuesto que no. Estaba esperando a Harry para que me ayudara. Vamos.

Harry siguió a sus mejores amigos por las escaleras, parando sólo para escuchar a Molly que gritaba:

-¡La comida estará en una hora! ¡Harry, si tienes hambre coge lo que quieras!

-¡Vale, gracias!

-¿Te han vuelto a dejar de alimentar?- preguntó Hermione suavemente.- En fin, estás muy delgado, Harry.

-No he tenido mucha hambre.

-Odio decirte esto, tío, pero aquí no vas a tener elección. Mamá te obligará a comersi se ve obligada a ello.- Ron se rió ante la idea antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.- Fred y George realmente no viven aquí ahora, pero dicen que aún necesitan su habitación. Bill y Charlie están siempre entrando y saliendo así que te quedas aquí.

-Ron, ¿en serio tienes suelo?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró sobre su hombro y trató de no reírse. La pequeña habitación de Ron parecía como si hubiera sido azotada por un tornado. Montones de ropa estaban esparcidos por el suelo y el celo que sujetaba los pósters de los Chudley Canons parecían haber perdido parte de su pegamento, obligando a los jugadores a apelotonarse en las esquinas del papel que aún estaba colgado.

-Es normal. Además, sólo tardaremos un minuto en limpiarlo.

Harry esquivó a Hermione y siguió a Ron hasta la habitación. Uno tras otro, cruzaron a través de las prendas del suelo recogiendo camisetas y túnicas, vaqueros y sudaderas en el camino. En 10 minutos la madera pulida del suelo fue visible de nuevo y Hermione estaba impresionada por el hecho de que Ron tuviera 15 calcetines, todos desparejados.

-Hey, Harry, pon eso en una percha, ¿vale?- Ron le acercó a Harry algunas perchas para abrigos y señaló un montón de ropa mientras trataba de pegar los pósters en la pared. Harry cogió unos vaqueros y en seguida saltaron de sus manos cuando la percha se onduló y alargó sus pinzas para agarrar los pantalones. La percha entonces voló hasta el armario y se agarró ella sola a la barra.

-Mola.

-¿A que sí?- Hermione sonrió.- A mi madre le encantarían unas cuantas de esas.

La chica apretó la tapa de la cesta de la ropa sucia para lavar y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando empezó a emitir crujidos y sonidos extraños. Hubo un sonido repentino de agua llenando la pequeña cesta, y el contenedor empezó a menearse y a burbujear antes de quedarse silencioso y escupir limpia, seca y planchada toda la ropa hacia el cajón más cercano. Hermione se sentó en el suelo contra el baúl de Harry mientras éste ayudaba a Ron con los pósters. Harry la miró cuando la chica dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa y la vio pegando la oreja a la tapa del baúl.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-Algo está chillando aquí dentro.

-Genial.- se quejó Harry.- Probablemente Hedwig trajera un ratón vivo y lo dejara marchar.

Fue hasta el baúl, abrió los cerrojos y pegó un respingo cuando algo de colores salió despedido junto a su mejilla y cayó en el suelo donde se puso a bailar en círculos erráticos, febrilmente en su alarma. Los tres miraron al chivatoscopio lívidos durante un momento antes que sus ojos volvieran al baúl. Ahí, encima de las viejas ropas de Harry, brillando en la acuosa luz de aquel día lluvioso, estaba la flor.


	3. Contando gotas de lluvia

¡¡Hola!!

Y tras el lapso de las Navidades una servidora retorna (como Jafar) para honraros con el fruto de largas horas de aburrimiento....

Porque sí, amiguitos, sí. Me he aburrido estas Navidades como nunca. De hecho, me he traducido 5 capítulos y os los voy a colgar hoy todos (si el document manager me deja... �) para que leáis hasta el capítulo 7 sin parar. ¡Ala, ahí queda eso! (Y hubiera traducido más si hubiera podido... pero se me acabaron el día 6... arg...)

**Nessa**: ¡Hola wapa! Ay la flor... la flor trae cola, sí, pero yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho por ella. Entra y sale de la historia de vez en cuando. Es importante, pero su papel pruncipal será mucho más adelante. Hasta entonces, paciencia.

**Alexia Black**: bueno, aquí tienes 5 capis seguidos. No te preocupes por la flor. Ya se desvelará su significado. ¡Un besote!

**Migweg**: Sí, logran crear una atmósfera increíble, pero a medida que transcurre la historia, mejora. La sensación que tuve al leerla fue de tener el corazón y el estómago hechos una bola uniforme durante 5 días. Ya verás. Y...bueno, vale, gracias...

**Aidee**: me temo que esta actualización ha tardado un poco, pero creo que compenso, ¿no? ¡Un besote, wapa!

**Amy Etchard**: jeje, la flor, la flor... bueno, ya verás lo que es la flor. ¡Espero que te guste! Un besín.

**Lucumbus**: ¡Hola! Vale, guay, ya he hablado con otra gente y también les mola la idea, así que ahora que tengo más tiempo me pondré en ello en seguida.... aunque lo de "gran diosa alabada".... cómo te sobras conmigo, jo. Tampoco es eso. Sí, bueno, algo de mafia sí que tiene la flor esa... como el beso de la muerte, jeje. Ya veremos, ya. Paciencia, que la flor tardará en desvelarse. ¡Un bisito!

**Mayai**: ¡Gracias! Sí, tiene 30 capítulos, y cada vez que me acuerdo me entra el vértigo, pero como la historia es tan buena no se me hace pesado. ¡Espero que la disfrutes!

**Sacralo**: no lo dudes. Por supuesto que mejora. Se convierte en algo completamente viciante. ¡Ya verás! Un besazo, wapo!

**

* * *

****Las Sombras del Silencio**

**Capítulo 3: Contando gotas de lluvia.**

_La pesadilla corre a través de la tierra_

_Los cascos golpean atronadores en la arena._

_Las sombras y la luz de las estrellas trazan su vuelo._

_Ni las palabras amables ni tus lágrimas_

_Pueden detener el caudal de sangre y temores._

_Sólo a la verdadera luz del sol_

_Estarás libre de tu tormento._

_Psicología de los sueños.- Methius Humble_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Harry, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó Hermione. Su cara había palidecido, pero no era nada en comparación con la expresión de Ron. Sus pecas casi brillaban contra el blanco fondo de su piel y las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos estaban vívidamente pronunciadas mientras miraba a la flor.

Durante un momento, Harry pensó que su amigo había caído enfermo, pero Ron deglutió y murmuró:

-No la toques. O sea, no la toques otra vez, porque obviamente ya lo has hecho ya que es de cristal.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-Sí, y si mamá la encuentra le dará un ataque tremebundo. Y no me refiero a que simplemente grite, sino que se pondrá a llorar y de todo. No dejará nunca que te alejes de su vista.

Harry miró la flor y suspiró.

-No sé como llegó hasta allí. La tiré a la papelera en casa de los Dursley.

-Ya, bueno, no puedes deshacerte de ella tan fácilmente, tío. Tienes que esperar que la magia haga su trabajo.

-¿Pero qué es?

Ron titubeó y Hermione tomo la iniciativa, tomando aire para calmarse antes de empezar a explicarlo.

-Es un Melancolirio. Es una especie de flor mágica que es usada a menudo como una amenaza de muerte y es un presagio muy conocido de fatalidad. El número de pétalos simboliza el número de personas que van a sufrir. Cada vez que muere alguna de ellas, una línea roja aparece en el pétalo negro.

-Así que ya han ocurrido cuatro de ellas.- murmuró Harry, sintiéndolo en lo más hondo.

-Si estoy en lo cierto, son muertes que has visto o que has presenciado.- la voz de Hermione cayó en un tono suave cuando terminó.- Tu madre y tu padre, Cedric y Sirius.

-¿Soy yo el último?

La boca de Ron se abrió y entonces se cerró rápidamente antes de que sacudiera su cabeza y se encogiera de hombros.

-No siempre se aplica al receptor. Simplemente puede ser gente a tu alrededor.- el chico dudó un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.- ¡Lo peor es que la has solidificado cogiéndola! ¡Tocándola has completado el encantamiento!

-Bueno, no lo sabía. ¡Sólo me pregunté por qué demonios la había dejado Pettigrew en el murete!

-¿Pettigrew estuvo en Privet Drive?- exclamó Hermione.- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-Puede que no fuera él.- Harry suspiró mientras se echaba en la cama.- Ni siquiera me hubiera fijado en él si no se hubiera chocado conmigo. Estaba oscuro; sólo ví un destello plateado y llegué a esa conclusión.

-No importa, Harry. Con todo el mundo vigilándote probablemente alguien lo vio y se lo dijo a Dumbledore, pero quizá deberías contarlo en caso de que se les pasara.

-O quizá estaba Fletcher vigilando y tuvo alguna noticia sobre escobas en oferta.- bufó Ron mientras enrollaba un jersey alrededor de su mano y cogía la flor de cristal y la ponía en la mesa al lado de la ventana.- Mejor será contarles esto.

Harry maldijo en voz baja y frunció el ceño mirando al techo. Honestamente, él no quería contarle aquello a nadie. Creía que la había dejado atrás cuando la tiró. Obviamente estaba equivocado.

-Se lo diré después. Todo el mundo ya tiene bastante con lo que preocuparse.

-Lo único que les preocupa eres tú, Harry.- puntualizó Hermione mientras recogía el chivatoscopio y ahogaba su chirrido con la almohada de Ron. Se sentó sobre el edredón y cruzó las piernas. Ron cogió un montón de pergaminos del baúl de Harry con una mirada de perplejidad cruzando su cara mientras decía:

-Oye, ¿ya has hecho todos tus deberes?

-La mayoría.

-Excelente. ¿Puedo copiar tu trabajo de historia de la Magia?

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione, abriendo la boca para echarle un sermón.

-Lo siento, Ron. Es lo único que aún no he hecho.

Hermione sonrió a la cara de fastidio de Ron antes de coger uno de sus libros del suelo.

-Bien, ya que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, haríais bien en empezar con ello. Y Harry, no creas que esto significa que no tienes que decirle a la gente lo de esa cosa.- dirigió un dedo a la flor.- Si no lo haces, lo haré yo.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, su ritmo constante relajaba a los dos chicos que trabajaban en silencio. Hermione estaba leyendo con avidez y los suaves susurros de las páginas empezaron a marcar el paso de los minutos. Molly Weasley les llamó para comer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocupados que estaban les subió un plato de bocadillos de beicon frito y zumo de naranja para que comieran.

Harry alzó la mirada cuando la pluma de Ron se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba mirando algo en la puerta. Giró su cabeza y vio a la gatita negra que había rescatado antes. Estaba sentada muy derecha, como una de las estatuas egipcias que representaban tesoros. Sus ojos azules estaban observando a ambos cómo trabajaban y, un sutil ronroneo iba tomando fuerza.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Ron.

-De Ginny. Me sorprende que Crookshanks no se lo haya comido todavía.

-Harry, él nunca haría algo así.- dijo Hermione, y sonrió cuando Ginny llegó corriendo y soltó un soplido de exasperación.

Su pelo estaba desordenado y se le estaba empezando a rizar. Parecía como si hubiera estado en el jardín, posiblemente bajo un seto, y Harry sonrió cuando la más joven de los Weasley agarró a la gatita y la empezaba a regañar.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no es mágica?

-Razonablemente seguro.

-¿Qué estás razonablemente seguro?- gruñó Ron mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.- Probablemente sea otro mortífago. Puede ser la tía esa, la Lestrange.

-Eso es ridículo.- espetó Hermione lanzando una mirada rápida a Harry para ver su reacción antes de continuar.- Si hubieras leído algo, Ron, sabrías que nunca se ha visto que ningún mago o bruja pueda cambiar a la versión infantil de su forma animal. La resonancia mórfica está más allá del control de la magia normal

-Me alegra ver que sigues tu dieta de una biblioteca al día Hermione.

Hermione le ignoró, se levantó, y fue hasta la puerta. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo para pillar a Ginny decir "Se llama Génesis. Genie para abreviar." Antes de que ambas chicas desaparecieran de su vista.

-Harry, ¿cuál es el nombre del goblin que paró la revolución menor de 1438?- preguntó Ron.

-Snorf el Empalador.- dijo Harry ceñudo.- O quizá Grockl el Estampador. No sé, invéntatelo. Binns no se dará cuenta.

La tarde estaba muy avanzada cuando Harry había terminado de garabatear los tres rollos de pergamino. Ron había terminado hacía horas y estaba leyendo "El Semanario de Quidditch" por tercera vez. Por lo menos, eso pensaba Harry, pero cuando Ron apartó el periódico vio los ojos de Ron evaluándole, y vió una expresión de profunda preocupación en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué?

Durante un minuto pensó que Ron no iba a decir nada, pero el chico empezó a hablar, titubeante al principio, pero después muy deprisa.

-Yo… yo no sé que pasó exactamente hace unas semanas, Harry, pero… ¿crees que de verdad Sirius murió?

Harry no sabía que decir, y ante su silencio, Ron continuó.

-Me refiero a que Mamá y Papá actúan como si lo estuviera, de hecho, todo el mundo parece darlo más por hecho que nosotros. Mamá nos dijo a Hermione y a mí que cayó tras el velo y Hermione ha estado intentando encontrar algo de información sobre él desde entonces, pero… bueno, no hubo cuerpo ni nada y Lupin dijo… dijo que la maldición que Lestrange usó no le habría matado, que sólo porque pasó a través de aquella cosa…

-Está muerto, Ron.

Durante un momento Ron sólo miró al suelo.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, no fuiste tú quien lo mató. Fue por mi culpa.

-¿Qué? Harry, eso es una estupidez. ¿Cómo va a ser por tu culpa?

-Hermione tiene razón. Creo que tengo una manía de salvar a la gente. El sueño que tuve no fue real. Si hubiera escuchado a Hermione, Sirius aún estaría vivo ahora.

-Pero algún otro podría estar muerto.- Ron tragó con fuerza mientras Harry le miraba.- Quiero decir que Voldemort te engañó pero entonces rompiste la profecía esa. Si Quien Tú Sabes la hubiera tenido en sus manos quién sabe qué hubiera ocurrido y quién podría haber muerto.

Harry trató de convocar una sonrisa pero por alguna razón no podía encontrar la energía o la emoción para hacerlo. Casi dijo que no le importó quien hubiera muerto con tal de que no hubiera sido Sirius, pero no era verdad. Le importaba si hubiera sido Hermione, o Ron, o cualquiera de sus familias. Simplemente deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón no haber sido tan estúpido.

Un repentino maullido hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver una bola de pelo color canela siendo perseguida por el pasillo.

-¡Ay, Crookshanks!- la voz de Hermione se elevó con una nota de dolor. Ron se puso en pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y corrió hacia donde ella estaba en las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien?

-No. ¡Oh, este estúpido gato! ¡Ginny, mantén esa cosa alejada de mí! ¡Tu gatita no debería aterrorizar a Crookshanks!

Harry siguió a Ron al rellano y se inclinó contra la pared mientras Ginny agarraba a Genie y la alejaba de los pies de Hermione mientras Ron trataba de arrancar las garras de Crookshanks del cuello de Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- quiso saber la chica.- ¿Y por qué no estás ayudando?

-No me estoy riendo. No encuentro graciosa la situación en la que está Hermione. Y no estoy ayudando porque no quiero empeorar las cosas.

Crookshanks giró sus ojos enormes hacia Harry y saltó de Hermione al suelo, refunfuñando y gruñendo mientras se alejaba del chico.

-Hermione, lo siento muchísimo.- Ginny sostenía a la gatita y pedía disculpas una y otra vez.- Pensé que la había encerrado en mi habitación, pero debe de haberse escapado. ¿Estás bien? Déjame que te traiga desinfectante.

-¡No puedo creer que haya sido atacada por mi propio gato!- lamentaba Hermione mientras se sentaba en el primer escalón de las escaleras y examinaba los arañazos en sus brazos. Los pequeños cortes estaban sangrando y la chica emitía un soplido de dolor cuando Ron curaba suavemente cada uno de ellos con un paño empapado en antiséptico.

Harry se sintió abruptamente excluido. Tenía que admitir que aquella era una de esas escenitas de roce, una en la que definitivamente él sobraba. Se retiró en silencio, volviendo hacia la habitación de Ron sin hacer un solo ruido.

La lluvia aún caía sobre la ventana y se acercó para mirarla, pegando su frente contra el cristal frío. No le importaba el hecho de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran… bueno, se convirtieran en algo más que buenos amigos. Sólo deseaba que se juntaran para que dejaran la timidez y las peleas entre los dos durante todo el tiempo. Miró ceñudo hacia los árboles a través del jardín cuando su mente se deslizó hacia Cho Chang. Por lo menos había sido una experiencia, la cual no tenía ninguna prisa en repetir. Los besos eran la parte buena; el resto era casi como tener tus emociones a punto de explotar todo el tiempo.

Su mirada atrapó una gota de lluvia coloreada de rosa, y frunció el ceño mientras se escurría por el cristal. Una estela de espeso y brillante rojo la siguió y Harry sintió cómo la bilis le llegaba a la garganta. No podía ser sangre. No llovía sangre. Durante un segundo se preguntó si debía correr y avisar a alguien antes de negar con la cabeza. Podía ser cualquier cosa, como que Fred y George estuvieran lanzando perdigones a la ventana o algo así. Con gran cuidado abrió la ventana y se asomó, estremeciéndose cuando algo cálido alcanzó su cuello. Lo que fuera que los gemelos estuvieran inventando ahora era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Habían logrado incluso imitar la temperatura de la sangre. Giró su cabeza para poder mirar hacia arriba al tejado, y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Había una mano, todavía unida a su brazo, colgando del borde del tejado sobre la habitación de Ron.

-Todavía puede ser una broma.- se murmuró Harry a sí mismo mientras se quedaba helado en el alféizar mirando el tejado. Quizás debería ir y avisar a alguien. Realmente no quería mirar. No creía que incluso Fred y George pudieran ser tan realistas. Agarrándose a la enredadera que hacía tiempo había invadido el canalón, Harry se equilibró en el alféizar e, ignorando el agua que le caía encima, miró al tejado.

Sintió cómo la lluvia de sangre mojaba su cara y un extraño tañido golpeaba sus oídos. El temor sacudió su cuerpo y rápidamente cerró los ojos y trató de no perder el equilibrio. El cuerpo era real, todavía sangraba y estaba decapitado. Había ocurrido hacía muy poco tiempo. Se deslizó hacia la habitación otra vez, tratando de no ponerse malo y se quitó el jersey mojado. La camiseta de debajo estaba bastante seca, pero no evitó que siguiera temblando de arriba abajo.

Se detuvo un momento tratando de pensar racionalmente. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero si Molly Weasley lo encontraba, bueno, por mucho que respetara a la madre de Ron, no creía que reaccionara muy bien al saber que tenía un cadáver en el tejado.

Podía oír las voces desde la cocina escaleras abajo. Era la cabal voz del Señor Weasley y los tonos suaves de Lupin así como el duro y más militar sonido de Alastor Moody.

Pasó rápidamente por detrás de Ron y Hermione que le miraron y le siguieron inmediatamente. La cocina estaba caliente ya que la estufa estaba encendida, y Molly parecía ocupada con la preparación de la cena al mismo tiempo que leía una revista. El señor Weasley tenía una taza de té en las manos mientras hablaba con los otros adultos, pero alzaron la vista tan pronto como Harry llegó, considerablemente pálido.

-¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Harry fueron hacia Molly de nuevo, pero no había prestado atención a la pregunta de su marido.

-Hay un…- Harry tragó y lo intentó otra vez, aunque su voz no alcanzó más volumen que un susurro.- Hay un cuerpo en el tejado.

-¿Un cuerpo?- resopló Moody.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Había sangre cayendo por la ventana de Ron. Pensé que era una broma de los gemelos pero nunca pensé que fueran tan buenos.

-¿No es cosa de los gemelos, verdad?- preguntó Arthur, y Molly se giró, estrechando sus ojos mientras olvidaba por un momento lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa con los gemelos? ¿Qué han hecho ahora?- se quedó paralizada y sus ojos se abrieron cuando toparon con Harry.- Oh, cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te has hecho en el cuello?

Una de las manos de Harry fue hasta su nuca y se limpió la espesa sangre.

-Ah, no es mía, y no creo que sea alguna broma de los gemelos, señor Weasley.- trató de recordar el cuerpo, pero estaba casi totalmente cubierto en una capa negra.

-¿Es alguien que conozcamos?- preguntó Ron que estaba de pie en la entrada, con Hermione.

-No conozco a mucha gente sin cabeza.- murmuró Harry.

-Muy bien.- gruñó Moody, dejando su taza y poniéndose en pie.- Arreglaremos esto. ¿Tenéis una escalera?

-¿No puede hacerlo con magia?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Con todas las protecciones que Dumbledore ha puesto en este lugar? No lo creo. Es mejor no arriesgarse. Probablemente sean los mismos hechizos que han matado a quien quiera que sea el que está ahí arriba.

-Arthur, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Molly, mirándole verdaderamente confusa.

-Oh, nada de qué preocuparse, cariño. Estaremos de vuelta en un minuto. Harry, mejor quédate aquí. De hecho, todos deberíais quedaros. Os diremos lo que pasa cuando sepamos más.

Los tres salieron rápidamente al exterior lluvioso, dejando a Harry desplomándose en la mesa.

-Maldita sea, Harry, sólo has estado aquí unas pocas horas.- murmuró Ron cuando se sentó frente a él. Harry apoyó la cabeza en la mesa con un gruñido, encogiéndose ante la enfadada voz de la señora Weasley justo detrás de él.

-¿Puede alguien, por favor, explicarme qué está pasando? Si han sido Fred y George, ¿qué han hecho?

-Mamá, no son los gemelos. Hay un cuerpo en el tejado.- dijo Ron sin rodeos.

Alzando la cabeza, Harry se atrevió a mirar a la señora Weasley. Estaba pálida y con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero parecía contenerse y guardar la entereza.

-¿Nuestro o suyo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron.

-Que si es alguien que conocemos o un mortífago.

-Puede ser cualquiera.- puntualizó Hermione mientras acercaba a Harry un paño húmedo.

Él frotó sin resultado la sangre de su cuello hasta que Molly lo cogió y empezó a frotar con fuerza contra su piel.

-Bien, quien quiera que sea, ha sido por su culpa. Dumbledore dijo que había protegido todos los puntos débiles en las barreras con algunos hechizos especialmente fatales.

-Pero si es un mortífago, ¿cómo sabía que Harry estaba aquí? Me refiero a que los códigos de Ron eran, francamente, una porquería, pero ninguna de nuestras lechuzas fue interceptada.

-No lo sé, Hermione.- Molly suspiró con una voz que mostró una pequeña insinuación de frustración.- ¿Serías tan amable de limpiar la ventana del cuarto de los chicos, cariño?

-Tranquila mamá. Yo lo haré.- Ron cogió el balde de agua y el paño antes de ir hacia las escaleras, con las orejas encarnándose cuando captó la sonrisa de gratitud de Hermione.

Justo cuando Ron volvía, Lupin se acercó a la cocina y carraspeó.

-Harry, ¿podrías… eh… venir conmigo?

-Por favor, dime que no es nadie que conozca.

-Era un mortífago. De todas formas eres unos de los pocos que ha visto a la mayoría de ellos con máscara o sin ella, así que…

Harry asintió sombrío y se levantó, aliviado por que su conmoción se hubiera aflojado y pudiera mantener la voz firme mientras seguía a Lupin de la casa a la lluvia. Habían recuperado el cuerpo y ahora descansaba en el césped cubierto por una lona azul brillante. El suelo burbujeaba mientras los pies de Harry chapoteaban en charcos que la lluvia torrencial había formado. Su pelo en seguida se empapó y se pegó contra su cabeza mientras permanecía de pie a un lado esperando a que Moody volviera de llevar algo que parecía estar dentro de un saco.

-Estaba en los setos. Algunos gnomos estaban tratando de decidir si era o no comestible.- su ojos mágico se revolvió hasta que ambos estuvieron enfocados en Harry.- Lo siento, chico, pero necesitamos que veas quién es. El cuerpo tiene la Marca Oscura. Puede ser que sea un mortífago renegado o uno lo suficientemente bajo en la jerarquía de Quien Tú Sabes como para molestarse en confiarle una misión en el Ministerio. Eso sólo en caso de que sea uno de los de Azcabán

Moody movió las manos donde tenía agarrado el material que contenía lo que parecía ser la herida que había causado que la cabeza se hubiera separado, dejando visible la familiar cara neandertal.

-Es Crabe Senior o quizá el padre de Goyle. Ambos me parecían iguales.- Harry frunció el ceño.- Estoy casi seguro de que fueron encarcelados.

-Y lo fueron.- murmuró Arthur con la cara contraída en una comprensión horrorizada.- Mejor voy al Ministerio. Fudge no sabe ha habido una fuga con éxito o todavía lo tiene entre rejas. Gracias Harry. Trata de olvidar todo esto.

-¿Los hechizos lo hicieron?

Lupin dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry, pero no le miró a los ojos.

-Sí, Harry. Dumbledore dijo…

-Es que sólo es un saco, y parece demasiado empapado de sangre, lo que sugiere que la cabeza estaba dentro. No sé lo que hacen las barreras, pero no creo que envuelvan cuerpos en bolsas.

-Harry, vete dentro.- ordenó Lupin con una repentina expresión de furia.- Y quédate ahí hasta que volvamos.

Se encontró a Ron en la puerta con una toalla en la mano. Harry la cogió agradecido y se frotó el pelo y la cara para secársela antes de dejarse caer en la silla más cercana a la estufa.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- preguntó Molly cuando puso una taza de té frente a él en la mesa.

-Si.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Ginny. Estaba sentada frente a él, mirándole cuidadosamente con sus brillantes ojos marrones, concentrándose en su cara. Tenía la sensación de que si le decía algún tipo de mentira se enteraría. Le ponía nervioso.

-Crabbe, o quizá Goyle.

-¿Qué?- espetó Hermione.

-Me refiero a uno de sus padres, no a las serpientes de nuestro curso.

-Aj… qué asco.- murmuró Ron.- He tenido sangre slytherin en mi ventana.

-Oh, pero pobre Goyle o… o Crabbe.- dijo Hermione sin mucho sentimiento.

-Probablemente no se enterarán.

-Ron…- regañó Molly, pero suavemente mientras cogía la toalla de las manos de Harry y atacaba su húmedo pelo con un peine.

-No sé como puedes hacerlo, Harry.- suspiró Ginny.- Creo que es un récord. Menos de 24 horas y los problemas ya te han encontrado... Madre mía…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry mirando sus ojos muy abiertos mientras Molly le dejaba por imposible. Ron le echó una mirada y echó té por la nariz mientras que Hermione luchaba por mantener la expresión impávida.- ¿Qué?

-Mírate en el espejo.

Giró su cabeza y con un suspiró de exasperación trató de aplastarse el pelo, que se quedaba tieso alrededor de su cabeza como si estuviera siendo electrocutado.

-Quizás fuera mejor dejarlo húmedo, cariño.- dijo Molly dubitativamente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir haciendo al cena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era medianoche. El cielo sin luna estaba iluminado de estrellas y Harry las había estado mirando desde lo que parecían horas. No había relojes en la habitación de Ron. No tenía ni idea de cómo su amigo se las arreglaba sin saber qué hora era en realidad, pero por lo menos Harry no podía contar los minutos hasta el amanecer.

Cuando aquella noche se había acostado, el sueño había venido rápidamente. Había comido mucho, estaba caliente y contento y un tanto borracho por el ron que la señora Weasley había insistido en poner en su té para ahuyentar cualquier tipo de resfriado. Se había despertado envuelto en un sudor frío, temblando y confuso.

Había visto a Sirius, le había sentido a su lado, oído su risa y visto al perro que había temido fuera el Grim durante buena parte de un año. La euforia por el retorno de su padrino se había convertido en horror cuando las cortinas fantasmales del velo le engulleron y se lo llevaron, dejando a Harry sólo bajo el cielo oscuro con el cántico maníaco de los mortífagos rodeándole.

Ahora se preguntaba si debería haber dormido más tiempo, si debería haber intentando diferenciar una pesadilla de la extraña realidad, pero el temor de ver a los lacayos de Voldemort fue seguido por el terror de los insidiosos pensamientos del Señor Oscuro. Quizás Riddle nunca pudo entrar verdaderamente en el cuerpo de Harry, pero había veces que Harry sentía que su mente estaba abierta a la magia oscura.

Un lloriqueo rompió la calma de la noche y Ron se dio la vuelta, murmurando algo. Harry lo ignoró al Principio, pero cuando su amigo empezó a moverse nervioso y a agitarse, se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama. Las palabras que murmuraba eran incoherentes, pero si se acercaba lo suficiente podía oírlas.

-¡Déjame, déjame!- Ron frotó febrilmente sus brazos con las manos intentando liberarse.- ¡Tengo que ayudar! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

El siguiente sollozo fue un grito ahogado y Harry dio un respingo cuando su amigo empezó a forcejear más violentamente. Pesadillas. Probablemente de cuando Ron fue herido por aquellos cerebros. Nunca se le ocurrió a Harry qué tipo de hechizo paralizador había sido puesto sobre su amigo, quizá sólo en la superficie. ¿Ron había estado bajo todo aquello, preocupado y consciente mientras tropezaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos?

-Ron, Ron despierta.- Harry alargó una mano y tocó el hombro de su amigo, pero fue rechazado con fuerza.- Ron, no pasa nada.- Harry trató de pensar en algo mientras su amigo estaba cada vez más aterrorizado.- Ron, escucha: estás en tu cuarto. Es verano. Todo acabó. Estás a salvo. Vamos, soy yo, Harry.

Sus movimientos empezaron a calmarse, pero la cara de ron palideció y sus rasgos se contrajeron en un fruncimiento al borde de las lágrimas.- Oh… Dios, Harry. Ellos matarán…

-¿Qué?

-Corre.- susurró.

-Ron, a quién matarán, ¿quién va a ser asesinado?

-No puede vivir sin Sirius, Hermione.

Harry se quedó helado cuando Ron se volvió una vez más, enterrándose en la almohada y dejando escapar un suspiro, cayendo en un sueño profundo y sin recuerdos. Había sonado como una pesadilla al principio, pero después al final se había hecho más coherente y más frío. Sonaba como el futuro y no como el pasado.

Harry se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama de Ron, preparado para que nuevas palabras amables ayudaran en caso de que los malos sueños llegaran otra vez, y no fue hasta que el sol salió que no se pudo en pie y se fue.


	4. Viendo las estrellas

**Las sombras del silencio**

**Capítulo 4: Viendo las estrellas**

"_Shini van nussa mes anima _

_Vermile et angui saviouri du._

_Demoni et genst monoc occul ave_

_Et oncha tes etorai conpertu"_

_Traducción:_

_«Te empeño mi alma moribunda,_

_sangre y lágrimas son tu salvación._

_Todos los males han de irse ahora_

_Y enfrentarse a su cruel condenación."_

_Canciones del Chamán.- Gronston Magragoc_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry estaba tumbado bajo el potente sol del verano intentando relajar su mente que daba vueltas incesantemente. Ron estaba atontado a su derecha, disfrutando alegremente mientras Hermione leía sus libros de hechizos. Ginny estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque Harry tenía la ligera sospecha de que era un libro más pequeño y más interesante escondido en el forro de pergamino de "Transfiguración Avanzada".

El chico suspiró y se incorporó, haciendo que la más joven de las dos chicas le mirara y le dirigiera una mirada preocupada.

-Pareces exhausto.

-Mhhh.- el gruñido trataba de prevenir a Ginny de que no siguiera con el tema, pero si se dio cuenta no le importó.

-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene despierto por la noche?

Sueños sobre Sirius, los juegos mentales de Voldemort, paranoias con que hay más cuerpos en el tejado… En su lugar dijo:

-Los ronquidos de tu hermano.

-No es verdad.- murmuró Ron.

Harry ahora sabía que su amigo dormía sonoramente. Había estado despierto durante horas y había escuchado quejidos o palabras de sus dormidos labios.

-Sabes que el insomnio puede ir más allá de un desorden psicológico y empezar a tener efectos muy serios en tu salud, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione, sin alzar la mirada de su libro.- Puede hundir el sistema inmunitario, causar fallos en órganos internos e incluso la muerte.

-Gracias por la información, Hermione.

-Sólo pensé que debías saberlo.

-No seas tonta.- dijo Ginny.- Harry, no te estás muriendo. Sólo pareces un poco hecho polvo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

Pensó en ello y no pudo recordar. Ni siquiera sabía en qué día de la semana estaban. Sin dormir, las noches y los días parecían convertirse en horas sin definición.

-No sé, antes de que Fudge admitiera la fuga de Azcabán.

-Eso fue esta mañana, Harry.

-Oh, Dios, ¿en serio?

Ron se rió levemente y se apoyó en un codo.

-Escucha tío, necesitas dormir algo. Todavía estás despierto cuando me quedo dormido y Mamá dice que estás fuera de la cama cada mañana al mismo tiempo que ella. Si no te pones las pilas y algo horrendo ocurre, Voldemort te tendrá en segundos y será el fin de todo. Adiós vida, hola Imperio Oscuro.

Harry cerró los ojos otra vez cuando los cuatro se quedaron callados. No sabía cómo todo el mundo podía soportarlo. Tenía una horrible sensación en la boca de su estómago, un terrible nerviosismo originado por el sentimiento de un asunto pendiente.

Azcabán se había roto como una taza de porcelana. Ya no había guardias que hicieran el trabajo y ahora los mortífagos estaban juntos y libres. La única y débil ventaja era que sus identidades eran conocidas, y el Ministerio al fin creía la verdad del problema. Voldemort estaba ahí fuera. No conocía la profecía, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en poder cogerla simplemente de la mente de Harry? Día tras día, el chico intentaba hacer lo que Snape le había dicho con algún grado de éxito, pero aún era un débil insulto a la cara de la fuerza de Riddle.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Harry.- murmuró Ginny, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que fuera que estuviera torciendo tu cara de esa manera. Simplemente olvídalo. Ponlo a un lado y piensa en cualquier otra cosa. Como cuando haces un Patronus.

-¡Harry!

Rodando sobre su estómago el muchacho vio a Tonks en plena carrera, corriendo a través del césped seco.

-¡Tienes que ir adentro ahora!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Dumbledore necesita hablar contigo.- cuando los otros se levantaron para seguirle Tonks les hizo detenerse.- Ha insistido en ver a Harry a solas.

-¿Para qué?

-Realmente no lo sé. Simplemente ve, Harry, no tiene tiempo que perder.

Harry caminó rápidamente a través del desastroso césped hacia las sombras de la casa. Le llevó un par de segundos ajustar su visión, pero antes de ver a Dumbledore, sintió la presencia del hombre. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, su barba plateada colgando frente a una rica túnica azul tan oscura que era casi negra, salpicada con estrellas que se movían. Cada pequeño movimiento del anciano hacía que se arremolinara una galaxia. Su taza tenía un gato canela muy gordo pintado, y Dumbledore lo estaba mirando juguetón con signos evidentes de estar disfrutando.

A parte de ellos dos, la cocina estaba vacía y el silencio parecía sobrecogido. Harry permaneció en silencio justo en el quicio de la puerta hasta que Dumbledore le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-El profesor Snape se horrorizaría al verte acechando tras el vano de la puerta, Harry. Es un rasgo muy slytherin, y estoy seguro que el maestro de pociones se mordería la lengua hasta arrancársela antes que elogiarte.- le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y, a pesar de sí mismo, Harry sintió cómo una débil sonrisa se elevaba en sus labios.

-Parece,- continuó Dumbledore.- que desde tu desafortunado chapoteo en el pensadero del profesor Snape, su odio hacia tu familia se ha hecho más profundo. De todas maneras, no es eso lo que quería hablar contigo; más quisiera yo que fuera por algo tan bueno.

El director soltó suavemente sus dedos de la taza antes de tomar un sorbo y sonreír al ronroneo del gato.

-Te están buscando, Harry.

La declaración fue tan franca y tan directa que tomó a Harry por sorpresa.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los mortífagos. Voldemort. Hemos sabido que, además de recuperar sus poderes, tu muerte es algo que Voldemort ansía. Ahora parece que está enfocando todas sus energías en encontrarte y destruirte. Me he asegurado de que la Madriguera sea tan segura como he podido. Hubiera preferido que te quedaras en Privet Drive un poco más, pero considerando las circunstancias, pensé que la compañía de tus amigos sería necesaria. Una vez que regreses a Hogwarts tu seguridad, tu protección y los incidentes desafortunados serán mejor controlados. Es aquí donde debes tener cuidado.

-Pero no es probable que Voldemort venga por aquí, ¿no?- preguntó Harry.- No con gente vigilándome.

-Estoy seguro de que ve a todos los que están a tu lado como inconvenientes temporales, Harry. De todas formas Voldemort o los mortífagos no son todo por lo que deberías preocuparte. Hay muchas criaturas fieles a la alianza con el Señor Oscuro.

Harry asintió e inclinó la cabeza sintiendo cómo su corazón se hundía aún más.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Estoy ayudando, junto con la Orden, de todas las maneras que puedo. La tarea se ha facilitado desde que el Ministerio ha admitido el retorno de Voldemort, aunque Fudge a menudo es menos que cooperativo.- Dumbledore suspiró y dejó la taza, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.- No te voy a mentir, Harry. Creo que no importa lo que hagamos, no importa lo que logremos en seguridad o defensa, Voldemort acabará encontrando el camino hasta ti.

-¿Entonces por qué intentarlo?

-Por que eso sería rendirse, Harry, y eres demasiado especial para todos nosotros, para CUALQUIERA de nosotros como para abandonar. ¿Entiendes?

Harry apretó los labios y meneó su cabeza, sintiendo una ráfaga de alivio cuando Dumbledore sonrió.

-No, creo que yo tampoco, todavía no.- el anciano se puso en pie con la certeza de que parecía fuera de lugar en su arrugada figura. Hizo como si se fuera a ir antes de que su cara se frunciera con un pensamiento y se dio la vuelta.- Me ha llamado la atención cuando he hablado con algunos, el hecho de que todos los que posan sus ojos en ti se han dado cuenta de que no estás durmiendo bien. ¿Hay alguna razón?

-No, profesor, hay muchas.

-Por desgracia, no puedo ayudarte con el dolor, Harry, pero quizá pueda ayudar a tu mente a descansar de una cosa al menos.- buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una botellita de lo que parecía tinta.- Esta noche, antes de irte a dormir, abre esta botella. Me temo que es algo más o menos parecido a la magia chamánica, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte que pueda ayudar a bloquear las insinuaciones de Voldemort antes de que pueda entrenarte debidamente.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry aceptando la botella y moviendo suavemente el líquido de su interior.

-En nuestra lengua se llama, "tinta animada". Cuando abres la botella se pega en tu piel creando un dibujo e introduciéndote sus encantamientos. Son protectores, pero el dibujo es permanente.

-¿Como un tatuaje?- preguntó Harry con menos entusiasmo. Realmente no quería tener ningún tipo de arte permanente en su cuerpo.

-Bastante parecido, e igual de doloroso. Produce una sensación de ardor. Es tu elección usarlo, pero la opción esta ahí. Adiós, Harry, por ahora. Si pasa algo fuera de lo común no dudes en contactar conmigo.

Harry parpadeó cuando el anciano se desvaneció. Presumiblemente él fuera el único que podía cruzar sus propias barreras. Harry se quedó sentado sólo en la mesa de la cocina. Dejó la botella y la alejó de él, mirándola con un vago horror mientras la tinta trepaba por las paredes de su prisión de cristal.

Sabía que sería por su seguridad y su tranquilidad si acababa usando aquel extraño pigmento, pero las palabras del señor Weasley advirtiendo a Ginny parecían particularmente apropiadas. Ciertamente él no podía ver dónde tenía el cerebro, y desde luego estaba definitivamente vivo.

Las gallinas cloquearon fuera y se revolvieron cuando alguien se acercó a la casa. Harry agarró su varita automáticamente, sólo relajándose cuando Remus se asomó por la puerta y se desplomó frente a él. Se quedó sentado en silencio un segundo como si se orientara antes de mirar a Harry con sus agudos ojos grises.

-Tenías razón con aquel cuerpo. Fue un asesinato, no las barreras. Hemos intentado averiguar qué significa, pero no encontramos nada.- se restregó una mano por la cara y lanzó un gruñido cercano a la risa.- Moody decidió no decírtelo, pero Harry, conoces a esa gente mejor que ninguno. Estaba pensando… esperando a que quizá tuvieses alguna idea.

Harry le dio un toquecito a la botella de tinta y se encogió de hombros.

-No les conozco. Sólo he estado en su presencia más que mucha gente. Quien tú Sabes probablemente mató a quien quiera que fuese por un castigo. O puede que esté matando a aquellos demasiado débiles.

-¿La supervivencia del más fuerte?

-Algo por el estilo. Puedes decir de Crabbe y Goyle en Hogwarts que no están muy lejos de ser squibs.- devolvió la mirada preocupada, pero ésta vez suya propia.- ¿Estás bien, profesor? No tienes buen aspecto.

-He estado ocupado, Harry. Alastor me ordenó volver para descansar. Nada es fácil; pero es como cuando la sartén le dijo a la cazuela "No te acerques que me tiznas", ¿no? Parece que no has dormido en una semana. Supongo que es por eso por lo que tienes uno de esos.- hizo un gesto al frasco, con una triste sonrisa en la cara.

-Me lo dejó el Profesor Dumbledore.

-James tenía uno.

La pequeña mención a su padre hizo que Harry alzara la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-En los pocos años entre que tu padre dejó Hogwarts y el Señor Oscuro… y el ataque de Voldemort, no había nada que hacer excepto esperar. Voldemort…- Lupin tragó nervioso.- intentó atacar muchas veces a tus padres de otras maneras además de la directamente física, y la posesión mental era su mejor baza. A Lily no podía tocarla, era demasiado fuerte para eso, pero a James sí, demasiado. Le aterrorizaba dormir, y sólo cuando usó uno de esos, estuvo a salvo de los trucos de Riddle. No le hizo daño, Harry, y dudo de que puedas estar en peligro usándolo, aunque debería advertirte que no tienes elección sobre qué dibujo es ni dónde se coloca.

-Pero, ¿y si se me pone en la cara?

-Será algo que contarle a la gente. Sirius se hizo uno mejor. Se hizo un tatuaje muggle.

-Nunca se lo vi.- murmuró Harry sonriendo ligeramente ante la vaga expresión de añoranza de Remus.

-No me sorprende. Era bastante ordinario.- se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.- Es como cuando estábamos en el colegio y Sirius y James estaban siempre juntos. Me sentía tan desplazado, y estaba pegado a Peter. Ahora lo están haciendo otra vez.

-¿Crees que… crees que volverás a verlos? Cuando mueras, digo…

-Eso espero, Harry. Es una amistad demasiado buena como para que termine con la muerte.

Un chillido de deleite del jardín les hizo mirar hacia arriba y ver a Molly Weasley abordando a la nueva visita con un enorme abrazo. Su sombrero había caído de su cabeza y el cubo había sido abandonado derramando el agua por el camino. Bill estaba devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre tan fuertemente como ella, y sólo cuando se libró, Ron brincó sobre él.

El grupo de bienvenida se metió en la cocina, permitiendo a Harry ver más claramente la razón del entusiasmo de Molly. El pelo de Bill Weasley era corto y pegado a la cabeza. No parecía muy feliz por el hecho de interrumpir a su madre.

-Me lo voy a dejar crecer, mamá, me lo voy a dejar crecer.

-O, pero Bill, cariño…

-No, Mamá. Fue por aquella maldita trampa muggle que tuve que cortarlo. Además, tengo frío sin él.

Ron ahogó una carcajada mientras Hermione empezaba a preguntarle a Bill sobre la trampa en la que su coleta había sido tan brutalmente atacada.

-De todas formas no deberías trabajar en esas horribles tumbas.- criticó Molly amablemente cuando su hijo terminó de contar sus aventuras.- Sabes que Dumbledore aún te necesita.

-Sí, mamá, y yo necesito dinero para vivir. No me sentiría bien aceptándolo de mi antiguo director.

-A él no le importa Bill, y no deberías rechazar ningún dinero. Deberías saberlo.- hubo un momento de silencio incómodo que se hubiera convertido el doloroso si los gemelos ni hubieran ido por el camino, refunfuñando mientras lo hacían y llevando un aseo muggle entre los dos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Molly, bloqueando la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

-Es un váter, mamá.

-¡Sí, eso puedo verlo! Me refiero a qué estás haciendo vosotros dos con él.

-Hemos tenido un pequeñísimo accidente hoy en la tienda.- confesó Fred, culpable.

-Bueno, realmente no fue culpa nuestra, le dijimos a Lee que esas grageas de electrodomésticos y aparatos aún estaban en fase de prueba.- añadió George.

-¿Estáis diciendo que eso es Lee Jordan?- preguntó Ron, mondándose de risa cuando los gemelos lo admitieron, y empeorando cuando señalaron la cubierta del asiento muy parecida al pelo rizado en rastas de Lee.

-Sólo vamos a dejarle arriba y ver si podemos arreglarlo…

-Lo cual sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos aparecernos en la casa, ya que de alguna manera alguien sintió la necesidad de poner esas malditas barreras de hechizos alrededor de la casa. ¡Y no puedo entender por qué!- Fred rodó sus ojos y parpadeó a Harry antes de levantar el peso de porcelana y tambalearse en las escaleras remolcando a su gemelo.

-¿Todo ha ido bien?- preguntó Bill con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.- Me refiero, además del cuerpo en el tejado.

-No fue tan terrible.- dijo Molly, sonriendo indulgentemente.- Ha habido tanta gente por aquí que no ha habido tiempo ni para preocuparse. Ahora no tienes ningún problema que atender, Remus, ninguno de los dos lo tenéis.- se apresuró a añadir Molly cuando le dio a Lupin una humeante taza de té.- Es maravilloso tener siempre alguien con quien hablar, aunque tienes que tener mucho tiento con esa Nymphadora. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Se ha tenido que ir y cubrir el lugar de Lupin mientras él descansa.- informó Hermione a Molly.- Dijo que no se preocupara por nadie, y que todos decían que echaban de menos su comida.

-Oh, son unos cielos. Quizá debería haberles puesto algo en una tartera.

-Vi a Percy en el Callejón Dragón.- dijo Bill suavemente. Harry pudo ver por la expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro del mayor de los Weasley que no quería haberlo mencionado.

-Oh. ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Molly fingiendo indiferencia.

-Nada digno de mención. Sigue criticando a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Molly parecía dudar, y durante un momento Harry pensó que ella debía echarle de menos, pero en su lugar suspiró y dijo:

-Sé que es mi hijo, pero no estoy ciega a su arrogancia.

-Harry, básicamente ha estado calumniándote sobre lo peligroso que es vivir contigo y que no se acercaría a ti ni en patera.- dijo Ron abruptamente.- Lo que traducido al lenguaje del Cabezón significa que no puede soportar admitir que está equivocado.

-Aunque su idea tiene una base.- admitió Hermione. Casi se encogió físicamente cuando todos los ojos de aquella habitación se fijaron en ella.- Quiero decir, sin ofender Harry, que es más peligroso estar contigo que con, no sé… Fred, no, George… Vale, ninguno de los dos. Lavender.

-Si estás mucho tiempo con Lavender estás en peligro de ser abducida por la espuma del pelo y la bisutería.- apuntó Harry, sintiéndose agradecido cuando Ron asintió con fuerza.

-Harry, tú no eres la amenaza.- declaró Remus con voz calmada mientras intentaba explicar.- Creo que lo que Hermione quiere decir, de una manera poco elocuente y pobremente planeada, es que eres especial, y que esa excepcionalidad es la que te ha señalado como una amenaza para Voldemort. Es por él por lo que estás en peligro, y es probable que sea el propio miedo de Percy el que le prevenga de venir a casa con su familia. No creo que importe que estés aquí o no. No vendría a casa.

-Es un tonto.- susurró Molly, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.- Un absoluto idiota.- Tomó aire profunda y calmadamente y sonrió a través de su infelicidad.- Deprimiéndonos no vamos a ninguna parte. Harry, cielo, si vas a usar eso…- hizo un gesto al frasquito de tinta.- te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de que Fred y George pongan sus manos sobre él. Supongo que Lee se quedará a cenar.

La tarde pasó como arena entre los dedos. Cenaron en el jardín, sentándose cómodamente a las conocidas mesas de caballete. Arthur Weasley llegó a la mitad de la cena despeinado, pero sonriente. Se sentó en la cabecera y se zampó su cena mientras su mujer repartía los postres a los demás.

Harry estaba relajado y satisfecho. Molly le había dejado beber algo de vino con la carne y le cayó caliente al estómago. Ron estaba bromeando en voz baja con Hermione, y Harry no pudo evitar ver el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en Ron como si el resto del mundo no existiera y no pudiera interrumpirles.

En todo caso, era Ginny la que captaba la mayor parte de la atención de Harry. Ella iba de una conversación a otra, ansiosa por participar en todas y bastante segura de no haberse dejado ninguna. En los raros momentos en los que estaba callada y no estaba escuchando lo que otro estaba diciendo, dirigía hacia él una mirada con una sonrisa amistosa, y él se daba cuenta otra vez que la había estado mirando y sentía cómo su cara enrojecía y desviaba la mirada.

Había sido difícil ignorar a Ron a veces. Por razones que Harry no podía imaginar, el joven Weasley tenía la idea de que Harry era el tío ideal para Ginny bien metida en su duro cráneo. Sus insinuaciones eran brutales y absolutamente descaradas. Como Ron mismo. Le había dicho a Harry con toda confianza (y en un tono bastante petulante) que Ginny había estado bromeando sobre aquello de salir con Dean. Harry le preguntó que qué importaba eso y su amigo emitió un gruñido de desesperación.

-No importa Harry. Olvídalo.

Se quedó dormido después de eso, y Harry no lo había olvidado desde entonces. Si sentía algo por Ginny, y lo dudaba mucho, entonces ciertamente no estaba aún preparado para reconocerlo. ¡Como si pudiera hacerse sentir algo! ¡Pero ahí estaba Ron, desesperado por sacar a sus sentimientos del aislamiento!

-Te van a salir arrugas.- le susurró Ginny al otro lado de la mesa. Entonces maldijo y miró su manga.- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién deja destapada la mantequilla? ¡Sabéis que no se va del algodón!- ella miró a sus hermanos, que la ignoraron.- Estúpidos patanes.

Le sonrió suavemente y la risa cadenció su voz cuando dijo:

-Sé que me has visto hacer eso antes. Te he visto intentando no reírte. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Durante un segundo Harry no supo qué decir, así que bebió su vino y simplemente sonrió.

-Entonces, señor Potter…- dijo ella con falsa formalidad.- ¿Qué exactamente te está haciendo fruncir el ceño de esa manera tan espantosa? Me pones nerviosa. Quizá debiera decirle a Ron que me cambie el sitio.

-¡No, por favor!- inyectó más pavor en aquella frase del que quería, pero hizo reír a Ginny.- No estaba frunciéndole el ceño a nada, en realidad. Sólo a la vida en general.

-Hmmm. Bueno, creo que la vida en general, con algo de suerte, no será tan mala como crees que será. Además, si durmieras algo…- Ginny lo dejó en el aire y meneó la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo cayeran y cosquilleraran su cara.- Estás harto de que te digan eso, ¿verdad? Todo irá bien, Harry, algún día.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-¡Hey Harry!- gritó Fred por toda la mesa, molestando el tête-a-tête de Ron y Hermione.- ¿Vas a comerte ese pudín?

-¡Sí, mantén tus manos alejadas! ¿Qué tal estás, Lee?

-Como si me hubieran tirado por el váter.- gruñó el chico haciendo que los gemelos se rieran de nuevo.- Os aviso que es la última vez que voy a vuestra tienda. Sois un par de maníacos.

La tarde se desvaneció en la noche y recogieron los platos. Las velas mágicas ardían sin cesar aquí y allá, colgando de los árboles y pegadas a las piedras. Era un gran final para un buen día de verano, y cuando Harry dejó caer la cabeza se encontró buscando las constelaciones entre las estrellas de diamante. Orión luchaba en su batalla eterna con Tauro el toro y la Vía Láctea brillaba a su derecha, pero los ojos de Harry habían ido hasta el pequeño grupo de estrellas a la izquierda: Sirius.

Sintió que se quedaba dormido mientras miraba el cielo, calmado por el alcohol y el cansancio. Las voces sonaban lejanas y las palabras parecían ininteligibles. La risa era un sonido musical confortable, algo que él relacionaba con un hogar feliz. La Madriguera estaba siempre llena de risa, incluso el los momentos más horribles.

Podía sentir el calor de la hoguera en su piel y oler el ácido y dulce humo. El caldero burbujeó, su oculto contenido siseó e hirvió. Había una ligera y cálida brisa rozándole la cara, un aire que, en menos de un segundo se convirtió en el delicado roce de unos dedos femeninos. Durante un momento pensó en Ginny hasta que las uñas se convirtieron en garras y aferraron su garganta.

Escuchó palabras más allá de su límite de audición y bajó la mirada, lejos de la galaxia allá arriba, hacia el paisaje que tenía delante, y vio a una mujer ante él.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Estaba arrodillada frente a él, levantando sus manos ensangrentadas hacia él como si le suplicara…

-Harry.- una mano tocó su hombro y la escena desapareció.

Aún estaba mirando al cielo, pero la cabeza de Ron estaba tapando la vista. No importaba. Podía encontrar casi cualquier constelación en las pecas de Ron de todas formas.

-Vamos tío, a la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.- Parecías estar totalmente en otro lugar.

-No, estoy bien, sólo soñaba despierto, es todo.

-¿Vas a usar esa tinta?

-Sí.- su respuesta fue tan definitiva que sus dos amigos le miraron con abierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

-Necesito dormir, y quizá Percy tenga algo de razón. No quiero poneros en peligro dándole a Voldemort ninguna oportunidad. Sólo es un tatuaje, ¿no?

Hermione asintió aprobadora.

-Por supuesto, y normalmente estaríamos completamente en contra, pero se supone que es medicinal.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo mientras lo haces?- preguntó Ron con mirada esperanzada.

-Podéis quedaros si queréis, pero no tenéis que hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió y dijo que se iría a la cama, siguiendo los pasos de Ginny. Pidió a Harry que la llamara si algo iba mal antes de darles las buenas noches. Subiendo hasta la habitación de Ron, los dos chicos se quedaron un momento observando el frasco donde lo dejaron en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Sí. Del todo.

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry cogió la botellita de cristal y le quitó el tapón. Durante un momento nada ocurrió, entonces la tinta trepó fuera de la botella hasta el dorso de su mano fluyendo por su brazo y sobre su hombro. Ron había pegado un respingo y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para tratar de no gritar. El fluido quemó la piel que había tocado y ahora una sensación de ardor le estaba subiendo desde la espina dorsal.

-¿Estás haciéndolo bien? Mira tío, probablemente tengas que quitarte la camiseta.

-Duele mover los brazos.

-Oh, vamos Harry…

Con un gran esfuerzo pudo levantarse la camisa por la espalda. El aire frío de la noche rozó su piel, levantando ampollas e incrementando la sensación de quemazón.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Ron.- ¡Es enorme! ¡Ocupa toda tu espalda!

-¡Duele!- repitió Harry sabiendo que sonaba como un cagueta.- ¿Qué es?

-Todavía no lo puedo ver. Probablemente tarde toda la noche en dibujarse. Oye, ¿por qué no lo intentas por lo menos y te acuestas? Probablemente la magia sea instantánea.- Ron se giró antes de añadir.- Oh, y Harry, si se te empieza a caer la piel o algo así despiértame.

-Como si pudiera despertarte.

Las sábanas arañaron su espalda, así que se puso boca abajo después de quitarse las gafas. Podía sentir su piel empezando a irradiar calor y se preguntó si Dumbledore pudo equivocarse con respecto a la magia chamánica. Cerró los ojos y trató de olvidarlo, trató de olvidarlo todo. Fue sorprendentemente rápido.

El sueño vino en segundos, y Harry fue felizmente ajeno de que allá afuera, en alguna parte, Voldemort había reclamado otra vida.


	5. El último Black

¡¡Hola!!

Os prometo que qyer tenía la intención de subir todos, pero el 5º me dio problemas y no pude. Solventado el problema aquí lo tenéis:

**Aidee**: Espero que ahora sí se vean. supongo que fue porque como fan fiction necesita un tiempo de actualización aún no los había subido cuando entraste... o quien sabe.ñ Ahora están, desde luego. ¡¡Espero que los disfrutes!!

**Azazel Black**: Ya te digo que para mí estas dos chicas son mis diosas y las admiro profundamente. Porque que sepas que os estoy traduciendo lo que creo que son las joyas de la corona, pero tienen más cosas escritas y TODAS son impresionantes. TODAS. Hay un one shot de Hermione cuando se despierta en la enfermería después de lo del Departamento de Misterios que es alucinante. La ID de fan fiction de The Shadows of Silence es **1560371**, y la URL: **www. fan fiction . net / s / 1560371 / 1** sin los espacios, claro. Las autoras se llaman **Myth and Legend**. En fin, niña, ya me contarás. Y te agregaría, cielo, pero es que no tengo Internet en casa y no uso el Messenger. Lo siento :'( .

**Remus-Lupin-Dark-Blackg**: Aquí tienes 3 capítulos. ¡Un besote!

**Lady Kenobi**: vaya, gracias. Una hace lo que puede. Con que se entienda...

* * *

**Las sombras del silencio**

**El último Black**

_Yo, Sirius Black, estando en plenas facultades mentales y emocionales lego, por la presente, todas las pertenencias y propiedades de los Black al Señor Harry James Potter, para usarlas o destruirlas según desee. Hasta que sea legalmente mayor de edad, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore será el albacea a condición de que se asegure de que los deseos de Harry sean tomados en consideración antes de que se proceda a cualquier acción._

_Firmado: _

_Sirius Black_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un hombre pasaba las páginas de "El Profeta". El suave susurro de las hojas debería haberse perdido en las largas y ajetreadas salas de Gringotts, pero alcanzó los oídos de Harry. El chico estaba apoyado en uno de los enormes y opalescentes pilares que eran tan característicos en la arquitectura bancaria goblin. Su actitud era normal y relajada. Alguien que le hubiera estado mirando durante unos minutos antes hubiera dicho que estaba aburrido, pero sus ojos estaban alerta. La única vez que se había movido, fue cuando había rozado a la figura más pequeña de Ginny Weasley, de pie junto a él. Entonces había retrocedido hacia un lado sólo lo suficiente como para retomar su vigilancia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar allí?- preguntó Ginny. Se estaba refiriendo a Ron y a su madre, que habían bajado hasta su cámara para coger dinero para las compras escolares.

-No mucho más. Hermione ya ha terminado.- Harry señaló hacia donde la bruja esperaba en el mostrador. Sus ojos estaban vigilando cada movimiento de los goblins mientras cambiaban las libras y los peniques por galeones, sickles y knuts.

-No me siento segura aquí.

La declaración de Ginny hico que Harry la viera con otros ojos antes de devolver la mirada hacia la multitud frente a él.

-Sé como te sientes.- aseguró.- Pero estamos siendo vigilados por al menos tres personas.

-¿Cómo quiénes?

-Moody, tras el periódico, o al menos creo que es él. No ha pasado la página durante un rato porque ha estado muy ocupado vigilándonos.- cuando le oyó, la página fue pasada con un ruidito haciendo a Ginny sonreír.- El chico joven que ha volcado la maceta era Tonks. Apostaría cualquier cosa. Y hay un hombre por allí que no hace más que mirarnos. Pero no le conozco.

-Quizá esté de nuestro lado.

-Me gustaría verle intentar algo aquí dentro si no lo es.- Harry sonrió sombrío.- Le mandarían al siglo que viene.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y apretó su mano derecha alrededor de su varita. La izquierda, tocó el monedero y la pequeña llave que le permitía acceder a su cámara. Le daba muchísimo miedo perderla, temeroso de no volver a poder coger dinero y estar relegado a la caridad de los Dursley. No había ocurrido todavía, ¡gracias a Dios! Había retirado el dinero que necesitaría un rato antes con Lupin a su lado. Ahora, el hombre había desaparecido en un recado para Dumbledore, prometiéndole volver a las cuatro en Fortesque.

-¡Qué tacaños son! ¡Me han recortado el cambio en al menos 3 galeones!- Bufó Hermione cuando se acercó acunando su dinero cerca de su cuerpo. Su espeso pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero a pesar de ello se había despeinado más allá de todo control, y el día lluvioso no estaba ayudando en nada. Su cara estaba sonrojada de indignación, pero cambió a preocupación cuando Harry se enderezó a disgusto.- ¿Te sigue doliendo la espalda?

-No demasiado, pero prefiero el dolor que la falta de sueño.- la sonrisa de Harry era sincera, pero se disipó ante la fuerza de la mirada de Hermione.

-Aun así creo que es un poquito exagerado. Creía que iba a ser una señal pequeña, pero… ¡es que cubre la mayor parte de tu espalda!

-Oh, vamos Hermione, era necesario.- dijo Ginny mientras una brillo travieso se reflejaba en sus ojos.- Además, tienes que admitir que desluce la imagen de chico bueno de Harry haciéndole un poquito más rebelde.

-Ahí te doy la razón.- dijo Harry.

-¡Pero una espada!- se mofó Hermione.- Una enorme y gigantesca espada con espinos rodeándola. ¡Eso no tiene simbolismo ninguno! ¡Nada!- suspiró mientras se guardaba el dinero.- Esos diseños se supone que tienen que ser personalizados. Algo que muestra la forma animaga, otras fuerzas o defectos secretos. La semana pasada estuve buscando el significado del dibujo y no hay nada. Hasta donde he podido ver sólo es una desfigurada pérdida de espacio.- ella pensó en ello un momento.- Es decir, además de que te deja dormir, claro.

-Bueno, ahora no puedo deshacerme de él.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió cuando Molly Weasley y Ron fueron hacia ellos, ambos con mala cara.

-Oh, odio esos carros. Son tan inseguros.- lamentó Molly.- Y por supuesto, Ron no puede aguantar a las arañas.

-Miedica.- dijo Ginny.

-Cállate.

-Vamos, vosotros dos, dejadlo ya. ¿Dónde están los gemelos y Bill?

-Fueron a su tienda. Dijeron que volverían para la hora de la cena.

-Hmmm, vale, por lo menos no tengo que comprar libros para esos dos este año. Ginny, cariño, ¿necesitas algún ejemplar nuevo?

Fueron hasta las escaleras de mármol del exterior de Gringotts. Sus zapatos chapoteaban en los charcos mientras caminaban. Hermione estaba tratando de convencer a Molly de los beneficios de tener las últimas ediciones de los libros de texto mientras que Ron se lamentaba de su ropa pequeña.

-Me refiero a que… mira.- movió una mano con disgusto a sus andrajosos dobladillos.- Son al menos dos tallas más pequeños.

-Entonces deja de crecer.- replicó Harry sólo para recibir una furtiva mirada de su amigo.

-No creas que eres mucho más bajo que yo, tío.

Y tenía razón. No era tan alto como Ron, pero no estaba lejos. Se dio cuenta antes, en las vacaciones, cuando Hermione se quejaba de que le iba a dar tortícolis de tanto mirar hacia arriba al hablar con ellos todo el rato. Parecía que ella había dejado de crecer al alcanzar el metro sesenta y cinco. Y ellos, simplemente, seguían creciendo.

-Aunque una cosa sí es cierta.- continuó Ron.- no estás engordando nada. ¿Por qué no importa lo que mamá te dé de comer que aún sigue pareciendo que te estás muriendo de hambre?

-Soy delgado por naturaleza.

-Ya, más bien escuálido por naturaleza.- Ron pareció satisfecho por su extenso vocabulario y le dio un codazo a Harry en las costillas.- No importa, supongo que así serás más rápido en la escoba.

Fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin y fueron atendidos por el crítico y a menudo brutal ojo crítico de la dependienta. Ginny y Hermione fueron empujadas a un lado y Ron y Harry a otro. La bruja midió a Harry murmurándose a sí misma antes de darle algunas túnicas negras.

-Pruébate estás, cielo. Déjame ver cómo te están.

Harry sonrió ante las túnicas negras, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba la camiseta por orden de la mujer para calcular correctamente su talla. Daba la espalda al espejo, pero justo cuando se ponía la túnica sobre su cuerpo, un movimiento llamó su atención. Miró sobre su hombro y observó su espalda. La ancha espada recorría toda su columna, la empuñadura descansaba entre sus omóplatos y la punta de la hoja en su cintura. Una enredadera cubierta de espinas estaba entrelazada alrededor. Las espinas estaban dobladas como pequeñas garras y casi podía imaginarlas arañando su piel. Se deslizaban y retorcían como si quisieran someter al arma.

Meneó la cabeza, disipando sus dudas mientras cubría la marca con la túnica. Era normal. Tenía que admitir que, incluso ahora, la magia todavía le seguía sorprendiendo. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en ella como algo muy primitivo y al mismo tiempo como algo fenomenalmente avanzado. Había estado en el mundo mágico más de media década y todavía, cada día, sentía con un escalofrío que estaba bajo su control. Bueno, casi todo. Ni Pociones, ni Adivinación estaban completamente fuera de su alcance, pero podía hacer Encantamientos y Transfiguración.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?- la voz de Madame Malkin le hizo pegar un respingo, pero logró tartamudear.

-S… sí, gracias.

-¿Quieres quedártelas? Esas que tienes parecen un poco rotas, pero los pequeños del orfanato estarían encantados de tenerlas.

-¿Orfanato?- preguntó Harry. Luego sacudió la cabeza en su ignorancia. Los magos y las brujas morían igual que los muggles, dejando a sus hijos detrás. Diablos… él era un ejemplo de eso.- ¿Se las llevaría, por favor?

-Por supuesto, señor Potter. Creo que tus amigos te están esperando.

Ron y Harry llevaron las bolsas caballerosamente, pero echándose atrás cuando las chicas y Molly quisieron patearse todo el Callejón Diagón. El aire olía a lluvia y a humedad y el cielo cubierto se encrespó sobre ellos. Se arrimaron a los bordes de la acera, cubriéndose con los toldos de las tiendas y los aleros en un esfuerzo por mantenerse secos.

La Tienda de Animales Mágicos era un húmedo paraíso de calor donde esperaron pacientemente mientras Ginny compraba todo tipo de cosas para Genie. Hermione les arrastró hasta Flourish y Blotts, cargándoles a todos con todos los libros para el curso y comprándose algo de pergamino decente para ella y algunas plumas nuevas.

-Es una adicta.- murmuró Ron, cargando con sus libros cuando abandonaron la librería.- Te digo que se emociona sólo mirando bolígrafos y esas cosas. Es rarísima.

-No tanto como tú, que te dan sudores con las escobas nuevas.- replicó Ginny en defensa de su amiga.

-Pero las escobas tienen velocidad, poder, belleza… ¡Tienen un propósito!

-Una escoba es un palo con un montón de ramitas al final.- apuntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Una escoba tiene alma!

Harry exhaló un breve suspiro cuando la pila de libros que llevaba se movió precariamente. No iba a meterse en ese tipo de discusión. Así era cuando se llegaba a la manera que tenían Hermione y Ron de prestarse atención únicamente a ellos dos. Además, Hermione ganaría. Siempre lo hacía.

Se deslizaron hacia la brillantemente iluminada heladería, sentándose en una mesa y pidiendo bebidas calientes más que postres helados. El olor del chocolate y el café se mezclaba con el más sutil aroma del té cuando se apiñaron sobre sus tazas humeantes, encontrando calor en aquel fío día de verano.

-¿Seguro que lleváis todo? ¿Los ingredientes de pociones, túnicas, guantes, calderos, libros?

-Mamá, en serio, tenemos todo lo que vamos a necesitar.- replicó Ron, recostándose en su silla y tomando un trago del caliente brebaje. Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando vio a su amigo farfullar y jadear tratando de enfriar su boca quemada.- Cualquier cosa que necesitemos podemos conseguirla en Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, ese es el problema. Verás, en estos tiempos puede que no os dejen ir al pueblo. Puede ser muy peligroso.

-Genial.- gruñó Ginny.- Estaremos encerrados en el castillo todo el año.

-No es tan malo.- replicó Harry, pensando en el túnel que iba hasta el sótano de Honeydukes antes de descartarlo.- Además, es mejor estar aburrido que muerto.

Ron le miró como si quisiera rebatirle, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada porque Lupin llegó corriendo hasta ellos nervioso e inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Me temo que tenemos que salir de aquí.- susurró Remus apretando los puños mientras hablaba.- Ha habido un avistamiento no confirmado de un mortífago. No es seguro, pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

-¿Volvemos a la Madriguera?- sugirió Molly, cogiendo su saco de Polvos Flu.

-Me temo que no. Harry,- ahora sus ojos destilaron una disculpa, casi furiosos de pesar.- necesitamos que vayas a Grimmauld Place. Lo siento mucho.

Harry sonrió tristemente mientras cogía las bolsas.

-Está bien. Es seguro y eso es lo que importa.

-¿La chimenea está bloqueada todavía?

-Sí. Tenemos a Kingsley y a Emmeline con los codos recubiertos de hollín durante días. Hubo un incidente bastante desafortunado de hecho, pero Shacklebolt estará bien en un día o dos. La Red Flu, de todas formas, está estrictamente prohibida, Molly. No es segura, incluso a nivel de viaje de personas que no se pueden aparecer. Tonks está esperándonos fuera.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Andar?

-No.- replicó Lupin.- correr. Vamos. Queremos quedarnos en zonas muy concurridas tanto como sea posible. Cuando se ponga la cosa difícil, crearemos un traslador hasta la vieja residencia Black.

Tonks bajó las escaleras en silencio. Su pelo era largo y rubio en ese momento, sus ojos brillaban plateados. Los labios, pintados de rojo sangre, estaban apretados y fijos en una expresión de enfado pero otorgó a Harry una débil sonrisa.

-Estamos reaccionando desmesuradamente, profesor.- murmuró a Lupin.

-Ya no soy un estudiante, señorita Tonks, y reaccionaría peor antes que perder a todo el mundo en sus manos.

Por "sus" Remus quería decir "Voldemort", y los pensamientos de Harry volvieron al muggle que había sido asesinado hacía poco. Había salido en todos los periódicos, muggles y mágicos por igual. El Daily Telegraph había dicho que la causa de la muerte había sucedido en "misteriosas circunstancias". "El Profeta" decía que, sin ninguna duda, la causa de la muerte era Lord Voldemort. Nadie sabía el motivo y parecía que nadie conocía a la víctima, una joven muggle sin amigos o familia.

Había sido el último ataque, y entonces había vuelto el misterioso silencio… por lo menos hasta ahora. Un número de imitadores de mortífagos, niños haciendo bromas, habían sido apresados y procesados sin compasión con todo el peso de la ley, pero incluso eso no aplacó el temor generado.

Ahora que los dementores habían abandonado Azcabán, la formidable prisión tenía una seguridad limitada, y cualquiera con un poco de determinación podía escaparse.

Caminaron durante mucho rato, esquivando y dándose prisa a través de la multitud de compradores empapados por la lluvia. Fue cuando llegaron a la salida del Callejón Dragón y se pararon ante el montón de cubos de basura y cajas que se alineaban tras el pub, que Lupin miró a su alrededor con perplejidad.

-Mierda…

Era la primera vez que oía al viejo amigo de su padre decir una palabrota.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El traslador es la tapa de un cubo de basura.- movió una mano en torno a las viejas latas plateadas.- La pregunta es, ¿cuál?

-Seguramente lo sabremos cuando la toquemos.

-Está diseñada para ser activada sólo una vez. Así que tendremos que tocarla a la vez.

-¿Y si alguien ya ha tirado la basura y accidentalmente ha llegado a Grimmauld Place?- preguntó Molly, con un tono horrorizado.

-Está sintonizado con las firmas mágicas de Tonks y mía. Sólo nosotros podemos activarlo.

Lupin se acercó al contenedor más cercano y acomodó a todo el mundo alrededor en un círculo.

-A la de tres tocad la tapa, ¿de acuerdo? 1, 2, ¡3!

No ocurrió nada; seguían allí bajó la lluvia como idiotas.

-Vale, moveos, probaremos con todas.

Repitieron el proceso tres veces más antes de que el parpadeo de luz de ébano y la familiar sensación de que algo estaba tirando desde el ombligo les movió rápidamente a través del espacio y dentro de los sombríos confines de la noble y muy antigua casa de los Black.

Ron cayó en un tiesto de latón que estaba relleno de tierra y de un arbolito, y se volcó con un golpe cuando el chico tropezó con el inesperado objeto. La suciedad se desparramó por la alfombra y el árbol se arrancó y empezó a marcharse sólo, pero Molly lo agarró en un segundo para devolverlo a su maceta antes de ayudar a su hijo a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- susurró.- Menos mal que no has despertado a la señora Black.

Ron asintió, frotando su tobillo torcido mientras Molly les llevaba hasta el comedor dejando las bolsas en el hall.

Sólo Harry volvió atrás, apilando las ropas y los libros a un lado; era mejor limitar la cantidad de trastos por el medio para evitar que Tonks se cayera.

La casa en sí misma parecía más luminosa y menos amenazante de lo que solía ser. El paragüero con forma de pierna de troll había desaparecido así como la mayoría de los retratos. El suelo, una vez de madera mugrienta con apolilladas y raídas alfombras, había sido pulido hasta brillar. Un enorme reloj hacía tic tac en el centro de la pared, salpicado de las vetas del árbol con el que se había construido. Al igual que el reloj de la casa de los Weasley, tenía descripciones de bastante más gente y una buena cantidad de manos que señalaba a cada miembro de la Orden y sus familias.

-Puedo verte.- susurró una vocecilla, dándole un escalofrío. Giró los ojos hasta las negras cortinas que tapaban el retrato de la señora Black. Había un pequeño hueco donde las cortinas se unían y entre ellas se podía ver un ojo inyectado en sangre, mirándole.- Tú, asqueroso niño. No deberías haber nacido nunca.

El susurro continuó sus insultos y Harry cruzó los brazos y se recostó ligeramente, escuchándola. Normalmente la Señora Black chillaría y gritaría preparada para discutir. El susurro era extraño, y mientras supo que estaba emanando del retrato, sintió como el odio y el desprecio estuvieran supurando de las mismas paredes.

-Él está muerto. Vergüenza de mi sangre, al final murió. Bellatrix es una buena chica. Le mató por mí. Qué gran chica.

Harry sintió cómo le subía la bilis hasta la garganta ante aquellas crueles palabras, pero Ginny le previno de decir nada con un movimiento de su cabeza indicando el comedor.

-Harry, no escuches nada de lo que diga. Se ha vuelto loca, completamente loca.

Harry asintió comprensivamente y caminó hacia el comedor, pero la señora Black tenía otros planes. Tan pronto vio a Ginny a través de las cortinas, un viento invisible removió y levantó las cortinas hasta ponerlas horizontales, azotando las sombras de la tela. El marco se abombó alarmantemente cuando la vieja bruja luchaba por alcanzarles.

-¡Sucios! ¡Horrible, desagradable y asquerosa suciedad! Deberíais morir dentro de esta casa. ¡Sufriréis por contaminar la noble y más antigua casa de Black!

-Ya está bien.

La tranquila declaración de Harry no debería de haber sido audible sobre la diatriba de la mujer, pero parecía atravesar el aire con facilidad. Como si hubiera sufrido un shock de temor, la mujer se calló, con la boca abierta y su cuerpo helado en mitad de un golpe. Las cortinas cayeron contra la pared y Harry y Ginny se aseguraron de cerrarlas bien.

-Ella nunca había obedecido a nadie antes.- murmuró Ginny.- Estúpida vieja bruja.- Las cortinas se movieron y la chica corrió hacia el comedor.

El fuego estaba crepitando en la chimenea, caldeando la habitación. La lluvia seguía cayendo contra las ventanas cuando Lupin agitó y golpeó las ascuas.

-Esta casa tiene cada barrera y protección que se le ha ocurrido a la Orden.- Molly gruñó juntando sus manos.- Y ninguna puede levantarse sin un hechizo decente de aislamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estaremos aquí?- preguntó Hermione mientras sacudía un gran edredón de plumas y lo extendía sobre el sofá, dándole a la señora Weasley un lugar cómodo en el que sentarse y cogió un libro.

-Estaremos aquí hasta que Dumbledore nos diga.

-Puedo hacer que Arthur os traiga vuestros baúles y vuestras cosas, cariño, y los resultados de vuestros exámenes deberían encontraros sin problema, así que no tenéis que preocuparos.

-¡Deberíamos haberlos recibido en Julio!- la tensión de Hermione era evidente en su voz.- ¡Y casi estamos a finales de Agosto!

Remus carraspeó incómodo y golpeó el fuego haciendo que chispas subieran por el tiro abierto de la chimenea.

-Sí, hay un problema con algunos de vuestros exámenes teóricos. La profesora McGonagall me habló largo y tendido sobre ello hace unos pocos días. Parece que Dolores Umbridge se tomó la molestia de… eh… falsear algunas respuestas para favorecer a unos estudiantes sobre otros. Restaurar los papeles a su estado original ha tomado mucho tiempo, pero deberíais tener los resultados cualquier día de éstos.

-Yo no lo quiero saber.- decidió Ron miserablemente.- Probablemente tenga T's en todo.

-Ron, eres más inteligente que un troll.- reprochó Molly.- Además, incluso Fred y George consiguieron unas cuantas E's (n/tr: Excelente), y los estudios no son precisamente su fuerte, ¿verdad?

-Tiene razón, Ron.- murmuró Harry desde donde estaba sentado al lado del fuego.- Yo necesito una E en Pociones. ¿Qué esperanzas tengo?

-Harry, eres bueno en Pociones.- dijo Hermione dándole ánimos.- Sólo que Snape es un… bueno, es una persona muy cuadriculada.

-No hay razón para pensar en eso.- dijo Ron tristemente.- Lo último que necesito es pensar en los resultados de los exámenes, o incluso en los exámenes. Me refiero a que quizá estuviéramos un poco demasiado ansiosos por comprar las cosas. ¿Y si lo he suspendido todo?

En adelante, las horas pasaron, el húmedo día se convirtió en una noche ventosa. Las lámparas estaban encendidas para alejar la oscuridad y Arthur llegó a casa, junto con Kingsley y Moody llevando los baúles y las diversas mascotas. Hermione había hecho que Ron, Harry y Ginny jugaran al Monopoly muggle y en ese momento era la propietaria de hoteles en Mayfair y en Park Lane, así como las estaciones y las compañías de servicios. Estaba ganando y se chuleaba por ello cuando ordenaba a su bota moverse.

-Ve.

Nadie se percató de que todos los adultos habían abandonado la habitación, y que se habían ido a la cama. Fue sólo cuando Tonks bajó en pijama y les dijo que eran más de las dos de la mañana que guardaron el juego.

-Nos vamos a quedar dormidos aquí, y creo que Ron y Harry también, y nuestras habitaciones están verdaderamente húmedas y frías.- apuntó Ginny.- Tenemos edredones y de todo. Prometo que no armaremos jaleo.

-Hummm…- Tonks se cruzó e brazos y miró de una cara inocente a otra.- Está bien, pero si Molly os grita mañana no quiero saber nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias.- dijo Ron sonriendo y ocupando el sofá entero y envolviéndose en el cálido edredón. Sólo cuando la mujer hubo subido las escaleras que murmuró.- Es demasiado difícil dormirse en este lugar. Incluso ahora es un poquito espeluznante.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- asintió Hermione.- Está un poco mejor, pero creo que debe haber algo viviendo bajo el suelo, ¿no crees Ginny?

-Había esperado que fuera Crookshanks.

-No es tan malo.- declaró Harry, agarrando una almohada y una manta y tumbándose frente a fuego.- Especialmente ahora que la mayoría de las cosas asquerosas han desaparecido. Aunque sería increíblemente mejor sin la señora Black.

-Esa estúpida mujer sigue pegada a la pared. Está aquí para quedarse.

-Igual que Kreacher.- gruñó Ron.

-Las pinturas como esa, ¿están vivas?- preguntó Harry volviéndose a Hermione.

-No, no realmente. Son una memoria, una especie de impresión. Si destruyes cualquier pintura, simplemente destruirías un símbolo de su presencia física y mental, no a la persona en sí misma.

-Entonces, ¿qué os detiene de simplemente cortar la pintura del marco? Si no se va a despegar con magia, seguramente puedas destruirla a la manera muggle.

-Creo que gritaría, se arrancaría la cabeza y armaría un follón terrible.

-Aunque nos libraría de ella, Ron.

Hubo una maldición fuera en el hall, seguida de un chillido y de nuevo empezó a despotricar llenando el aire con palabras horribles.

-¡Oh, estúpida mujer!- silbó la voz de Bill.- ¡Fred, George, echadme una mano antes de que despierte a todo el mundo!

Harry salió al hall y pasó por delante de los esforzados chicos Weasley. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina subterránea y cogió el cuchillo más afilado que encontró. Probablemente no fuera la mejor herramienta para ello, pero tendría que servir.

-¿Hay alguna manera de amortiguar el ruido que hace?- preguntó cuando volvió al vestíbulo donde Bill estaba lanzando hechizos al retrato mientras los gemelos trataban de callarla.

-No. Maldita sea, viendo el retrato, ¿cómo sería cuando estaba viva?- murmuró Fred antes de divisar el cuchillo en la mano de Harry.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Resolver el problema.

Miró la base del marco ignorando las amenazantes ondas y distorsiones de la anciana superficie. El cuchillo no hizo ningún impacto, y durante un momento, pensó que estaría protegido contra cualquier tipo de daño. Pero cuando apretó un poco más, se hincó e hizo contacto con la pared al otro lado. La mujer se quedó callada, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas de una manera horrible mientras que la boca colgaba floja. No gritó, pero habló con una voz llena de odio.

-Tu padre, ese desgraciado chico Potter. Le recuerdo. Solía venir por aquí a mancillar esta casa con su sucio nombre. Era un mago inútil, un tonto, igual que tú. Tu madre le tenía comiendo de su mano. Fue ella la que le mató al final. Ella te tuvo a ti, niño del demonio. ¡Impía magia que ni siquiera sabes que tienes!- el chillido calló hasta el susurro.- Pero lo sabrás. Un día, pronto, sabrás y desearás estar muerto con tus lastimosos y pobres padres.

Ahora ella se acurrucaba en el paisaje, tratando poner sus dedos en el camino de la hoja del cuchillo, intentando restañar las desconchaduras de pintura que saltaban y se convertían en polvo.- Para. ¡Detente asesino! ¡Asesino!

-Tengo que empezar en alguna parte.- murmuró Harry llegando a la esquina y subiendo, ganando velocidad.

-¡Kreacher, Kreacher!

Fred y George se dieron la vuelta, varita en mano mientras Bill permanecía cerca de Harry.

-Date prisa. Si el elfo doméstico llega aquí nos pateará a todos.

-No, no lo hará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Harry?- preguntó asombrado.- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hará?

Harry sólo siguió cortando. Aquí y allá, el lienzo se había endurecido con los años y tenía que hacer movimientos de serrucho. Motas de pintura caían en sus manos y en su piel, pero casi había acabado, casi.

-Fred, George, no os interpongáis en el camino de Kreacher. No quiero que salgáis heridos.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella cuando la hayas cortado del todo? ¿Encerrarla en alguna parte?

-Quemarla.

-¡Harry!- era la voz de Hermione. Estaba en la puerta con Ron y Ginny. Los Weasley no parecían sorprendidos, pero Hermione parecía horrorizada.- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

-Hermione, ¿es una mujer horrible?

-Sí.

-¿Está viviendo más tiempo del que debería?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-¿Crees que si estuviera viva hoy estaría del lado de Dumbledore o en el de Voldemort? ¿Crees que dudaría en matar a tus padres?- Hermione se quedó lívida, en silencio, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos.

-Pero ella no ha matado a nadie.

-Ah, ¿no?

El marco cayó al suelo justo cuando los arrastrados pasos de Kreacher se aproximaron. El viejo elfo elevó sus llorosos ojos hacia el desnudo marco y dio un alarido de rabia.

-¡Ama! Ama, ¿qué han hecho estos monstruos con usted?

-¿Señora Black?- preguntó Harry, cortando cualquier respuesta de la mujer que aún estaba acurrucada en el lienzo que tenía en las manos.- ¿Se arrepiente de cómo ha vivido su vida, de cómo trató a sus hijos y a la gente que estaba a su alrededor?

-Nunca.

-¿Siente dolor, señora Black? ¿Siente dolor como los muggles que usted mató?

Harry sabía que no tenía ni idea de si lo que decía era verdad, pero su cara se torció con disgusto cuando ella respondió.

-Una familia no es ninguna pérdida en este país sucio y pestilente.

Harry la enrolló, amortiguando sus desagradables palabras caminó con seguridad hasta las escaleras de la cocina ignorando las amenazas de Kreacher y los arañazos de sus garras en la piel de sus brazos.

-No lo hará en serio, ¿no?- oyó a Hermione susurrar.

Una voz adulta contestó.

-Si lo hace, no estará haciendo nada malo. Sólo está echando de esta casa a su último demonio.

La estufa en una esquina aún estaba caliente, el fuego aún ardía brillante en su interior. Harry abrió la portezuela, dando un paso atrás ante la ola de calor y ascuas cuando habló de nuevo.

-Última oportunidad, señora Black. Última oportunidad de preservar su memoria.

-¡Maldito niño!- escupió la mujer.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo cuando el chico echó deliberadamente el lienzo a las llamas y miró cómo la tela empezaba a curvarse y la pintura burbujear y silbar. Estaba a punto de cerrar la portezuela cuando Kreacher se lanzó hacia él, cayéndole gruesos lagrimones por la cara mientras sumergía las manos en las llamas y trataba de sacar el retrato. Chilló de dolor y rabia mientras Harry le apartaba cerrando con fuerza la portezuela de la estufa y sujetando al batallante elfo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las garras se clavaban profundamente en sus brazos, pero no dijo nada, volviéndose protectoramente alrededor del sirviente y sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No Kreacher! ¡La Señora Black está muerta! Murió hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Ama! ¡AMA!

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió?

-¡Ahora mismo has matado al ama!

-No, Kreacher, no la he matado.- dijo Harry, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño.- pero creo que se quién lo hizo. Y tú también, ¿verdad?

-El Ama era buena con él, ¡Buena con él! Kreacher no lo dirá. ¡Fuera, fuera!

-No, no me iré. Puedes herirme todo lo que quieras, pero no funcionará.- Harry dijo las palabras sin pensar que estaba sujetando a un elfo doméstico loco, tratando de no pensar en los engaños y mentiras que había hecho tan de casualidad y las consecuencias que aquellas acciones.

-Harry.- alzó la mirada a Ron que estaba de pie en el quicio de la puerta.- Bien hecho tío.

-¿El qué?

-Has hecho lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer. Has sido lo suficientemente implacable como para hacer frente al pasado y enfrentarte a él mientras que el resto de nosotros seguía escondiéndolo detrás de unas cortinas para ignorarlo.

-Sí, bueno, estaba harto de escucharla murmurar contra Sirius.- replicó Harry.

Quizá debieras venir y ver esto. Hay una pintura detrás de donde estaba la señora Black.

-Fantástico.- murmuró Harry sarcástico.

-Aún no nos ha gritado ni insultado.- Ron sonrió con cansancio y espero que su amigo recogiera al sollozante Kreacher y lo sacara al vestíbulo.

El pesado marco dorado había caído al suelo, donde se había roto y se había deslucido a la luz de las lámparas. Parecía que la casa entera se había levantado y se había reunido en torno al nuevo cuadro. Nadie hablaba; simplemente lo miraban.

Una mujer joven con el pelo largo y oscuro estaba sentada en un trono. Sus ropas resplandecían en ricos rojos y azules y una graciosa diadema adornaba sus sienes. A su izquierda había un león, a su derecha una serpiente. Un tejón estaba subido en su regazo como si fuera un gato doméstico y un águila estaba posada en el respaldo del trono. Alrededor había palabras, palabras latinas de hechizos. Cambiaban y se movían tan rápidamente que apenas daba tiempo a leerlas y reconocerlas, aunque Hermione lo estaba intentando.

Cuando Harry se acercó, la mujer se levantó y puso al tejón a un lado. Se inclinó y después se incorporó con una expresión serena en su rostro antes de volver a su asiento. Hubo una breve expresión de preocupación en su cara antes de que hablara con suavidad.

-Todos afrontáis grandes cosas. Pueden cambiar el mundo más allá de los límites de la imaginación. Cuidado con la vieja raza. Os impedirán y les permitirán vivir, pero os destruirán al final.

-¿La vieja raza?- preguntó Ginny, pero la mujer permaneció en silencio, su cara impasible como si en ese momento, su espíritu estuviera en cualquier otro sitio.

-Probablemente sea un viejo hechizo de grabación.- aseguró Arthur a su hija.- Es un mensaje bastante genérico. Una advertencia general. Supongo, Harry, que la señora Black ya no está con nosotros.

-No.

-¿No crees que quizás debieras haber preguntado al propietario de la casa primero?

-Creo que Dumbledore comprenderá mis razones.

Moody le miró sorprendido antes de que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara sus labios.

-Sí, chico, estoy seguro de que lo hará. Ahora, todos a la cama, deberíais disfrutar lo que queda del verano todo lo que podáis.

El sueño les llamó a todos uno por uno, y aunque Harry se mantuvo cerca de Kreacher, las lágrimas no cesaban. Fue e la hora más oscura antes del amanecer, que el elfo doméstico se desvaneció con un pop y la vida expiró de su vieja figura. No hubo cabeza en la pared para Kreacher y no había familia a la que servir. Todo lo que podía hacer era preservar el retorcido honor de la oscuridad y llevarse sus secretos a la tumba.


	6. La cajita de los recuerdos

**Las sombras del silencio**

**Capítulo 6: La cajita de los recuerdos**

"_Si miro atrás el tiempo vuela._

_excepto en Pociones y Adivinación._

_Pensar en lo vivido está bien._

_¡Tuvimos más tiempo libre que en detención!_

_Ron "el poeta".- Diario de Hermione_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La habitación era un desastre. Calzoncillos y ropas, libros y calcetines estaban esparcidos en toda superficie disponible del suelo. Las camas no se habían hecho en una semana. Había sobras de comida y platos sucios en las mesas, ¡y hasta los horrores que estaban escondidos bajo las camas no se atrevían a pensar qué más habría!

Harry y Ron estaban en la puerta de la habitación que llevaban ocupando en Grimmauld Place durante toda la última semana de las vacaciones de verano con una horrorizada expresión en sus caras.

-Quizá podamos cambiarnos con las chicas.- sugirió Ron.

-No creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de que las podamos engañar hasta ese punto.- Harry se inclinó y cogió un montón de papeles, releyendo los resultados d sus exámenes por enésima vez. Ron le vio hacerlo y se rió.

-No sé por qué estás tan sorprendido, tío. Siempre has tenido un buen cerebro.

-Y tú también, y estabas preocupadísimo.

-Es lo que tiene el tener a Hermione de amiga. Te da la sensación de que si sacas menos de un 100 se va a poner a gritarte.

-Y te gritó.- recordó Harry a su amigo, que había excavado entre los trastos del suelo para recuperar sus notas.

-¿Cómo conseguimos una E en Pociones? Snape me odia, y a ti te desprecia, Harry. Iba a suspendernos.

-Sospecho que el profesor Dumbledore quizá le haya dicho algo sobre los métodos de puntuación a Snape. No sé si voy a poder con ello, de todas formas.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero lo vas a necesitar si quieres ser Auror!

-Se recomienda, sólo eso. ¿Vas a coger Pociones?

-Sólo si tú lo haces.

-Pensaré en ello.- Harry dejó el pergamino a un lado y empezó a recoger su ropa interior.

-Aún no puedo creer que Hermione haya sacado todo Excelente. Bueno, quiero decir que sí lo creo, pero, ¿no crees que podría haber sacado una nota inferior en alguna asignatura?

-Lo que no puedo creer es que se echara a llorar y le dejaras limpiarse la nariz en tu manga.- dijo Harry riéndose.- Eres increíble.

La única réplica de Ron fue un sonrojo brillante que intentó ocultar haciendo su cama. Harry arrastró su baúl y estaba sacando todas las cosas para reorganizarlo cuando un suspiro de Ron le hizo mirarle.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo que… no sé. Quizás me estoy engañando a mí mismo.- masculló Ron. Harry trató de esconder la sonrisa.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?

-Eso espero, o es que estoy más ciego de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Qué hago con ella, Harry?

-Yo no soy la mejor persona a la que preguntar, Ron. Sólo he tenido una novia y no estoy muy seguro de que cuente.

-Eso es más que yo.

Harry se quedó callado un segundo, apilando sus libros en el baúl antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Lo único que te tiene que preocupar es no espantarla, o vuestra amistad se volverá un tanto rara.

-Gracias, tío. Eso realmente me da mucha confianza.

-El sarcasmo es la forma más baja del ingenio.- replicó Harry.- Mira Ron, estás hablando de una chica que escucha atentamente todo lo que dices, ya sea quejarte de Snape o revivir el momento en que ganaste la copa de Quidditch. Una chica que, parece que a veces tiene problemas de babeo cuando te mira y que nunca pierde ninguna oportunidad de estar cerca de ti.- Harry pensó en ello un segundo.- Aunque no le cuentes a ella lo que he dicho de la parte del babeo.

Ron le miró vacilante y Harry levantó las manos con desesperación.

-Mira, del modo en que lo veo tienes dos opciones. La primera es lanzarte y pedirla salir…- Ron palideció.- o seguir con ella como hasta ahora, en cuyo caso Seamus o Dean o incluso Neville podría adelantarse. O peor…- Harry bajó la voz gravemente.- Draco.

Ron entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía mirando a su mejor amigo, que estaba sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿tú no?

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te la quitaría a ti?

-¡No!- explotó Harry odiando el hecho de que hubiera la más mínima duda.- Hermione es como mi hermana. No podría besarla de ninguna otra manera.

-Parece que a veces estarías muy dispuesto a besar a mi hermana.

Harry se quedó tan perplejo que no pudo decir nada.

-Yo… no… bueno, sí, pero…- se recompuso como pudo y frunció el ceño a su amigo.- No tengo nada con Ginny como lo que tienes tú con Hermione, y ¿cómo puedes saber cómo me siento si yo no tengo ni puñetera idea?

Ron levantó las manos en una falsa rendición y una sonrisa curvada apareció en su cara.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

-No, lo sabes. No sabes nada.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quién te gusta?

Harry ignoró a su amigo y en su lugar se concentró en cerrar el baúl. Las bisagras rechinaron y el cierre crujió, pero acabó lográndolo así que se detuvo ya que se abriría con la más mínima sacudida. Se aseguró que las caquitas de Hedwig no estuvieran escondidas en algún lugar inusual y limpió todas las que encontró.

Genie, la gata, estaba sentada encima del armario, mirándolos con ojos inquisitivos. Había estado envuelta en un incidente con Pigwidgeon hacía un rato, y seguía escondida, lejos de las reprimendas de Ginny. Harry la cogió y la dejó en el suelo antes de girarse a mirar el lío de Ron.

El mismo Ron estaba sentado en la mesa, tratando de emparejar los calcetines. Alzó la mirada cuando Harry pisó algo y gritó de dolor. Era el melancolirio. El cristal brillante como el diamante, estaba intacto. Harry, por otro lado, se estaba frotando el pie.

-¿Te ha cortado?

-No. Es como pisar un enchufe.

-¿Qué?

Harry pensó en el esfuerzo que supondría explicarle a Ron el horrible y desagradable dolor que suponía pisar un enchufe cargado de un aparato eléctrico y sacudió la cabeza; llevaría demasiado tiempo.

-No importa. ¿Te queda mucho?

Ron miró la habitación a su alrededor y todas las cosas que quedaban por recoger y Harry rió un poco al ver la expresión de incredulidad que cruzó sus rasgos.

-¿Todo esto es mío?

-Sí, así que deberías de darte prisa o Hermione vendrá y te ayudará.

-Dices eso como si fuera algo malo.- dijo una voz dolida desde la puerta.

Hermione contemplaba el desaguisado con los brazos cruzados. Sus cejas se arrugaron un poco cuando vio la flor de cristal, pero eligió ignorarla y en su lugar empezó a trabajar en la zona de suelo más cercana a la puerta. Toda la ropa fue lanzada a la cama; todos los libros fueron apilados. Los platos y los vasos fueron colocados tras la puerta y en diez minutos había tomado el control total de la operación y tenía el baúl de Ron empacado con esmerada eficiencia.

Harry se escapó antes de que le obligaran a ayudar. Se deslizó hasta el descansillo y bajó la empinada escalera agradecido de que todas las tablas de suelto estuvieran bien fijas. El vestíbulo principal estaba vacío; sólo la mujer de cabello negro del retrato. Ella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza cuando pasó y la saludó con la mano.

Verla le hizo pensar al final en Kreacher. El elfo doméstico había desaparecido, y Harry no sabía muy bien si había muerto ya bien por su propia magia o porque no tenía ninguna razón por la que vivir. Quizá si no hubiera quemado la pintura, Kreacher no se hubiera desvanecido.

-¿Harry?- El chico alzó la mirada para ver al profesor Lupin. La luna llena se aproximaba, y el hombre estaba desaliñado y cansado.- Me temo que no voy a poder acompañaros a la estación mañana, pero encontré esto.- sacó una caja de zapatos de cartón.- Me he quedado dos, pero quizá deberías tener el resto.

Levantando la tapa, Harry sintió cómo una sonrisa se trazaba en su rostro. Sirius y James le estaban saludando desde la foto que estaba arriba del todo, ambos un poco borrachos y muy entusiasmados con algo.

-Tu madre debió encontrar tiempo para organizarlas en algún momento. Escribió las situaciones atrás.- Lupin miró la fotografía.- Aunque incluso yo recuerdo esa. Tú ya tenías dos días y aún estábamos todos celebrando tu nacimiento.

-Gracias Remus. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte ninguna más?

-Seguro, Harry. Gracias. Parece como si quisieras hacerme alguna pregunta…

-Me preguntaba qué forma tomó el tatuaje de mi padre.

-Era… bastante diferente al tuyo. Era mucho más pequeño. De hecho, creo que era un ciervo galopando, pero con los cuernos rodeados de una parra con espinas. ¿Te molesta el tuyo?

-No particularmente. Es sólo que no parece que tenga mucho que ver conmigo. Se supone que tienen que referirse al la forma del Patronus, algo específico de la persona, ¿no?

-Ya veo que la señorita Granger ha estado investigando otra vez.- Remus sonrió antes de que su cara se pusiera seria.- Harry, muchas cosas en la vida simbolizan una cosa u otra, pero a menudo no es hasta que miramos hacia atrás cuando nos damos cuenta de su significado. Mira el retrato, por ejemplo. Ella mencionó una "Vieja Raza" con la que tendríamos que tener cuidado. No sabemos lo que significa, pero quizá, cuando nos encontremos con esa raza, recordaremos sus palabras y comprenderemos su significado. Lo sabrás algún día.

El antiguo profesor puso una mano insegura en el hombro de Harry.

-El espejo que Sirius te dio… encontré el otro. ¿Te gustaría que me lo quedara o que lo tirara?

Harry recordó aquel desesperado momento hacía unos meses. El momento cuando, en su dormitorio, había gritado al espejo deseando que la cara de Sirius apareciera una vez más.

-No quiero ocupar su lugar, Harry; no es mi intención y nunca lo será.

-Lo sé. Quédatelo. Se lo diré a Ron y a Hermione y les diré donde lo tendré guardado. Si alguno de nosotros estamos en problemas podremos hacértelo saber.

-Teniendo en cuenta que, cuando los problemas vienen, vosotros tres tendéis a meteros en ellos juntos, quizás cualquier otro, alguien en quien confíes, podría también saber dónde está el espejo.

-Muy bien.

Lupin retiró la mano y Harry sintió una aguda punzada ante el contacto perdido.

-Profesor, sé que no estás intentando ocupar ningún lugar. Me… me alegro de conocerte.- no era mucho y las palabras eran torpes, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Lupin era auténtica.

-Adiós, Harry. Te veré pronto. Ten cuidado.

-Tú también.

La pesada puerta principal se cerró tras el hombre, y Harry sintió estar sujetando una caja llena de recuerdos. Bajó otra vez la mirada hasta la primera fotografía y sintió el picor de las lágrimas bajo sus párpados. Las miraría después, se prometió a sí mismo. Las miraría cuando ya no pudiera recordar la ronca voz de Sirius o el olor del pelo de Hocicos. Cuando esas sensaciones hubieran desaparecido de su mente, volvería a las fotos. No antes.

El reloj marcó la hora, haciéndole saltar del susto. Miró hacia él y vio que algunas manos estaban moviéndose. El profesor Dumbledore estaba "En el Colegio", Tonks, aparentemente estaba "Sana y Salva" y alguien marcado con una sencilla "S" estaba, al parecer, "En presencia del Mal". La mano de Harry estaba reunida con muchas otras en "Escondido en casa".

Le sobresaltó una mano en su hombro haciéndole cerrar la caja demasiado rápidamente. Los ojos de Ginny la miraron un instante pero no tocó el tema aun sintiendo curiosidad.

-Mamá quiere saber si has hecho el equipaje o si necesita subir y ponerte el nombre en tu ropa interior por ti.

-¿Realmente ha dicho eso?

-Muy parecido.- Ginny sonrió.- Tengo algo de espacio en mi baúl si lo necesitas.

Harry la miró perplejo.

-¿Tienes espacio? ¿Cómo?

-No me llevo más cosas que las necesarias. Nada de "cosas bonitas" como dice Hermione. Sólo mi ropa, los calderos, los libros de texto y la escoba.

-El año pasado...- Harry hizo una pausa tratando de recordar exactamente lo que Ginny había dicho.- dijiste que querías ser cazadora, ¿verdad?

-Eso espero. Hay muchas vacantes en el equipo.

-¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! Oh, estás ahí, cariño.- Molly les sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.- Perdonad… ¿interrumpo algo?

Ginny rodó sus ojos y Harry inclinó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa de exasperación.

-No, mamá. ¿Qué pasa?

-En realidad podrías hacerlo con ayuda de Harry. Estaba en tu habitación, mirando a ver que no te dejabas nada, y pensé que tenías razón en que había algo bajo el parqué. ¿Me haríais el favor de ir a ver?- Molly suspiró al ver la expresión de la cara de su hija.- Oh, venga, no puede ser muy grande si puede esconderse ahí abajo.- acercó a Harry una funda de almohada vacía y un martillo.- ¡Buena suerte!

-¿Ves?- bufó Ginny.- Esto es exactamente lo que ocurre: si te quedas quieto mucho rato te endilgan la desparasitación.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la tarde noche levantando el parqué y revolviendo entre el polvo y las cañerías. No encontraron nada que pudiera hacer ningún tipo de ruido, pero cuando Harry clavó la última tabla del suelo lo oyeron. Era un sonido suave y deslizante y cuando se quedaron inmóviles, pegando sus orejas para escuchar, una fina lluvia de polvo de yeso cayó sobre ellos.

-Es en el tejado.- murmuró Harry, mirando dubitativo el frágil techo.

-Quizá estuviera en el suelo y corrió hacia arriba cuando empezamos a buscarlo.

Hubo un profundo y ominoso crujido y el sonido de una roca que se rompía. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, helados de sorpresa mientras miraban cómo una inmensa grieta aparecía en el techo. Dentro, brillando como las estrellas, había pequeños parpadeos de colores.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-No estoy segura,- replicó Ginny.- pero, ¿y si abrimos la ventana?

-Yo lo haré. Sal de la habitación. No quiero que te caiga el techo encima.

-¿Y qué pasa con…?

-Ginny….- el tono de su voz era lo suficientemente persuasivo, así que la vio volver al pasillo antes de pegarse a la pared y acercarse al borde de la ventana.

Estirando el brazo todo lo que pudo, empujó la ventana hasta que se abrió sobre las bisagras. Las luces del techo relampaguearon y titilaron y empezaron a trinar suavemente, haciendo eco en la cavernosa azotea superior. Las voces aumentaron hasta convertirse en un gemido, y, mientras Harry miraba, pequeñas criaturas se deslizaron fuera de la grieta hacia la seductora brisa del aire exterior. Empezaron uno o dos individuos curiosos, pero pronto hubo una fila multicolor brillando en el cielo de la noche.

-¿Qué son?- susurró Harry a Ginny, que estaba viéndolo todo desde el umbral en perplejo silencio.

-Una especie de hada, creo. Aunque nunca he visto tantas.

-Deben de haber estado aquí años.- apuntó Harry.- Y probablemente no todas querrían marcharse.

-No importa.- decidió Ginny.- Parecen inofensivas.

La ventana se cerró de un golpe cuando el último centelleo desapareció en el crepúsculo y otra cascada de yeso hizo que Harry pareciera sufrir un caso grave de caspa.

-¿Y qué pasa con el techo?

-Llamaré a mamá, un "reparo" debería arreglarlo. Sal de ahí con cuidado.

Harry dio unos pasos por el parqué, torciendo el gesto cada vez que crujía o sonaba. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando alguien dio un portazo en el piso inferior. El techó se tambaleó y cayó, crujiendo cuando los pilares cedieron. Harry alzó una mano para protegerse, esperando que el peso le rompiera los huesos en un segundo. Cuando ningún dolor le sobrevino, se atrevió a abrir un ojo y a mirar al aire.

Alrededor de él los trozos de techo estaban flotando, inmóviles. Dio un paso atrás, pero en cuando movió la mano los escombros se movieron amenazadoramente y empezaron a caer. Elevó la mano tan rápido que los trozos se golpearon unos a otros con un pesado golpe.

-Muy bien, Harry.- dijo Molly calmadamente. Harry agradeció que no le hiciera saltar del susto; no quería saber que haría el destrozado techo si lo hiciera.- Quédate donde estás. Ginny cariño, corre y trae a Bill, ¿vale?

-No tenía intención, señora Weasley. No sé qué ha ocurrido.

-Tranquilo. Estoy segura que podremos explicarlo en el Ministerio.- pero Molly no parecía estar muy segura de sí misma.

Bill y ella tardaron una hora y media de hechizos tener el techo reparado y seguro, y cada minuto, Harry esperaba una furiosa lechuza del Ministerio. No vino ninguna.

-Quizá piensen que eres un caso perdido, tío.- bromeó Ron cuando se sentaron en las escaleras esperando las inevitables malas noticias.

-¿Dónde estaba tu varita?- preguntó Hermione.

-En mi habitación.- hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Ron silbara de sorpresa.

-Magia sin varita. Uau, Harry. Cuando dicen que eres especial no bromean, no.

-¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso? Todo el mundo sabe que necesitas una varita para canalizar la magia en condiciones.

-No todas las brujas y los magos lo hacen.- concedió Hermione, aunque no parecía tan entusiasmada como Ron.

El familiar paso-clonk de Ojoloco Moddy subió las escaleras de la cocina hasta el vestíbulo. Enfocó ambos ojos en los adolescentes de las escaleras y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Ginny nos ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué hechizo ha sido, Potter?

-Levitación de alguna clase.

El ojo mágico se revolvió salvajemente en su agujero y se enfocó en una de las paredes.

-¡Hola!- dijo con un tono sorprendido.- Quizá no fuiste exactamente tú después de todo, Potter. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Miraron el retrato y lo observaron antes de acercarse a ver mejor. La mujer estaba sentada muy erguida en su trono con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose y sus manos extendidas. La corona alrededor de su cabeza estaba brillando y los animales la estaban mirando con atención.

-¡Las palabras, miradlas!- dijo Hermione apuntando a los cuatro lados de la pintura. En cada uno estaba la palabra "Leviosa" trazada en oro brillante.

-Creo que Dumbledore debería ver esto. Algún tipo de magia muy poderosa funciona por aquí.- murmuró Moody.

-Así que, ¿no fui yo?- preguntó Harry sintiendo cómo el alivio le inundaba.- ¿Fue ella?

-Eso parece. Voy a ver si alguien la vigila. No sé si deberíamos confiar en ella.

Fue horas después, en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, que Harry se despertó con algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Primero pensó que era un sueño que le había despertado, pero gradualmente se fue dando cuenta que era el sonido de una niña llorando. Se iba a incorporar, pero algo, algún tipo de fuerza invisible le tumbó de nuevo cerrando sus párpados con fuerza. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, no recordaba los sollozos y sólo podía preguntarse por qué había una suave y extraña melodía resonándole en su mente.

Acababa de amanecer y Molly Weasley ya estaba trajinando por todas partes, despertando a todos y alimentándoles con un rápido desayuno.

-¡Tenemos que irnos en media hora!- gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación.- Vosotros dos, ¡despertaos, vamos! Si perdéis el tren…- y dejó la amenaza en el aire.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Ron desde donde estaba medio dormido.

-No sé. Vamos, mejor hagamos lo que dice.

Se montó un gran bullicio en el último minuto con los equipajes y las despedidas. El lujoso coche negro que había recogido a Harry de Privet Drive se rozó con el bordillo de la puerta principal. Cargaron sus cosas rápidamente, siempre atentos a muggles cotillas. Tonks conducía hoy, y tanto el señor como la señora Weasley iban con ellos para verles meterse sanos y salvos en el tren.

-Harry, no te olvides de las cosas que has metido en mi baúl, ¿vale?- dijo Ginny cuando se sentó asegurándose que Genie estaba en su cesta.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes.- dijo sentándose a su lado y emitiendo un gruñido de dolor cuando Ron le aplastó al sentarse a su lado.

-Tendremos que elegir las asignaturas.- dijo Hermione emocionada.- Definitivamente voy a hacer Encantamientos y Transformaciones, así como Aritmancia…

-No te olvides de la última vez que tuviste que elegir.- avisó Ron moviendo su dedo burlonamente frente a ella.- Estabas agotada y tu horario era una pesadilla.

-Sí, gracias, Ron.- Hermione apretó los labios irritada mientras se sentaba y el coche arrancó.

Fue cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross cuando empezó la letanía paternal.

-Ron, lo hiciste maravillosamente en tus TIMO's, por favor, trabaja duro, y cuida de tu hermana.- Molly se volvió a su hija.- Y no te vayas a meter en problemas, jovencita. Sé que lo harás bien.

Les abrazó fuertemente antes de que agarraran sus carritos y corrieran a través de la barrera.

-Y vosotros dos.- Harry y Hermione sonrieron al ver la cara de la madre de Ron.- Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Cada año me preocupo más por vosotros. Nosotros mejor no entramos en el andén. Sé que Dumbledore ha estrechado la seguridad y no quiero hacerle el trabajo más duro.- Primero abrazó a Hermione y luego a Harry antes de dejarles ir mientras les despedía llorosa con la mano.

Los ladrillos de la barrera atravesaron a Harry como agua y la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se abrió ante él. Estaba llena del trajín de los estudiantes. Los mayores estaban saludando y gritando, animando a sus amigos a seguirles mientras reían, y algunas de las chicas se estaban abrazando. Los más jóvenes parecían asustados o lloraban porque habían dejado a sus padres tras la barrera. Hermione se escabulló para ayudar en el embarque pidiéndole a Harry que metiera sus cosas en el tren mientras tranquilizaba a los de primero que lloraban y regañando a los alborotadores alumnos más mayores.

Tardó un rato en arrastrar y apilar los baúles. Casi había terminado y estaba subiendo su apaleado equipaje cuando Neville agarró del otro lado y le ayudó a meterlo en el tren.

-Tengo un compartimiento, si quieres venir.- dijo quitándose el pelo de la cara.- Hermione y Ron dijeron que se pasarían después. Ah… me temo que Luna Lovegood está allí.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo tienes la nariz?

Neville pasó un dedo por el caballete de su nariz sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bien. Aunque a mi abuela casi le dió una taque cuando le conté lo de mi varita.

-¿Has conseguido una nueva?

-¡Claro!- Neville rebuscó en su bolsillo y la limpió con su manga.- Veinticinco centímetros y medio, roble con un pelo de unicornio.- Neville sonrió radiante.- Quién sabe, quizá no seré tan squib ahora.

Harry sonrió.

-Venga Neville, eres mejor mago de lo que crees.

-¡Oh, lo dudo!

Harry no dijo nada mientras seguía a Neville hasta el compartimiento y se sentaba junto a la ventana. Ginny había dejado a Genie y a Cookshanks sueltos y los dos gatos estaban sentados frente a frente, mirándose. Fue justo cuando el tren silbó su salida cuando la gata negra se enroscó en el regazo de Harry, ronroneando con chulería.

El rápido y suave vaivén del movimiento del tren, adormiló a Harry hasta que se durmió. Debió de abrir la boca durante un momento porque sólo se despertó cuando alguien había lanzado con éxito una judía de Bertie Botts sabor vómito en su boca. Tragó convulsivamente y se atragantó asqueado. Ron, el culpable, se rió suavemente antes de mirar a su amigo con expresión seria.

-¿Has visto a cierto increíble y botador hurón blanco por alguna parte?

-No, estaba dormido, pero no creo que venga por aquí.- Harry miró alrededor buscando la confirmación. Neville meneó la cabeza con firmeza y Luna surgió de su revista mientras su abstraída expresión se concentraba. Ginny contestó por ella:

-No ha estado aquí.

-No parece estar en ninguna parte del tren.- dijo Ron mosqueado.- No me lo creo. Un año sin Malfoy es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Quizá irá al colegio por un medio diferente. ¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Están?

-No.

-Estarán allí, probablemente en el andén, con aires de suficiencia.- aseguró Harry sonriendo ante el resoplido de decepción de Ron.

-Te veré luego. Hay un montón de llorones de primero y Hermione me está haciendo repartir pañuelos y mantener alejados a los slytherin.

Se aproximaba el ocaso cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts arrastró los vagones dentro del pequeño y rural andén.

-Los de primero conmigo.- gritó cuando se abrieron las puertas y las voces de los estudiantes se elevaron sobre el sonido de la locomotora.- Ya llevarán vuestros baúles. Los de primero conmigo. Todos los demás a los carruajes. ¡Vamos, ahora!

Harry le saludó alegremente sabiendo que Ron y Hermione estarían haciendo lo mismo detrás de él. Una enorme mano devolvió los saludos y la alegre sonrisa de Hagrid se hizo más grande. No había tiempo para palabras cuando el cielo encapotado empezó a liberar su lluvia sobre la tierra y los carruajes se iban tan rápidamente.

Ron y Hermione saltaron hacia los asientos secos, pero Harry se demoró un segundo. Los thestrals más cercanos a él le estaban observando con ojos vívidamente inteligentes y curiosos. Uno inclinó la cabeza ante él, como en signo de respeto, y los otros le imitaron.

-¡Vamos Harry!

El moreno agachó la cabeza rápidamente a los escamosos caballos antes de saltar dentro del carruaje. Se sentó junto a Luna, que le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nunca les he visto hacer algo así. Deben ser inteligentes, pero se supone que tienen que mantener las distancias. No muestran su respeto hacia nadie.- pensó un momento sobre ello.- Excepto quizá Hagrid.

-Pudo haber sido un gesto de agresividad o quizá uno de ellos le picaba una pierna y se la estaba arrascando con la nariz.- dijo Harry defensivamente.

-¿Los thestrals?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo débilmente cuando Harry y Luna asintieron.- No me preocuparía mucho por ello. ¿Quién puede explicar el comportamiento de los animales?

Ron la miró asombrado.

-¿Quieres decir que… no lo sabes?

Hermione le miró incómoda.

-Oye, no es culpa mía que sea la mejor amiga de alguien que necesita su propia referencia bibliográfica en la biblioteca, ¿vale?- la chica señaló abiertamente a Harry.- He estado tan ocupada buscando algo sobre ese tatuaje que no he tenido tiempo de leer más sobre los thestrals.

Las bestias arrastraron los carruajes hasta la puerta principal del castillo y cuando los estudiantes se bajaron, las inmensas puertas se abrieron y la profesora McGonagall les miró a todos con ojos agudos.

-Bien, entrad.- urgió.- ¿No querréis llegar tarde al banquete?

La mujer dio un paso atrás para permitir a los estudiantes pasar y Harry creyó ver cómo una verdadera sonrisa titilaba en su rostro antes de que se desvaneciera en la sombría y severa expresión natural de la Jefa de su casa. Harry caminó siguiendo las hordas de estudiantes a través del Gran Salón donde se sentó y esperó. Durante un breve momento, se sintió libre de preocupaciones, dolor o intranquilidad. Sólo la sensación de haber vuelto finalmente al hogar sano y salvo.

Pero incluso la seguridad y la familiaridad de Hogwarts no podrían librarse de la maldad y la oscuridad concentrada que parecía llenar el mundo de cabo a rabo.


	7. EXTASIS y tonterías

Y ahora es cuando os pido paciencia. Aún no he traducido ninguno más, pero estando ya en clase con trabajos y exámenes y Febrero a la vuelta de la esquina (con sus terribles y espeluznantes cuatrimestrales) no voy a ir tan rápido como hasta ahora. ¡¡Además tengo que irme de rebajas!! Ejem... superado el momento "pija insoportable", os ruego no me matéis si tardo algo, ¿vale?

¡Un besote a todos y disfrutad!

* * *

**Las sombras del silencio**

**Capítulo 7: EXTASIS y tonterías**

"_Para encontrar el conocimiento has de admitir primero tu ignorancia."_

_Anónimo. El espantoso Grimorio de fábulas y frases inútiles._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Creo que me voy a poner malo…- jadeó Ron dejándose caer en su cama.- No volveré a comer nunca.

-Eso lo dices ahora.- dijo Seamus mientras frotaba su estómago con cuidado.- Pero mañana por la mañana engullirás tu desayuno como siempre.

-Por lo menos no tenemos que madrugar.- les recordó Neville.

Se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que todos los de sexto tenían reuniones con su Jefe de Casa para ayudarles a decidir los planes de estudios y el mejor camino hacia sus EXTASIS. Harry, para empezar, estaba encantado con aquello pues estaba desesperado por algún tipo de orientación.

Sus TIMOS habían sido sorprendentemente buenos a pesar de haber tenido a Umbridge la mayor parte de su 5º año. Había recibido un Excelente en Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Excedía las Expectativas en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Herbología y Astronomía y había recibido un "Aceptable" en Historia de la Magia, que no le sorprendía mucho porque siempre se inventaba los nombres de todas formas.

Le era bastante duro decidir qué hacer con su futuro cuando el Lord Oscuro siempre estaba presente y suponía una amenaza directa a su supervivencia. Siguió pensando en qué haría cuando tuviera veinte años y entonces se preguntó si viviría tanto.

¿Por qué no podía haber sido Neville? Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde el chico castaño estaba envolviendo su varita con cariño en un paño y la ponía en su mesilla de noche. Harry suspiró y meneó la cabeza tratando de disipar los pensamientos desagradables. Hermione, probablemente, le diría que estaba en una fase de negación severa de los eventos ocurridos y de las amenazas futuras, y tendría razón. Lo tendría que afrontar algún día, pero no hoy.

Sus amigos estaban hablando tranquilamente a su alrededor mientras se preparaban para ir a la cama. Parecía que cada vez que su conversación viraba hacia lo que estaba saliendo en las noticias, alguien conducía la conversación hacia un tema más inofensivo. Seamus estaba hablando de sus vacaciones en Mallorca (n/tr: por supuesto, como todo guiri que se precie. ¿Habéis ido alguna vez? Hay zonas en las que no saben atenderte en los bares si hablas en castellano. ¡Es una auténtica invasión!) y hacía exagerados movimientos que Harry atribuyó a algo relacionado con la pesca. Dean estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo.

-Eso no es lo que me dijiste la primera vez que me lo contaste.- dijo riéndose de su amigo antes de revolver en su baúl.

Harry se quitó el jersey y la camiseta quedándose con los pantalones para poder lavarse la cara sin mojarse la ropa. La charla disminuyó detrás de él.

-Uau…- susurró Seamus apreciativamente con los ojos muy abiertos.- deben de haber tardado días en hacértelo.

-¡Caramba Harry!- musitó Dean.- ¿Cuánto te costó?

-Fue un regalo.- respondió Ron cuando Harry les miró y sonrió débilmente.

-Además, no tuve opción. Es medicinal.

-¿Protector?- preguntó Neville curioso.- Si lo es, es muy raro. La magia es tan fuerte porque la tinta es un conductor muy malo.- el chico se apagó cuando vio que sus amigos le miraban sorprendidos.- Estaba en un libro que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños. Es extremadamente útil.

-Pero, quiero decir que es enorme.- Seamus se atrancó cuando trataba de encontrar las palabras.- Los pequeños se supone que son protectores, pero, ¿de qué es capaz algo de ese tamaño?

-Pregúntale a Hermione.- dijo Ron estirándose y bostezando.- Buenas noches a todos. No dejéis que me quede dormido mañana.

Harry corrió las cortinas en torno a su cama y se desvistió. El edredón era grueso y cálido y las almohadas blandas e increíblemente suaves. Se envolvió con la colcha antes de quitarse las gafas y ponerlas a un lado. El colchón sonó un momento mientras se acomodaba y entonces no hubo nada excepto el sonido de los otros chicos poniéndose a gusto.

Se preguntó si debería habérselo ocultado. No había pensado en ello cuando se quitó la camiseta. Era fácil olvidar el tatuaje cuando estaba en la espalda. Sin duda lo sabría toda la escuela al día siguiente. Pensó en ello un momento y después se encogió de hombros. Se habrían enterado igualmente.

Pronto, sólo los sonidos de la noche llenaron el dormitorio. El suave ronquido de Ron y la profunda y regular respiración de cinco jóvenes profundamente perdidos en el reino de los sueños.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La Sala Común estaba tranquila a esa hora de la mañana. Los de sexto ganduleaban en los sillones, bajando su desayuno mientras esperaban sus citas con la profesora McGonagall. Hermione era la única que no parecía tomarse su primer día con calma.

-¿Cómo voy a elegir ahora? ¿Y si cambio de opinión?

-¿Por qué no haces simplemente lo que te gusta?- preguntó Harry.

-Le gusta todo, Harry.- se rió Ron.- Si tuviera que escoger entre todo lo que hay, cogería cada EXTASIS que hubiera.

-¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione cuando Lavender se marchó.

-Voy a dejar Adivinación.- dijo Ron firmemente.- No importa que ahora Firenze dé la mitad de la asignatura. Sigue siendo una patraña. Probablemente siga con Encantamientos y Trasformaciones seguramente. Pero no Historia de la Magia, aunque supongo que Pociones sí.- Ron puso cara de disgusto al pensar en la perspectiva de otros dos años en compañía de Severus Snape.-Harry, por favor, coge Pociones. No puedo hacerlo sólo.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, pero no dijo nada mientras escuchaba sin mucho entusiasmo, deseando estar tan seguro como Ron. Lo hacía parecer tan fácil…

Uno a uno los estudiantes se fueron yendo, y en seguida volvían con unos papeles y con una lista de libros confirmada. Ya que la gente había comprado los libros que pensaron que iban a usar, se había montado todo un mercado de intercambio y venta para cuando le tocó el turno a Harry de reunirse con la profesora McGonagall.

Ella esperaba en su despacho. Una gran taza de té humeante descansaba en su mano derecha mientras miraba su hoja de notas… o por lo menos él supuso que sería eso. Parecía complacida y un tanto sorprendida.

-Bien, señor Potter, debo decir que lo ha hecho bien. Ciertamente parece como si el año pasado se esforzara mucho. Una impresionante lista de calificaciones. Ahora, ¿sabe qué asignaturas quiere cursar en adelante?

-Realmente no, profesora.

-La última vez que hablamos, pesó que quizá la Aurología podría ser una buena idea. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

Harry miró la demacrada cara de la profesora. Parecía cansada, como si la responsabilidad fuera demasiado pesada para sus hombros. Sus labios estaban torcidos por la inquietud y sus cejas fruncidas por la preocupación. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que él y se recostó en la silla.

-Señor Potter, he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore sobre usted. Parecía necesario que estuviera totalmente informada sobre los variados y tumultuosos eventos de su vida, incluida la profecía.- sus agudos ojos le clavaron en el asiento mientras una mirada calculadora brillaba en los iris plateados.- En lugar de elegir para una carrera potencial, puedo sugerirle que elija asignaturas que ampliarán su conocimiento y sus habilidades mágicas. En otras palabras, aquellas asignaturas que le hagan capaz de protegerse a usted mismo y potencialmente derrotar al Que No Puede Ser Nombrado.

Harry la miró un momento, sin saber cómo sentirse. Había esperado de alguna manera poder esconderse del inevitable futuro. Desafortunadamente, no parecía que fuera a ser posible.

-Vale.- graznó antes de que carraspeara y continuara.- Entonces necesitaré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos sin ninguna duda. Pociones y Herbología podrían serme útiles.

-Esas cinco asignaturas suponen un avanzado nivel, señor Potter. Significaría un montón de trabajo. La señorita Brown está haciendo cinco, y la señorita Granger, a pesar de mi consejo, ha cogido seis. Si tuviera que dejar alguna de esas asignaturas, ¿cuál sería?

-Herbología.- dijo Harry sin dudar.

-Muy bien. Le haremos empezar con esos EXTASIS al completo, pero señor Potter, quiero que hable conmigo si siente que es demasiada tarea para usted.

Harry se fue con un complicado horario y la clara sensación de que había mordido más de lo que podía masticar. Tenía el resto del día para prepararse.

Se aseguraron de tener todos los libros, de echarles un vistazo y hacer todos los ejercicios de preparación para el día siguiente. Afortunadamente no había ninguno. Por lo menos aún no. Él sabía que habría que mezclar alguna poción antes de la clase, pero no tendría ninguna lección con Snape antes del… miró su horario… viernes.

Estaba tan concentrado leyendo su terrible horario que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando en dirección contraria hasta que casi se chocó con él.

-Mira por donde vas, Potter.- escupió una voz.

Harry miró directamente a la desdeñosa cara de Draco. El chico parecía más pálido de lo normal, pero sostenía su actitud altiva y a pesar de ser ligeramente más bajo que Harry, Malfoy aún se las seguía arreglando para bajar la nariz para mirarle.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no mirar lo que estás haciendo.- Cuando Harry no replicó, un débil matiz rosa apareció en la cara de Draco. Se inclinó hasta acercarse al chico y bajó la voz.- Te crees muy listo, Potter. Estarás muerto antes de que se acabe el curso. Me aseguraré de ello yo mismo.

-Estoy aterrorizado.- susurró Harry sarcásticamente.- Si me disculpas, Malfoy.

Draco se movió para bloquearle el camino y agarró su horario. Sus labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa de desprecio cuando lo leyó.

-Debes haber heredado la inteligencia de tu padre. Ciertamente tu madre sangre sucia nunca tuvo ninguna. Después de todo, mira con quién se casó.

Harry apretó los dientes y miró de arriba a abajo el pasillo. Estaba completamente desierto. ¿Qué le detenía de darle un puñetazo, golpear esa creída y pretenciosa expresión de la cara del hurón? No había ningún Crabbe ni Goyle por los que preocuparse. Sólo Draco. Entonces pensó en que podía ser expulsado del equipo de Quidditch otro año, así que sencillamente apretó los puños en los bolsillos. Podía esperar. Draco se aburriría al final.

-Estoy disfrutando verte sufrir, Potter. Y me va a encantar verte morir. Va a ocurrir. Sólo puedes correr antes de que no haya lugar al que huir. Una vez estés muerto, me aseguraré de que ese patético Weasley y esa arrogante sangre sucia Granger paguen. Verán a sus familias morir, Potter. Verán la sangre y el dolor…

Harry se movió tan rápido que Draco no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El casco de la armadura más cercana fue agarrado y lanzado contra la cabeza del slytherin tan fuerte que sonó como un gong. Draco se tambaleó, claramente aturdido por el golpe, y trastabilló al borde de un largo tramo de escaleras. Harry le agarró y le sostuvo antes de darle la vuelta y empujarle levemente en otra dirección.

-La enfermería está en esa dirección, Malfoy. Las clases terminarán en cinco minutos. Deberías darte prisa.- agarró su horario del puño flojo.

Débiles maldiciones y hechizos surgieron del cuello de la camisa de Malfoy y Harry las escuchó un segundo antes de volverse e ir derecho a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Dean Thomas le miró cuando entró y sonrió.

-Pareces satisfecho por algo.

-Sólo le he dado a cierta serpiente que venía hacia mí.

-¡Oh, Harry!

-Sólo era Malfoy, y no le he herido ni nada de eso.- disparó Harry cuando Hermione le miraba furiosa.- La profesora McGonagall dijo que habías cogido seis EXTASIS. ¿Estás segura de que no va a ser como tu tercer año otra vez?

-Segurísima. Estoy absolutamente enterada del tiempo que se necesita para cursarlas todas, y lo haré bien. Aunque…- parecía dudar.- parece que la mayoría de la gente va a hacer cuatro.

-Yo voy a hacer cinco.

-¿Qué asignaturas?- preguntó Ron.- No quiero estar sólo en ninguna.

Harry les contó lo que iba a hacer, y que dejaría alguna si le agobiaban mucho.

-Estupendo. ¡Es exactamente lo que voy a coger!

-Ron, no puedes cogerte cinco.- rió Hermione, aunque se mordió el labio cuando Ron pareció dolido.

-¿Por qué no? Lo hice casi tan bien como Harry.

-Sí, pero no deberías hacer cosas que no te gustan y no sólo porque las hace Harry.

-Hermione, no quiero ir a ninguna clase en la que no estés o Harry o tú. Así puedo copiarte los apuntes y Harry me mantiene entretenido.

-¡Oh, Ron!

El pelirrojo se rió ante la petulancia de su amiga y se sentó en su silla, con los ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva del nuevo año. Lavender estaba examinando el horario de Parvati y miraba alrededor de la habitación con una expresión confusa en su cara.

-¿Todos hemos cogido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Eso creo.- respondió Neville cuando revolvió entre sus libros de texto.- ¿Alguien necesita un libro de Pociones?

-Sip.- Harry alzó la mano y la aceptó agradecido.- Puedo pagártelo si quieres.

-No, Harry, está bien. Sólo ayúdame con los deberes, ¿vale?

-Claro, Neville.- Harry miró su horario por encima del hombro.- ¿También hacemos todos Transformaciones y Encantamientos?

-Eso espero.- dijo Hermione con cuidado.- Después de todo son el núcleo del currículum.

-Pero aún no tenemos profesor de Defensa.- apuntó Seamus sólo para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados su horario cuando Hermione señaló con su dedo un texto minúsculo.

-Las clases de DCAO comenzarán la semana del 9 de Septiembre a la llegada de la señorita Asli Drew.

La mañana estaba muy avanzada cuando todo el mundo tenía su horario y estaba preparado para enfrentar el curso. Hermione se había enterrado profundamente en su libro de Aritmancia. Lavender y Parvati se habían ido al dormitorio en busca de paz y tranquilidad mientras que los chicos hablaban en voz baja y especulaban sobre el año por delante.

-¿Cómo creéis que será esa tal Drew?

-No puede ser peor que Umbridge, Dean.

-No estoy seguro.

-Bueno, como quiera que sea, - dijo Neville.- no estará más que un año. Nunca están más.

-Snape se va a volver loco.- dijo Ron pasando las páginas de su libro "Encanta lo Inencantable" sin realmente estar leyendo nada.- Como si no nos odiara lo suficiente ya.

Harry puso los pies en la mesa baja frente al fuego y se hundió más profundamente en el sillón. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se estaba haciendo difícil separar una de otra. Un brillo de metal le llamó la atención y sonrió a la insignia de prefecto de Ron que brilló y titiló con las llamas. Por supuesto, le había molestado al principio, pero ahora entendía lo que Dumbledore quería decir. Las responsabilidades de un prefecto más todas las demás podrían ser demasiado. Además, lo mejor de que Ron fuera prefecto, es que dejaba usar a Harry la mayoría de los pluses ligados al cargo, como el baño.

Hermione suspiró y bajó el libro hasta su regazo, mirándole con una mirada penetrante.

-Harry, vas a cogerte cinco EXTASIS este año. Sé que son menos clases a la semana de las que estás acostumbrado, pero no son fáciles. Necesitas hacer algunas lecturas previas y estudiar o suspenderás.- su atención se desvió a los demás.- Y esto se extiende a todos vosotros también.

Harry se agachó y cogió un libro del montón que estaban apilados en el suelo. Lo abrió y lo miró sin ver la página. No podía evitar preguntarse si su padre se había sentado en aquel sillón, o quizás Sirius. ¿Habían tenido que tomar las mismas decisiones, enfrentarse a las mismas cosas que él? No, después de todo, ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado a la muerte siendo tan jóvenes, ¿no? Y, de todos modos, conocía a Sirius y no era de la clase de personas que se quedaban leyendo sentados allí; habría estado hablando o bromeando, tratando por todos los medios de no ser educado.

Vagamente escuchó a Neville susurrar algo y el libro fue arrancado de sus manos por Ron. El pelirrojo giró el libro 180 grados y se lo devolvió. Harry gruñó un agradecimiento.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Seamus.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Parecías distraído…- por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ron mirar a Hermione y después menear débilmente la cabeza mirando a Seamus.

Harry parpadeó y enfocó el libro. Sabía que debía hablarle a los otros sobre Sirius. No había mencionado el nombre de su padrino, pero debía ofrecer algún tipo de explicación de porque él no era él mismo. Solo había estado allí un día, y la gente ya se daba cuenta de que estaba diferente. Más aislado y extrañamente reservado; tanto, que el aire alrededor de él parecía más oscuro.

Leyó la primera frase y frunció el ceño. No era un libro de texto. Más que nada, porque estaba escrito a mano. Sintiendo un pavor creciente escaneó la página, captando frases sobre chicos, periodos y romances. Sus ojos saltaron al final cuando vio el nombre de Ron y leyó la firma. Lavender Brown.

Durante un minuto no hizo nada; sólo lo miró. Si Lavender se enteraba que estaba leyendo su diario, incluso por accidente, le mataría. Se paró un segundo y entonces pasó la página y siguió leyendo.

Pasos en las escaleras le hicieron saltar y dejó caer el libro como una patata caliente. Agarrando cualquier otro, fingió estar concentradísimo en el capítulo 17 de Transformación Avanzada. Los otros chicos sonrieron entre ellos y Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de mirarles antes de que Lavender se sentara en el sofá. Sus ojos cayeron hasta el diario bajo el sillón de Harry y su cara empezó a arder.

-Tú no… no has leído eso… ¿verdad?- tartamudeó la chica, recogiendo el libro y pasando rápidamente las hojas.

-No, por supuesto que no.- Harry trató de parecer sorprendido, pero fracasó miserablemente.- No intencionalmente. No he visto nada, lo prometo.

Lavender parecía que fuera a explotar, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

-Es bueno verte sonreír, Harry.- dijo con una débil vocecilla. Harry no pudo menos que sonreír al comentario.

-Así que, ¿no me vas a matar?

-No, porque no leíste nada, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto.- suspiró y volvió la mirada a su libro durante un segundo.- Siento estar deprimido.

-No lo sientas.- replicó Dean.- Solo que, bueno, nos gustaría saber si podemos ayudar.

-No podéis.- realmente no quería contarles nada. No quería asustar a nadie, más de lo que estaban.- Yo… mi padrino murió a final del curso pasado, y como no tengo padres fue… peor.- se apagó en vano, deseando poder escapar de sus miradas de lástima.

-Lo siento.- dijo Parvati sinceramente. Ella y Lavender nunca habían sido muy habladoras con él, pero ahora tenían caras de completa comprensión hacia él.

-No es tu culpa.

-¿Fue…- Seamus tragó.- Quien Tú Sabes?

-¿Voldemort? No. Fue la prima de mi padrino. Su nombre era Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Zorra.- dijo Neville en voz baja, pero intensamente.

Hermione había bajado su libro y estaba observando la escena pensativa.

-¿Por qué no les damos a los libros un descanso? Vamos a dar una vuelta o a las cocinas o algo.

-Yo tengo que ver si ese Malfoy se ha sacado bien el casco de la cabeza.- concedió Harry agradecido por la excusa de escapar del ambiente chungo que se estaba apoderando de la habitación. Ron le miró confuso.

-¿No estaban ni Crabbe ni Goyle para ayudarle?

-No deberían, ¿no? Me refiero a que quizá Malfoy tenga las narices para mostrar su cara, pero no les he visto de vuelta en el colegio. ¿Tú sí? Mira.- Dean le pasó a Harry una arrugada copia de "El Profeta". El titular garabateado eran las palabras: Decreto de Ejecución. Venía a decir que cualquier mortífago conocido capturado por cualquier miembro de las autoridades sería ejecutado en el mismo momento del aprisionamiento.

-Es un poquito extremo, ¿no?

-Bueno, no hay donde meterlos, Harry. Azcabán es inútil. Además, son asesinos.- susurró Seamus.

-No funcionará. No tendrán cuidado. Además, sabéis lo fácil que es ocultar tu apariencia. Sólo los hará más cautelosos y más difíciles de coger.

El resto del día lo pasaron tratando de alegrar el ánimo. Pasearon juntos junto al lago, disfrutando del sol a pesar del suelo embarrado bajo sus pies. Era obvio para Harry que todos estaban tan aterrorizados como él, pero hablar sobre ello parecía ayudar. Incluso Hermione dijo algo, cómo que no se atrevería a hablarle a Draco nunca más, e incluso que había considerado deliberadamente hacerlo mal en las clases para que sus notas fueran mejores que las de ella. Estaba preocupada que la seguridad de sus padres fuera afectada por algo que le enfadara.

-Todo el mundo está igual.- dijo tranquilamente Lavender.- Me refiero a que es bien sabido que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero no puedes traer a todos los que quieres aquí. No todos pueden esconderse aquí. ¿Y qué ocurrirá una vez que estemos fuera?

-Quizá todo haya acabado para entonces.

Se sentaron en una roca que sobresalía sobre el lago, algunas veces en silencio, o hablando en voz baja. Había poca gente en los terrenos. Unos cuantos slytherins caminaron a cierta distancia y los gryffindor se callaron. Fue sólo cuando el sol estaba casi tocando el horizonte, que Parvati se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa.

-Casi tiene que ser la hora de la cena. Probablemente deberíamos ir al Gran Salón.

Las puertas del castillo aún estaban abiertas para dejarles pasar y entraron al fresco interior en silencio.

Las mesas fueron llenándose lentamente. La mayoría de los de sexto parecían haber llegado antes, agradecidos por el necesario escape de los estudios previos. Ginny y Luna ya estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba mirando miserablemente la pequeña agenda que tenía y Luna estaba escribiendo frenéticamente en un pergamino, su lengua saliendo por el borde de su boca, concentrada.

-… sólo el primer día y, ¡mira!- Ginny dio un manotazo al papel con su mano cuando se aproximaron, y Harry pudo ver que estaba lleno de su desordenada escritura.- Lo de Adivinación me va a durar una vida.

-¿Promocionar orfeones mentales?- preguntó, tratando de leer sobre su hombro.

-Preparar horóscopos mensuales, Harry.- bufó Ginny, dirigiéndole al librito un chasquido y dejándolo caer sobre su plato. Luna quitó un bol de puré a salvo de sufrir daños y continuó escribiendo.

-¡Es fácil!- exclamó Ron cuando se sentó frente a su hermana.- ¿Qué hiciste, Harry?

-Me lo inventé. Cuanto más desastroso y terrible sea mejor nota sacarás con Trelawney. Después de todo no es como Firenze establece los deberes. Te ayudaremos, si quieres.

-Gracias.

El salón se llenó lentamente casi hasta el tope de su capacidad y el director inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos en agradecimiento antes de mover sus manos en el aire. Los platos florecieron de comida y las copas se llenaron de zumo.

-¿Me perdí algo del discurso de Dumbledore ayer? No le escuché, la verdad.- preguntó Seamus a su alrededor con la boca llena de macarrones.

-Lo típico. No ir al Bosque Prohibido, los Capitanes de Quidditch y los horarios serán anunciados en las semanas que vienen. Enhorabuena a los de quinto y séptimo año… ese tipo de cosas.- replicó Ron.

-Harry, ¿y la Oclumancia?- preguntó Hermione suavemente.

-No sé. Creo que el profesor Dumbledore quería ayudarme él mismo, pero el tatuaje funciona. Ni por asomo tengo tantos problemas para dormir ahora.

-Y cuando lo haces, ¿sueñas con tu padrino?

-Sí, y con los ronquidos de Ron.

-Bien, no te olvides de ellos, ¿vale?

-Te lo juro por mi vida y por lo que haga falta…

No llevó demasiado que la cena se diera por concluida y los platos fueran despejados. Hubo donuts rellenos de mermelada de postre, pero Harry decidió que no podía más.

-¿Mañana qué toca a primera hora?- preguntó Ron tratando de no reírse por el hecho de que su amigo tenía mermelada de frambuesa en la frente.

-No sé, ¿tu horario no era idéntico al mío?

-Será mejor que lo sea.- gruñó Ron.

-Yo tengo Aritmancia.- dijo Hermione tras un librito.

-¿Cuando has tenido tiempo para ir a la biblioteca?- quiso saber Ron.

-Esta mañana, cuando aún estabais en la cama.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó Ginny, dejando de intentar hablar con Luna, que a apenas había tocado su comida y que seguía escribiendo.

-El cuadro que encontramos. Sólo quería saber cuán importante era, es todo.

Harry miró con los ojos entreabiertos el lomo del libro para ver las letras doradas del título. Familias Mágicas Nobles del Mundo Occidental.

-¡Hecho!- exclamó Luna, levantando el pergamino frente a ella y sonriéndose a sí misma.

-¿Otro puzzle rúnico?- preguntó Ron sin mucho interés. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido. Luna era un poco rara, por decir algo, pero era útil tenerla alrededor. Además, le hacía sentir más normal.

-En realidad es mi propio alfabeto. Lo hice en Historia de la Magia.

Les pasó el pergamino, dejando que Ron y Hermione lo vieran más claramente. Se trataba un alfabeto simple que era absolutamente diferente del inglés común. Era bastante rúnico, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sacándole sentido a aquello.

-Es muy… original.- dijo Hermione.- Aunque no veo en qué puede ser útil.

-Bueno, si tomo apuntes en clase, nadie podrá copiármelos.- la sonrisa de Luna era vaga, pero sus ojos se agudizaron como si supiera que aquello era una de las cosas que más odiaba Hermione.

-Bueno, tengo que irme y prepararme para las clases de mañana.- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie de repente.- Pero Luna, realmente es original, y una idea bastante buena. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

-¿Puedo dártelo mañana? Es que…- la chica parecía incómoda.- Es la única copia que tengo y no quiero olvidarla.

-Si, claro, cómo no. Y Harry, tienes Herbología a primera, como Ron.

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria. Harry decidió esforzarse un poco en ello y se perdió en "Flores y Fatalidades: Guía avanzada". Ginny se sentó en la mesa. No tenía que entregar el trabajo de Adivinación hasta dentro de tres días, así que desvió su atención en la lectura de los apuntes del profesor Flitwick con la esperanza de entender qué estaba haciendo mal con un encantamiento complejo.

Ron estaba intentando animar a la gente a que jugara una partida de ajedrez, pero como nadie quiso, se sentó con Hermione y Harry y se puso a leer el libro de Herbología. Además de alguna pregunta ocasional, no se distrajo ni una vez, y eso parecía molestar a Hermione.

-¿En serio estás leyendo ese libro?

-Sí, no es malo.

-¿Y te estás enterando de algo?

-Sí, bastante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La respuesta de Ron fue sacarle la lengua a la chica y seguir leyendo.

Por una vez, la Sala Común de Gryffindor estuvo tranquila y las buenas intenciones del primer día de curso se llevaron a cabo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡No, corre… tienes que… ir!

Harry abrió un ojo legañoso y miró a la oscuridad a su alrededor. La voz no era más que un susurro, pero quizás había estado escuchándola subconscientemente, o quizá no estaba muy dormido. Apartó las cortinas un poco y salió de la cama. Durante un momento pensó que el que hablaba se había dormido otra vez, pero la extraña letanía continuó después de una pausa muy breve.

-Ron, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa?- replicó Ron. Las cortinas se apartaron y miró a Harry.- ¿Estás despierto?

-Sí. Es un poquito difícil permanecer dormido contigo murmurando, tío.

-Pero entonces, ¿quién es ese?

Escuchó de nuevo, y de verdad esperó no estar oyendo voces. La última vez que había ocurrido había un basilisco gigante en las cañerías.

-Creo que es Neville. Escucha… está hablando sobre Lestrange.

Harry maldijo suavemente en la oscuridad.

-No debería hacer mencionado su nombre.

-¿Por qué no? Él estuvo allí, Harry.

-Sí, pero, no sé, quizá lo hubiera olvidado.

-¿Le despertamos o le dejamos dormir?

Harry pensó un momento. Si le dejaran dormir él haría como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y Neville no se avergonzaría de que sus amigos le despertaran de un mal sueño. Si le despertaban, ellos acabarían con la obvia angustia mental por la que el pobre chico estaba pasando. Hubo un amortiguado ¡Gnah! desde el lado de la habitación de Neville, seguido de un rápido y frenético pataleo. Las cortinas se apartaron precipitadamente y Neville se cayó de la cama. Vestía un pijama un poco demasiado pequeño para él, pero no parecía molestarle demasiado mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando Harry le alcanzó un vaso de agua sin decirle nada.

-Lo… lo siento. No quería despertaros.

-No pasa nada. Pensé que era Ron.

-¿Por qué pensaste que era yo? ¿Tengo tantas pesadillas o algo así?

-Sólo una vez.- aseguró Harry.- ¿Estás bien, Neville?

-Sí, yo, eh, sí, estoy bien.

-Podemos dejar una luz si quieres.- cuando Harry vio que Neville iba a protestar añadió.- Yo lo hago a veces. Además, si te despiertas otra vez, mejor ver qué pasa a tu alrededor, ¿no?

Al final los tres jóvenes acordaron dejar una pequeña luz en el alféizar. Fluctuó y disminuyó, mandando inocentes sombras danzarinas.

Harry se tendió en la cama, mirando las sombras crecer y caer como ondas en la pared, y en su mente maldijo a Belatrix Lestrenge, no sólo por lo que le había hecho a Sirius, sino por lo que se había llevado de Neville.


	8. La profesora Asli Drew

¡¡Hola!!

Antes que nada os quería contar algo que oí ayer en la radio: el 6º libro saldrá en Julio de este año. No sé si ya lo sabíais. Yo no, pero de todas formas os lo cuento. Sabía que Tía Gilita… digo… J. K. Rowling no tardaría tanto en sacarlo porque con las películas saliendo tan "rápido" no podía dormirse en los laureles, pero no lo esperaba para tan pronto. No sé el día, pero no me extrañaría nada que fuera el día 31, como el cumpleaños de Harry… (suspirito de paciencia). Como si esas estrategias de marketing no fueran evidentes. Sólo espero que no la vuelvan a cagar con las traducciones. Lo ideal, si se monta un "estreno mundial", es que todas las ediciones salgan a la vez, ¡y no casi un año después como pasó con la versión en castellano! Fue vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta la cuota de mercado que tiene.

Contestaciones:

**Aidee**: Pues ya ves, en dos sobremesas me lo traduje. La verdad es que cuando pillas carrerilla casi lo haces de corrido. En fin, espero que te guste. A partir de aquí se pone muy interesante.

**Lady Kenobi**: Sí, ellas dijeron que pasaban mogollón de lidar con el elfo y el cuadrito de los webos y que se lo quitaron de encima echando virutas. Y como son tan buenas lo hicieron, se quedaron agusto y les salió genial. Si es que... cuando hay talento...

**Celina**: algo me han contado de Canarias y los guiris. Vamos, que tienen concejales y todo. ¡Quiero ir a Tenerife! O cualquiera de las otras islas, yo no le hago ascos a nada. Pero molaría ir por allí, a la playita y huir de este frío horrible.

**Azazel-Black**: Sí, son 30 capítulos, y continúa en otro fic de 31. Son auténticos libros. Pero merecen la pena. El fic de Hermione es "Good Morning". Ya verás, es precioso. Casi lloro al final y todo. Jo... snif... cuando me acuerdo... (suspirito).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Las sombras del silencio**

**Capítulo 8: La profesora Asli Drew**

_¿Puedes prender el alma con amor?_

_¿Calmar su corazón se convertirá en dolor?_

_¿Puedes protegerlo con el tuyo_

_aunque no ganes nada?_

_La Moralidad del Hombre.- Hechicera Valerie Vonstaff._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry gruñó cuando alguien le sacudió un hombro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente por instinto, sin querer admitir que, una vez más, era lunes por la mañana. La persona que estaba molestando su sueño era persistente y, al final, se obligó a mirar la despejada cara de Neville.

-Vamos, Harry.

-Estás muy entusiasmado.

-¿Y eso es un crimen?- Neville sonrió mientras se giraba para bajar las escaleras.- Pensé que estarías ansioso por conocer a la nueva Profesora de Defensa.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo y se vistió rápidamente. Durante la semana pasada, había ayudado el estar rodeado de gente. Al principio había evitado la compañía, pero como tanto Ron y Hermione se la habían echado encima, encontró que la risa y la compañía se llevaba de su mente las sombras del dolor.

Uno de sus temas de conversación había sido la nueva profesora de DCAO. Hermione había sentenciado que Asli era un nombre de mujer dándoles así una pista sobre qué deberían esperar. Dean apostaba cualquier cosa a que era un vampiro o cualquier otra criatura de la noche. Seamus estaba absolutamente convencido de que era una mortífaga disfrazada. Harry pensaba… Lo que él pensaba no era importante. Esperaba que, por una vez, la maestra fuera una bruja normal, quizá una que se quedara más de un año.

Terminó de ponerse la ropa y se lavó la cara, frotándose los ojos en un esfuerzo por despertarse del todo. Ron tropezaba por toda la habitación tratando de montarse pieza a pieza.

Les había llevado todo el fin de semana a ellos dos recuperar la sesión doble de Pociones del viernes. Habían pensado que Snape había sido terrible los últimos cinco años, con todos aquellos comentarios condescendientes, la sutil intimidación, el no tan sutil tormento… Obviamente no habían conocido al verdadero Severus Snape. Harry notó cómo sus labios se torcían de disgusto al recordar la lección. Les había mandado preparar la impresionantemente compleja poción Matalobos. Snape había esperado que la suspendieran y muchos lo habían hecho ya que algunos de los ingredientes eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir. La clase entera había hecho su mejor intento y él se había limitado a quedarse allí, riéndose de todos ellos. Cuando pasó por el pupitre de Harry, Snape miró el frasquito que tenía la poción, y una extraña expresión inundó sus ojos.

-Señor Potter, ¿sabe qué le ocurre al afectado si la poción Matalobos está incorrectamente preparada?

-La demencia que acompaña a la transformación permanecerá y en muchos casos se amplificará proporcionalmente hasta llevar a la víctima a quedar mentalmente marcada de por vida.- Snape alzó su ceja izquierda y permaneció en silencio hasta que Harry añadió.- Señor.

-Sí, desde luego, Potter. Los detalles son a menudo ocultos a los inmaduros e incapaces. No hay necesidad de decir que el último y querido amigo de tu padre estaría muerto y enterrado en una semana si bebiera esto.- agitó el frasquito amenazadoramente.- Aunque tampoco importaría mucho.

Harry volvió al presente y aflojó la mandíbula. Snape había estado provocándolos todo aquel día. Sólo su propia casa había sido perdonada, como siempre. Harry frunció el ceño pensando en sus otros profesores. No había tenido a los Slytherin en todas las clases, pero las noticias les habían llegado poco a poco a todos. Los profesores eran precavidos. Se tomaban menos puntos de la Casa dde la Serpiente. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba asustado, no sólo por sí mismos, sino por aquellos que estaban fuera de los muros de Hogwarts.

La fuga de la prisión había ocurrido a mediados de agosto. No podía recordar la fecha exacta tras el delirio sin sueño que había sufrido, pero recodaba las sospechas y la confesión humilde y final del Ministerio de que más de 35 peligrosos criminales habían escapado de la prisión isla de Azcabán. Lo que significaba que todos ellos estaban allí fuera, y que un chico como Draco no dudaría en quejarse a su padre sobre cualquiera que le hubiera disgustado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se puso las gafas (n/tr: pues ya se complica la vida para ponerse las gafas… No estaría mejor con la cabeza quieta??? Esto es como ponerle el rabo al burro. ¡Quien le saque un ojo con las patillas gana 20 puntos! XDDD… ains… es la hora de la siesta y se me va la olla, lo siento.) y esperó a que Ron se pusiera los zapatos antes de bajar juntos. Hermione les estaba esperando con una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

-No puedo esperar para conocerla. Sé que nunca ha sido miembro del claustro. Me pregunto si será tan buena como el profesor Lupin.

-Tiene que se mejor que Umbridge.

-Técnicamente, creo que Umbridge no estuvo mucho tiempo como profesora. Por criterios oficiales sólo duró dos meses antes de que se promocionara a ella misma. En realidad, el año pasado, Harry fue nuestro profesor de Defensa.

-¡Y esta mujer lo tendrá difícil para batirle!- rió Ron palmeando el hombro de Harry mientras los tres hacían su camino hacia el Gran Salón.

El techo encantado reflejaba el pálido cielo azul, diluido por la persistente lluvia. Las mesas estaban cargadas de humeantes cruasanes y diferentes cereales así como gachas de avena y todo tipo de fritos. Ginny estaba sentada en su sitio, sorbiendo leche caliente mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos. Les dirigió una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento y dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Con ganas?

-Es algo por lo que levantarse.- Harry cogió unas tostadas y se sentó a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ron sonreír y sentarse junto a Hermione.

-Bueno, tenéis que contarme cómo es. Si es como aquella repulsiva mujer no iré a sus clases.

-¡Ginny!- Hermione parecía horrorizada.- ¡No puedes faltar a las clases!

-Aprendí más estudiando por mí misma el año pasado que gracias a esa espantosa mujer.

Las idas y venidas de los estudiantes al Gran Salón continuaron durante la siguiente media hora mientras los ansiosos iban a la biblioteca y los perezosos se arrancaban de sus camas. Sólo cuando Hermione empezó a fingir nerviosismo Ron y Harry cedieron a sus ruegos y se despidieron de Ginny.

Subieron las escaleras, esperando pacientemente que el lento movimiento de piedra contra piedra cesase mientras la siguiente escalinata se colocaba en su sitio. Harry se había dado cuenta de que había un cierto horario en algunas de ellas. Si ibas justo a la derecha, podías ir de la Torre de Astronomía a las Mazmorras en cinco minutos. Pero eso no le importaba aquel año. Tenía que admitir que las lecciones eran duras, parecía que sus deberes se habían doblado. Se preguntó cómo Hermione podía hacerlo.

Llegaron a su clase cinco minutos antes y se sentaron en sus asientos usuales en la parte de delante. La luz entraba a raudales a través de las grandes ventanas que daban al campo de Quidditch; Harry podía ver los altos aros silueteados contra el sol de la mañana. Los altos techos y las paredes blancas y limpias eran nuevas para él; estaba acostumbrado a la parafernalia de animales disecados y ese tipo de cosas, pero esta habitación era grande, ventilada y brillante. El suelo era de madera pulida y brillaba con los rayos de sol. La parte de delante estaba dominada por un escritorio enorme de madera lleno de cajones. Encima había una espada.

Los minutos se consumieron pero la profesora parecía no llegar.

-Quizás sea un examen.- sugirió Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para que la pequeña clase de Gryffindor's lo oyeran.

-Igual se supone que tenemos que hacer algo.

-Apuesto que tiene que ver con la espada.- dijo Seamus, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia el escritorio. Se quedó con las manos en la espalda examinando la vaina. Pareció convencerse y alargó la mano para cogerla.

-Seamus, no lo hagas.- la voz de Harry era lo suficientemente urgente para hacerle parar y mirar a su amigo.- No sabes nada sobre ella. Podría ser peligrosa.

-¿Como qué?

-Un traslador, o quizá haya pertenecido a un mago oscuro y tiene hechizos protectores.

-Puede que en realidad no esté ahí.- añadió Hermione.- Puede ser una simple proyección de una espada, diseñada para atraerte a una trampa.

-Muy bien.- elogió una voz cortante. La espada y el escritorio desaparecieron mientras la mujer se adelantaba y se quitaba su capa de invisibilidad. Seamus tragó y volvió a su sitio mientras las pisadas de la mujer resonaban en la clase.- Me habían dicho que debía esperar grandes cosas de esta clase, y no estoy decepcionada. El señor Finnigan ha demostrado la curiosidad que cada mago necesita para superar una situación difícil o complicada. El señor Potter ha mostrado precaución, una cualidad admirable en alguien de vuestra edad, y la señorita Granger ha mostrado que ha leído sobre ello. El resto de vosotros habéis demostrado la habilidad de escuchar.

La mujer se paró en mitad y sonrió. No era una sonrisa desagradable, pero carecía de humor.

-Necesitaréis curiosidad, precaución, conocimiento y la habilidad de escuchar y pensar sobre una amplia variedad de escenarios para aprobar mi asignatura. Mi nombre es Señorita Asli Drew. No tratéis de suponer mi edad, sólo os avergonzaréis de vosotros mismos. He estado en muchos lugares en mi vida y he visto muchas cosas, tanto buenas como terribles. Las Artes Oscuras siempre han sido una fuente de horror y fascinación para la raza humana. Los magos y las brujas van y vienen, pero la magia permanece. En esta clase habrá teoría,- la clase gruñó y ella sonrió con propiedad.- y sí, la odiaba también, pero sin comprender la magia no podéis esperar defenderos. Habrá también un enorme montón de magia práctica. Espero que tratéis las lecciones no textuales con madurez. No habrá oportunidad de holgazanear.

Harry miró cómo se sentaba en mitad del aire y golpeaba distraída su varita contra su bota con una expresión preocupada en su cara.

-Sé que el año pasado el nivel de la enseñanza práctica fue pobre, aunque estoy bastante enterada de alguna actividad extracurricular. Alabo vuestro sentido común y vuestro entusiasmo. Esta asignatura es una de las que necesitaréis en los años venideros. Podría salvar vuestras vidas. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? ¿Sí, señor Thomas?

-¿Cómo ha hecho que el escritorio y la espada desaparecieran, profesora?

-Preferiría que me llamarais "Señorita"; cualquiera que piense que tiene demasiadas connotaciones sexistas, se encontrará escribiendo un trabajo sobre el sexismo de la lengua inglesa (n/tr: este es el típico caso de juego de palabras en inglés imposibles de traducir. "_Professor_" es utilizado indistintamente para hombres y mujeres, aunque sigue siendo masculino. En castellano, obviamente, está "profesor/profesora" y ese problema no existe. Asli Drew quiere que la llamen "Señorita" –como en parvulitos- para marcar el hecho de que es una mujer. Simplemente.) En todo caso, me alegro de que lo hayas preguntado, Dean, porque lo daremos a lo largo de las siguientes semanas. El escritorio y la espada nunca estuvieron allí. Es una complicada forma de magia, una que extrañamente los muggles experimentan bastante frecuentemente. ¿Habéis oído hablar de la Proyección Astral?

La clase reconoció que sí y la Señorita Drew asintió aprobadora.

-Cada objeto, animal y persona tiene una firma mágica. Esta firma es eterna. Muchas teologías la denominan como el Alma. Este "alma" puede ser manipulada a través tanto del espacio como del tiempo, lo que puede ser altamente beneficioso para el practicante de magia. Los objetos son más fáciles, la gente es muy difícil. Unas pocas brujas han sido capaces de proyectar su alma, su firma mágica, pero parece que para los hombres es más complicado. En todo caso, no es una desventaja. ¿Puede decirme alguien por qué puede ser?

Ron alzó la mano lentamente. Normalmente hubiera sido uno de los últimos en contestar voluntariamente, pero la Señorita Drew inclinó su cabeza animándole.

-La proyección no puede interactuar con el ambiente físico, ¿no?

-Exacto, señor Weasley. Lo único que puede interactuar con la proyección es un hechizo. La proyección no puede sostener una varita, no puede tocar a un amigo, no puede comer o beber. Puede hablar, pero muy bajito. Ahora, ¿Qué hay del autor? Si un humano es obligado a proyectarse astralmente, ¿sufrirá?

-Sí.- contestó Hermione inmediatamente.

-Me alegro de que tengas tanta confianza como para responder sin levantar la mano, señorita Granger. Todos deberían seguir tu ejemplo, lo hace más interesante. Por favor, continúa.

-Habría agotamiento físico y cualquier efecto adverso que le ocurra a la proyección se reflejará en el cuerpo.

-¿Algo más?

-Podrías perder una parte de tu alma.

-Precisamente. Todos, por favor, sacad vuestros libros e id a la página sesenta y dos.

La clase siguió hasta que acabó repentinamente cuando sonó la campana. Durante un momento la cara de la Señorita Drew pareció irritada y disgustada, pero suspiró y rodó sus ojos marrones.

-Adiós a todos. Espero veros la próxima vez.

Le devolvieron la despedida y salieron al pasillo en silencio, continuando hasta que estuvieron a una distancia segura. Neville fue el primero en decir algo.

-¡Es genial!

-Sí. ¿Creéis que estaba sentada en una silla o qué?

-Puedes mantener una posición sedente sin soporte alguno, pero no durante una hora entera.- rió Hermione.- Es buena, ¿verdad? ¡Después de Umbridge, es un ángel!

-Ya veremos como es en las lecciones prácticas.- dijo Harry mientras giraba la esquina hacia la Sala Común.- Creo que ha sido auror o algo así. Tiene pinta de haber sido personal militar.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- rió Ron.- ¿Visteis sus botas? ¡Estaban hechas para patearle el culo a Voldemort!

Hubo un momento de estupefacto silencio cuando todos le miraron, alucinados de que hubiera dicho el nombre. Hermione se rió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza sin creerlo.

-No lo has dicho queriendo, ¿verdad?

-No, ¡quería decir, Quien Vosotros Sabéis!- Ron se paró frente a la Señora Rosa, pálido por su propia audacia. Estaba apunto de decir la contraseña cuando la profesora McGonagall corrió hacia ellos con una rápida y tensa sonrisa.

-Señor Potter, señor Weasley, ¿podrían venir conmigo, por favor?

Hermione cogió sus mochilas y les dijo adión mientras seguían la demacrada figura de la profesora por los resonantes corredores. Harry se sorprendió bruscamente al darse cuenta de que era más alto que la delgada mujer. Siempre había tenido que mirar hacia arriba para mirarla, incluso desde que tenía once años y estaba estúpidamente asustado de todo. Ahoraaún seguía alzando la mirada hacia ella, pero sólo metafóricamente.

-¿Estamos en problemas?- preguntó Ron.

-No, señor Weasley. Tengo algunas buenas noticias para todos vosotros.- ella abrió la puerta de su oficina y les invitó a entrar.

Ginny Weasley estaba desplomada en una silla frente al escritorio. Parecía preocupada. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de enfado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su pelo estaba revuelto y Harry trató de recordar su horario de su vistazo de cinco segundos hacía una semana. Ella le vio mirándola y su furia se convirtió en vergüenza. Una mano se alzó hasta su pelo y una débil risa se escapó de sus labios.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Un unicornio ha tratado de comerme.

-¿Eso es por que pareces tan enfadada?- preguntó Ron a su hermana pequeña mientras McGonagall se excusaba para ir a buscar a dos personas más.

-Creo que no tengo la mano de Charlie para los animales.

Harry se inclinó sobre el borde de la chimenea y miró a las llamas mientras esperaban. Ron y Ginny hablaban tranquilamente y él medio escuchaba mientras que el calor picaba suavemente su frente y su labio superior.

-¿Es sobre Quidditch?- preguntó Ginny.- Porque no se me ocurre otra razón por la que estoy aquí.

-Bueno, si son Kirke y Sloper los que van a entrar por la puerta, entonces sí.

-Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no, Harry?

-Sorpréndeme.

-¡Han levantado tu prohibición y la capitanía es tuya!- gritó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-No repliques, Harry. Eres la elección obvia. Has estado jugando Quidditch más de 6 años. Conoces el juego mejor que nadie.

-No, eso no es cierto. Tú y Ginny habéis estado jugando desde que tuvisteis edad para montar en escoba. Hace cinco años yo ni siquiera había oído hablar del Quidditch.

Una garganta carraspeó educadamente y la profesora McGonagall dejó entrar a los dos golpeadores Jack Sloper y Adrew Kirke en la habitación.

-Veo que ya habéis supuesto por qué estáis aquí. El año pasado ganamos, pero fue suerte. La mayoría del equipo se ha graduado. Tenéis dos puestos de cazador que ocupar. Os he llamado a todos para elegir a la persona que será el capitán.

-Harry.- dijeron cuatro voces al unísono.

La profesora McGonagall le dio a Harry un sobre.

-Parece que la democracia ha hablado, señor Potter. La carta contiene la documentación oficial que levanta su prohibición para jugar Quidditch. El libro de prácticas está en mi oficina. Si necesita reservar el campo venga a verme. Buena suerte, señor Potter y adiós.

Les empujó a todos tras la puerta y les dejó en mitad del paso. Se quedaron ahí un momento, esperando a que Harry hablara.

-¿Estás todos seguros de esto?

-Segurísimos, Harry.- dijo Ron, tomando aire profundamente.- Venga, ¿cómo podías pensar que sería cualquier otro?

-No sé, sólo que… - Harry respiró y se compuso.- Vale. Las pruebas para cazadores serán el sábado, corred la voz. La primera práctica el domingo. Necesitamos esforzarnos.

-¿A qué hora?

-A las once de la mañana. Echaos y descansad. Os quiero a todos despiertos para que no os durmáis y os caigáis de vuestras escobas.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry?- dijo Ginny en voz baja.- Me estás empezando a gustar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry estaba sentado sobre la caja que contenía las pelotas de Quidditch. Bajo su peso, los temblores habían cesado y los extraños quejidos de las bludgers se habían silenciado.

Estaba sólo en la línea central sin nada más que el piar de los pájaros inundando sus oídos. Su Saeta de Fuego estaba a su lado, descansando en césped cubierto de rocío. La luz del sol se reflejaba en las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, goteando en sus ropas escarlatas. No había sollozos ni temblores de emoción. Sólo había dolor.

Había estado bien hasta que había visto la Saeta, cuando las barreras se habían roto. Era un regalo de su padrino, el primer regalo que había recibido de él. Le había compensado por los años de miseria y soledad, y ahora era un afilado recordatorio de lo que podía haber tenido.

Se quitó las gafas y miró el desenfocado amanecer. El sol era una serpenteante luz a través de las lágrimas, y el duro y encapotado cielo, una sombría cortina sobre él.

Nunca había vivido algo tan doloroso antes. Siempre había echado de menos a sus padres, pero en realidad nunca los había conocido. Había visto que los otros niños tenían una mamá y un papá y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo especial. La muerte de Cedric había sido traumatizante y terrible, pero el dolor provenía de ese shock y la culpa antes que de la verdadera tragedia.

Cuando Sirius cayó de espaldas a través del velo, no lo había creído. Había pasado todo el verano pretendiendo que no había ocurrido, pensando que Sirius les había estado gastando a todos una broma cruel y que atravesaría la puerta en cualquier momento. Ahora que sabía que no volvería a ver a su padrino de nuevo, sentía que había perdido una parte de sí mismo.

Un sollozo se trabó en su garganta, sonando extraño en el aire de la mañana temprana. Apretó una mano sobre su boca tratando de apaciguar el flujo de emoción. Quiso aullar y gritar hasta que alguien lo arreglara todo, pero sabía que era imposible. Nadie podía. Le podían soltar clichés como "El tiempo todo lo cura", pero eso no le salvaba de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se golpeó la cara furiosamente, sin importarle que el recio cuero de sus guantes arañara su piel. Sacudió la cabeza y tensó los músculos de su estómago y su pecho hasta que los sollozos se hicieron dolorosos y pudo obligarlos a parar. Una mano le acercó un pañuelo y él se sobresaltó avergonzado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó secamente con la voz rota.

-Unos tres minutos.- replicó Ginny.- Aunque puedo irme.

-No.- su mano alcanzó la de la chica y la cogió.- No te vayas. Podemos practicar un poco, a ver cómo eres como cazadora.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Él nunca querría que esa escoba te pusiera triste. Era para hacerte feliz, y no la has montado en más de un año.- ella cogió la Saeta de Fuego y se la dio con una sonrisa preocupada.

Él la cogió y se subió, sintiendo cómo las emociones a flor de piel desaparecían mientras la escoba tomaba velocidad ascendiendo cada vez más alto a su mando. Cuando torció en una bajada en picado, Ginny pasó delante de él en una brillante Nimbus 2000.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde has conseguido eso?

-Fred y George. Me dijeron que te dijera que "Gracias por todo y que esto debería ayudarnos a ganar".

La chica hizo un quiebro y giró hacia los aros al final y Harry se precipitó tras ella, bloqueándola e impidiendo su avance a cada paso del camino. Para la hora en que la gente empezó a dejarse caer por el campo para las pruebas de cazador, Ginny había dominado las maniobras defensivas y Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para quejarse.

Aterrizaron justo a tiempo para ver a Ron arrastrándose en el campo, cansado y hecho un desastre.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Por ahí.- replicó Harry, frotándose la nariz y sorbiendo.- ¿Por? ¿Me echabas de menos?

-¡Anda ya! ¿Cómo vamos a examinar a todos estos?- sacudió su pulgar hacia los cinco aspirantes.

-Fácil. Vete a los aros. ¡Kirke, Sloper!

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Os quiero arriba. Golpear con las bludgers a la persona que estemos probando. Tienen que margar tantos puntos como puedan. Ah, y no os hiráis a vosotros mismos.

-¿Y yo?

-Haz como un Slytherin y haz trampas. Intenta tirarlos de las escobas o que reduzcan la velocidad. Haz lo que creas que hubiera hecho Draco. Tienen que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Las pruebas duraron aproximadamente una hora. Lanzamiento tras lanzamiento fue bloqueado. Ginny había hecho zozobrar con éxito tanto a Dennis como a Colin Creevey en sus escobas, y sólo un rápido y potente encantamiento "Leviosa" de Harry previno huesos rotos.

Natalie McDonald era pequeña y rápida. Era buena esquivando los ataques de Ginny y las bludgers, pero no tan buena marcando. Vicky Frobisher y Geoffrey Hooper habían hecho las pruebas para Guardián el año pasado, y era obvio que las habilidades de Geoffrey se quedaban en el área defensiva, pero Vicky parecía una promesa. Era una fiera, casi tirando al suelo a Ginny en un momento de su empeño en llegar al aro. Las estadísticas de puntuación se inclinaban a su favor, y al final, se decidió que sería Natalie la que ocuparía el segundo puesto de cazadora.

Los desilusionados y los emocionados se marcharon en fila hacia el castillo juntos. Sólo Ron, Ginny y Harry se quedaron en el campo, y el capitán pronto les dijo a los hermanos que volvieran al castillo.

-Ya os alcanzaré.- prometió Harry.- Sólo voy a recogerlo todo.

Las bludgers fueron bastante fáciles de devolver a sus prisiones, pero cuando metió la Quaffle, el pequeño saquito que guardaba la snitch se abrió y la bolita dorada se escapó y salió zumbando al aire. Maldiciendo su torpeza, Harry pasó una pierna por encima de su Saeta de Fuego y pegó una patada siguiéndola mientras daba vueltas, descendía y pirueteaba alrededor de los postes. Se paró abruptamente y empezó a caer obligando a Harry a lanzarse en picado antes de volver a recuperar un ángulo más derecho y fue serpenteando entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Aterrizando en el borde de la floresta, meneó la cabeza confuso. Las pelotas estaban encantadas específicamente para quedarse dentro del área del campo. ¿Por qué se había ido al Bosque? Miró ceñudo a los árboles. Realmente no quería meterse, no sólo. Dio un tímido paso hacia delante sintiéndose más fuerte hasta que se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de avanzar en la oscuridad de los árboles. El aire olió lata quemada y cada aliento que tomaba sabía a sangre. Le empezó a doler la cabeza, pero podía ver la bolita alada suspendida justo al lado de los árboles del lindero.

Alargando la mano derecha, dio un respingo de asombro cuando una red de luz brillante surgió frente a él como rayos de plata. La Snitch se quedó quieta en su vuelo. Sus alas continuaron batiendo frenéticamente, pero no se movía, y fue devuelta a la mano abierta de Harry. La luz tembló y pulsó brillando cada vez más hasta que la fría pelota estuvo acunada en su palma. En el segundo en el que sus dedos se cerraron sobre las alas, la luz disminuyó y se retiró, dejándole con dolor de cabeza y la extraña sensación de que había hecho algo malo.

Un grito a su derecha le hizo girarse para ver a Hagrid parado a unos pocos metros de distancia. La enorme ballesta descansaba en sus manos, la punta de la flecha chispeaba con la magia residual y el mismo Hagrid parecía absolutamente horrorizado.

-Harry, ¿qué ha sido eso? (t/tr: en inglés, tanto en los libros como en este fic, transcriben el acento de Hagrid, detalle que en las traducciones se pierde. Es un acento que, al menos escrito, se parece al andaluz, pero en inglés. Juntan palabras, abren las vocales –por ejemplo "yeh" por "you"-, se comen la mitad de las consonantes – "Arry" por "Harry"-… Ehtóy por haserlo asín pa'que zea máh auténtico…. Mmmh… mejor no…).

-No… no lo sé.

-Creo que quizás deberías de contárselo a Dumbledore. O sea, no has utilizado la varita… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Saber el qué?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Hagrid?

-Nada. Vamos.- Hagrid señaló nervioso con la ballesta al castillo y respiró hondo.- Asustarás a los thestrals.

Harry miró atrás hacia la foresta y vio las extrañas criaturas equinas arremolinadas como si estuvieran asustadas. Sus ojos brillantes le miraron mientras se iba y nunca vio cómo los animales, uno tras otro, inclinaban sus cabezas hacia el suelo como si hicieran una reverencia a la realeza.


	9. Los cerebrales

¡Hola!

Un pajaritollamado Barby-Black (¡¡Gracias!!) me ha dicho que el día exacto de Julio en que saldría el 6º libro será el día 16, y la traducción al español para diciembre.

Ahora las contestaciones:

**Lady Kenoby**: A mi también me da igual que salga en inglés, porque me lo voy a leer igual (como con el de La Orden del Fénix), aunque luego me corte las venas cuando escriba los fics porque no sé cómo han traducido algunas cosas (como ahora). Si nos ponemos a esperar a que salga la traducción nos dan las uvas (o más), y personalmente no pienso esperar tanto (antes me da un ataque de nervios).

Y sí, bueno, lo del acento transcrito de Hagrid es la leche. Yo para saber lo que dice lo leo en voz alta y ¡tiene sentido! Si lo leo callada no lo entiendo, pero si te oyes decirlo sí. Pruébalo, ya verás. Aunque de todas formas no es la primera vez que veo ese acento tal cual en un libro. En el colegio (con 13 años o así) nos mandaron leer "The Secret Garden" y variospersonajes principales hablaban así siempre. ¡Era desesperante! Menos mal que a esas alturas ya me había leído la versión traducida y sabía de qué iba la historia, que si no...

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg**: bueno, creo que en este capi te resuelven algunas dudas, pero se abren otras muchas. ¡Ya verás! Un besito.

**Barby Black**: ¡Muchas gracias por el dato! Sí, es una traducción. Y hago lo que puedo, de verdad. A veces hay trozos enteros que me dejan muerta porque no tengo ni idea de lo que quieren decir y casi por desesperación me lo acabo inventando (que me perdonen las autoras... jo...). En fin, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un besito!

**Azazel Black**: Si te soy sincera la escena, tal cual, en inglés es igual de confusa. Es un tanto extraña y te doy la razón. La verdad es que este fic, si tiene un fallo, es ese. A veces expone una situación y ya está. No la explica, ni la contextualiza, ni nada. Da por sentado que sabes lo que la autora quiere decir. Así que no te extrañe encontrar momentos parecidos. Bueno, preciosa, si te lees el de Hermione ya me contarás que te ha parecido. Ya te digo que a mí me encantó. ¡Un beso!

**Glassed Eyes**: mmmmhhh... eso es que Matrix ha cambiado algo, jeje. Un dejà vú así tiene que significar algo. Bueno, aun así espero que sigas pasándote por aquí. ¡Un beso!

**The Hard**: ¡Hola chaval! Sí, al principio es muy confusa. Se tira los primeros 12 capítulos abriendo cabos, historias cruzadas y mogollón de movidas, pero al final todo tiene sentido. Habrás de tener paciencia. La ID de la historia es 1560371. Le das a "Search" por ID y te la encuentra de fijo. De todas formas pueden meterte en mis autores favoritos, le das a "Myth and Legend" y en su página de Settings tienes todos sus fics.

* * *

**Las sombras del silencio**

**Capítulo 9: Los Cerebrales**

"_¿Si me vieras estarías orgulloso_

_sabiendo que yo lo aceptaría todo?_

_Nunca normal y siempre señalado,_

_a menudo culpable, pero no avergonzado._

_Estoy destinado a salvar el mundo, ya sabes,_

_Salvarnos a todos del enemigo común._

_¿Puedo hacerlo? Espera y mira;_

_algún día sólo estaremos él y yo."_

_Pensamientos Inconclusos.- _El niño que vivió

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unos pocos estudiantes que deambulaban por los corredores se pegaron a la pared cuando Hagrid pasó; otros agacharon la cabeza y huyeron, no muy seguros del camino del guardabosque. Su ballesta estaba descargada, pero un grupo de primero la miró con horror. Sus perplejos ojos volaron de la cara de Harry y se precipitaron en su cicatriz. Un chico pequeño al frente de su grupo, tragó y meneó la cabeza como con compasión.

Harry suspiró y trató de parar de retorcerse las manos nervioso. No había hecho nada malo, ¿no? No había puesto un pie dentro del Bosque. No había querido desencadenar aquello… aquella cosa. La gárgola permaneció desafiante sobre la entrada de la oficina del director. Sus ojos miraban a Harry y el chico creyó ver en ellos un brillo de desaprobación antes de que Hagrid dijera "plumas de azúcar" y la estatua de piedra se deslizara a un lado.

La escalera móvil crujía en sí misma mientras los escalones retumbaban mientras se movían. Harry se subió y tamborileó con los dedos la igualmente móvil barandilla. De media, calculó, había visto el despacho del director dos veces al año, así que en el transcurso de su vida escolar aquella debía ser su onceava visita. Conocía el interior de la oficina tan bien casi como si fuera tan familiar como su dormitorio. Aunque esto no mejoraba el mal presentimiento de la perspectiva de estar en su interior otra vez.

-Oh, deja de preocuparte, Harry. El Profesor Dumbledore sólo quiere estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que hagas y que no sea…

-¿Normal?

-Algo por el estilo.

La enorme puerta de la oficina se abrió suavemente cuando Hagrid llamó, y el semigigante asomó su cabeza barbuda antes de empujar a Harry en frente de él. Una pluma cercana a él parecía estar escribiendo a su propia voluntad, y Harry se forzó a controlar la urgencia de leer su descuidada escritura.

-Bienvenido, Harry.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sonriendo amablemente mientras enlazaba sus dedos y se recostaba en su asiento.- ¿Hay alguna razón para esta visita?

-Usted dijo que se lo trajéramos si ocurría algo inusual. Cuéntaselo al profesor, Harry.- instó Hagrid, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. La silla gruñó en su tormento sin poder hacer nada, pero sostuvo su peso mientras él se sentaba y escuchaba.

Harry sintió una oleada repentina de nerviosismo. No importaba cómo tratara de decirlo en su mente, todo sonaba completamente estúpido. Tomando aliento profundamente, empezó a hablar.

-Sólo estaba guardando el equipo de Quidditch cuando la Snitch se escapó. Se quedó en el campo de Quidditch al principio, pero después voló hacía el Bosque y entre los árboles.- Dumbledore alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero animó a Harry a continuar.- Fui a por ella, pero algo me paró. No quería ir más allá de las sombras del lindero.

-¿Por qué no, Harry? Has entrado en el Bosque muchas veces antes, con o sin permiso del claustro. ¿Qué te ha detenido esta vez?

Harry casi dijo que porque no quería hacerse el héroe, pero se mordió la lengua en el último minuto.

-La mayor parte de la sensación no era mía, señor. Parecía como si otra cosa me dijera que no debía entrar.- Dumbledore asintió una vez, como si fuera una respuesta perfectamente satisfactoria y que no le sonaba como una locura.- La snitch no estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Intenté alcanzarla con la mano y fue cuando el aire a mi alrededor se iluminó. Era como una especie de red. Y la snitch fue devuelta a mi mano, señor.

Hagrid asintió confirmándolo, un tanto pálido tras su barba.

-Debería haberlo visto, profesor. Fue increíble. Asustó a los thestrals y todo.

-Lo que dices que ha ocurrido, Harry, es altamente inusual. Desde la llegada del hermano pequeño de Hagrid, Grawp, ha sido necesario erigir barreras increíblemente fuertes alrededor del bosque, por lo menos hasta que Grawp sea realojado. La inquietud que sentiste de entrar en el bosque es el resultado de esas defensas.- el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y apartó la pluma que seguía escribiendo del papel antes de dejarla a su lado.- Sin embargo, para que cualquier tipo de magia pueda ser realizada desde la periferia de la defensa hacia los dominios interiores debe ser común a la fuerza del hechizo de la barrera.

-¡Eso es lo que he dicho!- interrumpió Hagrid.- ¡Eso es por lo que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido?

-Harry, puedo verte en la cara que estás poniendo que no tenías ni idea de su existencia, así que la primera pregunta es, ¿cómo tu magia traspasó y reaccionó con el hechizo que rodea el bosque? La segunda, y quizás la más importante es, ¿cómo hiciste semejante magia sin tener la varita en la mano?

-No lo sé, señor.- fue una respuesta queda, y Harry sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Pensó que en la anterior ocasión había sido el cuadro, pero la Snitch le había obedecido sin dudar.

-Bien, Harry, parece que tienes un talento inesperado. ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer magia sin varita con semejante éxito?

-Creo que nunca, Profesor. Excepto en Grimmauld Place, pero creímos que fue el cuadro.

Los brillantes ojos azules destellaron en su rostro un momento, como si estuvieran tratando de decidir si le contaba algo o no. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

-Gracias Hagrid. Has hecho exactamente lo que quería. Por favor, ¿podrías atender a los thestrals? Me temo que esto debe de haberles alterado más de lo que nos están demostrando.

-Por supuesto, profesor.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras la ancha figura de Hagrid, Dumbledore indicó a Harry que se sentara. Abrió y cerró los cajones de su escritorio hablando mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

-Confío en que tu sueño sea más tranquilo.

-Sí, parece que el tatuaje funciona.

-Mmmhh, he oído de varias fuentes que es impresionante y muy diferente del de tu padre. Ah, aquí está.- sacó un objeto rectangular grande envuelto en un paño.- Por desgracia, no tengo espacio para ella en mis paredes. Parece que mi oficina necesita una reforma.

Cogió su varita y señaló con ella significativamente a un pedazo libre de pared entre dos marcos de cuadro. La sillería brotó hacia el exterior, moviendo cuadro tras cuadro hacia fuera hasta que hubo un gran espacio de pared limpia. Quitando el paño, apretó el cuadro contra la pared y dio un paso atrás, dejando a la mujer parpadear por la luz del sol.

-Nos ha permitido moverla a un lugar más seguro. Además, creo que este castillo es más su hogar que Grimmauld Place.

Harry miró la pintura, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Era la misma que había encontrado detrás de la Señora Black, y ahora que se había acostumbrado a la luz de la habitación, le miraba con ojos penetrantes, como una madre enfadada a su hijo desobediente.

-¿Quién es?

-Aurora Black.- Dumbledore dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño concentrándose.- Por lo que puedo recordar sobre este retrato, ella fue una de las primeras estudiantes de Hogwarts, y fue ella quien hizo del nombre de Black algo noble y honorable. Era una Cerebral.

-¿Una qué?

-Una Cerebral es un ser capaz de crear hechizos. Extendió el repertorio de la magia hasta niveles inconcebibles. La mayoría de los hechizos que aprendéis hoy fueron obra de esta joven. Era muy poderosa, y parece que ese poder está imbuido en su retrato. ¿Ves esto?- señaló con un nudoso dedo hacia la escritura dorada que se movía y cambiaba tan rápidamente.- Es cada hechizo que ella creó cada vez que es realizado. Ella refleja lo que hace cada miembro de la comunidad mágica; también es capaz, como dijiste, de canalizar hechizos a través de un mago o bruja vivos. Sólo te ha utilizado.

Harry retrocedió un poco, no muy seguro de qué pregunta hacer primero.

-¿Cómo puedes crear un hechizo?

-Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Incluso aquellos con la habilidad no saben como lo hacen.

-¿Y qué hay de Sirius y Tonks? Están emparentadas con ella, así que, más o menos, ¿significa que ellos también son Cerebrales?

-No.- la voz de Dumbledore fue tan dura que Harry le miró sorprendido.- No es una habilidad genética. No se ha dado nunca el caso de que el don se haya pasado de padres a hijos. Hay algunas especies que tienen mayor número de Cerebrales que otras, pero su aparición es aleatoria. Cada Cerebral descubierto es monitorizado cuidadosamente. Se distinguen por una banda blanca brillante a través de su frente. Algunos dicen que es un reflejo de la diadema de Aurora, pero debe ser sólo una leyenda.

-¿Se han encontrado a todos ellos?

-Probablemente no. A menudo ha habido temor de que Cerebrales desconocidos estuvieran controlados por gente hambrienta de poder, pero aún no ha ocurrido. No ha nacido un Cerebral desde hace más de 170 años.

Harry retomó su asiento, irguiéndose a disgusto mientras sentía la mirada de Aurora en él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo? ¿Por qué reacciona así?

-No lo sé.- durante un segundo Dumbledore pareció perplejo. Sus pobladas cejas ensombrecieron sus brillantes ojos azules y su mano izquierda apretó su labio inferior mientras pensaba.- Es posible que tu habilidad para hacer alguna magia sin varita no hubiera estado ahí desde que naciste. Quizá su interferencia y canalización la haya creado en ti o haya fortalecido una débil habilidad que ya tenías. No estoy seguro si es algo que temer o valorar. Quiero que tengas cuidado, Harry, Voldemort siempre está buscando una manera de acceder a ti o una debilidad. El retrato se quedará aquí en mi despacho, y si tienes algún problema, quiero que me lo hagas saber inmediatamente.

-Lo haré, Profesor.- Harry se levantó como si se fuera a ir cuando un pensamiento le asaltó espontáneamente.- ¿Profesor?

-¿Sí, Harry?

-¿Creó ella la Maldición Asesina?

-Sí, creo que ella creó las Tres Imperdonables. Sin embargo, no es al creador a quien debes culpar por las armas que hicieron, sino a aquellos que pueden encontrar la oscuridad en sus corazones para empuñarlas contra los demás.

Harry no respondió cuando salió por la puerta y volvió por la escalera. Sentía como si algo hubiera ocurrido y no se pudiera deshacer. Miró su mano derecha tratando de ver si había habido algún cambio, pero su piel permanecía intacta. No había nada que indicara que era diferente de cualquiera en la escuela.

-"Pumpernickel".- dijo esperando a que la Señora Gorda se hiciera a un lado antes de se introdujera en la comodidad de la sala común.

Parecía como cualquier otro sábado. Ron estaba hablando sobre quidditch con Kirke y Sloper. Hermione se abría camino a través de sus deberes sin ningún signo de que fuera a parar. Ginny y los dos Creeveys estaban acurrucados en los sobrecargados sofás hablando distraídamente. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por estudiantes que intentaban acostumbrarse a sus estudios, y Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Tenía que practicar encantamientos, un trabajo de cinco rollos para Pociones y sabía que si no podía transformar a Ron en algún tipo de objeto inanimado en la siguiente clase de Transformaciones, tendría un problema.

-¡Has estado por ahí durante horas! ¿Dónde has estado?

-En el despacho del director.- se creó un silencio relativo en la habitación cuando al menos seis personas pararon lo que estaban haciendo para escucharle.

-Por favor, - murmuró Hermione.- dime que no tiene nada que ver con Draco Malfoy.

-No tiene que ver con ningún tipo de Slytherin.- se sentó en una silla a su lado y le empezó a explicar en voz baja. Ron se les unió y en unos pocos minutos los tres se quedaron en un silencio confuso.

-Pero si eras tú el que hizo esa magia este verano, ¿como que no te enviaron una carta?

-¿Quizá olvidaron mandarla?- sugirió Ron frunciendo el ceño cuando Hermione rodó sus ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Es un sistema automático, Ron, con al menos 24 métodos de revisión de errores incluidos. No se habrían olvidado de él.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Leo.

-Pero quizá lo que el Profesor Dumbledore dijo sea verdad. Quizá no podía hacerlo hasta que ella utilizó el "Leviosa" a través de mí y ahora sí puedo.

-¿Dices que dejó algo de magia en ti?

-Eghh…- Ron torció la nariz.- Suena antihigiénico.

-No lo sé.- Harry puso su cabeza en sus manos.- Desearía ser simplemente normal.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ello, Harry. Quiero decir, ¿en cuántos problemas te puede meter algo así? Probablemente sea muy débil. Si quieres dejar de hacerlo, sólo asegúrate de usar tu varita en cada hechizo que hagas. Perderás las conexiones sinápticas por la inteligencia y olvidarás cómo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo montar en bicicleta?

-No, es un dicho muy habitual el que nunca olvidas cómo montar en bicicleta.- Hermione debió percatarse de las estúpidas preguntas que le iban a dirigir así que meneó sus manos hacia ellos.- No, no importa, olvídalo. Iros a hacer vuestros deberes. No olvidéis lo de Defensa. Quiere que seamos capaces de proyectar objetos pequeños para la próxima clase.

Los dos chicos hicieron lo que les decía decidiendo hacer la tarea de la Señorita Drew primero. Ron tenía una pluma estilográfica y Harry un sickle en la mesa. No tenían que proyectarlo lejos, pero habían pasado la clase práctica entera del viernes intentado conseguir alguna clase de imagen fuera de los objetos y fallando miserablemente. Ron se puso delante de la mesa con firmeza y apuntó con su varita.

-¡Lemura!

-Es "Lemuuuura".- dijo Hermione bajito. Ron estrechó sus ojos antes de sentarse a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre la de la chica.

-Hermione, ¿recuerdas el primer año?

-Sí, Ron.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que hizo que me cayeras tan mal durante un tiempo?

-Sólo intentaba ayudar.

-Lo sé, y es genial. Pero no lo hagas, por favor.

Hermione suspiró y sacó su varita dando un suave giro y diciendo el hechizo. La pluma se vio borrosa un momento y entonces hubo dos. Una era transparente y borrosa, la otra completamente sólida.

-Debería ser una réplica exacta.- dijo Harry.

-Vamos, hazlo mejor.

-Lemura.- la moneda se emborronó, y después se emborronó otra vez hasta que cuatro sólidas monedas aparecieron en la mesa.

-Te has pasado.- gimió Hermione, pero una pequeña sonrisa creció en su cara.- Venga, dime cómo hacer para que deje de estar tan borroso.

Se pasaron el resto del día trabajando en sus deberes, parando sólo para comer y para alguna discusión ocasional sobre quidditch. A la hora en que la noche había bajado sus negras cortinas sobre el sol, sólo Hermione seguía teniendo cosas que hacer. Su pluma rasgaba el pergamino mientras fruncía el ceño en su concentración. Harry estaba intentando obligar a la mesa a proyectarse astralmente y Ron había vuelto a molestar a su hermana para entretenerse.

-Ron, déjame en paz.- suspiró Ginny, recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.- ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

Harry la miró de arriba abajo sospechoso; podía ver que era muchas cosas, pero "ocupada" no era una de ellas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Evitando hacer lo de Adivinación.

-¿Qué es?

-Una larga y amplia predicción de los eventos de las próximas semanas con referencia a los sistemas planetarios. Firence dijo que teníamos que encontrar la paz con nosotros mismos por lo menos una hora al día. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

-Sólo exagera las desgracias para Trelawney. Es fácil. Veamos… Predigo que Harry tendrá una pelea con Malfoy y caerá por las escaleras poniendo en peligro sus posibilidades de jugar al quidditch.

-Ron tendrá un accidente en Pociones y perderá el uso de sus dos manos.- añadió Harry.

-Harry se atragantará con una patata en la cena y no podrá hablar por lo menos en un día debido a la asfixia.

-Eso es completamente impreciso.- murmuró Hermione.

-Ron se perderá en el Bosque Prohibido y será atacado por Aragog.

-Harry será envenenado por las plantas de Winglebrot en Herbología.

Ginny rió y alzó las manos.

-Vale, me hago una idea.

-Simplemente acusa de ello a Marte que está opuesto a Plutón o algo así.- añadió Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana pequeña.- Es fácil, y lo hicimos bastante bien, ¿verdad Harry?

-Sip.- Harry golpeó con la varita a la mesa que tembló y se hizo borrosa en cuatro direcciones antes de volver a sí misma con fuerza.

-Deja de atormentar a los muebles.- dijo Ginny abriendo un ojo para mirarle.- Estás pateándole el alma a esa mesita de café.

-¿Los objetos tienen alma?

-No creo. De todas formas, Ginny, - Ron se giró a su hermana.- si Harry no practica, nunca lo hará bien.

-Y eso viene de alguien que es incapaz de decir el hechizo correctamente.

Se aproximaban las primeras horas de la madrugada cuando Hermione se puso en pie y mandó a todos los Gryfindors a la cama.

Harry se tendió y miró el dosel sobre él. El sueño parecía más esquivo de lo normal, lo que era raro considerando lo temprano que se había levantado aquella mañana. Su espalda le escocía ligeramente y se sentía francamente molesto. Por más que pensaba en ello, más seguro estaba de que algo no iba bien. Moverse y darse la vuelta no funcionó, y sólo cuando se puso a contar ovejas como último recurso fue vencido por un agitado sueño.

Podía oler la lluvia en el aire, y la brisa soplaba alrededor de él mientras caminaba. Las últimas hojas del otoño crujían bajo sus pies, reduciéndose a polvo con cada paso. Los árboles estaban húmedos y cubiertos de musgo. Se alzaban a ambos lados de él pináculos de corteza brillante. Un aroma captó su atención haciéndole girar al oeste. El sol era una fina línea de sangre en el horizonte y sus ascuas relucían en el crepúsculo.

Un fuego ardía desatendido. Pequeñas e infantiles llamas se extendían hacia fuera como hebras de una telaraña desde el centro de la hoguera. Se quedó quieto, mirando a su alrededor y detrás de él, las llamas formaron filamentos, después paredes, encerándole en una prisión de calor y furia. El humo le estaba ahogando, los ojos le escocían, pero no los cerró. Cerró su boca y alzó sus ojos a los cielos. El sol se había ido, dejando sólo una débil luna que se fortalecía segundo a segunda mientras el día moría. Se derramó la oscuridad y la luz sobre el mundo. Él se sintió atraído y repelido por ella. Su piel estaba ardiendo. Podía sentir el fuego en su espalda, rasgando su piel. El sudor le goteaba por la cara pero no podía moverse del ardiente fuego.

Dio la cara a la pared de bermellón y oro, mirando una sombra que se aproximaba desde el otro lado. Al principio no vio nada familiar en ella, pero las llamas se apartaron acariciando el esquelético y serpentino cuerpo con amor. Unos ojos rojos brillaron con un destello satánico y los labios finos se separaron cuando Voldemort siguió adelante tocando con sus dedos la mejilla de Harry.

-Mío.

Y Harry abrió los ojos a los gritos que le rodeaban y miró en la realidad a la pálida cara de Voldemort.


	10. La verdad

¡Hola!

Sé que he tardado, pero es que estoy de exámenes y trabajos y estoy hasta arriba (Gomeeeeeeeen!), pero ayer en un ratito terminé de traducir este capi. En fin, espero que os guste.

**Azazel-Black**: Sí, bueno, tú imagínate el susto que se llevan ellos, jeje. Bueno, tú lee, lee, que ya verás lo que pasa.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg**: Todo lo que has de hacer para calmar tus dudas es leer este capi. ¡Drisfrútalo!

**Aidee**: jo, gracias. He tardado, lo sé, pero... en fin, montar una empresa, aunque sea de mentira, es muuuuuucho trabajo (y tengo que entregarlo el dia 8... voy a morir...). Tened paciencia conmigo.

**Ely-Chan**: no me olvido de la Caja de Krotiev, cielo, lo que pasa es que lo estoy haciendo poquito a poquito, y ahora que casi no tengo tiempo imagínate... En fin, wapa, un besazo!

**Celina**: Sí, está en Hogwarts. Más concretamente en su camita con dosel (yo cuando sea mayor me pondré un dosel de gasa en mi cama de 2x2 y decoración estilo japonés... bueno, soñar es gratis¿no?). Pero no te adelanto más. ¡Un besín!

**Lucumbus**: tranquilo, no te preocupes, que de tí sé que lees aunque no dejes el rev. Muchas gracias. Jo... sí, bueno, tensiones escénicas, como para no tenerlas, porque anda que no me doras la píldora, bonito. En fin, que eso, que no sé cómo agradecerte tus palabras... bueno, sí, actualizando más a menudo, pero (Lamia junta las manitas en súplica) ten piedad de alguien que no termina los exámenes hasta el día 23 de febrero! Un besote.

Ah, por cierto, ahora mismo te voy a mandar un mail por cierto... tema. Espero que no te moleste esta libertad que me he tomado, pero no quería tratar ese... tema, dentro del texto de los capítulos de mis fics.

**Ligth Angel**: Me encanta que te guste la historia, pero no te confundas. NO ES MÍA. Sólo la traduzco. Si quieres felicitar a alguien felicita a Myth & Legend que son quienes la han escrito. ¡Un besito y espero verte por aquí!

* * *

**"Las sombras del silencio" por Myth and Legend. **

**Traducción: Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 10: La verdad**

"_La confianza es una debilidad, traición de la hoja escondida,_

_Los secretos son fantasmas de la honesta vida de un hombre muerto._

_El dolor mata al alma así como el pesar roba la luz,_

_Y todavía parece que, por tu vida, tus amigos presentan lucha."_

_Poema, inspirado por Arizosa Dragonwitch._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su corazón restallaba contra su pecho, golpeándose contra sus costillas mientras se quedaba paralizado por la malicia rubí de la mirada del Lord Oscuro. Era vagamente consciente del movimiento más allá de la pálida figura, pero su atención estaba atrapada en los largos y esqueléticos dedos que se doblaban en el gesto de agarrarle. Un gritó resonó y la habitación se estremeció con una brillante luz azul. La figura se convirtió en un vaporoso y blanco humo, permaneciendo unido en un deformado pilar durante un momento antes de caer al suelo. Burbujeó y se extendió en todas direcciones en una niebla apenas visible que cubrió el suelo de madera con una gruesa alfombra blanca.

Harry cogió sus gafas y se las puso, mirando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron estaba de pie con la niebla hasta sus rodillas, su cara contraída en una mueca de temor y disgusto. Su varita aún brillaba de la descarga del hechizo haciendo que unas débiles chispas de luz flotaban hacia abajo para desvanecerse cerca del suelo. Neville estaba en su cama, su almohada sobre su cabeza como si el coraje estuviera batallando con la confusión de su rostro. Dean tenía una mano en el picaporte y permanecía quieto en mitad de la carrera para buscar ayuda. Seamus estaba en el mismo estado que Harry, apoyado en la cama y boquiabierto por el asombro. La niebla se removió furiosamente, derramándose bajo la puerta y fuera de la ventana disipándose en la noche. Con un rápido movimiento, Harry se salió de las mantas y alcanzó su mochila. Sacó un frasquito de cristal vacio y lo pasó por el suelo recogiendo el último jirón del fantasmal vapor y apretó el tapón.

¿Qué…- preguntó Ron.- era eso?

Seamus estaba temblando del susto mientras que Dean cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-Se parecía a Él.

-Quien Vosotros Sabéis.

-Pero¿qué estaba haciendo y a dónde ha ido?

-Quizá el hechizo de Ron le dio.- sugirió Neville disparando sus ojos por toda la oscura habitación.

-Sólo fue un "Petrificus".

¿Has atacado a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado con un hechizo Petrificus- jadeó Dean con un deje de risa histérica en su voz.

-Es mejor que Neville.- murmuró Ron.- Él iba a atacarle hasta la muerte con una almohada.- Se sentó en su cama con una extraña medio risa, medio sollozo escapando de su garganta.- Pensé que ya estaba. Pensé que era el momento de la brillante luz verde y el final del Niño que Vivió.- movió una mano en dirección a Harry.

-Estaba justo sobre ti.- susurró Neville.- Creo que dijo algo, sólo una palabra.

-Dijo, "mío".- murmuró Harry.

¿Qué significa- preguntó Dean mirando a Harry con sospecha.

-No lo sé. Estaba soñando…- sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar el miedo y los jirones que le quedaban de sueño.- Él estaba allí, en aquel sueño, pero cuando me desperté estaba aquí fuera. Aunque no creo que él, o eso, me hiciera nada porque no me siento diferente.

-Deberíamos decírselo a Dumbledore.

Harry hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño confuso. Sabía que debía decírselo al profesor Dumbledore, pero parecía como si estuviera reaccionando desmedidamente. Se sentiría estúpido corriendo al director a esa hora de la noche.

-Se lo diré mañana. En fin, no nos ha hecho daño a nadie y mi cicatriz no me duele.

¿Quien tú Sabes estaba justo ahí y no crees que deberías decírselo a alguien?

¡Ron, no es nada!

-Harry…

¡No se lo voy a contar esta noche!

-No, Harry… tu espalda, las sábanas de tu cama.

Por primera vez Harry volvió la vista a su cama. El edredón escarlata y oro había caído al suelo como si hubiera sido arrastrado por alguien, y la blanca sábana bajera estaba cubierta de roja sangre. Un suave toque en su espalda le hizo jadear de dolor y girarse para enfrentarse a la cara de Seamus. El irlandés alzó su mano sin decir una palabra a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, y Harry pudo ver que sus dedos brillaban con la sangre roja.

Ron cogió una toalla mientras Neville encendía una lámpara de aceite con un Lumos. Harry se desprendió de la camisa del pijama y giró su espalda al espejo, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar al tatuaje. La hoja de la espada estaba limpia y suave, pero las enredaderas cubiertas de espinas atacaban y rasgaban su piel. Profundos cortes formaban un halo errático alrededor del dibujo y los ríos de sangre tiznaban su piel.

-Harry, se lo tienes que decir a alguien.- instó Ron tembloroso mientras apretaba la toalla contra la espalda de Harry.

-Mañana, lo prometo.- sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, saltando de una temible sombra a otra. El aire se sentía pesado y duro, y parecía como si algo estuviera esperando para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

¿Podemos ir abajo- preguntó Neville.- Es que es un poquito siniestro quedarse aquí.

-Eso está hecho.- asintió Dean.

Se instalaron en la sala común, removiendo el fuego de sus dormidas ascuas y encontrando paz en los temblorosos colores de las llamas.

¿De qué te protege ese tatuaje- preguntó Dean. Frunciendo el ceño ante la duda de Harry.

-Magia intrusa.

-Bueno, quizá eso es lo que ha ocurrido.- apuntó Ron hablando despacio mientras escarbaba entre sus propios pensamientos.- Quizá es lo que Voldemort estaba intentando, y por lo que no ha podido llegar hasta ti. Estaba proyectado fuera, quedándose sobre ti.

-Es posible, pero la niebla parecía viva de alguna manera.

Harry miró el contenido de la pequeña botella. Los tirabuzones de vapor ondeaban juntos, zarandeadas por alas invisibles.

-Puede ser un tipo de magia, pero… ¿es mía o suya?

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el viento soplaba alrededor del castillo, aullando entre las torres y silbando a través de los pasillos en helados céfiros. El amanecer llegó ignorado aquella mañana de domingo. Unos pocos madrugadores dirigieron a los chicos de sexto miradas sospechosas, pero no hicieron preguntas.

Desayunaron en relativo silencio. Las conversaciones les rodeaban, elevándose o cayendo mientras los cubiertos resonaban en los platos. Hermione paró de echarle azúcar a sus cereales y les echó una mirada interrogante.

¿Estáis bien?

-Más o menos. En realidad no puedo contártelo aquí.- dijo Ron.- Después.

¿Por qué ahora no?

-Porque…- Harry vio que los ojos de Ron se giraban hacia la mesa Slytherin.- hay mucha gente alrededor. No te preocupes, te lo diremos después del entrenamiento de quidditch.

¿Es una sorpresa?

-No, realmente no.

¿Es bueno o malo?

¡Hermione!

-De acuerdo, sólo estaba preguntando.

Incluso Madame Hooch se dio cuenta de su silencio, cuando los dos desfilaron a través del campo hacia ella sacudiéndose el cansancio. Sus cejas se inclinaron sobre sus ojos cuando Harry le dio vagas respuestas a sus preguntas sobre el extraño comportamiento de la Snitch.

-Señor Potter, considerando que esta es la única pelota del juego que ha de preocuparle creo que debería prestar un poco más de atención a sus patrones de comportamiento.

Se quedaron fuera otra media hora poniendo a prueba a las cazadoras. Trabajaron sorprendentemente bien juntas, quizá no tan bien como Angelina, Alicia y Kate los años anteriores, pero lo suficiente como para dar a Harry esperanzas de ganar la Copa de nuevo. La habilidad de Ron para parar la Quaffle mejoraba, y Harry hizo saber a todos los Gryffindor que quien quisiera ir a verlos que fueran, esperando así que su amigo se acostumbrara a las grandes multitudes.

-No debería ser un problema, Harry. Me refiero a que ganamos el año pasado, aun siendo yo tan pésimo.- Ron sonrió con descaro y lanzó algo pequeño y dorado al aire.- Además, eres tú el que necesita practicar.

La snitch revoloteó y rodeó los postes, luchando contra los fuertes vientos mientras se movía rápidamente a través del campo de quidditch. Harry hizo que la Saeta de Fuego la persiguiera inclinándose sobre el mango cuando el vendaval le empujó hacia atrás. Podía captar pedazos de conversación del campo bajo él y escuchó a medias mientras trataba de no quitarle ojo a la snitch. Ron le estaba diciendo a Kirke que no cerrara la muñeca cuando golpeara a la bludger o se reompería un hueso. Ginny estaba riéndose de algo que Vicky había dicho, y Natalie estaba intentando lanzarle rápidas bolas a Ron. El sonido "Woosh-ponck" de su lanzamiento y de la captura de Ron de la quaffle era un sonido familiar y reconfortante.

Justo cuando se lanzaba de cabeza siguiendo a la snitch a través del brillo esmeralda del campo, un destello plateado cruzó por delante de su cara. Pequeños dardos brillantes lo siguieron y una lluvia susurrante cayó sobre el Bosque.

¡Vamos, Harry, date prisa!

¡La tengo- atrapó la snitch y aterrizó en la línea central.

El césped se estaba encharcando bajo el fuerte diluvio, y los pasos de Harry chapotearon ligeramente en su vuelta al castillo. El resto del equipo le habían adelantado corriendo en busca de la calidez de la sala común y el confort de los sofás. Sólo Ron se detuvo para caminar junto a él.

-Harry…- entrecerró los ojos y miró al suelo.- vas a decirle a Dumbledore lo que ha ocurrido¿no- cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Ron emitió un leve gruñido.- Harry tienes que decírselo. No se trata de secretitos infantiles, es tu vida, y lo creas o no, es algo por lo que todos nos preocupamos.

-Lo sé, Ron, pero es que parece tan estúpido. Era como un fantasma, nada más. No representaba ninguna amenaza.

¿Que Quien Tú Sabes no representa ninguna amenaza- Ron se rió sin alegría y alzó las manos al cielo.¡Genial¡Entonces todo está estupendamente bien¡Puedo dejar de preocuparme de que un día abra los ojos y te encuentre muerto!

-No he dicho eso, Ron. Anoche no fue un problema. Voldemort es, y puede que siempre sea, el mayor problema conocido del mundo mágico.

-A la mierda el mundo mágico, Harry. ¡Él es la mayor amenaza a tu existencia!

¡Lo sé, y yo debería ser la mayor amenaza de la suya, bastante más que un niño pequeño que se aparta y mira a su familia morir- gritó Harry, sintiendo cómo una oleada de ira subía hasta su rostro cuando sus últimas palabras resonaron en los terrenos de la escuela.

Se pararon enfrente del castillo mirándose a la cara el uno al otro. Ron había dado un paso atrás ante el estallido de Harry y se quedó pálido y empapado, mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo.

¿Qué es lo que sabes Harry?

¿Qué?

-Sabes algo, algún tipo de secreto. El año pasado Dumbledore habló contigo… después de que todo sucediera… y estoy seguro de que era sobre Sirius.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sirius acababa de morir, Ron¿de qué diablos iba a hablar si no- Harry se volvió y abrió las puertas del castillo, pero la mano de Ron le detuvo.

-Tonterías.- susurró su amigo, meneando la cabeza antes de adelantarle y entrara en el hall.- Olvídalo, Harry. Si no quieres decirme qué está ocurriendo, entonces genial.

Harry se derrumbó cuando Ron se marchó escaleras arriba. Se sentía cansado hasta la médula y emocionalmente triturado. Debía a Ron y Hermione una explicación, pero no había podido encontrar las palabras. A veces pensaba en ello, trataba de redactarlo en su mente, pero sentía que las palabras que no se decían no existirían. Sentía que podía esconderse de ello si nunca lo sacaba a la luz. Incluso ahora, mientras pensaba en ello podía sentirse retroceder, huyendo del tema que negaba. Después de un momento, pudo oír voces que se elevaban en el pasillo superior. Subió la escalinata en zancadas y permaneció arriba. Pudo oír la voz de Hermione alta e indignada de disgusto. Ron hablaba demasiado bajo para entender las palabras, pero parecía furioso.

¿No se lo va a decir a Dumbledore- preguntaba Hermione, con la voz chillona de asombro.¿Por qué no?

-Dice que no es importante. ¡Quisiera saber qué está pasando!

¿Has intentado hablar con él?

-Sí, pero he perdido un poco la paciencia y él también. Sea lo que sea, no quiere hablar sobre ello.

-Es sobre la Profecía.

Los dos amigos de Harry pegaron un respingo al sonido de su voz. Ron bajó su cabeza, pero Hermione frunció el ceño ferozmente.

-Algo que has sabido desde hace meses¡y que no te has preocupado en mencionarnos!

Harry puso mala cara, pero meneó la cabeza rechazando meterse en una discusión estúpida.

¿Podríamos ir a un lugar algo más… discreto?

Después de un momento de indecisión, los tres se marcharon a las cocinas. El cuadro del bodegón de frutas se hizo a un lado; la risa de la pera repicó en el Gran Salón (n/tr: que yo sepa el cuadro de la pera no estaba en el Gran Salón, sino en un pasillo sin ventanas… pero weno) antes de que pasaran a las oscuras y cálidas profundidades de la cocina. Una enorme mesa de roble dominaba el centro de la sala, y los rugientes fuegos emitían calor desde la pared. Había pocos elfos domésticos a esa hora del día mientras otros muchos habían salido para hacer cosas, así que ninguno se quejó cuando Harry se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hablar.

-La conversación fue sobre Sirius, ya sabéis, al principio.- su mirada giró rápidamente hacia la cara de Ron antes de volver al suelo.- Entonces se desvió a la Profecía. Después de todo, no se perdió cuando el cristal se rompió.- No había nada en las caras confusas de sus amigos, así que explicó.- Veréis, fue predicha por la Profesora Trelawney. Dumbledore fue testigo de que fue una verdadera predicción, bastante más que sus mentiras de perdición y tristezas habituales.

¿De qué iba?

-Decía que un niño nacería "al final del séptimo mes", y que sería el único que lucharía contra Voldemort. Asesinar, o ser asesinado.

Durante un momento hubo silencio. Ron y Hermione le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, mudos en su shock antes de que Ron susurrara:

¿Tú?

-Había otro chico que había nacido en esas mismas fechas, y podía haber sido él.

¿Quién?

-No es importante.

-Neville.- dijo Hermione en voz alta antes de continuar.- Es el único que cumple años en la misma época del año. Pensé que podía ser algo así.

-Excepto que no es Neville.- Harry gruñó y se pasó la mano por su cicatriz maldiciendo su presencia.- Voldemort marcó al niño como un igual. Es esta marca.

¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste- preguntó Ron a Harry.

-Simplemente no quería, no podía. ¡Ni siquiera quiero creerlo ahora!

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era que no tuviera miedo. La presencia de Voldemort siempre traía su carga de terror, pero Harry lo prefería antes que la aceptación vacía y sin emoción que había visto. La muerte en sí misma no era lo que le asustaba como muchos creían. Tendría la oportunidad de ver a su familia otra vez. Por lo menos habría un final, pero era la espera, el saber que un día ocurriría sin avisar lo que le crispaba los nervios.

¿Cómo puedes matar al que no puede morir- susurró casi para sí mismo.

-No es inmortal, Harry.- apuntó Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba en el suelo de loza.- Lo ha intentado mucho, pero aún está ligado a las limitaciones de la humanidad. Clávale una espada en el pecho y probablemente morirá.

¿Probablemente- preguntó Ron con un brillo de horror en sus ojos.¿Y no puedes simplemente usar, ya sabes, la Maldición Asesina?

-No hay modo de hacerla sin usar Artes Oscuras. Además, necesitas un estado especial de sentimientos para que funcionen. Traté de usar el Crucio con Bellatrix Lestrange y no me salió.

-Apuesto a que ahora sí lo harías.- dijo Ron en voz baja.

-Mira Harry- comenzó Hermione mientras golpeaba son su varita su mano derecha.- estás seguro en Hogwarts y ya te has enfrentado a Voldemort antes. Lo que necesitas hacer es encontrar un punto de partida. El tatuaje te protege, pero sé que de hecho la magia chamánica no dura para siempre. Si no le vas a contar a Dumbledore lo que ocurrió anoche, al menos habla con él para que te enseñe Oclumancia. Snape, no, pero el Profesor Dumbledore puede. Entonces al menos siempre sabrás que tus pensamientos son tuyos, y que Voldemort no puede encontrar un camino entre las protecciones innatas en ti.

¿Cómo sabías eso- preguntó Harry.- No estabas allí cuando el director me dijo eso.

-Tiene sentido, Harry. Hasta que consiguió su nuevo cuerpo, Voldemort no podía tocarte. Tu sangre quitó esa protección, pero aún es lógico pensar que la única área que aún está protegida por el sacrificio de tu madre son tus pensamientos. Tu mente está a salvo de su posesión por ahora, y el tatuaje te previene de que te lea los pensamientos pero¿por cuánto tiempo?

¡Eres increíble- dijo Ron sonriendo cuando Hermione alzó las cejas de sorpresa.- No se me habría ocurrido ni la mitad de eso.

-En realidad es bastante simple…- Hermione bajó la voz y meneó la cabeza, haciéndoles seguirla.- Salgamos de aquí. Harry, gracias por contárnoslo. Es mejor saberlo que preocuparse por ello.

-No pareces especialmente disgustada.

-Bueno, no te sería de ninguna ayuda. Estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites y haremos lo que nos pidas siempre y cuando no signifique romper demasiadas reglas importantes de la escuela.

-Haremos lo que nos digas e ignoraremos las reglas.- corrigió Ron.

¿Os importa si vamos a la biblioteca- preguntó Hermione.- Necesito coger algunos libros de maldiciones.

¿Aún no tienes suficientes?

-Definitivamente no.

Los dos se adelantaron a Harry, hablando a la ligera, como si la profecía no les importara o como si ya la conocieran de algún modo. Se sintió aliviado por habérselo contado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía le habían robado una reacción adecuada a las circunstancias. Ron había hecho preguntas y Hermione le había contestado, pero él aún estaba solo en mitad de un juego en espera.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Para el miércoles la idea de la profecía había desaparecido de su mente y la regularidad de las clases hizo que los días pasaran con rapidez. Su última clase del día era Encantamientos, y el profesor Flitwick estaba introduciéndoles cuidadosamente a través de la pronunciación y el movimiento de la varita de los hechizos más complejos.

Ron y Harry estaban sentados juntos, tratando de leer subrepticiamente el número del Profeta que Hermione les había pasado antes del comienzo de la clase.

-Está en las necrelógicas.- dijo la chica antes de sentarse en su sitio.

¡Ahí- susurró Harry apuntando a una pequeña sección de texto. Había una lista de cuatro nombres: Crabbe, Goyle, Harris y Monk. Las notas detallaban las causas de las muertes como asesinatos, y que la Marca Tenebrosa había sido identificada en cada uno de los cadáveres. Aún no habían encontrado al asesino.

¿Qué está pasando- preguntó Ron en voz baja mientras escaseaba con sus ojos los demás panales de texto buscando información.

-Alguien está asesinando mortífagos, y apuesto a que son los más lentos y más estúpidos. No sé nada sobre Aarhus y Monk, pero Crabbe y Goyle nunca han sido los más brillantes.

¿Pero quién lo está haciendo¿Quién tú Sabes o algún tipo de guerrero por la libertad?

-No sé.- replicó Harry escondiendo el periódico en su mochila cuando el profesor Flitwick pasó por su lado.- Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene que ver con quitarse de encima pesos muertos. Voldemort se cansó de ellos y los mató.

-Pues menuda mierda.- añadió Ron.- Todos los cuerpos estaban decapitados. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se quedó callado, concentrándose en el trabajo que tenía entre manos y tratando de calmar su traicionera ansiedad. Tenía una clase de Oclumancia entre la última clase y la cena y había prometido al director que trataría de entrar en el estado más relajado posible. La campana sonó y la clase se vació lentamente, dejando a Harry guardar sus cosas y marcharse.

-Buena suerte.- le deseó Hermione cuando ella y Ginny esperaban a Ron que buscaba algo en su mochila.- Te irá bien.

¡Te veremos en la cena, Harry!

-Vale. ¿Me guardáis un sitio?

-Claro.

Caminó contra la marea de estudiantes doblando hacia los pasillos y subió las escaleras contando en voz muy baja para evitar los escalones falsos que se escondían en su camino. La gárgola que normalmente cubría la entrada a los dominios del director se había deslizado a un lado y la Señorita Drew casi chocó con él cuando bajaba de las escaleras hacia el corredor.

-Lo siento, profesora… dijo, Señorita.

-Culpa mía, Potter. Aunque en realidad quería hablar contigo fuera de clase.- estaba de pie en postura descansada, sus pies cargaban su peso separados y sus manos estaban levemente cerradas en su espalda. Su pelo negro, como siempre, estaba peinado en un severo moño detrás de la cabeza, pero su estricta expresión habitual se había suavizado en una sonrisa.- Quería felicitarte. Parece que tienes una excesiva cantidad de talento en el campo de la Defensa mágica. No quisiera no te enteraras de tus progresos. Creo que el director está esperando.

-Eh… yo… Gracias, señorita Drew.

Ella asintió una vez y se marchó con rapidez, dejando a Harry que corriera por la escalera hasta el santuario íntimo del profesor Dumbledore. El director estaba disfrutando de una tranquila taza de té y machacando un bloque de polvos pica-pica de limón con un abrecartas. Miró a Harry sobre sus gafas y sonrió haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

-Me temo, Harry, que pareces de todo menos relajado.

-Lo siento, señor.

-No es importante. Quizá el primer paso debería ser aligerar ese nerviosismo.- se inclinó hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos.- Habla conmigo, Harry. Si deseas estar protegido por los avances mentales de aquellos que quieren herirte debes limpiar tu mente y concentrarte, y no podrás hacerlo si no conoces los pensamientos que debes rechazar.

Harry miró el amarillo brillante del bloque de dulce de limón y sonrió irónicamente. Si no podía confiar en Dumbledore, entonces no podía confiar en nadie. Poco a poco, empezó a hablar y los secretos y los temores fueron finalmente dichos.


	11. El fantasma del bosque

�¡Hola!

¡Odio, odio odio a Peter Pan!... Ejem... esto... ¡Odio, odio, odio los exámenes! Eso y que me cierren mi acceso a internet hasta el día 22 (> ). Ah, por cierto, me acabo de terminar de leer "La Orden del Fénix" en español (era la primera vez que lo hacía. Antes me la había leído -varias veces- sólo en inglés) y he de decir que la traducción es una **basura**. Considero que se podría haber hecho mucho mejor. Hay errores gordos y hasta puede inducir a confusión porque en un momento (cuando Herm y Ron le están diciendo a Harry que monte el grupo de ED) llega a decir que Harry "pudo hacer la Maldición Imperius"¡cuando no es cierto! Releí la frase 4 veces para asegurarme y en perfecto castellano decía efectivamente eso. Y hay frases que directamente se inventa y... ¡ni que lo hubiera traducido yo, por Dios, que se supone que son profesionales! En fin, relax...

**Lucumbus**: Ains... no es que no te quiera contestar al mail, es que no he podido, pero voy a hacer un pdoer y voy a intentarlo.

**Gandulfo**: Jo, gracias (me sonrojo, jeje). Sé que he tardado, pero ahora con los exámenes ya se sabe. Ten paciencia¿vale? Un besote!

**Barby-Black**¡Gracias! Sí, está muy bien, pero insisto en que sólo acaba de empezar. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. ¡Un beso!

**Azazel Black**: Bueno, bueno, pues tú estudia (que yo tendría que hacer lo mismo... jo). ¡Un besín!

**Marce**: Aquí tienes un nuevo capi. ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

"**Las Sombras del Silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción: Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 11: El fantasma del bosque**

"_Guardo un secreto año tras año,_

_hasta que el aciago día se acerque._

_Sostengo una fruslería perdida en la noche._

_Úsala sabiamente para poner las cosas en su lugar."_

_Anónimo._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las hojas volaban crujientes y muertas sobre los vientos racheados del otoño. Filch, el horrible conserje, siempre estaba barriendo los frágiles y esqueléticos restos y gritando a los jóvenes que no podían resistir el saltar sobre los montones de forraje rojo y marrón.

Faltaba una semana para el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, así que cuando Harry no estaba haciendo deberes, estaba entrenando. Hacía un rato que un viento arrollador y una espesa niebla que había reducido la visibilidad a unos cuantos metros les había obligado a meterse dentro. Ahora estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego esforzándose con las "Pociones inútiles y dolorosas".

Hermione les había elogiado tanto a Ron como a él, por su mayor diligencia aunque las alabanzas a Ron parecían mucho más "físicas" que las más verbales dirigidas a Harry.

Miró por encima de la página y vio a sus dos amigos en una de las mesas que estaban frente a él. Hermione estaba inclinada sobre el hombro de Ron recogiéndose el pelo con una mano mientras señalaba algo en el libro de texto frente a ellos. Ron estaba ligeramente recostado en su silla mirando su cara con abierta admiración.

-Dan asco¿verdad- Harry se sacudió sus pensamientos y sonrió a Seamus, que se había desplomado en el sillón de al lado.- Quiero decir que¿no crees que después de más de seis años debería haberle pedido salir ya?

-Bueno, no le gustaba en primero, y en segundo Hermione estaba petrificada y Ginny desaparecida.- apuntó Harry en defensa de Ron.- En cuarto todo salió mal y Krum estaba de por medio…

¡Entonces debería haber aprendido a aprovechar las oportunidades- Dean rió suavemente desde la chimenea antes de mirar alrededor confuso.- Oye Harry, se está haciendo tarde. ¿No deberías estar con Dumbledore?

¡Mierda!

Harry saltó de su asiento y corrió a través del agujero del retrato dándole las gracias a Dean mientras se iba. Cada tarde desde las últimas semanas había pasado una hora en el santuario del director, aprendiendo lenta pero inexorablemente el arte de la Oclumancia.

Había encontrado una manera más rápida y fácil de deshacerse de toda emoción; olvidar el pasado y el futuro y concentrándose simplemente en las exigencias del presente. Se concentraría en cada pensamiento como si hubiera acabado de llegar a su cabeza, solucionando el problema y dejándolo a un lado hasta que no hubiera más pensamientos, sólo la oscuridad y el silencio. No había sido fácil, y al principio había demasiados pensamientos que controlar, pero Dumbledore era un hombre paciente. Habían pasado más de una semana simplemente vaciando la mente de Harry y limpiarla de emociones antes de atacar el cuerpo con cualquier tipo de magia.

El proceso se había vuelto rápido. Harry encontró mucho más fácil separarse de su vida y protegerse de la magia de la Legeremancia. Cuando Dumbledore usó el hechizo por primera vez, Harry había sentido pánico al recordar sus lecciones con Snape. El director pareció darse cuenta y paró inmediatamente.

-No me tengas miedo, Harry. Si ayuda, piensa que es como levantar un muro contra la magia más que cerrar una puerta a una persona.

Harry estaba tan distraído por la metáfora que apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta del segundo intento, pero en lugar de que la oficina se diluyera y desvaneciera frente a sus ojos y que cinta tras cinta de temblorosas imágenes, todo saltó y se reenfocó con mayor claridad.

-Bien.

¿Lo… hice bien?

-Has bloqueado el ataque inicial. Parece que no es tan difícil como tú creías. De todas formas, la Legeremancia es más compleja que el golpe inicial. Te instruiré en ella más adelante, pero por ahora practicaremos.

Y habían continuado haciéndolo. El hechizo inicial de "Legilimens" tenía ahora muy poco efecto sobre Harry. Incluso si le cogía desprevenido podía bloquear el flujo de imágenes en unos pocos latidos de su corazón y aguantar lo suficiente como para replicar con un ataque o un hechizo defensivo. Sospechaba que aquella noche Dumbledore empezaría a enseñarle las fases más peliagudas del hechizo.

Harry sintió una sacudida de culpabilidad cuando pensó en el director. Le había hablado a Dumbledore del sueño y la figura fantasmal de Lord Voldemort sobre él muy de pasada y a su pesar. No se había sorprendido, simplemente se afligió de que no le hubiera hablado de ello.

-Me sorprendes, Harry. Había pensado que por fin te había aclarado que necesitamos saber esas cosas. No es sólo por tu seguridad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa magia hubiera sido verdaderamente maligna? Se hubiera podido extender por todo el colegio. Podía haber matado a todo el mundo. Noca deberías dudar decirme estas cosas, incluso cuando pienses que podrías despertarme.

-Pero yo…- Harry había sacudido su cabeza, rindiéndose cuando una explicación inútil murió en sus labios.¿Qué era?

-Una manifestación de un pensamiento malvado. Voldemort estaba tratando de leer tu mente e intentando entrar en ella. ¿Dices que te habló?

-Dijo "Mío"… pero creía que no podía llegar hasta mí.

-No puede. El tatuaje responde como debería creando una barrera alrededor de tus pensamientos para prevenir que te los lean. Cuando no pudo llegar hasta tu mente apareció en tu presencia física como el más débil de los fantasmas.

¿Volver�¿

-Quizás, dependiendo en cómo estime el éxito de un nuevo intento. Si lo hace, debes decírmelo, Harry.

No había habido rastro de Voldemort, ni más sueños extrañamente realistas, pero Harry se levantaba cada mañana doliéndole y escociéndole la espalda como si las espinas aún arañaran una oscuridad que él no podía sentir. Intentó mantener la calma e ignorar el agravamiento, pero después de unas pocas noches tuvo que pedir ayuda a Madame Pomfrey. Ahora, un gran vendaje le envolvía el torso y tenía que tomar una asquerosa poción al amanecer y al anochecer. Disminuía el dolor, pero la enfermera se estaba empezando a preocupar de que si las heridas continuaban mucho más empezaría a sentir los efectos de la pérdida de sangre.

Se topó con el momento presente y vio que la escalera móvil le había depositado en frente de la puerta de la oficina del director. Letras pulcras y verde esmeralda giraban a través de la madera rescribiéndose constantemente a sí mismas.

-Por favor, encuéntrate conmigo en la cabaña de Hagrid… tiene que ver con un amigo.

Tan pronto como Harry había leído las palabras, se desvanecieron dejando intacta la madera oscurecida por los años. Durante un momento Harry se cuestionó la validez del mensaje, pero no se atrevió a volver a la sala común y dejar al director esperando.

Con la varita lista en su mano caminó a través del colegio saludando o sonriendo a los ocasionales conocidos. Vio a Draco Malfoy cuando pasó frente a la biblioteca con su fría y pálida cara torcida en una expresión de desprecio. El chico caminaba solo por los pasillos en aquel momento. Tenía amigos, o algo así. Normalmente había un séquito de Slytherins alrededor de él, pero nunca los dos brutos protectores. Crabbe y Goyle por fin se habían marchado de Hogwarts.

Evitando su mirada Harry bajó las escaleras medio corriendo. Sus pisadas resonaban en la vastedad del Vestíbulo Principal antes de que abriera las enormes puertas y se deslizara en la oscuridad.

Una fina llovizna llenaba el aire y un halo brillante relucía entorno a la punta de su varita. El Bosque se recortaba contra el horizonte y la cabaña de Hagrid se agazapaba en la oscuridad, mostrándose cálida y confortable en las profundidades de la noche. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo con la mano levantada para llamar. Dudando, se inclinó un poco, escuchando los sonidos de dentro.

¿Estás seguro- preguntaba una voz cansada. Sonaba áspera y ronca, pero Harry la reconoció como la de Lupin.- Se sabe que ha cometido errores a veces.

-Severus jamás nos engañaría deliberadamente. Está arriesgando su vida por esto. No tiene el respeto y el reconocimiento de antes del círculo más interno. Podría ser asesinado en cualquier reunión si se enteraran de su traición.

-Pero…

-Le confiaría mi vida, Remus.- la voz del director mantuvo un tono definitivo y Harry oyó a Lupin suspirar accediendo.

¿Pero dónde nos deja?

-En la oscuridad, parece, sin una vela en nuestro camino.

El sonido de un olisqueo seguido de un potente ladrido hizo que Harry pegara un respingo y se alejara de la puerta culpable. Fang saltó sobre él y le lamió toda la cara moviendo furiosamente la cola antes de que Hagrid se lo quitara de encima.

¡Calma, Fang¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Sí, gracias.- Harry se frotó la cara y trató de parecer lo más inocente posible.

-El director quería encontrarse conmigo aquí.

-Lo sé, chico, entra.- Hagrid le hizo una seña para que entrara en los estrechos confines de la cabaña con una enorme mano.

El cuarto, apenas lo suficientemente grande para Hagrid, estaba decididamente superpoblado. Dumbledore y Lupin estaban sentados a la tosca mesa de madera. Ambos sonrieron a la entrada de Harry y Dumbledore le indicó que tomara asiento.

-Lamento esta irregularidad, Harry. Me temo que esta noche debemos dejar la Oclumancia para otro día.

¿Qué ha ocurrido- quiso saber Harry.

-Se ha detectado actividad del Lord Tenebroso.

¿A parte de matar a sus propios mortífagos?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Dumbledore y Remus intercambiaban una mirada. Harry no sabía qué se habían dicho en aquella mirada, pero cuando Dumbledore habló su voz era tirante.

-Ha habido más muertes de lasque el Profeta se ha atrevido a publicar. Afortunadamente, al menos por ahora, nadie relacionado con el colegio se ha enfrentado a la magia del Señor Oscuro, pero es un poder por el que estamos preocupados.

-Está usando otro tipo de magia. No hemos oído los hechizos antes ni hemos visto ese tipo de efectos. No sabemos cómo lo está haciendo.- añadió Remus.

¿Sólo son maldiciones asesinas- preguntó Harry.

-No. Hay otros efectos de algunos de los hechizos como la pérdida de la cordura. Algunos muggles fueron encontrados deformados o locos como si los hubieran usado para probar su poder antes de atacar a la comunidad mágica.- Harry miró directamente a Remus Lupin y se dio cuenta de que los brillantes ojos grises estaban examinando su cara.- No pareces sorprendido.

-Nada de lo que haga puede sorprenderme. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es tener cuidado, por lo menos hasta que tengamos más información. Te estoy contando esto con la esperanza de que seas consciente de lo importante que es para nosotros saber qué está ocurriendo, y que debes contarnos cualquier suceso inusual.

¿Pero por qué precisamente yo? Supongo que no se lo vais a contar a la escuela entera. Solo los asustaría.

-Debería asustarte a ti, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Las únicas personas que temo perder están dentro de esta escuela en este momento.- sus ojos flotaron hasta la cara de Lupin durante un segundo y sonrió débilmente.- Pero temo también por los todos demás. No podemos dejarle hacer esto.

-No podemos detenerle.- Remus suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara.

Un repentino sonido fuera hizo que la atención de todos se fijara en la puerta. La fuerte madera reverberó bajo los golpes arrítmicos, y Hagrid la abrió cuidadosamente. La llovizna entró en la habitación, pero afuera sólo había el sonido de los cascos y el suave rozar de alas.

-Son los thestrals. Todos ellos.- susurró Hagrid con una expresión de increíble asombro.

¿No deberían quedarse en el bosque- preguntó Harry volviéndose a Dumbledore.

-Esas barreras nunca podrían retener a un thestral. De todas formas raramente abandonan la seguridad del bosque.

-Se inclinaron ante mí la primera vez que entré allí. Nunca les había visto hacer eso antes.

-Mostrarán respeto al mago que crean ser de cierta importancia o poder.- una débil sonrisa cruzó los labios de Dumbledore.- Y hasta hace poco inclinaban sus cabezas ante mí, pero parece que has tomado mi lugar.

-Yo… yo no sé por qué.- tartamudeó Harry sonrojándose.

Uno de los animales golpeó la pared de la cabaña haciendo que la pequeña estructura temblara. Uno a uno los ocupantes salieron fuera y permanecieron confusos frente a la multitudinaria manada.

Lo único que Harry supo fue que Tenebrus bajó su cabeza ante él y uno a uno los otros le imitaron. Sólo tardaron un par de segundos, pero tanto Hagrid como Remus miraban al chico con las cejas levantadas mientras Dumbledore se reía suavemente.

-Parece que quieren algo de ti.

¿Pero qué- preguntó Harry.¿Por qué querría un thestral mi ayuda para nada?

-Quizá no sea ayuda. Quizá solo quieran que les sigas.- sugirió Lupin.

Tenebrus estaba esperando en el borde del bosque mirando sobre su hombro a la multitud. El resto de la manada le siguió haciendo que las barreras temblaran cuando, uno a uno, fueron hacia los árboles y se desvanecían en la oscuridad.

¿Debería entrar?

-Iremos contigo.- decidió Dumbledore.- Si no fuera por mi propia curiosidad no permitiría esto, pero como creo que es una verdadera estupidez darles la espalda a las criaturas del bosque…- Dumbledore lo dejó en el aire y se acercó a Harry poniéndose a su paso.

A apenas unos pasos de los árboles, Harry sintió la misma extraña sensación de desconfianza y temor que previamente había tenido como si algo le dijera que no debería continuar. Su varita estaba en su mano derecha, la madera en su puño empezó a calentarse gradualmente contra su piel. No le prestó atención al principio, pero cuando se hizo difícil andar, se encontró mirando fijamente la punta de su varita. Líneas de plata parecían brotar y desaparecer de la madera marcando las vetas.

Dumbledore había levantado su varita sobre su cabeza y estaba murmurando un hechizo. Harry podía sentir el arrastre de las palabras que por su propia voluntad sus labios se movieron con los del director, aunque cuando nunca había oído el encantamiento.

Con un débil silbido una luz brilló frente a ellos y un agujero se abrió en la barrera permitiéndose a todos ellos dar un paso adelante a la húmeda protección de los árboles.

-Está muy tranquilo.- señaló Hagrid en una advertencia.

-Tendremos cuidado. Es mejor estar con Harry ahora que dejarle hacerlo solo después.- replicó Dumbledore guiñándole levemente un ojo a Harry.

Pero Harry apenas escuchó las palabras y les pidió un poco de atención. Se sentía extrañamente desorientado. Había estado en el bosque antes, pero nunca había sido tan consciente de sus sonidos. La barreras defensivas se levantaron en una cúpula a su alrededor, limpias y silenciosas, pero pulsantes de poder. Hizo que su pelo y su piel se estremeciera con su carga.

Tenebrus se paró en mitad de un claro y se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, con sus ojos vagando en la fronda como si estuviera esperando algo. Una escamosa nariz olisqueó la mano izquierda de Harry y él le dio unos golpecitos ciegamente sólo para darse cuenta de que era una cría de thestral. Los ojos brillantes le miraban con interés, pero la pequeña cosita no parecía asustada por el imprudente contacto de Harry.

-Allí.- siguiendo el dedo de Remus, Harry entrecerró sus ojos para ver un brillo plateado serpenteando entre los árboles. Se movía lentamente y el brillo le hacía perder definición.¿Qué es?

-Un fantasma.- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja mientras el fantasma se aproximaba.- A juzgar por su falta de forma definida se trata de un fantasma muy antiguo, sin duda. Mucho más que los que conozco y que residen en Hogwarts.

Se paró justo en frente de Harry. Era pequeño, apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Si miraba a las profundidades de la luz plateada, casi podía ver los rasgos de la cara de un niño pequeño. Los ojos eran grandes aunque sin emoción. No dijo nada al principio cuando se volvió a los thestrals y se inclinó mucho. Entonces se volvió a los humanos y les acercó algo.

Estaba suspendido sobre la palma abierta del fantasma lleno de barro y suciedad. Harry lo cogió con mucho cuidado y tembló cuando el frío del fantasma envolvió su mano antes de que lo cogiera en el aire.

-Guárdalo.- susurró el niño antes de que su luz empezara a desaparecer lentamente. En un parpadeo se había ido dejando una traza congelada en el aire.

¿Puedo verlo?

Harry acercó el objeto a Lupin y levantó la luz de su varita un poco más. El círculo de luz iluminó los retorcidos troncos de los árboles y los brillantes ojos blancos de los thestrals, pero no había nada más de especial importancia.

-Esto ha estado aquí un tiempo.- declaró Lupin cuando quitó el barro y la suciedad.- Aunque se conserva bien.

Sus dedos frotaron las últimas motas de guarrería antes de iluminarlo con la luz de la varita. El oro brilló deslustrado, pero las hebras de plata que rodeaban el metal captaron la luz y brillaron. El anillo era pequeño, como si fuera de un niño o una mujer pequeña.

-Algo no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué los thestrals nos traerían aquí para esto?

-Son verdaderamente mágicos, Harry.- apuntó Hagrid.- Y también muy inteligentes. Es posible que te conozcan mejor que tú mismo.

¿Qué querrán a cambio?

-Ellos no funcionan así. Simplemente ayúdales cuando lo necesiten, es todo lo que querrán.

¿Y qué pasa con el fantasma¿Quién era?

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso.- Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza.- No he visto nunca ninguna señal de que indicara la presencia de un fantasma en el bosque.

-No lo he visto antes.- dijo Hagrid en voz baja meneando su cabeza con desconcierto.- Pero es un gran bosque. Ha podido estar aquí todo este tiempo y no habernos enterado nunca.

Harry miró donde el fantasma había estado frunciendo el ceño con sospecha. Parecía que el comportamiento de los thestrals había sido explicado y que simplemente le habían conducido a otro misterio.

Un aullido rasgó el aire elevándose entre los árboles y el mismo suelo. Sonaba sobrenatural, casi como una distante sirena de invasión. El sonido creció desde lo que parecía algo mecánico hasta convertirse en un grito humano que llenó el bosque e hizo a Harry estremecerse en un temor instintivo.

¿Qué es eso?

-Creo que quizá sea hora de marcharnos.

El grupo no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Sus pasos crujieron contra la maleza mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia el castillo con el extraño sonido pisándoles los talones. La barrera se cerró tras ellos cuando llegaron a los terrenos y el sonido cesó.

¡Pobre Grawp¡Estará asustado- se apuró Hagrid.

Harry pensó en el gigante, fiero y francamente terrorífico. A pesar de lo que Hagrid pensaban Harry estaba seguro de que podía cuidar de sí mismo.

-Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore tensamente.- quiero que tengas un ojo en el bosque y, como siempre, la seguridad de tu hermano es importante para nosotros. Todos los animales de han estado comportando extrañamente y cuanto antes encontremos la razón, mejor. Remus y yo tenemos que volver a Grimmauld Place. Necesitamos saber más sobre los actuales acontecimientos. Te haré saber lo que averigüe nuestro informador en un futuro próximo. Desearía que pudiéramos hacer más. Y¿Harry?

El chico desvió la vista del bosque y la dirigió a los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

¿Sí, señor?

-Quiero que seas discreto. No le digas a los estudiantes lo de los ataques a los muggles; sólo provocarías el pánico y un daño que ellos no podrían evitar. Te veré mañana.

¿Profesor?

¿Sí?

-Dijo que Voldemort estaba usando otro tipo de magia. ¿Cómo está consiguiendo los hechizos?

Durante un momento hubo un silencio y de la sombría expresión de la cara de Dumbledore, Harry supo que esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos.

-No lo sabemos. Siento que si lo supiéramos la respuesta se presentaría ella sola, pero aún no podemos comprender sus acciones.

Con un solo asentimiento Harry se volvió y caminó hacia el castillo, parándose sólo cuando Remus le dijo que se detuviera.

-Probablemente deberías guardar esto. Después de todo te lo han dado a ti.- Harry aceptó el anillo sin una palabra, aunque frunció el ceño.

-Ten cuidado¿vale?

-Estamos cubriéndonos las espaldas unos a otros, Harry. Espero que tú y tus amigos hagáis lo mismo. No te pongas en un peligro innecesario¿de acuerdo?

-No lo haré.

-Recuerda, aunque todo esté dicho y hecho, eres tú a por el que va. Ten cuidado Harry, y volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Con aquello dijo adiós y caminó hacia el oeste, lejos del bosque y del castillo, a donde la carretera se deslizaba a través del escabroso terreno, y Harry volvió su rostro hacia su hogar y su oscuro e incierto futuro.


	12. La serpiente en la hierba

�¡Hola!

En fin, como no podía ser de otra manera, el examen de hoy me ha salido fatal (básicamente porque me han preguntado algo que no tenía en los apuntes... eso me pasa por hacer peyas, urg...). Pero, no nos engañemos, también ha sido por culpa de estar traduciendo compulsivamente este fic (cualquier cosa antes que acercarme a los apuntes, por dios!) y hoy subiré ¡4! capítulos seguidos. Además, he de deciros que es ahora cuando empieza lo bueno, pero lo BUENO DE VERDAD. Así que, sin más dilación, las contestaciones:

Gandulfo¡Muchas gracias wapo! Disfruta los capis y ya me contarás.

Celina: Interesante¿verdad? Mwahahaha, ahora sí que se pondrá interesante, ya verás. Esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar. ¡Y qué envidia me das que vives en las Islas afortunadas! Aquí en Madrid o nos ponen bombas o se nos queman los pocos rascacielos que tenemos (qué cruz... y qué paciencia...).

Lucumbus¡Hola wapetón! Menudo elemento estás hecho. ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste rondando, cacho pendón? En fin, espero que te divirtieras al menos (no como yo, que me quedé en casa mirando a las musarañas en lugar de estudiar... qué triste...). En fin, espero que te gusten los capis. Y no, no he traducido la Orden del Fénix (soy friki, pero no tanto!), pero he leído las dos versiones y la española es lamentable y extremadamente mejorable.

Stiby¿Te llego el correo? Bueno. ¡Espero que te guste!

Marce: ya verás tú lo intrigada que vas a estar... jejeje.

Barby-Black: el nombre es "The Shadows of Silence". Aunque tengo a las autoras en favoritos y puedes ir desde allí. Si la lees en inglés dime qué tal lo estoy traduciendo, vale? BSS

* * *

"**Las sombras del silencio" por Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 12: La serpiente en la hierba**

"_¿Vos decís la verdad,_

_¿Lo juráis, vos, serpiente?_

_¿O encontraré mentiras secretas_

_que me perseguirán el resto de mi vida?_

_Monvagon Minchanton.- "Palabras de Criaturas"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La atmósfera en las mazmorras era espesa con los vapores de las pociones. Un hechizo Aerus silbaba frente a la nariz y la boca de Harry dándose aire fresco y limpio, pero aun así estaba asfixiado. Se inclinó sobre el caldero que Ron y él compartían, ignorando las miradas penetrantes de los slytherins y las preguntas ocasionales a Hermione desde una mesa cercana. Faltaban dos días para el partido de quidditch y el cargado aire de la mazmorra parecía estar vivo por la animosidad de las dos casas.

Ron añadió un chupito de agua de mickel, después una pizca de tuétano de dragón y le pidió a Harry que lo removiera constantemente mientras él leía las instrucciones una y otra vez. Les estaba yendo perfectamente y los dos estaban contentos con su éxito.

-No nos hemos equivocado en nada.- susurró Ron.- Ese estúpido gusano tendrá que ponernos una E.

¡Shhh¡No lo gafes- pidió Harry cuando obligó a la cuchara a dar un par de vueltas más al viscoso líquido.

Un golpe de metal contra metal atrajo su atención y alzó la mirada para ver a Draco echando un poco de su poción en un pequeño frasquito. Su cara tenía una expresión de satisfacción pedante cuando el fluido azul zafiro se deslizó por las paredes de cristal hasta que llegó al fondo del contenedor. Apretó el corcho en el tubo y agitando su túnica fue hacia el escritorio del profesor de Pociones. Pasó por delante de la mesa donde Ron y Harry estaban trabajando, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar les echó un puñado de polvo plateado en el caldero.

¡Eh, Malfoy!

-Señor Weasley, no alce la voz en mi clase.- dijo Snape con calma.

-Pero, señor, Malfoy nos ha estropeado el trabajo.- Ron hizo un gesto con la mano que englobaba al caldero y lo que tenía dentro, que se había vuelto verde y burbujeaba ferozmente.

Snape se puso en pie y se quedó al lado de Harry aceptando el ofrecimiento de Draco cuando lo hizo.

-Dígame, Potter¿en las instrucciones, dónde pone que se tenga que añadir cuatro onzas de las rarísimas y caras escamas de "pavesas voladoras"? (N/tr: Sí, lo sé. ¿pavesas voladoras? Pero era lo que a las dos y media de la madrugada me parecía mejor dada la palabrita "Ashwinder" que está en la versión inglesa. Se admiten sugerencias de traducción ante cosas como esta ��…)

Harry apretó los dientes y respiró hondo mientras sus dedos se apretaban en torno el mango de la cuchara.

-No pone que tengamos que añadir escamas de pavesas voladoras.- Snape alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos recostándose ligeramente hacia atrás.- No pone que tengamos que añadir escamas de pavesas voladoras… señor.

Severus Snape sonrió suavemente y recogió el frasquito que le daba Draco.

-Así es como vuestra poción debería ser… un azul claro y de un tono brillante, sin impurezas ni imperfecciones. Desde luego no debería ser… - se inclinó sobre el caldero.- verde con motitas rosas. Weasley, Potter, perdéis veinte puntos cada uno por decir mentiras de compañeros de clase y por ser incapaces de aceptar la vergüenza de vuestras propias meteduras de pata. Creo que os veré esta tarde en el castigo. Sugiero que recojáis vuestros ingredientes.

Lo hicieron en silencio, sin decirse una palabra mientras recogían bruscamente sus calderos e instrumentos sin importarles los ruidos y golpes que molestaban a los otros estudiantes. Harry temblaba de rabia. Snape no podía ver más allá de su encorvada nariz al comportamiento de mocoso mimado de Malfoy; o quizá el profesor de Pociones simplemente no quería verlo. Era tan injusto, y no había nada que pudieran hacer sin parecer una pareja de críos.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el pasillo de arriba y se quedaron allí, esperando a que Hermione terminara.

-Por lo menos uno de nosotros tendrá buena nota.- murmuró Ron.

¡No hay derecho¡Teníamos una poción perfecta hasta que Mafoy se acercó!

-Lo sé.- Ron pateó una piedrecilla de grava a través del pasillo mirando cómo se chocaba contra la pared de enfrente.

-No importa.- dijo Harry mientras que una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba sus labios de repente. – Aplastaremos a todos los slytherins el miércoles.

¿Tú crees? En fin, sé que somos buenos, pero no tanto como el viejo equipo.

-Lo seremos; sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Hermione tropezó al salir por la puerta y subió las escaleras, retorciéndose para coger su horario de la mochila.

-Mi próxima clase ha sido cancelada. La profesora Vestor está enferma, así que nos ha dejado algo de trabajo. ¿Podemos pasarnos por la biblioteca un momentito?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada cuando se pusieron a ambos lados de la chica. La petición más común de Hermione era un viaje a la biblioteca. Lo máximo que podían hacer era intentar convencerla de que mirara unos libros y trabajara en la sala común mejor que en los dominios cubiertos de polvo de Madame Pince.

Acababan de terminar de subir las escaleras cuando Malfoy se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa socarrona surcando su pálida cara.

-Bueno… si no fuera por la Sangre Sucia y sus gnomos mascota¿podrías hacer algo bien, Potter?

-Cállate, Malfoy. Haces trampas con la miserable serpiente que eres.

-Los Malfoy no hacen trampas.- soltó Draco.

-Sólo mienten y asesinan.- murmuró Ron con un susurro.

Harry se interpuso entre ellos dos rápidamente cortando cualquier tipo de incidente desagradable.

-Sólo hazte a un lado. No te estamos molestando.

-Observa, Weasley, así es como deberías comportante: insignificante, como Potter.- una expresión calculadora cruzó la cara de Draco.- Pero de nuevo, sus padres eran incluso más rastreros que los tuyos y murieron como los esclavos que eran. ¿Los echa de menos, Potter¿Lloras cuando piensas en sus últimos momentos sin que pudieras salvarlos?

-Prefiero tener a mis padres muertos y enterrados antes que a los tuyos. ¿A cuánta gente ha matado tu padre, Malfoy, cuántas vidas ha arrebatado�¿Te hace sentir bien saber que es un criminal, saber que tú no eres mejor?

El golpe hizo que Harry retrocediera tambaleándose de sorpresa. La cara de Malfoy había tomado un tono rojo rabioso y su normalmente ordenado pelo rubio le había cubierto los ojos. Hermione y Ron se habían adelantado en un intento por parar la pelea antes de que empezara, pero en un segundo la varita de Malfoy estaba en su mana apuntando directamente al pecho de Harry.

¿Crees que no lo diré- silbó.¿Que no lo intentaré?

¿Intentar qué?

-Cualquier cosa que te quite del camino, Potter.

La explosión de luz roja apenas fue controlada. Un lío de líneas de colores golpeó el pecho de Harry, pero la varita de Malfoy fue golpeada por el potente retroceso y el rubio tropezó, balanceándose en el último escalón de lo que era una larga caída. Harry se adelantó ignorando la punzada de dolor de la maldición y agarrando la túnica de Malfoy, tratándole de mantenerle a salvo. Las manos de Malfoy agarraron sus muñecas tirando a Harry con él. En cuestión de segundos la caída había terminado y Harry estaba tendido en el frío suelo de mármol del vestíbulo, impresionado de que aún siguiera vivo.

¿Estás completamente loco- escupió a Draco mientras trataba de levantarse.¡Estaba intentando ayudarte, estúpido!

¡POTTER!

Harry rodó sus ojos y se quitó los restos de sus gafas rotas de la nariz. No necesitaba una visión perfecta para saber que la pesadilla de negro que se acercaba a grandes pasos a través de las losas era Snape.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter, atacando a un compañero de esa manera tan desproporcionada? Ya veremos si no te expulsan por esto.

-Eso no es lo que…

¡SILENCIO- gritó Snape. La saliva se estaba acumulando en las comisuras de la boca.- Sígueme al despacho del director. Señor Malfoy, tendrá que venir conmigo para contarle al director lo ocurrido.

-No será necesario.

La profesora McGonagall estaba al principio de la escalinata con un libro en su derecha y con la izquierda agarrada a la barandilla.- Aunque los dos estuvieran peleando no sería tan grave como para una expulsión. Señor Potter, sígame. Profesor Snape, sugiero que encuentre un castigo adecuado para su pupilo, que tiene la misma culpa en esto.

Harry insultó en voz baja y se chocó con Draco cuando pasó junto a él y subió dolorosamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a donde estaba la profesora. Ron y Hermione, que estaban cerca, parecían pállidos por la impresión.

¡Profesor, no ha sido culpa de Harry!

-No importa de quién sea la culpa, señorita Granger. Si el señor Potter ha estado envuelto en una pelea, entonces tiene que aceptar igual responsabilidad.

-Pero…

¡Ya basta- la profesora McGonagall suspiró y se frotó con una nudosa mano sus ojos.- Entiendo vuestra preocupación, pero por favor, volved a la sala común. Debo hablar con el señor Potter a solas sobre este incidente.

Harry sólo pudo ver cómo Ron mascullaba un "Buena suerte" antes de que le hicieran alejarse. Parecía que caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts en compañía de miembros del profesorado demasiado a menudo. Unos pocos estudiantes le dirigieron miradas curiosas, susurrando detrás de sus manos y especulando salvajemente. La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su oficina. La abrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara, donde se sentó miserablemente delante del escritorio.

-Parece que te has golpeado la nariz. Estás sangrando.

Él aceptó el pañuelo y lo apretó contra su nariz, dando un respingo cuando sintió el dolor.

-Profesora, no le puse una mano encima a Draco. Estaba intentando ayudarle para que no cayera.

-Pues el profesor Snape parece creer que le empujaste.

-Pregúntele a Ron o Hermione. Ellos le contarán lo que ha ocurrido.

¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú, señor Potter?

Harry suspiró y empezó a hablar, empezando cuando el slytherin saboteó su poción. Cuando terminó, McGonagall asintió para sí.

-Parece que desde tu punto de vista no tienes culpa de nada excepto por ser enemigo del señor Malfoy.- suspiró y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la ventana por la que se veía el campo de quidditch.- Debería prohibirle jugar por ser parte de la instigación de esta reyerta.

¡Profesora!

-Pero… es muy improbable que ganemos sin ti, señor Potter. Aunque estarás castigado el jueves y el viernes. Y también deberás pedirle perdón a Draco Malfoy.

-Pero…

-Piensa en ello, Potter. Muestra una verdadera madurez admitir que estabas equivocado. Es eso o no jugarás al Quidditch esta temporada.

Harry asintió conforme, muerto de vergüenza por dentro ante la idea de la creída cara de Draco. No quería pedirle perdón, pero podía entender el punto de vista de la profesora… él no era del todo inocente.

-Debería elogiarle por no tomar represalias físicas.

¿Perdón?

-Ambos habéis mostrado el resultado de vuestros padres en cómo habéis reaccionado hoy, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- con una mirada de simpatía y comprensión añadió.- Pude oír buena parte de la conversación entre Malfoy y tú.- los labios finos de McGonagall sonreían y un ligero fruncimiento arrugó su entrecejo.- Quizá debieras ir a Madame Pomfrey.- dijo señalando el pañuelo sangrante.

-No, en realidad está bien. No se ha roto nada. Sólo… volveré a la sala común.

-Por lo menos dame tus gafas.

Con un toque de su varita la montura retorcida se rehizo de nuevo, aunque un poquito peor por el uso. Harry las aceptó agradecido y se marchó de su oficina con el pañuelo empapado de sangre aún en su mano. Tres castigos en un solo día; sabía que debería haberse quedado en la cama aquella mañana. Estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común cuando una figura familiar con largo pelo rojo corría hacia él.

¡Parece que has tenido peor día que yo- la voz de de Ginny se mezcló con una risa, pero una vez que le miró a la cara, su sonrisa se desvaneció.¿Te has peleado?

-Me sorprende que no lo sepa toda la escuela a estas alturas.

-Bueno, hay rumores pero pensé que no…- empezó ella meneando su cabeza.- Espero que quien quiera que fuera esté peor que tú.

-Malfoy, y no. Los únicos moratones que le di fueron cayendo por las escaleras.

¿Le empujaste?

-No, Ginny, se cayó. Traté de sujetarle y tiró de mí hacia abajo.

¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres demasiado bueno. Deberías haberle dado un buen empujón por todos nosotros.

Harry rió mientras le abría el agujero del retrato y la siguió a través de él. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados frente a la chimenea con los restos destrozados de su mochila entre los dos.

-Tu frasco de tinta se ha roto.- dijo Hermione con un suspiro.- y como se te llevaron tan rápidamente pensamos que podríamos limpiarlo todo. Me temo que tu libro de Herbología está completamente destrozado.- dijo despegando las empapadas páginas y acercando los libros para que se secaran.- Pero puedo arreglar tu mochila sin problemas.

Ron se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Cuál es el castigo- preguntó nervioso.- Por favor, dime que no te han prohibido jugar o algo así.

-La profesora pensó en ello.- admitió Harry.- Pero decidió que dos castigos y una disculpa oficial a Malfoy deberían bastar ya que todo lo que hice fue insultarle.

-No deberían haberte castigado por nada. Tiró de ti en aquellas escaleras, no fue un accidente.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarlo. Pediré disculpas y le ignoraremos.

-A veces es un poco duro- dijo Hermione en voz baja.¿y os habéis dado cuenta de que se está volviendo un bastante violento? Le pillé metiéndose con algunos de tercero el otro día. Estaba mangoneándole a una chica y llamándole cosas horribles. Tuve que decírselo a su Jefe de Casa.

¿Lograste algo?

-El profesor Snape me recordó que mi posición como prefecta requería responsabilidad, sin chivatazos ni mentiras.- Hermione recitó mecánicamente.- Así que fui al profesor Dumbledore. Está investigando el problema.

¡Genial, Hermione!

-Bueno, honestamente Ron, lo que hice era lo que debía. No puedo ignorar el hecho de que se estaba pasando con la gente. Sólo lo hice discretamente, no como vosotros dos, que parecéis pensar que pegarse con la gente hasta dejarles hechos una piltrafa es la única manera.

-Sería una mejora para su apariencia.- murmuró Ginny antes de que se volviera hacia la escaleras. Miró por encima de su hombro y le dirigió a Harry una mirada perplejidad.¿Te dijo algo la profesora?

-No¿debería haberlo hecho?

-No, no es nada. Sólo preguntaba.

No fue hasta la cena cuando Ron y Harry desfilaron penosamente hacia la mazmorra donde recibirían su castigo. La última lección del día había sido con un montón de chicos de primero y, a juzgar por la creciente risa, había sido una sesión bastante explosiva. Cuando Ron abrió la puerta, torció la nariz de disgusto.

-Ergh… ¿a qué huele?

-Estiércol de Sprottlethwait (n/tr: me niego a intentar traducir o inventarme algo para esto…), Señor Weasley. Un ingrediente clave en muchas de las pociones más básicas, y por lo tanto, lo que ver estampado por las paredes y el techo. Es pegajoso, y el olor permanece durante días. Vosotros dos deberéis limpiar este lugar de arriba abajo. Dadme las varitas.

Le pusieron sus varitas en su mano abierta de mala gana y recibieron cepillos de raíces, cubos, fregonas y una fuerte poción para las manchas más difíciles.

-Estaréis en esta habitación hasta que yo esté satisfecho con su limpieza. No hablaréis. Estaré en mi oficina y una vez creáis que habéis acabado, llamadme y juzgaré por mí mismo.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo en limpiar la mitad trasera del cuarto mientras Ron se concentraba en la zona detrás de la mesa de Snape. Fregaron, hablando ocasionalmente en susurros, pero siempre cuidadosos para no alzar sus voces hasta la oficina de Snape. Las ventanas se elevaban en las paredes, se oscurecieron lentamente desde un sombrío gris hasta el negro. En un momento vino Filch iluminado por una lámpara y se rió de ellos dos.

-Siempre causando problemas. Corre por vuestras venas.- silbó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él haciendo que las llamas de las velas saltaran y temblaran.

-Está demasiado tranquilo ahí dentro.- dijo Ron con un bostezo.¿Qué crees que está haciendo?

Harry paró de frotar la suciedad del techo y escuchó con atención.

-Quizá está poniendo las notas, haciendo probablemente miserables las vidas de la gente con cada trazo de su bolígrafo.

-Mmhh, Acabo de terminar. ¿Te echo una mano?

-En realidad no. Dudo que este suelo podría brillar.- Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras fregaba las últimas motas del apestoso ingrediente de la pared.

-Tengo ampollas en las ampollas.- exclamó Ron levantando las manos.

-Sí, y apuesto a que apestamos. Me voy a ir derecho al baño después de esto.

Harry bajó de un salto de la silla y la devolvió a su sitio antes de ir hacia la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Cuando no hubo respuesta a su llamada miró a Ron y entonces, lentamente, giró el picaporte. La oficina estaba limpia y ordenada. Las cosas estaban colocadas y guardadas en carpetas apiladas ordenadamente. No había ni la más mínima prueba de objetos personales en todo el lugar. Ninguna foto de familia o algo así. Sólo una silla frente al gran escritorio, una papelera y la chimenea llena de brasas que ardían brillantes. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había un reloj. Sólo tenía una manilla y apuntaba a las seis en punto.

¡Ni siquiera da la hora exacta- susurró Ron.¿Por qué guarda esa cosa vieja y estúpida?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y miró en torno a la habitación buscando algún signo del profesor. Sólo había una ventana pequeña. Estaba abierta para dejar entrar el aire fresco, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera el profesor de Pociones por ella. En el escritorio, aparte de los ordenados montones de papeles, había un pequeño cuaderno y una caja de cerillas.

-No toques nada. Lo sabría.

-Oye, que es Severus Snape, no Dios ni nada por el estilo. No es omnisciente. No está aquí así que no puede verme.

-Puede tener una capa de invisibilidad. Puede haberse convertido en una araña y estar mirándonos desde sus ojos multifacetados.

-Es más parecido a un murciélago.- murmuró Harry abriendo la caja de cerillas y mirando su contenido.- Polvos Flu. Me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido.

-Mira, tenemos nuestras varitas.- dijo Ron.- Salgamos de aquí ya. Podemos decirle que llamamos pero no quisimos molestarle. ¡Harry, deja ese cuaderno!

Harry alzó la mirada del papel hasta Ron, que estaba nervioso bajo la puerta.

¿Tienes un lápiz- preguntó pacientemente mientras su amigo hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacaba un lápiz muy pequeño. Tan suavemente como pudo, Harry pasó el grafito por el cuaderno. La mayoría estaba en blanco. Lo único escrito en ello eran seis nombres en la primera página y reconoció uno en seguida. Dejando la libreta en la mesa pasó a la segunda página y frotó el lápiz sobre la superficie sonriendo cuando la huella de los nombres apareció sobre el blanco.

-Harry, el fuego, se está volviendo verde¡está volviendo!

Harry arrancó la hoja y devolvió el cuaderno donde estaba, volviendo a la parte opuesta del escritorio justo cuando Snape salió del fuego. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron u su cara se contrajo con la furia cuando vio a los dos chicos de pie, nerviosos, en su puerta.

¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Eh… nosotros… eh… Hemos acabado de limpiar, señor.

-Vale, fuera.

¿No quiere…?

¡He dicho que fuera!

¿De qué iba todo eso- preguntó Ron cuando la puerta se cerró con un portazo en sus caras.

-No lo sé, pero si realmente es un espía, esos nombres deberían decirnos algo sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.

-No, olvídalo, estás empezando a hablar como Hermione. Además, apestamos. Escuca, la contraseña del baño de los prefectos es "flabberwocky". Usa el que está cerca de la torre de astronomía. Te veré luego.

Harry miró cómo Ron se largaba y cogió la lista. La escritura de Snape no era tan clara como podría pero era capaz de entender las palabras.

Zina Vincan.

Tuan Mivok.

Kalea Lenninstoff.

Elkama Thinsdale.

Archimedes Ancun.

Elladora Kettridge.

Había sido el último el que había titilado en su memoria haciéndole fruncir el ceño confuso. Lo había visto en alguna parte, leído en un libro o oído a alguien decir el nombre… con una sacudida de su cabeza, lo dejó. Había mucho tiempo para investigar las notas de Snape más tarde; además, tenía un partido de Quidditch en que pensar.


	13. Secretos y mentiras

"**Las sombras del silencio" por Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 13: Secretos y mentiras**

"_Un susurro de orgullo, la victoria callada,_

_los gritos de los heridos, sangrando y muriendo._

_Ellos contra nosotros y él contra mí,_

_¿sólo un juego? Espera y mira."_

_Citas de Quidditch.- _James Mackernell, Orden de Merlín, segunda clase.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry miró con desagrado a la lluvia que bañaba el campo. El brillante césped se había convertido en un lodazal a lo largo de los dos últimos días y no estaba muy seguro de las posibilidades de Gryffindor de ganar el primer partido de la temporada. Sentía que no habían practicado bastante, que el juego realmente no había estado en sus principales prioridades, y que era por su culpa. Por primera vez en su vida pudo entender la fanática obsesión de Oliver Wood con el entrenamiento.

El juego comenzaría en unas pocas horas. No había ninguna posibilidad de secar el campo a tiempo, lo que significaba que les dejarían jugar bajo el tenaz y tremendo diluvio. Por lo menos, los slytherins estarían en igualdad de condiciones.

-Mirarlo no ayudará, Harry.- le gritó Ron desde donde estaba preparando el equipo.- Sólo es un poco de lluvia. No hace daño a nadie.

-Sí, pero¿Por qué no podría haber sido un día claro y soleado? Incluso el frío es mejor que esto.

-No te preocupes, no haremos bien. Mira el lado de los Slytherins; están exactamente en la misma situación que la última vez. Tramposos y mentirosos, pero lo suficientemente buenos para que no los ganemos.

Harry siguió a su amigo hacia el castillo y entraron en el Gran Salón, con cuidado de no esparcir suciedad por los suelos y sufrir la ira de Filch. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían arrancado a sí mismos de la cama y hablaban entre sí excitados mientras iban a desayunar. Los cubiertos resonaban contra los platos y había murmullos de jugadores discretos que apostaban sus galeones. Harry sintió que las tripas se le aligeraban cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los ravenclaws y hufflepufs apostaban a favor de Gryffindor.

¿Quién lo va a retransmitir- preguntaba Ginny a los dos chicos que se acercaban.

-He oído que Lee Jordan puede volver para los partidos.- dijo Lavender, con su habitual tono de cotilleo.

-Habría pensado que estaría demasiado ocupado para eso.- Hermione dio un largo trago de zumo.- Además, elegirán a alguien nuevo. Probablemente no sea Gryffindor.

-Sólo espero que no sea un Slytherin.

-Bueno, olvida al comentarista, no es lo más importante. La lluvia está arreciando y no va a parar, así que jugad a la defensiva¿de acuerdo?

-No hay que olvidar tampoco las bludgers. Van a ser difíciles de ver.- añadió Ron a las instrucciones de Harry.

-No te tengo ninguna envidia, Harry. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar la snitch con la que está cayendo- Ginny señaló con el pulgar hacia arriba al cielo tormentoso.- Sería imposible para cualquiera excepto para ti.

El desayuno terminó tranquilamente y el equipo de Gryffindor se fue pronto hacia los vestuarios. Harry sintió el familiar retortijón de nerviosas mariposas en su estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había echado mucho de menos jugar al quiddtch durante tanto tiempo y, ahora, al final tenía la oportunidad de jugar de nuevo. Ron estaba pálido y nervioso mientras se ponía derecha la túnica escarlata y se ponía los guantes en las manos. Se frotó la cara con el duro cuero y echó una mirada de horror al campo antes de desplomarse en uno de los bancos.

-Me siento mal.

¿Por qué?

-Va a pasar como el año pasado. No seré capaz de parar nada. Seré inútil.

-Ron- empezó Harry¿quién ganó la copa el año pasado?

-Yo, pero¿y si hubiera sido de chiripa¿Qué pasa si todo va mal otra vez?

-Entonces te echaremos una mano.- gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la delgada pared que separaban los vestuarios de chicos y chicas.- No te preocupes por ello.

Harry dio un toquecito con su varita a sus gafas mirando la débil luz del conjuro Impervius que envolvió las gafas antes de devolverlas a su nariz. Podía oír cómo el volumen de las conversaciones aumentaban afuera cada vez más a medida que los espectadores llenaban las gradas, sin duda cubiertos bajo paraguas y dando saltitos para evitar el frío.

-Probando…- dijo una voz nerviosa amplificada mágicamente a través del césped. Harry la reconoció vagamente como la de Anthony Goldstein, de Ravenclaw.¿Todo el mundo puede oírme? Bien... ¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada! Hoy Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Estos dos equipos son rivales desde hace mucho tiempo y Gryffindor se mantiene imbatido. Se han probado a sí mismo una y otra vez como hábiles jugadores, pero¿sobrevivirán a los numerosos cambios de su alineación?

Los gritos y los aplausos de la multitud ahogaron los silbidos de los hinchas de slytherin.

-Y tenemos a los Slytherin, una fuerza potente y formidable. Se han ganado una reputación por usar cualquier cosa para ganr. ¿Acabarán al final ocupando el lugar de Gryffindor? Y son Potter, Weasley, Weasley, McDonald, Forbisher, Kirke y Sloper para los leones. Al otro lado Warrington, Pucey, Montague, Malfoy, Bletchley, Bulstrode y Pritchard para las serpientes.

Los dos equipos saltaron al campo, las cabezas se agacharon bajo la aplastante lluvia. Harry era consciente de que los otros jugadores estaban tomando sus posiciones detrás de él mientras que él se paraba en la línea central.

¡Capitanes, daos la mano- pidió Madame Hooch mirándoles con atención.

Bletchley apretó dolorosamente la mano de Harry, aun simulando una sonrisa amistosa que Harry devolvió antes de volverse y montar sobre su escoba.

¡Y tres… dos… uno- el silbato trazó un agudo trino en el aire cuando cada jugador salió despedido.

-Ginny Weasley es la primera en agarrar la quaffle. Originalmente situada en el puesto de buscador el año pasado, parece haber encontrado su sitio en esta importante posición. Su pequeña figura la permite driblar e introducirse rápidamente entre los más pesados slytherins. Pasa a Forbisher que… ¡Oh¡Estuvo cerca! Si no fuera por la rápida defensa de Sloper hubiera ido directamente a la nuca de Forbisher…

Harry dio una vuelta por encima del campo, virando de vez en cuando a través de la lluvia. Veía brillos por el rabillo de ojo, pero tan pronto giraba la cabeza, se convertían en gotas de lluvia golpeando pesadamente sobre la tierra. Una rápida mirada a través del campo de juego le indicó que Malfoy estaba teniendo los mismos problemas. Estaba volando de vuelta más allá de la línea límite, con su pelo rubio moviéndose alrededor ocasionalmente cuando veía algo.

¡FALTA¿HABÉIS VISTO ESO¿Una falta deliberada sobre Ginny Weasley!

Harry estiró el cuello hacia abajo para ver a la chica pelirroja masajeándose la barbilla. No podía ver su expresión, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que era de furia.

-Millicent Bulstrode ha recibido un aviso y es penalti para Gyffindor. Weasle se está preparando para lanzar. Bletchey parece nervioso. ¿Podrá pararla¡NO¡10 A 0 PARA GRYFFINDOR!

La quaffle fue devuelta inmediatamente al campo y Harry pegó un respingo cuando Montague y Pucey, dos cazadores slytherin, chocaron entre sí. Se desenredaron y se dirigieron gestos desagradables el uno al otro antes de perseguir a Natalie. La pequeña muchacha se aplastó contra el palo de su escoba dirigiéndose hacia los aros con sombría determinación, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, habían marcado otra vez.

Harry se elevó un poco más sobre el campo tratando de ver el juego con ojos de capitán y buscar la snitch al mismo tiempo. Los vítores y los abucheos se elevaban y caían mientras los dos equipos marcaban para sí. La cuenta se elevaba a 70-60 para Gryffindor cuando Harry redobló su búsqueda. La lluvia chorreaba por su túnica y el viento estaba convirtiéndose en vendaval a medida que pasaban los minutos. Ascendió más, pensando que el pequeño orbe estaría rondando en las lluviosas alturas del juego, y cuando se movió vio a Draco seguirle por detrás, siendo una sombra de cada uno de sus movimiento. Trató alejarse del slytherin cuando alcanzó una zona especialmente alta, pero Malfoy se había pegado a él como el pegamento.

Ambos la vieron a la vez, rondando por el medio, sobre la línea central. Las dos escobas fueron obligadas a hacer un picado mientras sus dueños eran abofeteados por el viento y sus caras eran empapadas por la lluvia. Harry trató de deshacerse de Malfoy para prevenir cualquier tipo de colisión pero vio que sólo se acercaba más. La snitch silbó hacia arriba pasando por su cara y maldijo, tirando con esfuerzo del palo de la escoba, pero el viento estaba giraba alrededor de ellos empujándoles y empujándoles hacia el embarrado césped.

Los dos buscadores se estamparon contra el suelo con un sólido "¡pock!". Harry vio cómo las estrellas explotaban en su visión y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras el estadio se llenaba de gritos. El ruido del juego parecía haber parado y se dio cuenta vagamente de Madame Hooch había hecho sonar el silbato.

¡Ambos buscadores están en el suelo después de una colisión a gran velocidad! Es increíble que las dos escobas sigan intactas, pero no estoy seguro de que así sea para los jugadores.- la voz de Goldstein se había amplificado en el silencio.- Había más de tres siglos que no ocurría una fatalidad durante un juego en este campo.

¡Harry¿Estás bien-preguntó Ginny sólo para ser empujada por Madame Hoch.

-Buscadores¿estáis conscientes- Harry oyó a Drago gruñir al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo.¿Podéis moveros?

-Parece que ambos jugadores aún están conscientes aunque la extendión de sus daños aún no está confirmada…- el sonido del papel pasado rápidamente llenó el estado brevemente.- No estoy seguro de lo que dicen las reglas para este caso, pero dice que es decisión del árbitro.

Hubo un breve toque del silbato y la voz de Madame Hooch llenó el aire.

-En caso de que dos jugadores de idéntica posición estén envueltos en un accidente, y aún estén conscientes, el juego continúa. El primer jugador herido que vuelva al aire será recompensado con 50 puntos por sus esfuerzos.

Harry se puso en pie rápidamente maldiciendo y murmurando cuando Malfoy trató de tirarle de nuevo al barro. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y pudo sentir un líquido cálido mezclándose con la fría lluvia en su cuello. Se tambaleó hacia su Saeta de fuego, pasó una pierna por encima, estremeciéndose cuando sus costillas protestaron y pegó una patada elevándose en el aire permitiéndose una sonrisa breve cuando los slytherin maldijeron e insultaron a su propio buscador por sus heridas.

La snitch se había desvanecido por completo de su vista y Harry dio un rodeo cerca de los postes de gol mientras buscaba.

¿Vas a poder seguir bien- gritó Ron.

La única respuesta de Harry un corto y doloroso asentimiento antes de macharse una vez más.

-Este partido ya va por su tercera hora. Si Slytherin coge la snitch aún ganarían el juego. Parece que las heridas de los buscadores son bastante parecidas. Potter parecer tener una herida en la cabeza y posiblemente se haya dañado las costillas, mientras que Malfoy tiene obviamente rota la nariz y potencialmente dislocado el hombro izquierdo. Su juego está siendo afectado. Si uno perdiera la consciencia entonces el juego lo ganaría automáticamente el equipo contrario.

Harry dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre el campo de nuevo. Los cazadores slytherin estaban formando una pared entre los leones y los aros. Cada vez que uno de las cazadoras intentada marcar se elevaban y los rodeaban… Era un movimiento ilegal y aunque Madame Hooch hacía sonar su silbato para simbolizar la falta, Harr sonrió sombrío. Ron eraba llendo y viniendo frente a los aros de Gryffindor y Harry podía ver la cabeza roja de su amigo girándose hacia él cada minuto o así. De hecho podía ver los destellos de los Omniculares de la multitud cuando la gente miraba hacia él, esperando su próximo movimiento, si estaba agarrando la snitch o cayendo de la escoba.

Draco de repente se dirigió a cierta altura y Harry se lanzó por él, ignorando los moratones y la sensación de haber sido apaleado cuando se inclinó sobre el mango de la escoba, entrecerrando los ojos por la lluvia mientras el comentarista desaparecía detrás de él. No podía ver el más mínimo signo de la snitch y se alejó no queriendo acercarse demasiado al buscador slytherin a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Justo se acababa de nivelar y había dado la vuelta al campo cuando la vio, justo delante de él. Sus alas lanzaban brillantes gotas de agua que volaban en todas direcciones mientras luchaba por mantenerse en el aire.

Salió disparado hacia ella cuando Draco viró su dirección. El slytherin estaba cada vez más cerca, pero su escoba era más lenta. Harry se estiró para alcanzar el pequeño orbe del aire y se encontró con la mano de Draco por el otro lado. Fue un débil toque de piel contra piel y la snitch revoloteó inútil entre ellos.

-Déjala, Potter, llegué yo primero.- gruñó Draco.

-No es cierto.

-Obviamente ese golpe en la cabeza te ha vuelto estúpido. Ganaré yo Potter, no tú.

El slytherin luchó por la posesión con su brazo herido colgando inútilmente a su lado.

-Tú no decides quén gana¿verdad- escupió Harry luchando más duramente.

¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí arriba- preguntó la voz de Goldstein.¿Potter y Malfoy se están cogiendo de las manos? No, esperad… ¡han cogido la snitch¡AMBOS BUSCADORES HAN COGIDO LA SNITCH¡Y DE ACUERDO A LAS REGLAS EL JUEGO LO GANA GYFFINDOR QUE ES EL QUE TIENE MÁS PUNTOS!

Hubo un rugido de rabia de los slytherin mientras que los gryffindor vitorearon furiosamente. Draco dejó la mano de Harry y la snitch dejando al moreno cerrar los dedos en torno a la bola dorada. Tan pronto como Harry aterrizó elevó las manos previniéndose de los otros jugadores.

¡No me abracéis, no me abracéis!

¿Por qué no Harry¡Ganamos- se rió Ginny lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él y apretando sólo para dejarle cuando gritó de dolor.

-Vosotros dos y el Señor Mafoy ir derechitos a Madame Pomfrey. Podréis celebrarlo después.- Madame Hooch sonrió indulgentemente a Harry haciendo que siguiera a Draco.

¡Te guardaremos un sitio, Harry!

El castillo esta caliente después del entumecedor frío de fuera. La lluvia formaba charcos alrededor de los pies de Harry mientras subía por la escalera de piedra y cruzaba las ricas y frondosas alfombras que cubrían los suelos de piedra de los corredores. La enfermera de la escuela estaba preparada con vendas y libros esperando en su meda cuando llegaron.

-Bien¿quién es el primero?

Harry señaló a Draco antes de sentarse en una de las camas de blanco inmaculado y mirar alrededor. Parecía que siempre que estaba entre las cuatro paredes de la enfermería estaba inconsciente o demasiado herido para darse cuenta de lo que había. La mesa de Madame Pomfrey estaba cerca de la puerta, con pilas de libros y botellas. Las estanterías destrás guardaban sus contenidos prohibidos de líquidos multicolores en una gran variedad de frascos de cristal. Algunos estaban señalados con marcas comerciales mientras que otros eraban identificadas con una escritura limpia.

Draco surgió de detrás de una cortina son la nariz mágicamente reparada y apretándose el magullado hombro. Parecía no estar en absoluto impresionado y le dirigió a Harry una expresión de desdén mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Bien, vamos a ver.- Madame Pomfrey corrió las cortinas en torno a la cama donde se había sentado.- Puedo ver que te has golpeado la cabeza y que tienes un chichón. ¿Hay algo más?

-Me duelen un poco las costillas.

-Entonces quítate la túnica.

Harry se quitó la ropa y se quedó en pantalones mientras la enfermera acercaba la bandeja para guardar las vendas que se pegaban contra su espalda. Despegó la sangre coagulada y produjo un sonido de sorpresa.

-Parece que tu tatuaje ha parado de sangrar.- Apretó suavemente a lo largo de su pecho. Él silbó en un punto y ella chasqueó la lengua, meneando la cabeza.- No sé por qué continúan permitiendo que ese deporte se juegue aquí. Supongo que deberías agradecer que tu espalda estuviera vendada. Parece que las vendas han limitado el daño a unas costillas rotas. Bebe esto

Echó un chorro de una poción de un vivo color lila y apretó el vaso en su mano, mirándole con ojos de águila mientras vaciaba el vaso y sonreía.

-Bébelo otra vez por la mañana y por la tarde durante el resto de la semana. Probablemente tendrás un par de fracturas a lo largo de tu lado izquierdo. Estarás magullado y dolorido, Señor Potter. ¿En serio merece la pena?

Harry sólo sonrió y asintió antes de hacer un atillo con sus prendas húmedas bajo sus brazos.

-No tan rápido. Le voy a volver a vendar. La Poción debería curar el daño, pero si tienes alguna esquirla de hueso cualquier movimiento excesivo podría hacerlas llegar hasta tu corazón o tus pulmones. No quieras saber lo doloroso que es. Llévate tu ropa, está empapada y no tengo tiempo para secarla por ti. Si dejas que el vendaje se humedezca incrementarás el riesgo de infecciones en el pecho y otras consecuenciaqs similares, y francamente no quiero dedicar horas extra curando cualquier complicación…

Quince minutos después Harry caminaba por los pasillos, a penas consciente de que su pecho sólo estaba cubierto por una venda. Sus brazos se le ponían de carne de gallina mientras que afuera el viento se estampaba contra el edificio. Incluso desde ahí podía oír la risa y la celebración de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Rodeó la esquina y se paró en seco, hundiéndose directamente en las sombras mientras miraba a la amenazadora figura del profesor Snape. El profesor de pociones estaba agarrando un brazo de la Señorita Drew con una garra firme. Su cara estaba torcida de dolor y desconfianza, pero sus ojos oscuros nunca abandonaron la cara de Snape.

-Sólo te voy a avisar de esto una vez. Estás en peligro. Debes abandonar Hogwarts inmediatamente.- silbó Snape.

¡Estoy más segura aquí que en ningún lugar del planeta!

Él te busca. Si se entera de que estás aquí levantará este lugar piedra a piedra hasta encontrarte. Estás poniendo al chico en peligro con tu presencia.

-Harry Potter está siempre en peligro. Cada momento es que vive y respira se arriesga a ser descubierto. Le has visto durante los años pasados y ni tú ni dumbaldore parecéis saber la extensión de sus habilidades. El director las teme, pero debo estar aquí. En caso de que pase lo peor.- la voz de la señorita Drew era tranquila y Harry pudo ver que aún luchaba por liberarse.

-Te encontrará.

-Entonces lo seré y quizá, por fin, encontraré la muerte por su mano. ¡El cielo sabe que la llevo buscando desde hace tiempo!

Arrebató su propio brazo, se liberó y se marchó airadamente por el corredor. Su pelo se estaba escapando de su apretado moño y estaba rizándose furiosamente, moviéndose como si tuviera vida propia. Snape la miró antes de golpear la pared con su puño. Harry saltó con el golpe de rabia y se echó un poco más hacia atrás, rezando por no ser visto.

Sólo cuando su profesor de Pociones se hubo ido siguiendo los pasos de su compañera, Harry se permitió respirar de nuevo. Su mente estaba dándole vueltas y sentía náuseas cuando apretó su cara caliente contra la fría piedra. Parecía que en cada esquina, en casa sombra estaban acechando más secretos y mentiras.

Su mente volvió a la lista de nombres que había en el escritorio de Snape. Quizás ese fuera un buen comienzo. Mañana iría a la biblioteca. Mañana resolvería el misterio y descubriría qué era la Señorita Asli Drew y qué sabía sobre él.


	14. Misterios sin resolver

"**Las sombras del silencio" por Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 14: Misterios sin resolver**

"_Suavemente, las lágrimas del cielo caerán, _

_una bendición sobre todos los amantes._

_Pequeñas estrellas pueden disolverse,_

_Pero el amor no verá ponerse el sol."_

_Anónimo_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**¿Estás seguro de que has oído eso? En fin, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza.- Hermione frunció sus labios cuando Harry la miró.

-Estoy completamente seguro. Los dos saben algo, y ella está relacionada de alguna manera.

¿Y en serio crees que vamos a encontrar algo remotamente cercano mirando libros, Harry? Necesitamos algo más para seguir. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

¡Sólo algo sobre la Señorita Asli Drew!

Madame Pince les chistó para que bajaran la voz cuando Ron se acercó a la mesa tambaleándose bajo una pila de libros.

-Yo cogeré "Bruja a bruja" y "Misterios del mundo" ¿Por qué no leéis el "Directorio Mágico"- ella movió un enorme y pesado tomo frente a Harry y Ron antes de que empezara a pasar las páginas de sus volúmenes elegidos.

Abriendo las tapas de piel Harry hojeó las instrucciones y pasó a la primera página.

¿3219 antes de Cristo¡Está en orden cronológico!

-Genial¿cuántos años crees que tiene- preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Unos cuarenta, supongo. Aunque podría conservarse muy mal y tener 35 o una cincuentona resultona.

-Recuerda lo que dijo en la primera clase, que si intentábamos averiguar qué edad tenía sólo nos avergonzaríamos de nosotros mismos.

-Vale, empezaremos en 1900 y seguiremos hacia delante. Eso cubre casi un siglo.

El silencio fue sólo interrumpido por los suspiros de Hermione y sus sonidos de interés. Acabó con sus dos libros como si hubieran sido su última comida.

-Quizá si nombre no sea Asli Drew.

Ron miró a Hermione con horror.

¿Qué?

-Bueno, no está en ningún directorio, a menos que la hayáis encontrado.

-Sólo estamos en 1939…- confesó Harry pasando a la siguiente página y escaneándola.

-Digo yo que el director no contrataría a un practicante de magia no registrado para enseñarnos, así que o su nombre no existe o ella es una criatura diferente a un humano.

-Pues a mi me parece bastante humana.- murmuró Ron.¡Aquí! No, perdón, es Roger Drew.

Harry frunció el ceño al papel sin verlo. Estaba empezando a desear no haber visto nunca aquella confrontación en el pasillo. Quizás no debería conocer los secretos y dejarles mentir. Una imagen apareció en su mente y parpadeó de sorpresa.

-Su pelo.

-Buena observación- dijo Ron.- no es tan gris, así que quizá esté en la treintena.

-No, la otra noche cuando la vi discutir con Snape, su pelo se despeinó y se movía como si tuviera vida.

¿Cómo serpientes- preguntó Hermione.- Bueno, no puede ser una medusa porque nos ha mirado a todos a la cara y aún no nos hemos convertido en piedra.

-No se movía como serpientes, sino con un movimiento mucho más fluido. Ya sabes como dicen siempre los poetas, "su pelo brilló como la tinta" y esas cosas. Bueno, el suyo se movía así.

-Cogeré la "Enciclopedia de los Animales"- suspiró Hermione.

¡¡Aquí está¡Oh, madre mía, y es muy interesante- Ron silbó sarcásticamente cuando Harry se inclinó para leer la entrada. Estaba en una nota al pie, datos de nacimiento desconocidos: Asli Drew, practicante de magia en la actualidad.- Hay más, pero ha sido borrado.- Harry pasó un dedo por el pergamino raspado y suspiró.

- Nada es fácil.

-Pero eso significa que estamos por el buen camino y que tiene algo que ocultar y que no te estás volviendo un paranoico.- Ron sonrió y cogió el pequeño libro que Hermione había estado leyendo. Frunció el ceño a las páginas y las torció confuso.

-Está en francés. No puedes leerlo sin un nivel básico del idioma.- le informó Hermione.

¿Por qué estás leyendo en francés?

-Pensé que podía ayudar. Es un libro sobre criaturas raras y oscuras. Éste- ella dejó un gran libro de cubiertas de piel de dragón en la mesa.- es la enciclopedia de cada animal del planeta, mitológico o no. Tiene un índice de rasgos definitorios al final. Puede ser útil.

Harry pasó las páginas desplegadas con las puntas de sus dedos. El pesado y claro pergamino susurró antes de que parara en el índice que Hermione había mencionado. La tipografía era tan pequeña que tuvo que acercarse para ver las letras, pero leyó la página hasta que vio algo.

-Hey, escuchad esto: Pelo como tinta: los Macchavelones. ¿Te suena de algo Hermione?

-No.- ella y Ron se juntaron mientras esperaban que Harry encontrara la página correcta.

-Los Macchavelones son una antigua raza. Humanoides en apariencia, confunden frecuentemente a los biólogos y su línea de aparición no está clara. Alcanzaron un nivel de civilización hace mucho más que la raza de magos y muggles. Conocidos por su sabiduría y filosofía son famosos por tener una gran proporción de Cerebrales con respecto a su nivel de natalidad.

¿Qué son- quiso saber Ron.

-Dumbledore dijo que podían crear nuevos hechizos y nueva magia. Aurora Black, la mujer de la pintura fue la primera conocida.- replicó Harry antes de continuar.- Los Macchavelones son una raza discreta y se cree que sus grandes ciudades están a menudo escondidas en los más densos bosques del globo. Cuando están cerca de un ser humano se pueden ver algunas diferencias físicas. Se sabe que su pelo tiene un movimiento fluido, independiente de su cuerpo. También son guerreros por naturaleza. En el folklore y la superstición también son conocidos como la "Antigua Raza".

-Cuidado con la Antigua Raza. Es exactamente lo que la pintura te dijo en la Mansión Black. ¿Crees que Asli Drew es una de esas Macchavelon- preguntó Hermione.- Y si lo fuera¿ por qué está aquí?

¿Por que Dumbledore le está pagando un sueldo?

-Me refiero que si crees que se está escondiendo. ¿No crees que es una cerebral?

-Ella no tiene la marca.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry pasmados durante un segundo.

¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Dumbledore me lo dijo, Ron. Tiene la pintura de aurora Black en su oficina ahora. Todos los cerebrales nacen con una banda blanca atravesándoles la frente y el pelo. La profesora Drew no la tiene o la está escondiendo muy bien.- dijo Harry con una expresión sombría.

-Bueno, si no es una hacedora de hechizos¿por qué está tan preocupada¿Qué hay que la amenace- quiso saber Ron.- Me refiero que parece una mujer dura y no veo…

¿Va todo bien, señor Weasley?

Hermione se ruborizó cuando la señorita Drew giró la esquina de la estantería y les dirigió una mirada helada. Su pelo había vuelto a su apretado peinado y mirándola ahora Harry encontró difícil identificarla como la asustada y furiosa mujer que Snape había estado avisando la noche anterior

-Sí, todo va bien, gracias señora.

-Es que parecía que la señorita Granger, el señor Potter y tú mismo parecíais disgustados por algo que habíais encontrado.

-No es nada.- Harry le dirigió una tensa sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro.¿Está bien, señorita Drew? Parece cansada.

Durante un momento la mujer pareció perpleja como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

-Sí, no he dormido bien.- se volvió sobre sus talones y volvió a su estudio.

-Los Macchavelones no duermen.- dijo Hermione en voz baja.- Simplemente no la veo como parte de esa raza, es decir, que no son del tipo que se mezcla con la sociedad.

-Quizá lo harían si fuera necesario. Quizá está escapando de algo o quizá le esté haciendo un favor a Dumbledore.

-Mira Harry, tengo que ir a clase.- dijo Hermione.- Deberías buscar a la gente de la lista que encontraste en el despacho de Snape. La he mirado y sólo conozco un nombre: Elladora Kettridge. Ella descubrió las propiedades de la Gillyweed comiendo un poco y enseguida apagando su cabeza metiéndola en un barreño con agua. Me sorprende que no recuerdes eso.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las semanas se sucedieron y la investigación pronto fue apartada a un lago por los deberes acumulados. Afuera los días se nublaron y las noches se enfriaron bajo las garras del invierno. El uno de Diciembre amaneció particularmente amenazador.- El techo encantado del Gran Salón estaba oscuro, con nubes ominosas, y las velas ardían con un brillo blanco desde el borde de sus aureolas. A pesar de la calidez del lugar, la respiración de los estudiantes se reflejaba en el aire cuando reían o hablaban sobre lo leprosa que se acercaban las fiestas de la estación (N/tr: se entiende, de la estación del año, uséase, Navidades. Vamos, digo yo.)

¿Va a ir todo el mundo a Hogsmeade esta noche- quiso saber Dean.

-Probablemente, pero el toque de queda es a las nueve este año.

-Eso no nos da mucho tiempo. Hermione, somos prefectos¿no podemos romper las reglas un poquito?

¡No Ron!

-Yo voy a ir a Las Tres Escobar para beber tanta cerveza de mantequilla como pueda.- rió Seamus (n/tr: ejem… como buen irlandés… ejem)- Y después me voy a sentar delante del fuego y disfrutar.

¿Y qué pasa con tus compras de Navidad- preguntó Ginny.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Harry se rió con la boca llena de patatas fritas y empezó a farfullar.

-Buena, Harry, no creo que tratar de ahogarte vaya a librarte de Pociones.- Neville se rió ante el comentario de Ron, pero la risa terminó cuando Harry continuó tosiendo.¿Estás bien?

Harry sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, le empezaron a llorar los ojos y la cabeza le empezó a doler.

-Harry, ya no es divertido¡te estás poniendo azul- exclamó Ron medio levantándose de la silla para ayudar antes de que Hermione moviera su varita en dirección a Harry.

¡Destrangularum!

Harry respiró grandes bocanadas de aire mientras el hostil pedazo de comida fue obligada a tomar la dirección correcta bajando por su garganta y se desmoronó sobre su plato, respirando agitada pero agradecidamente grandes cantidades de aire.

¿Estás bien- preguntó Ginny en voz baja inclinándose sobre él hasta estar a su nivel.

Él elevó sus dos pulgares como respuesta y continuó tendido mientras alrededor de él el ruido del Gran Salón volvió a su volumen normal, incluyendo la risa cruel desde la mesa Slytherin.

-Ignórales.- dijo la chica cuando le puso un vaso de agua delante.- Bebe esto y te sentirás mejor en seguida. Menuda suerte que Hermione conozca el hechizo Heimlich.

Harry sólo pudo asentir cuando Ron y Hermione le levantaron y le condujeron hacia Pociones. Discutían en voz baja a su alrededor. Hermione estaba regañando a Ron por no haber reaccionado más rápido mientras que el joven Weasley protestaba que él nunca había visto a nadie volverse azul antes y le habría gustado saber qué hubiera ocurrido.

¡Habría muerto!

-Pero está bien¿no, Harry?

-Sí.- Harry carraspeó sólo para agarrarse la garganta cuando le empezó a doler por el esfuerzo.

-Sé que suena estúpido, pero quizá debieras ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, sólo por si acaso…- instó Hermione.

¡No quiero contarle que me atraganté con mi almuerzo- en la última palabra su voz se elevó una octava como un chillido, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y que Ron se riera.

-Venga Harry. Le diremos a Snape que estabas malo. No te pierdas Defensa.

Con un sispiro de resignación Harry se dio la vuelta para irse. Avanzaba penosamente por el corredor sin entusiasmo hacia la enfermería cuando una sombra oscura cayó atravesando su camino.

¿Vas a alguna parte, señor Potter? Estoy casi seguro de que deberías estar en mi clase.- Harry abrió su boca para responder pero no pudo hacer más que un silbido en su defensa.¿Cuál es el problema¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Sería un problema, la lengua humana puede costar casi 100 galeones en el callejón Knockturn, y puede ser muy importante en muchas pociones estimulantes o de comunicación impedida.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron ante la expresión de horror de Harry antes de volver a tomar su sombría alineación habitual.

-quieron un trabajo de cuatro pergaminos sobre los usos de la anatomía humana en pociones, señor Potter, incluyendo cualquier problema ético que creas sea pertinente. Entrégamelo mañana a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a la clase.

Harry se sentó en su sitio junto a Ron, ignorando la expresión confusa de su amigo y sacando sus ingredientes. A lo largo de toda la clase sólo pudo decirle a Ron una cosa escribiéndosela en un trozo de papel: "Dos de tus tres predicciones falsas se han cumplido." (N/tr: ver capítulo 9)

-No tenía ninguna intención, Harry. Solo son coincidencias.- Ron retorció la pequeña nota mientras él echaba su poción en un frasquito.- Además, Hermione dijo que era físicamente imposible¿recuerdas?

Harry rodó sus ojos cuando Snape aceptó a regañadientes lo que le ofrecían y siguieron a sus amigos con desánimo fuera de la clase.

-Bueno, no debería ser posible que perdieras la voz por una falta de aire.- murmuró Hermione.- Quizá te hayas dañado un músculo del cuello o te hayas rozado una cuerda vocal…

-Además, sólo porque no puedas hablar no significa que no puedas venir a Hogsmeade esta noche.

Harry lanzó a ron una mirada furiosa y se preguntó cómo decir por gestos "pedazo de imbécil" y "trabajo de cuatro pergaminos".

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes. Ron o Hermione explicaba a cada profesor por qué Harry no era capaz de contestar las preguntas, y mientras que el profesorado entendía, uno de ellos le disculpaba para ir a la enfermera del colegio. Cuando se sentó en la cena su garganta estaba en carne viva por sus esfuerzos por hablar durante todo el día, y el pensamiento del castigo de Snape le estaba hundiendo.

-Es un poquito rato, ron. Quiero decir que sé que tú y Harry sólo estabais de broma, pero dos de las predicciones que hiciste se han hecho realidad.- Ginny sonrió tristemente.- Primero tuvo esa pelea con Draco y fue empujado por las escaleras. McGonagall pensó en expulsarle del equipo justo como dijiste. Ahora se ha atragantado con… ¿era una patata, Harry?

Él asintió miserablemente y tragó una cucharada de sopa caliente.

-Se atragantó con una patata y ahora no puede hablar.

¡Es una coincidencia- protestó ron por segunda vez aquel día.

-Vale, pero si se envenena en Herbología voy a empezar a creer en lo que tú digas.

-No veo por qué. En fin, he estado mintiendo en Adivinación desde hace años y nada de aquello se ha cumplido o hubiera muerto hacía ni se sabe.

¡Anímate- Neville apretó el hombro de Harry y sonrió.- Te volverá la voz pronto y apuesto a que una cerveza de mantequilla ayudará.

Harry agarró la mochila y cogió un pedazo de pergamino antes de escribirle sobre su trabajo. La cara de Neville se torció por la lástima antes de encogerse de hombros.- Muy bien, si tienes que hacer un trabajo enorme, llévatelo contigo. Apuesto a que podemos ayudarte todos. En fin, sé que los huesos pequeños de los oídos humanos son muy caros y se utilizan en las pociones para escuchar a escondidas.

¿Eso es por lo que estabas enfurruñado? – preguntó Hermione.- No dejes que empeore, Harry. Es decir, que si todos te decimos dos cosas y tú escribes con letra grande tendrás para cuatro pergaminos, y si incluyes problemas éticos (n/tr: esto me recuerda a uno de mis exámenes de "ética y deontología" y os aseguro que sin tener mucha idea se pueden escribir 4 y 50 pergaminos si se está especialmente inspirado) las posibilidades son infinitas. Podemos tenerlo hecho antes de irnos.

¡Al diablo con eso¡Bájatelo a Las Tres Escobas y lo podremos hacer a gusto- exclamó Ron.

La cena terminó con la estampida de la gente. Algunos subieron corriendo para coger los guantes y los gorros mientras que otros caminaban impacientes en el vestíbulo, esperando a sus amigos. Había un corto paseo hasta el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde las tiendas estaban abiertas hasta tarde para los estudiantes para que pudieran examinar los variados bienes a la venta. Harry ya podía ver a algunos del profesorado vagando lentamente, listos para armar las filas y reagrupar a los rezagados cuando fuera necesario.

Cada prefecto había recibido una lista de estrictas reglas y les habían ordenado dar parte de cualquiera que rompiera esas normas a cualquiera del claustro inmediatamente. No había duda de que aquella noche los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían canguros. Harry tenía seis hojas de pergamino en su bolsa, su frasco de tinta y algo de dinero. Si iba a tener que escribir su trabajo entonces, entonces trataría almenos de divertirse en el proceso.

El aire era limpio y las nubes de vaho se elevaban sobre los estudiantes mientras charlaban y reían. Hogsmeade estaba anidada en lo profundo de un valle, brillando con una cálida y acogedora luz amarilla.

Las manos de Harry estaban hundidas en sus bolsillos mientras escuchaba las diversas conversaciones a su alrededor. Neville estaba poniéndo por las nubes los nuevos mantillos del invernadero cinco mientras Dean y Seamus escuchaban. Ron y Hermione estaban hablando un poco más atrás, muy juntos. Harry apostaría cualquier cosa a que si les preguntaba por qué lo hacían dirñian que para darse calor, pero él sabía que simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Lavender y Parvati estaban hablando sobre sus listas de compras y Ginny estaba arrastrando los pies. Sus intentos de hablar con Luna habían fracasado miserablemente y ahora parecía distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos. Harry redujo su velocidad hasta ponerse a su altura, lo suficientemente cerca como para ofrecer compañía pero no lo suficiente como para darle a Ron una impresión equivocada. Ginny se dio cuenta y sonrió agradecida.

-Realmente nunca te he dado las gracias por darme a Genie. Fue un detalle por tu parte.

Harry se encogió de hombros y entonces frunció el ceño, preguntándose acerca del pequeño felino. No la había visto alrededor recientemente.

-Está en cuarentena durante un tiempo. La profesora McGonagall se ha percatado de un comportamiento no muy de gato. Me ha permitido traermela esta tarde. Parece que es un gato perfectamente normal, pero con un poquito de carácter. Tenía terror de que se fuera a convertir en alguna bruja disfrazada. Sería como mi primer año otra vez.

Ginny se rió de la expresión de Harry y después meneó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no te quiero dar la brasa. Supongo que como no puedes responder trato de llenar los espacios. ¿Cómo está tu voz?

-Mejorando.- se estremeció cuando su garganta se rasgó y su voz tembló amenazadoramente, pero Ginny sonrió dándole apoyo.

-La Señora Rosmerta tendrá algo para ello seguro, pero ten cuidado, algunos de sus "remedios curativos" pueden dejarte las piernas completamente inútiles.- hizo una pausa antes de bajar la voz hasta un susurro.- Pero no le digas a Ron que lo sé.

Las Tres Escobas era un populoso paraíso de calor. Un rugiente fuego iluminaba la habitación y la mayoría de los bancos y las mesas ya estaban ocupados. Hermione cogió una en una esquina al lado de una de las ventanas, disculpándose ante un grupo de ravenclaws que también se dirigían en aquella dirección.

Se sentaron alrededor mientras que Ron iba a la barra a pedir y empezaron a sugerirle varios puntos para los fuera poniendo en el trabajo.

¡Las uñas del pie se usan en perfumería!

¡El pelo es un ingrediente muy común!

-No olvides el hígado.

¿De dónde vienen todas esas partes? En fin¿matan a gente por sus pedazos- preguntó Neville.

-No en este país. Cuando mueres puedes dedicar tu cuerpo a varias compañías. Ellos te pagan bastante dinero por eso.- replicó Hermione.

-Aun así me parece siniestro. O sea¿cuándo dinero pueden pagar por mi hígado- rió Dean aceptando su bebida de Ron.

-Aquí tienes Harry. La señora Rosmerta sice que esto ayudará a tu voz.- Ron sonrió malvadamente cuando puso dos objetos frente a Harry.

El chico miró por encima del pergamino para ver una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y un vaso de cristal soplado con un fluido púrpura brillante. Echaba humo suavemente.

¿Qué es- gruñó.

-Eso no importa.- al ver la duda de Harry Ron fingió una expresión de dolor.¿Quién te crees que soy¿Snape? No te voy a envenenar. ¡Sólo bébetelo!

Cogiendo el vaso lo miró sospechosamente antes de que su mirada girara rápidamente a la cara de Ginny. Estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos del mundo para no sonreir; de hecho la mayoría de la mesa estaban mirándole conteniendo el aliento.

¿Qué me va a hacer?

-Te pondrá mejor. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a volver a casa.

Con una última mueca Harry se echó el líquido en la garganta. Era espeso y dulzón, y ardía en todo su camino hasta el estómago. Carraspeó un poco cuando sus ojos le empezaron a llorar y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

¡Estoy impresionada- la señora Rosmerta les sonrió abiertamente cuando se pasó por la pesa.- Incluso tu padre estuvo tosiendo durante unos buenos 20 minutos después de uno de esos. Ahora, veamos¿cómo está tu voz?

Harry tragó un par de veces más y trató de hablar. No había dolor y su tono sonaba bastante normal.

-Te dije que funcionaría.- se rió ron.- Ahora vamos, terminemos este maldito trabajo de una vez.

Poco a poco el pub se fue vaciando mientras la gente salía al frío y se iba a dar una vuelta por las tiendas. Dean y Seamus se habían ido con Neville a Zonko mientras que Lavender y Parvati al fin se disculparon y se fueron a visitar Gradrags. Eran casi las 8 cuando Harry puso el último punto en el pergamino y alzó la mirada.

¡Hey¿Adónde se ha ido todo el mundo?

Ginny desvió la mirada de las calles repletas de gente.

-A comprar. Al menos es a donde Ron y Hermione han dicho que iban.

-Sabes que podías haberte ido también. No tenías que quedarte.

-Bueno, yo por ejemplo quisiera ver cómo intentas caminar después de esa bebida que te ha dado y…- durante un momento pareció tímida y asustada.- definitivamente no quiero caminar por ahí sola.

Harry enrolló las hojas de pergamino y cerró la tinta antes de guardarlo todo en la mochila y vaciar su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Entonces vamos, aún tenemos más de una hora. Podemos mirar algunas tiendas.

¿Seguro que no te importa? No puede ser divertido para ti ir por ahí conmigo.

¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy con la mejor jugadora de Quidditch que ha tenido el equipo.- Se puso en pie y se tambaleó peligrosamente cuando la habitación flotó frente a sus ojos.- Además, no creo que pueda caminar sin tu ayuda.

Ginny cogió la mochila y se la puso en el hombro antes de conducirle hasta el exterior. Las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes, y aunque ya había caído la noche, algunas horas antes, los callejones y las ventanas estaban brillantemente iluminadas. Los escaparates de las tiendas estallaban de color celebrando las fiestas con cada hechizo y encantamiento que podían postrar. En Honeydukes, las Judías de Todos los Sabores eran disparadas desde pequeños cañones y caían en una fuente de color. Los vestidos estaban bailando en las ventanas de Gladrags y un estallido de fuegos artificiales explotó en la tienda de broma de Zonko.

Ginny había hecho una compra justa de Navidad y Harry se había prometido a sí mismo hacerla la semana siguiente cuando los profesores empezaron a llamar por el toque de queda.

¡Maldita sea! Necesito ir a la tienda de Plumas Scrivenshaft. No tengo ninguna y necesito algo con que escribir.- se quejó Ginny cuando la profesora McGonagall empezó a reunir a la gente.

-Vamos por aquí y llegaremos antes.- Harry la agarró de la mano y se deslizaron entre Honeydukes y Zonko antes de girar hacia la derecha. Pararon bruscamente y sofocó una risa mientras Ginny dio un gritito de sorpresa.

¿Son Ron y Hermione?

-Eso creo.

-Bueno, ciertamente no están comprando.- ella se rió antes de apretar los labios y tratar de parecer severa.- No sabía que fueran ya pareja.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido la conversación crucial por un par de minutos.- Harry sonrió en la oscuridad y tiró suavemente de la manga de la chica.- Vamos, tengo una pluma de sobra que puedes usar. No quiero interrumpirlos.

¿Y qué pasa con el toque de queda?

-No tardarán.

Cuando se volvieron un par de motas blancas comenzaron a caer del cielo, lentamente al principio y después más rápidamente cubriendo el halo luminoso de la farola con pequeñas estrellas. La primera nevada del invierno caía sin ruido dejando que Ron y Hermione se besaran suavemente bajos los reflejos coloreados de las luces de Navidad.


	15. Descubrimientos

"**Las sombras del silencio" por Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 15: Descubrimientos**

"_Los sueños nos cuentan verdades_

_que no nos atrevemos a percibir._

_Su mensaje es honesto, _

_¿pero lo crees?_

"_Introducción a "El significado de los sueños".- _Jorin Bedarest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Se acabó- exclamó ron cuando salieron de la última clase del trimestre.¡Dos semanas enteras de vacaciones!

-Quincedías de deberes, querrás decir.- gruñó Harry cuando guardó el último de sus libros en la mochila y se quedaba rezagado dejando que Hermione deslizara su mano en la de Ron.¿Alguno se va a ir a casa?

¿Y dejarte aquí solo teniendo aventuras sin fin sin nosotros? De ninguna manera.- Ron se echó la mochila de Hermione al hombro.- Creo que mamá vendrá, y Fred y George. El profesor Dumbledore ha extendido la invitación. No ha parado de hablar de ello desde Halloween.

¿Y tú Hermione?

Durante un minuto pareció a punto de llorar, pero sacudió su cabeza y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Mi madre y mi padre estarán en el extranjero en Navidades. Me han mandado montones de regalos y me preguntaron si quería irme con ellos, pero no me siento segura fuera de aquí. Desearía que estuvieran aquí.

¿Por qué te da miedo ir a casa?

-Harry¿qué harías si ron o yo fuéramos capturados por los mortífagos?

-Ir a buscaros.- replicó sin dudar.

¿Y harías cualquier cosa por mantenernos vivos?

¡Por supuesto!

¿Incluso morir¿No crees que Voldemort sabe eso? Es un milagro que aún no nos haya usado para llegar hasta ti. Ya usó tus sentimientos por Sirius. Me da pánico que pudiera verme como la débil, una brujita sin una familia mágica. No quiero ser la causa de nada y sé que no dudarían en matar a una pareja de muggles como mis padres.

Durante un minuto Harry no supo qué decir; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron sobre la cabeza de la chica, pero el pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-Está bien, sólo lo hecho de menos a veces, ya sabéis, el árbol de navidad y sentarnos alrededor del fuego y abrir los regalos juntos.

-Anímate.- instó Ron.- Veremos que podemos hacer.

Los yelmos de las armaduras cantaban "Noche de Paz" cuando pasaban cerca. Parecía que aunque recordaban las palabras sin problemas, la melodía era opcional y el resultado era un doloroso bemol. El profesor Flitwick estaba en una silla en frente de uno de los principales culpables, regañándole con una agitada voz.

-Dije Re sostenido, no La. ¡Melodius- su varita disparó una bolita brillante de luz amarilla y en lo que Harry pudo ver como el rabito de una corchea y un pentagrama que se deslizaba dentro del visor y resonó en el metal. La canción comenzó de nuevo dos veces y en un tono mayor así que sonaba como un viejo vinilo siendo girado demasiado rápido. El profesor suspiró y sacudió su cabeza antes de dejarlo.

Las puertas principales del castillo estaban abiertas dejando a la vista los terrenos y una pequeña figura corría hacia ellos.

-El lago se ha helado. ¡Puedes caminar sobre él- jadeó Dennis Creevey cuando subía rápidamente las escaleras hasta el hall. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas de frío y su bufanda se desenrollaba del cuello así que tropezó con el extremo que colgaba.- El calamar se aprieta contra el hielo y puedes ver a través de sus ojos. ¡La gente incluso está patinando!

Obedientemente los tres siguieron al joven gryffindor a través de los terrenos cubiertos de nieve. Había una larga fila de huellas desde allí hasta el lago, y otros caminos más cortos que se entrecruzaban en direcciones aleatorias. Aún había muchas partes de nieve inmaculada y, a pesar de sí mismo, Harry tuvo que luchar contra la infantil necesidad de saltar en mitad de la suave y blanca extensión.

El lago era un enorme espejo, liso y quieto. Los estudiantes más valientes se abrían camino por el hielo, golpeándolo suavemente con sus pies mientras avanzaban. Una chica que Harry pensó que estaba en Reavenclaw estaba pirueteando sobre sus patines cerca de la orilla más cercana, riendo y mostrándose a sus amigos. Ginny estaba con Neville y ambos miraban la escena con disgusto y sospecha.

-No es que vaya a recorrerlo entero.- dijo Hermione cuando se aproximaron a uno de los pequeños botes de remos que se usaban para llevar a los de primero a través del lago. El hielo se había agarrado firmemente al casco y un témpano colgaba desde la tosca proa como un mascarón de cristal.- Hay pequeños afluentes que mueven los riachuelos así que el agua corriente tendrá movimiento. Espero que ninguno se caiga en uno.

-El calamar te sacaría si lo hicieras.- dijo ron tranquilizadoramente.- Hagrid está vigilando y también la Profesora McGonagall.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia donde la vieja mujer estaba sentada muy tiesa en un banco, con sus manos enfundadas en guantes alrededor de su varita.

-Pero somos prefectos. ¿No es este un caso en que lo estudiantes se están poniendo a sí mismos en peligro¿No deberíamos detenerlos?

-Vamos. Las Navidades están cerca. ¿Por qué no olvidas que eres una prefecta sólo por un día?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció cambiar de opición en el último instante y asintió conforme. Con un pequeño suspiro se acercó a Ron y Harry hizo mutis silenciosamente.

Estaba verdaderamente contento tanto por Ron como por Hermione, pero durante las pasadas semanas, había empezado a sentir que sobraba. Habían estado muy acaramelados y habían sufrido algunos infantiles comentarios de otros estudiantes como "buscaos un hotel" a cualquier signo de afecto que se mostraban. Más de un profesor había regañado a ron por distraer a Hermione en las clases y mientras que sus deberes parecían no sufrir, tardaba más en terminarlos.

-Dos son compañía y tres son multitud.- murmuró Harry para sí mismo y se encogió de hombros cuando una sonrisa rota apareció en sus labios. Estaba escrito que tenía que ocurrir algún día. Habían sido amigos durante seis años y aunque ningún peligro ni contienda les habían separado, algunos lazos se habían vuelto más fuertes que otros, y ahora se sentía como la tercera rueda.

El castillo estaba prácticamente desierto. La mayoría de los estudiantes pasaban fuera las últimas horas de luz, jugando en el lago y peleando con la nieve, o estaban en sus salas comunes, haciendo el equipaje para el largo camino a casa por Navidades. Él podía ir y sentarse frente al fuego de la sala común en la torre de Gryffindor, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar en medio de las idas y venidas de la gente que se preparaba para marcharse, así que en su lugar sus pies le llevaron a la biblioteca.

Sus deberes aún estaban en su mochila, pero decidió dejarlos ahí y sentarse en el alféizar de una de las ventanas que daban al bosque. El sol estaba empezando a hundirse en el cielo y se volvía de frágil amarillo mientras las nubes de nieve se apilaban en el horizonte. En unos pocos días sería Nochebuena y la primera Navidad que Harry pasaría sin Sirius.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados su reflejo en el cristal y meneó la cabeza. No era como si hubiese pasado realmente las fiestas con su padrino de todas formas, no realmente. ¿Qué hacía este año diferente? El dolor empezó desaparecer. Algunas veces podía pasar días sin pensar en Sirius, pero inevitablemente la guerra continuaría y volvería a estar resentido y enfadado con la injusticia de todo aquello.

Se obligó a alejarse de la ventana con precipitación, como si arrancarse a sí mismo de su vista pudiera apartarle de sus pensamientos. La señora Pince le miró mal por encima de su libro cuando maldijo suavemente y empezó a caminar entre las estanterías, mirando a ciegas las tapas de los libros.

Cada vez más en las pasadas semanas se encontraba a sí mismo anhelando una vida diferente. Deseaba ser alguien diferente, alguien normal. Deseaba confundirse en la multitud y no ser señalado como un individuo. Estaba cansado de descubrir secretos y resolver misterios de la gente que pensaba que era lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentarse al Lors Oscuro, pero no tanto como para saber toda la verdad.

Apretó sus puños a los lados y trató de suprimir el acceso de rabia, pero era demasiado tarde. Los libros del estante superior estaban temblando, acercándose cada vez más al borde antes de que al menos una docena cayeran al suelo.

¿¡Qué estás haciendo- gritó Madame Pince, de pie en su escritorio y mirándole ferozmente. ¿Es que no tienes ningún respeto?

-Lo… lo siento. He debido de golpear la estantería.

-Recógelos y vete de aquí. La biblioteca está cerrada.- gruñó antes de marcharse.

Harry se inclinó para coger los tomos, dejándolos suavemente uno encima de otro. Había ciete ejemplares de "Historia de Hogwarts", un libro delgado y negro con ningún signo reseñable y más de 200 páginas y con una cinta de cuero marrón que parecía gastada por los filos. Abriendo la cubierta leyó las palabras y sonrió. Hermione llevaba buscando este libro años. Ella había encontrado en el catálogo un libro titulado "Magicki Cerebrum", o mentes mágicas, y había estado segura de que cada cerebral conocido estaba registrado en sus tapas. Obviamente no habían colocado en el lugar equivocado, un crimen que pagaría cualquier estudiante con una semana en los polvorientos archivos y la bibliotecaria les hubiera pillado.

Harry se guardó el libro tratando de no cruzarse con la furiosa mirada de Madame Pince mientras pedía perdón en un segundo y se escabullía. Se paró en la escalinata que iba desde el Vestíbulo de entrada hasta las partes superiores de la escuela, confiando en el hecho de que no se movería en ningún momento. La armadura cantarina había sido silenciada y sólo había unas brillantes hadas titilando en la superficie de iridiscentes baratijas que le distraían.

Más de una vez se descubrió mirando al vacío, con los pensamientos en alguna parte mientras el libro fracasaba en atraer su atención. Finalmente, aburriéndose soberanamente por la enorme introducción, pasó las páginas tratando de rescatar algún nombre que conociera. Parecía que a lo largo de los añños había habido muchas brujas y magos sospechosos de tener tendencias cerebrales, pero pocos habían sido confirmados. Aurora Black era la primera cerebral confirmada en 978 después de Cristo. El siguiente no apareció hasta más de doscientos años después.

¡Harry- Levantó la cabeza para ver a Ron de pie al principio de la escalera mirándole con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.¿Estás leyendo?

-Sí, Ron, deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, tío. Los profesores han dicho que los de quinto para arriba pueden ir a Hogsmeade por última vez antes de que empiecen las Navidades. ¿Vienes- una sonrisa malvada cruzó la cara de Ron.- Ginny viene con nosotros.

¿Y por qué eso haría que cambiara de idea- preguntó Harry tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Digámoslo de esta manera: numerosas fuentes dicen que os han visto a ti a mi hermanita deslizándoos por callejones y llegando a casa después del toque de queda.

-No estábamos haciendo nada. No como tú y Hermione.

Ron dio un bufido de incredulidad.

-Mira, tío¿vienes o no?

-Creo que me quedaré aquí si todo va bien. No tengo nada que hacer en el pueblo de todas formas.

Durante un minuto ron se quedó callado y una mirada confusa cruzó su cara antes de subir las escaleras y sentarse junto a su amigo.

¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por qué.

-Pareces un poco callado. Realmente no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve una verdadera conversación contigo.

-En serio, ron, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado.

¿Has tenido más pesadillas?

La pregunta era tan natural viviendo de su amigo que Harry instantáneamente rodó sus ojos.

-No, no he tenido. Sólo que no he descansado, es todo, y he estado muy ocupado con la oclumancia sobre todas mis clases.

-Creía que ya habías acabado con eso.

Harry meneó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con la mano.

-Todavía voy a ver al Profesor Dumbledore una vez a la semana para practicar.

-Si estás seguro de que estás bien…- Ron lo dejó en el aire todavía mirando dudoso antes de que Harry le echara.

-Vete o las chicas se irán sin ti.

-Quizá debiera quedarme.

¡Ron!

-Vale, ya me voy. Te veremos después.

Harry vio cómo su amigo bajaba la escalera y atravesaba el vestíbulo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Se levantó a disgusto del escalón extremadamente consciente de que la frialdad de la piedra se le había metido dentro haciéndole temblar y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Después de unos pocos minutos de indecisión se resignó a la repleta sala común, sentándose en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea y tratando en vano de alejarse del resto del mundo. Grookshanks se había sentado junto a él y miraba con un ojo brillante cómo Genie saltaba justo a él y miraba a Harry con interés. Los dos felinos parecían haber declarado una vacilante tregua y mientras que el chato gato naranja tolerara a la joven gatita de Ginny, la parte kneazle nunca dudaría que golpearla con su pata si se le ocurriera cruzar la línea. Acariciándoles a los dos detrás de las orejas, Harry abrió el libro una vez más y empezó a pasar las páginas. Después de unos pocos minutos metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la lista de nombres que había descubierto en la oficina de Snape. Ono por uno los marcó como sospechosos o confirmados cerebrales listados en el libro, escribiendo notas y fechas junto a los nombres.

Era la hora de la sobremesa cuando terminó. Sus ojos le pesaban y su estómago gruñía de hambre cuando leyó la lista:

Zina Vincan: cerebral hembra (confirmada) 1179-1234

Tuan Mivok: cerebral macho (confirmado) 1312-1330

Kalea Leninstroff: cerebral hembra (Sin confirmar) 1501-1549

Elkama Thisdale: cerebral hembra (Sin confirmar) Fechas inciertas.

Arquímedes Ancun: cerebral macho (confirmado) 1560-1600

Elladora Kettridge: sospechosa de ser una cerebral hembra. 1656-1729

Harry sacudió la cabeza confuso sin saber qué pensar. Estaba bastante seguro de que Snape estaba trabajando de espía para Dumbledore, informándole de la vida y obra de Voldemort, pero¿por qué el profesor de Pociones tenía una lista de cerebrales muertos? Harry revisó el libro y ninguno había sido registrado más allá del siglo XIX, sugiriendo que todos habían muerto. La lista sugería que Snape estaba investigando el fenómeno, pero¿con qué propósito?

Alrededor de él la gente se despedía y regresaba por el agujero del retrato (para gran molestia de la Señora Gorda), cambiando regalos y abrazos. Alguien había puesto un poco de muérdago en el dintel. Los estudiantes más jóvenes gritaban en sus intentos por evitarlo, pero algunos de los estudiante mayores lo estaban utilizando de excusa para robar besos de despedida.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando, abandonando el castillo dándose prisa para no perder los carruajes de vuelta a casa. La sala común se quedó misteriosamente tranquila; los únicos sonidos que había eran los ronroneos de los gatos y el ocasional chasquido y el estallido del fuego.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían ido y tardarían horas en volver y Harry sintió un goteo de frío malestar correr a través de él. Las palabras de Hermione se habían pegado en su mente y no podía evitar tener que en el pueblo los mortífagos acecharan, esperando para atacar desde las sombras…

Con una sacudida de su cabeza se inclinó sobre los cojines, tratando de ignorar todas las pequeñas y persistentes ansiedades y simplemente relajarse. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el mordisco del cansancio cuando la cálida habitación le meció hasta introducirle en un sueño donde los sonidos de la habitación se exageraban un la línea entre la realidad y la fantasía se difuminaba.

Creyó que podía oír la risa de Ginny. El sonido familiar le trajo un repentino alivio y otra candente emoción que no pudo empezar a identificar, pero que cuando quiso aguzar los oídos para escuchar más de cerca, la risa se convirtió en lágrimas de espanto y dolor. La ventana se abrió del golpe y la nieve y el viento entraron en la habitación golpeando su cara y empujándole cuando trataba de ir hacia ella. Las paredes cayeron para dejarle ver la vista panorámica de las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. Podía distinguir Hogsmeade medio escondido en la niebla. Podía oír los gritos de dolor y ver las luces de las tiendas y las casas que se apagaban, una a una. Había una mujer de pie en la calle. Las lágrimas recorrían su cara mientras sus manos estaban apretadas firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La familiar túnica negra de mortífago envolvía su fina figura, pero su cara estaba desenmascarada. Permanecía orgullosa y alta como si el hombre de la túnica se mofara y se burlara de ella. La gente moría ante ella pero ella no se volvía. Con cada resplandor de luz otro sollozo hacía estremecer su cuerpo y las palabras que él no podía escuchar empezaron a escaparse de los labios de ella. Entonces se volvió a mirarle con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos sobre su pálida cara. Su cara se puso furiosa, como si él estuviera haciendo algo mal. Hizo como si fuera a moverse hacia él, para arañar su cara con sus uñas hasta que empezó a sangrar, hasta que él cayó ante ella, humillándose en la muerte. Ella abrió los labios y la voz fue fuerte. No era una petición, sino una orden.

-Déjale en paz.

Una sensación física cruzó su mente, como si unas cadenas le apretaran atrapándole y esclavizándole. Se sintió asfixiado y con náuseas. Otras imágenes golpearon su mente como si algo estuviera enterrándose profundamente en su mente…

En un segundo el sueño desapareció, su mente se quedó en blanco cuando el olor de la nieve disminuyó y las paredes de la oclumancia le encerraron. La impresionante sensación desapareció, dejándole mirando con ojos muy abiertos al espejo que había sobre la chimenea.

Durante un segundo sólo pudo fruncir el ceño a su reflejo, sin comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes refulgían con un intenso ámbar y una veta de su pelo parecía que había perdido su negrura para tomar un blanco inmaculado. Su piel estaba pálida, como si te hubieran dado un susto terrible, pero con un parpadeo su apariencia volvió a la normalidad y su reflejo volvía a ser más familiar.

Debía haberse movido en su sueño porque los cojines estaban esparcidos por el suelo y algunos estaban peligrosamente cerca de las llamas. Tiró una taza vacía y su ropa estaba desordenada. Se puso en pie y atravesó la sala común en un intento de bajar hasta Hogsmeade y buscar a sus amigos. La Señora Gorda, cuando la abrió y apartó el retrato, le chilló:

¿Adónde vas a estas horas de la noche?

-Afuera.

¿Qué?

Ignoró sus protestas mientras corría por los pasillos. Estaba a punto de bajar la escalera cuando oyó voces familiares en el descansillo de abajo. Inclinándose sobre la barandilla sonrió de alivio cuando vio a sus amigos de pie en medio del embaldosado suelo, quitándose la nieve del pelo y pateando el suelo para deshacerse de la nieve de sus zapatos.

¡Hey Harry¿has estado durmiendo todo el tiempo- se rió ron de la apariencia mañanera de su amigo.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.- dijo haciendo promesa silenciosa de contarles lo del sueño y lo de la lista de Snape en otro momento.

-Ah, claro, y hace tan sólo unas pocas horas que te estabas quejando de que tenías más deberes de lo que era razonable.- dijo Hermione.- Hubiera pensado que ya los habrías hecho.

-Ignórala, Harry, ha encontrado una nueva librería en el pueblo. ¡Nos ha estado dando lecciones desde hace una hora!

-Deja de exagerar, Ron. Además…- ella se cruzó de brazos.- ya era hora de que Hogsmeade tuviera una franquicia de flourish Blotts. Algunas veces la biblioteca no es suficiente.

Les rozó cuando los pasó llendo hacia la sala común y recolocó los cocines mulléndolos distraídamente anyes de sentarse en uno de los sillones. Ron empezó a descargar sus bolsillos apilando las ranas de chocolate, las Salamandras y las plumas de azúcar en la mesa anyes de sentarse en el suelo y empezar a comerse las judías de todos los sabores, ocasionalmente torciendo la cara con algún sabor desagradable. Ginny había comprado algunos ratones de azúcar para Genie y Crookshanks y los dos felinos estaban mirando con interés las dulces delicias que corrían dando vueltas por el suelo de toda la sala común.

Era tarde cuando se terminaron las chucherías y las tazas de chocolate caliente estaban colocadas a lo largo de la chimenea. Los cuatro gryffindors estaban satisfechos cuando el fuego se fue calmando hasta reducirse a unas pocas ascuas brillantes. Uno a uno se fueron yendo a la cama y cuando Ginny le dio las buenas noches Harry preguntó.

¿Ha pasado algo inusual en Hogsmeade?

-No¿por qué¿Estabas preocupado por nosotros?

Él se encogió de hombros sintiéndose de repente estúpido y abochornado.

-Sólo me preguntaba por qué habíais tardado tanto.

-La señora Rosmerta no quería que volviéramos vajo la nevada.- Ginny sonrió desde donde estaba de pie en el segundo escalón de la escalera, pero no se burlaba de él o se reía de sus temores por su seguridad. Ella simplemente agachó la cabeza un momento antes de decir:

-Buenas noches, Harry. Que duermas bien.

Fue cuando se tumbó tenso y cansado en su cama cuando las imágenes del sueño empezaron a sucederse una vez más en su mente. Conocía a la mujer que estaba de pien con una túnica negra, conocía sus ojos muy bien y reconoció su voz. La oía cada semana cuando daba clase a los estudiantes sobre todos los métodos de defensa. Su estómago se agitó y el amargo sabor de la traición creció en su garganta una vez más.

La señorita Drew había girado sus ojos hacia él mientras que detrás de ella gente que él conocía y quería caía muerta en manos de Voldemort.


	16. Huellas en la nieve

�¡Hola!

Pero qué rapidito estoy actualizando últimamente¿verdad? Bueno, no es normal, así que no os acostumbréis demasiado. Esto sólo pasa por querer huir desesperadamente de los apuntes... Sinceramente, a veces me encantaría poder tener un poquito de la constancia de Hermione... pero está vistoque no. En fin, qué se le va a hacer...

Ah, bueno, jeje¿y la lavadita de cara que se han hecho los de fan fiction¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que han cambiado el formato de los revs? Son de un fashion a veces... Espero que por lo menos se haya arreglado lo del Document Manager, porque hacía cada cosa... se comía los signos de puntuación, juntaba frases y palabras e incluso confundía mayúsculas y minúsculas... vamos, que te dejaba el texto como el rosario de la aurora.

**Stiby**: Trataré de avisarte, pero no sé si siempre podré (más que nada por que se me olvidar�, así que te pido perdón de antemano), al menos todas las veces. Actualizar suelo actualizar todas las semanas alguno de mis fics. A veces tardo más (cuando no tengo tiempo), pero trato de tener esto moviéndose. No te puedo decir más, pero si te pasas cada finde seguramente verás actualizaciones.Y creo que ya sé por qué no te deja suscribirte: tienes que registrarte en la página. Hazlo y podrás empezar a"guardar" en tu página personal tus fics favoritos desde donde podrás acceder directamente. Bueno, ya me contarás.

**Celina**¿Ves como sí que se va poniendo interesante? Si ya te decía yo. Y este capi es la leche, y el siguiente (que estoy traduciendo) ni te cuento. En fin, de comerse las uñas. Yo lo del Windsor no me enteré hasta la mañana siguiente y la verdad es que es impresionante. No he ido a verlo aún (iré, no te quepa duda), pero tampoco es difícil ignorarlo porque a la facultad y al ordenador desde el que os escribo se llega en línea directa desde mi casa por la misma línea de metro que han cortado y cada 10 minutos suena en los altavoces lo de "Metro de Madrid informa: con motivo del incendio del edificio Windsor está cortado el servicio entre las estaciones de Nuevos Ministerios y Avenida de América, blablabla...". Así que hija, así estamos... Eso sí, estoy orgullosísima del servicio de emergencias. Yo cuando sea mayor quiero ser como ellos.

**Ginger**¿Traidora? Porque lo ponía y yo lo traduje. Sin más. Y sí, sé que tenían mogollón de faltas, pero traduzco tan deprisa que ni lo miro, y además, lo hice a unas horas que no tenía muy claro siquiera cómo me llamaba yo (llevo casi una semana acostándome todos los días a las 3 o las 4 de la mañana). Lo siento muuuucho. Este creo que está mejor. (qué bochorno... por dios, qué vergüenza...) No volverá a pasar. ¡Y gracias por leerlo a pesar de todo!

* * *

"**Las sombras del silencio" por Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 16: Huellas en la nieve**

"_Sigue mis huellas._

_Busca el camino incierto._

_Adéntrate en la oscuridad,_

_Y mírame morir por ti."_

_Historias de un espía.- _S. Terces

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron en un torbellino de regalos y risas. Confirmando las sospechas de Ron, Molly y Arthur, así como los gemelos, aparecieron en la mañana de Navidad y se quedaron hasta la noche. Una infinitamente más pequeña versión de los enormes abetos del Gran Salón se había colocado en la sala común de Gryffindor y, ahora los adornos lanzaban destellos suavemente desde las ligeramente marchitas ramas y cadenetas de papel aún estaban medio tiradas aquí y allá por la alfombra.

Cuando Harry saltó de la cama miró hacia el helado paisaje de fuera. El cielo lucía un delicado azul glaseado sobre su cabeza. La escarcha trazaba dibujos en su ventana y cuando la abrió y se inclinó hacia el aire frío si respiración se convirtió en una nube de vaho.

Dejó dormir a Ron y salió de puntillas. No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero parecía que aún era temprano. El sol aún no había terminado de salir por el horizonte y estaba completamente seguro de que encontraría la sala común vacía. Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó una cancioncilla y se sonrió. Era la cajita de música de Ginny. La chica la había visto en Hogsmeade la primera semana de Diciembre y había vuelto al escaparate tres veces para mirarla. Él había hablado con Ron y Hermione y habían juntado dinero para comprársela. Ahora en cualquier lugar donde se creyera sola, la chica escuchaba su música.

Se paró al final de la escalera y la miró. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego. La caja de música tenía montones de compartimentos secretos y los había abierto todos a su alrededor, así que las joyas de formas coloreadas estaban revueltas a su alrededor, cada cajoncito por separado. La tonadilla era visible en el aire en una flexible lista de notas que eran lo menos parecido a las débiles y tintineantes melodías de las cajas de música muggles.

La escalera bajo sus pies crujió avisando a Ginny que giró la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas que no se había secado.

-Perdona¿te he despertado?

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y le sonrió débilmente antes de mirar otra vez hacia abajo. Estaba aún en pijama, uno que su madre le había comprado crecedero. Las mangas le cubrían las manos y se tropezaba con el bajo de los pantalones casi constantemente. Había un osito de peluche en la parte de arriba. Harry siempre tenía que contenerse para no remangarle las mangas y las perneras para que no se cayera, y dejarla como estaba. Era muy difícil para cualquiera salir de la cama y estar cien por cien atractivo, pero Ginny, de alguna manera, había conseguido al menos un 75.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y se sentó en el suelo, estremeciéndose cuando sus rodillas protestaron.

¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá o algo así? Seguro que sería mucho más cómodo.

La hermana pequeña de Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry vio cómo un lagrimón descendía por su mejilla. A él no se le daba bien la gente que lloraba, pero se arriesgó a quitarle la lágrima con sus dedos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Ginny¿qué pasa¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Ella miró a las llamas del fuego durante un momento, quizás buscando la respuesta en los colores danzarines antes de coger la caja de música y cerrarla. La melodía se acalló cuando los compartimentos se cerraron, dejando una cajita caoba con pulidas piedras azules en su interior.

-No debería ser así. Odio eso… que la gente sienta que se tenga que esconder. Hermione me habló de que sus padres se fueron al extranjero y eso no está bien. Debería ser una época en que todos estuvieran juntos. Es tiempo de estar con la familia, no de esconderse del mal.

¿Y qué pasa con la gente que no tiene familia- preguntó Harry volviéndola con sus manos para que le mirara a la cara. Hubo un brillo de dolor cuando los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los suyos.

¿No nos consideras tu familia?

Harry sintió cómo sus labios se curvaban en una rota sonrisa.

-Sois más mi familia que la que he perdido.

-Desearía que el mundo fuera seguro.- Ginny hizo un ruido entre un sollozo y una risa.- Escúchame, soy patética. ¡Debería estar agradecida por lo que tengo!

-No, bueno, sí, pero es humano desear que las cosas vayan mejor. Ven aquí.- Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la acercó un poco.- Te prometo que todo volverá a normalidad muy pronto.

¿En serio?

-Claro.

Ginny sonrió y jugueteó con el pañuelo que tenía en las manos.

-Podría pedirte cuentas de eso.

Harry se puso en pie y la ayudó antes de mirar a su alrededor confuso.

¿Has visto un libro marrón por alguna parte?

-Sí, estaba en el sofá anoche. Hermione ha debido de cogerlo para leerlo en la cama.

Harry gruñó débilmente sabiendo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo a su inteligente amiga llegar a la misma conclusión a la que él había llegado.

¿Hay algún modo de que pueda recuperarlo?

-Veré si puedo encontrarlo.

Cuando Ginny subió por las escaleras Harry recogió la caja de música y la puso en la mesa para que no le pasara nada. Había pasado más de una semana desde que había encontrado los nombres en el despacho de Snape y que habían resultado ser cerebrales, y aún no podía entender por qué el profesor de Pociones estaba tan interesado en el fenómeno.

Tenía la extraña sensación del sueño de aquella noche, y los detalles habían ido desapareciendo de su mente. Sólo los ojos oscuros y furiosos de Asli Drew permanecían. A decir verdad le iba a dar el libro a Hermione de todas formas, sólo para ver si ella pensaba lo mismo, quizá si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de explicar lo que pensaba…

Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras en camisón, el libro en sus manos y su cara pálida como una sábana.

-Te iba a despertar anoche, pero estaba muy cansada.- hizo una pausa un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de continuar en una voz no más alta que un susurro.¿Y si Quien Tú Sabes está buscando un cerebral para que haga conjuros para él¿Y si el profesor Snape está tratando de encontrar uno?

-Si Voldemort tiene en sus manos ese tipo de poder ganaría en cuestión de horas. No seríamos capaces de pararle, no sabríamos cómo contrarrestar sus hechizos.

¡Exactamente!

Harry sintió un aguijonazo de malestar correr por su espina dorsal.

¿Crees que Snape está intentando encontrar uno para Voldemort?

-No lo sé, más parece que quiere encontrarles antes que Quien Tú Sabes para avisarles. Nada decente podría continuar en esta tierra si el Señor Tenebroso puede hacer su voluntad. Probablemente utilizaría lo que creyera conveniente, incluida la tortura física y mental. Quizá el profesor esté intentando salvarles de eso.

¿De qué estáis hablando- preguntó Ginny cuando Ron llegó al final de las escaleras.

Harry comenzó a explicar las habilidades de los cerebrales para crear magia y concebir hechizos. Mencionó a Aurora Black y los Macchavelones.

-Pero no se ha encontrado ninguno desde hace más de un siglo. Ya no existen.

-No que nosotros sepamos.- corrigió Hermione.

¿Crees que Dumbledore conoce alguno?

-Harry, si hemos averiguado esto entonces estoy segura de que el director esta completamente informado.

¿Pero y si no lo est�- preguntó Ron.¿Y si Snape es un chaquetero? Ha podido engañarnos y estar trabajando para Quien Vosotros Sabéis encontrándole una de esas brujas o magos para que le den nuevos hechizos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza sin tenerlas todas consigo.

-Dumbledore está seguro de donde descansa la lealtad de Snape; confía en él en todo y…- las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de Harry.- es un verdadero imbécil, pero no creo que se volviera contra Dumbledore. Creo que estamos pasando algo por alto. Algo relativo a la Señorita Drew. Snape la estaba avisando, diciéndole que estaba en peligro.

¿Y qué le respondió ella- preguntó Ginny. Estaba sentada junto a Harry en el borde del sof�, mirándole con ojos escrutadores y serios.

-Que estaba más segura aquí que en cualquier otro lugar y que tenía que estar aquí en caso de que pasara lo peor.

-No sé cómo es posible que esté envuelta en todo esto.- empezó Hermione.- Pero voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y creo que deberías venir conmigo, Harry.

¿Para decir qué?

-Mogollón de cosas.

¿Y yo qué- preguntó Ron, ofendido.

-Necesito que Ginny y tú vayáis a la biblioteca.- ante la expresión de Ron ella sonrió.¿Por favor? Necesito que encontréis absolutamente todo lo que podáis sobre los Macchavelones. Si realmente podemos identificar a la señorita Drew como una de ellos, estaremos un paso más cerca de averiguar dónde encaja en esta historia.

Les tomó a los cuatro unos minutos vestirse y Harry siguió a Hermione fuera de la Sala Común en silencio. Ella parecía nerviosa por algo, y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia delante. Sus manos estaban apretadas sobre el libro y sus nudillos estaban blancos con la tensión.

Hicieron unn alto ante la gárgola y Hermione soltó un resoplido.

¿Alguna sugerencia?

¿Plumas de azúcar?

¿Judías de todos los sabores?

-Botones de chocolate.- dijo una anciana voz, y la estatua, obedientemente, se hizo a un lado.- Son realmente deliciosos.

El profesor Dumbledore les sonrió y les invitó a montarse en la escalera. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía una túnica de gala. Era de preciosa púrpura con débiles líneas de plata corriendo por todo el tejido. Daban vueltas y tirabuzones y aunque Harry no podía entender qué decía, parecían formar palabras. Sólo llevaba unas zapatillas de andar por casa con forma de conejos que movían sus varicitas y se rascaban las orejas.

¿Puedo preguntar qué os trae a mi oficina tan temprano- El director dejó su taza de chocolate caliente sobre un montón de papeles y se sentó en su silla antes de indicarles que se sentaran.- Los dos parecéis bastante alterados.

-Yo… nosotros creemos que Quien Usted Sabe está buscando cerebrales para que se le unan, por la fuerza si es necesario.- los labios de Hermione se convirtieron en una fina línea y Harry miró absolutamente alucinado cómo con naturalidad y sin pizca de culpabilidad, mentía.- El profesor Snape me devolvió un trabajo y pegado a la parte de atrás, probablemente por accidente, había una hoja de papel den blanco. Debería haberla tirado a la papelera, pero pensé que podía ser una nota de algún tiempo, quizá detallando cómo podía mejorar mi trabajo.- respiró y continuó.- Parecía ser sólo un pedazo de papel, pero había huellas que eran legibles. Eran seis nombres y… bueno… por mis lecturas, reconocía algunos como supuestos Cerebrales. Y me di cuenta de que era la única cosa que todos tenían en común. Si esto es lo que tenía el profesor Snape entonces…

Hermione se calló cuando el director alzó su mano derecha. Sus ojos titilaban suavemente y una sonrisa era visible a través de su barba.

-Señorita Granger, a pesar de que es admirable que haya mentido para proteger a un amigo, sigue siendo un crimen atroz ocultar la verdad. Estoy perfectamente enterado que el señor Potter cogió del despacho del profesor Snape lo que parecía un pedazo de papel en blanco. El profesor Snape fue rápido en acusarlo y, cuando el señor Potter arrancó el papel de cuaderno se olvidó de quitar los restillos que quedaron en la espiral. Sabemos perfectamente que Voldemort busca la ayuda de la raza Cerebral; de todas formas, como estoy seguro de que vuestras averiguaciones os habrán permitido ver, ha habido más nacimientos en más de un siglo. No encontrará a aquellos que aún siguen entre nosotros.

-A menos que descubra finalmente a los Macchavelones.

La réplica de Hermione fue sólo un susurro, pero pareció más alta enn el súbito silencio de la habitación. Bastantes directores se inclinaron hacia delante en sus retraros para mirar mejor, mientras que Fawkes paró de acicalarse y concentró sus pequeños y brillantes ojos en ellos dos.

-Quiera el cielo que eso no ocurra. Los Macchavelones han sido avisados y son conscientes de la situación.- dijo Dumbledore gravemente.- Así como la vieja raza no puede morir por la edad o la enfermedad, todo cerebral nacido de ellos es casi un ser eterno. Es una trágica mezcla del destino que la mayoría no pueda vivir con su poder y sus propias vidas por una espada antes de alcanzar la edad que actualmente disfrutas, señorita Granger.- el profesor Dumbledore inclinó su cabeza y cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo había un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.- En los pocos días que os ha tomado para llegar a vuestras conclusiones, los miembros de la Orden han estado encontrando refugios para los cerebrales supervivientes que conocemos. Voldemort encontrará prácticamente imposble encontrar un Macchavelon por sí mismo que no muriera antes que ayudarle. Ahora, por favor, tratad de disfrutar lo que os queda de vacaciones. Es un año ocupado para vosotros dos. Ah, señor Potter, señorita Granger…

¿Sí señor?

-Gracias por llamar mi atención sobre esto, habéis hecho bien. Aceptaré hacer la vista gorda sobre tus indiscreciones, Harry, pero en futuro, sugiero que dejes las cosas del profesor Snape en paz.

Se retiraron del despacho en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaban despacio hacia la sala común.

-Deberíamos habernos imaginado que ya lo sabía.- suspiró Hermione.

-No importa, por lo menos sabemos qué está pasando.

¿Entonces por qué, aunque la Orden esté protegiendo a los cerebrales, no me siento segura¿Por qué me da la impresión de que alguna otra cosa importante se nos escapa?

-No lo sé, pero a mí me pasa lo mismo.- replicó Harry esperando darle a su amiga algún apoyo.

Mirando por la ventana sintió que su frente se arrugaba por la confusión. Se paró y pegó la cara al cristal tratando de ver mejor. Había dos figuras, ambas vestidas de negro andando despacio a través de los terrenos, lejos del castillo hacia la carretera. Uno estaba encapuchado y casi afeminado bajo ropas colgantes, pero le reconoció como la alta figura de Severus Snape.

-Voy a dar un paseo. Volveré en un minuto.

Los ojos de Hermione volaron hacia la ventana y puso una expresión sombría.

-Déjale en paz, Harry. Estoy segura de que tiene una razón perfectamente pálida para estar fuera.

Harry despegó la cara y se giró sobre sus talones.

-No tardaré. Sólo voy a ver qué está tramando.

-Vuelve en una hora Harry, o yo… yo…

¿Tú qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se marchó, dejándole con una sonrisa mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, ocasionalmente saltando por seguridad cuando la albañilería gruñía amenazadoramente y se deslizaba hacia un lado. Las enormes puertas principales estaban normalmente cerradas contra el frío, pero alguien las había dejado sin cuidado entreabiertas y unos pocos copos de nieve ya se estaban derritiendo en las losas de piedra.

Deslizándose por la puerta hacia el agudo viento, Harry entrecerró los ojos y trató de ver las figuras en el horizonte. La nieve en sus pies estaba rizándose en pequeñas nubecillas de polvo blanco, pero aún podía ver las huellas. Una persona caminaba cerca de otra con paso enfadado y determinado. El segundo se tambaleaba como si le empujaran o le obligaran a caminar.

Pasó a trompicones tras el Sauce Boxeador que estaba azotando sus ramas sin entusiasmo, sacudiéndose su envoltorio de nieve. El lago era una llanura de hielo allá a su derecha, mientras que a su izquierda el Bosque Prohibido era una miríada de troncos oscuros y ramas desnudas alzándose hacia el cielo. Las pisadas que estaba siguiendo estaban justo entre los dos y el camino a Hogsmeade.

Un par de viejas puertas que supuso habrían sido las puertas principales del castillo en tiempos, cercaba ahora al resto del mundo ahora que habían quedado como traicioneros huesos bajo la nieve, preparados para hacer tropezar al incauto. Y era lo que habían hecho exactamente. Había una huella humana impresa en la nieve, como si alguien se hubiera caído por el cansancio o el dolor. La nieve estaba manchada de rojo sangre y, medio escondido en las cercanías, estaban los destrozados restos de una varita, cuidadosamente echados a un lado.

Durante un momento Harry se paró, preguntándose si debería volver al castillo a por ayuda. Uno de los dos estaba herido, pero¿a quién estaba obligando a obedecer Snape¿Habían peleado¿Esa era la razón de la sangre y la varita rota¿Un acto de violencia para reducir a la víctima beligerante?

Dio unos pasos más prometiéndose a sí mismo que al próximo signo de peligro o de lucha volvería a la escuela para buscar ayuda. Subió la cuesta a duras penas y se paró, cayendo al suelo para no ser visto.

Uno hombre vestido de negro estaba de rodillas en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz de su cabeza inclinada. El pelo grasiento le caía sobre la cara y sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda con un hechizo que Harry no pudo identificar. El segundo hombre, uno que se erguía alto y orgulloso se bajó la capucha y se quitó la máscara para que sus rasgos pudieran ser vistos claramente. El pelo blanco, prístino y puro, cayó sobre sus hombros. La varita en su mano brillaba con la magia, reflejando una luz misteriosa en su cara. Lucius Malfoy se rió de la patética vista que tenía a sus pies y habló:

-Vas a morir. Él sabe lo que eres, conoce los mensajes que has dado y las cosas que has hecho. Será doloroso y parecerá interminable. El Señor Tenebroso quiere vengarse, Severus, y fuiste un estúpido creyendo que podías engañarle.

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció de rodillas en la nieve, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera rezando. Durante un instante Harry se quedó helado, incapaz de saber qué hacer. Debería correr de vuelta al castillo. Debería ir a por ayuda, pero¿de qué serviría?

Un brillante resplandor de luz le hizo parpadear y maldecir. Donde estaban los dos hombres la nieve brilló como mil diamantes lanzando pequeños arcoiris al cielo. Cuando Harry miró, la luz se expandió más allá corriendo hacia él. La nieve parecía deslizarse, cambiando un convirtiéndose en algo tan insustancial como el aire. Sintió como si se hubiera sumergido en hielo y después empujado hacia atrás a través del fuego.

El cielo azul se puso gris y la oscuridad le sobrevino. Todo lo que podía oír era su corazón, un frenético tamborileo contra sus costillas como si cayera, aunque seguía tendido, y lentamente, creciendo a cada segundo, el escozor de dolor de su cicatriz se convirtió en un infierno.

Voldemort estaba cerca.


	17. Caminar hacia la muerte

�¡Hola!

De nuevo otra gran actualización. Chicos, es que cuando le pillo el tranquillo me traduzco los capis a pares... ¡Tres capítulos hoy!

**Ginger**: todas tus respuestas serán contestadas... jeje, parezco un oráculo. ¡Disfruta!

**Barby-Black**: Por supuesto que me lo he leído entero en inglés. Y la segunda parte también. No me duraron ni cinco días entre las dos. Y sí, a Harry le pasa de todo. sufre muchíiiiiiiisimo. Pero la historia es tan buena, está tan bien llevada... oh. Personalmente me encanta el estilo. ¡Y es un honor que pienses que lo traduzco bien! Gracias. Y si vas a seguir leyendo¡ya nos veremos!

**Lucumbus**: muchas gracias wapetón. No, no suspendo por esto. Si suspendo es por que A) el exámen era de ciencia ficción (tú imaginate 60 caras levantándose al unísono al escuchar las preguntas del examen, todas lívidas y con expresiones de horror. De hecho tuvo que cambiar una de las preguntas¡por que no la había dado en clase!) o B) Te enteras 20 minutos antes del examen que entraba un tema más del que te has estudiado y justo la última pregunta es de ese tema... en fin, la creatividad da para mucho, créeme. Me inventé estupendamente como si me lo supiera las responsabilidades civiles, penales y administrativas de la publicidad en menos de tres minutos. Pero no me va a servir de nada...

**Lady Kenobi**¡Hola wapa! Aquí tienes más capis, para que no se diga. ¡Espero que te gusten! Y gracias por apreciar la traducción. Besiños.

**Sandy**: (me sonrojo, jo, cuantas cosas bonitas me dices...) Esta historia en inglés ciertamente no está en mis historias favoritas. Has de acceder a ella desde mis AUTORES favoritos. Pinchas en Myth and Legend y listo. Ahí tienes todo lo que han hecho.Y... sí, conozco la historia que me recomiendas. La sigo al dedillo, y Evix es un solete. De vez en cuando se pasa por mis fics también. Jeje, es que aquí ya casi nos conocemos todos. Escribe muy bien todo lo que es la parte de sentimientos y demás. Hace unos personajes muy radicales. Está muy bien.

**Celina**¿A que sí? Pues aún le queda, aún le queda. anda que no le pasan cosas a Harry, pobriño. ¡Gracias!

**Ophelila Darker**: no, mujer, no te me mueras. Ya lo que me faltaba, tener una muerte en mi conciencia. Para compensarte aquí tienes tres capis más. ¡Que no se diga!

**Stiby**: juer, qué estrés. Bueno, pues gracias. Qué rapidito... ¡A ver si la próxima te explayas más, jejeje¡Un besote!

* * *

"**Las sombras del silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniurum**

**Capítulo 17: Caminar hacia la muerte**

"_Camina en la oscuridad, ve una mentira._

_Nada dejas excepto hacerlo y morir._

_Y uno para todos y todos para uno,_

_¿cuál de nosotros caer�?_

_El camino de la guerra.- _Tommy Bones

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El suelo estaba duro bajo su cuerpo extendido. La áspera superficie de roca se clavó en sus costillas cuando abrió los ojos y se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. En cada dirección había una espesa y aterciopelada oscuridad. Harry no había visto ninguna noche que hubiera tenido aquella carencia tan absoluta de luz. Forzó sus ojos determinado a encontrar sombras que no hubieran estado allí antes. Tomó aliento silenciosamente y alzó su cabeza tratando de luchar contra el agudo y penetrante dolor que emanaba de su cicatriz y que rascaba a través de su cráneo.

Había un punto de luz titilando y debilitándose mientras miraba. Cada vez, durante breves momentos, se desvanecía brevemente antes de reaparecer y parpadear ante él. Muy lentamente se puso en pie, temblando, cuando unos guijarros salieron despedidos. Extendió las manos frente a él, agitándolas a ciegas mientras hacía avanzar su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda tocó algo frío y húmedo y la retiró antes de acercarla de nuevo tentativamente. La superficie estaba ribeteada de finas líneas cruzándose unas con otras y dando vueltas en enredos de anillos y espirales. Palpó por todas partes hasta que Harry decidió que aquella superficie no tenía un límite distinguible, y que parecía ser algún tipo de pared.

Apretó la espalda contra ella y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la luz que venía de la hoguera y sacó la varita del bolsillo. No parecía haber sufrido grandes daños por el inesperado viaje, pero no se atrevió a iluminarla. Voldemort estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo en la manera en que su cicatriz le ardía y por la pesada y dura sensación del aire. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que volver al castillo y decirles dónde estaba Snape. No era momento para una confrontación.

El movimiento de una capa en la cercana oscuridad le hizo pegar un respingo y apretarse más contra la pared, decidido a no ser visto. Una luz se reflejó en algo metálico, brillando a lo largo de la fina hoja antes de desvanecerse una vez más. Se oyeron pasos torpes y ahora que Harry escuchaba más atentamente, pudo oír voces murmurando y hablando entre ellos enfadados.

Se acercó unos centímetros a la luz enmascarando sus pasos tras los que la gente que rodeaba el fuego, esperando a que hablaran o andaran antes de moverse un poco más adelante. Finalmente, donde la oscuridad se convertía en sombras grises y oscuras saltando y bailando por las paredes de la caverna de piedra, se detuvo.

Había más mortífagos de los que él hubiera pensado que podían existir. Las capas negras parecían gris oscuro en la luz vacilante y las máscaras eran caras hundidas y desesperadas. Una a una las voces se silenciaron cuando un hombre fue empujado al centro del círculo y obligado a arrodillarse.

Al principio, Harry esperó un rápido castigo, un golpe fuerte o un puñetazo doloroso o dos, pero la multitud encapuchada dio un paso atrás, como si se quisieran alejar de Snape por asco. El aire parecía sobrecogido, y la expectación podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Esperaron con fría paciencia para lo que sabían que iba a venir.

Hubo un movimiento en la oscuridad y el dolor de la cabeza de Harry se intensificó hasta que se obligó a sí mismo a no agarrarse el cráneo. A través de ojos llorosos vio cómo la alta y esquelética figura caminaba lentamente hacia el fuego, mientras que sus seguidores se apartaban y se inclinaban a su paso, algunos incluso se agachaban y besaban el borde de su túnica antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Unos ojos brillantes y rojos se deslizaron por toda la caverna y durante un instante se dilataron las aletas de su nariz, pero la atención de Voldemort se mantuvo en la figura arrodillada que estaba tan cerca del fuego. Se paró a apenas un metro de Snape y sus labios se curvaron en una inmisericorde sonrisa. La risa parecía fuera de contexto, demasiado humana en un lugar de una apariencia tan infernal, pero los mortífagos le siguieron antes de que la risa desapareciera tan abruptamente como había llegado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sospechando que uno de mis hermanos era un espía- preguntó Voldemort al aire en general.¿Cuántas veces he estado frente a vosotros, maldiciendo a Dumbledore y a su "Orden" por descubrir y bloquear mis planes una y otra vez?

Los finos dedos envolvieron la garganta de Snape, hincándole las uñas en su carne amarillenta mientras le obligaba a mirarle a sus ojos brillantes de fría cólera.

Y ahora, cuando por fin me encuentro un paso por delante de ellos, me doy cuenta de que has sido tú todo este tiempo.- su agarre se intensificó apretando sus dedos cada vez más fuerte hasta que escupió.¿Qué les has dicho?

Nada.- masculló Snape con los ojos fieros de ira y dolor.

Con un rápido movimiento, Voldemort liberó las ataduras de las manos de Snape y agarró su muñeca izquierda, obligando a la palma extendida a acercarse a las llamas. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la cara de Severus, pero sus dientes estaban apretados, como si no quisiera darle al Señor Tenebroso la satisfacción de un grito. El hedor de carne quemada llenó el aire haciendo que Harry volviera la cara mientras le daban arcadas.

La propia mano de Voldemort estaba en el fuego, obligando a su víctima a mantenerla dentro del ardiente calor. Snape estaba luchando contra ella, tratando de liberar su mano, pero sus intentos eran desesperados.

¿Qué les has dicho?

Cuando Voldemort no recibió respuesta le empujó a un lado dejando al hombre acunándose su mano carbonizada y llena de ampollas. Los dedos del Lord Tenebroso permanecían intactos, rodeando su varita como garras.

No importa lo que hayas contado. Tus mentiras han caído en demasiados oídos sordos, Severus. Siempre encuentro a aquellos a los que busco. Me temo que has contado tu último secreto. Tu castigo redimirá tu crimen.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, sus pies se inmovilizaron en aquel momento mientras observaba con horror. Podía ver los labios de Voldemort vocalizando aquellas sílabas mortales, podía ver el comienzo del hechizo resplandeciendo brillantemente verde en la punta de su varita. Harry abrió la boca para gritar, pero las palabras no le salieron. Debería hacer algo, algo que lo parara. Su palma húmeda de sudor, se aferró a su varita cuando trataba de encontrar un hechizo que funcionara. Podía sentir el picor de la transpiración empapando su frente y se encontró desesperado por cerrar sus ojos y no mirar, creer que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real.

Duras manos le agarraron por detrás haciéndole gemir cuando algo agudo se clavó en su cuello y la sangre cálida goteó hasta sus ropas. Sus muñecas estaban apretadas a su espalda obligándole a soltar la varita. Luchó a trompicones, pero el hombre que le tenía cogido era demasiado fuerte y sus hombros protestaron cuando le apretó con sus brazos.

¡Señor!

Voldemort miró en la dirección de la voz y su cara se partió en una sonrisa predadora cuando Harry fue empujado hacia la luz con sus captores tras él.

Creía haber detectado tu presencia, señor Potter, pero lo ignoré por la emoción del momento. ¿Has venido a salvar a tu valioso profesor de Pociones¿A rescatar a vuestro espía?

Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Podía sentir los oscuros ojos de Snape observándole, y por unos momentos no pudo mirarle, pero cuando se arriesgó a dirigir un vistazo no vio enfado ni dolor, sólo un foso insondable de terror.

Te he hecho una pregunta, Potter.

Y yo he decidido no contestarla.- replicó Harry con voz queda y calma cuando miró a los ojos rojos.

Hubo risitas ahogadas entre la asamblea de mortífagos como si no se pudieran creer lo que estaban oyendo. Una figura más pequeña y delgada resopló de incredulidad cuando se quitó la máscara revelando su larga nariz y sus pesados y apagados ojos. Bellatrix Lestrange no dijo nada, pero le dirigió a Harry sonrisa cruel y empalagosa mientras golpeaba su varita contra sus uñas. No estaban pintadas, pero estaban muy bien cuidadas. El efecto lo estropeaban dos profundas laceraciones en cada palma. Se habían curado y cicatrizado ya, pero la piel aún estaba rosa y suave. Una imagen se cruzó en la mente de Harry, de una noche oscura y una hoguera y ella elevando sus manos sanguinolentas hacia él, suplicándole.

La respiración de Voldemort silbó entre sus dientes, los ojos rojos se abrieron cuando las pupilas fueron de lado a lado examinando cada rasgo de la cara de Harry. Durante un momento Harry casi pudo creer que veía temor en aquellos rasgos serpentinos, pero en un segundo, la expresión se había ido y la punta de la varita voló hacia él con una inevitabilidad horrible.

Me temo que has elegido el momento equivocado para las heroicidades, Potter. No hay nadie aquí que te defienda ahora. Un estúpido trató de infiltrarse entre nosotros, pero su vida sería un sacrificio vano.- los ojos rojos se deslizaron a Snape.¿Y qué bien haría? Te mataría con el segundo golpe.

Entre la multitud de mortífagos hubo una especie de disturbio, como si alguien estuviera luchando contra sus captores. Un breve sollozo de dolor se escuchó antes que una figura se tambaleara y corriera hacia ellos. Una capa andrajosa lo cubría y estaba encapuchado, pero Harry pudo ver un vestido de algún tipo medio escondido por los jirones de tela y cómo el tejido susurraba suavemente cuando la mujer luchaba contra los grilletes que ataban sus muñecas.

No puedes hacer esto. ¡No te dejaré!

Uno de los mortífagos la golpeó tirándola al suelo con el envés de la mano. Su capucha cayó permitiendo que su pelo blanco cayera en cascada, pero más que una cortina que se deslizara por su espalda, el pelo flotó en el aire, rizándose perezosamente como si estuviera flotando en agua. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de lágrimas y numerosos moratones marcaban su pálida cara, pero había color en sus mejillas y a través de su frente una delgada banda de brillante plata contra su piel.

Trató de ponerse en pie, tambaleándose bajo el brazo del mortífago cuando el aire se revolvió y cambió. Los grilletes explotaron de sus muñecas en una lluvia de chispas y alzó sus manos, sus dedos se curvaron en garras cuando se lanzó hacia Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro la observó impasible como si tuviera curiosidad de ver qué ocurriría después. Muchos de los mortífagos se adelantaron para agarrarla pero él les indicó que se quedaran quietos, sonriendo cuando a pocos pasos de él la mujer gritó de dolor y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando se agarró el pecho, jadeando y sollozando como si algo le estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

Harry luchó para liberar sus manos de la prisión de los dos que le tenían cautivo, pero con un fuerte empujón le tiraron al suelo, golpeando sus rodillas contra la piedra implacable. La mujer tosió y escupió sangre, maldiciendo y llorando a la vez. Un joven encadenado y sometido, caminó lentamente hacia ella, arrastrando sus grilletes por el suelo. Su frente tenía la misma marca, pero no parecía desafiante. El odio a Voldemort estaba en sus ojos, en la manera en que movía su cuerpo, pero el joven rubio parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no podía luchar y ganar. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer mientras Harry miraba y la calmó suavemente. Le oyó decir:

Es inútil, Shamira.- cuando quitó la sangre de sus labios ella meneó su cabeza sin que sus ojos abandonaran un momento la cara de Voldemort.

Qué invento más útil.- el Lord Oscuro los señaló con una mano fina.- Los Macchavelones suelen contener así a sus criminales. Un hechizo que, cuando ciertos límites son traspasados, causa una presión en torno al corazón y los pulmones. Si la barrera es traspasada persistentemente, el culpable muere.- su varita se apretó bajo la barbilla de Harry obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.- Esos dos han creado más de cincuenta nuevos hechizos para mí desde su llegada. Podría destruirte de muchísimas maneras.

¿Y qué te hace creer que funcionarán- preguntó Harry deseando que su bravuconada no fuera un farol.- No pudiste matarme con una simple maldición cuando era un bebé.

La cara de Voldemort se convirtió en una máscara, rígida e inmóvil. Su varita se hundió en el cuello de Harry haciendo que el chico se estremeciera de dolor cuando la aguda punta amenazó con taladrar su piel.

Estoy seguro de que si todos ellos fallan, Potter, siempre puedo meter tu cabeza en el fuego. Los ojos tardan unos cinco segundos en arder hasta evaporarse y te asfixiarás en cuestión de minutos. Pareces olvidar – la voz de Voldemort se redujo a susurro.- que, a diferencia de mí, aún sigues siendo humano.

Cortó la cara de Harry con la varita trazando una línea profunda a través de su mejilla y sonriendo cuando la sangre brotó. Harry miró cómo la varita apuntó su cicatriz y la fina vara de madera comenzó a brillar con magia y poder. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para un repentino dolor o, posiblemente el silencio de una muerte rápida. Sintió cómo el sudor corría sobre sus párpados, se sintió a sí mismo deseando poder escapar, poder darse la vuelta y correr o defenderse de alguna manera.

Las palmas de sus manos se calentaron de una manera casi insoportable; le picaban y escocían, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar aquel tormento privado. Parecía que la habitación estaba conteniendo el aliento, pero en aquel silencio creyó oír uno o dos jadeos de respiración contenida.

¡Terra Lacrie!

Harry abrió los ojos al sonido de la voz de la mujer y vio que se había postrado en la fría piedra. Sus puños golpeaban el suelo y alrededor de los puntos de impacto pequeñas grietas se formaban, fisuras que rápidamente se llenaban de una luz azul. Sus labios se curvaron en una sombría sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban triunfantes cuando alrededor de ellos la piedra comenzó a agitarse y temblar.

Muchos mortífagos se adelantaron y pusieron a los cerebrales en pie mientras los otros se escabullían buscando una salida. Voldemort estaba gritando algún tipo de orden, maldiciendo a sus cobardes lacayos cuando el techo empezó a caer, dejando caer pequeños guijarros y después más grandes y más amenazadoras rocas.

Harry se encontró libre y se puso trémulamente en pie. El mortífago que le había cogido la varita la había dejado caer al suelo, así que la recogió antes de correr al lado de Snape.

Tenemos que salir de aquí.- instó tirando del fláccido brazo del profesor, tratando de levantar al hombre, pero Snape parecía aturdido y lánguido, perdido en su propio mundo y apenas consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.¡SNAPE- Harry sacudió sus hombros fuertemente sin importarle ganarse un castigo de por vida por ello, sólo por salir de allí lo antes posible.

Tambaleándose bajo su peso, Harry medio caminó medio arrastró al profesor de Pociones hacia lo que esperaba fuera la salida. Los gritos de temor se habían elevado a un nivel terrorífico cuando los mortífagos intentaron hacerse una salida mediante magia. Las luces brillaron y resplandecieron cuando algunos trataron de aparecerse; otros parecían tener otras pretensiones.

Sólo un hombre estaba de pie en mitad del caos indiferente, sus ojos rojos enfocados en su objetivo mientras la punta de su varita permanecía inquebrantable. Harry escuchó el grito de "¡Abeius!" un segundo antes de que dos bolas de luz fueran hacia él. Una se estampó en el hombro de Snape, lanzando al hombre hacia delante antes de desaparecer de la vista mientras la otra trepaba por el brazo de Harry, mandando temblores de dolor artrítico a través de su cuerpo.

Severus gruñó y trastabilló con la cara tan blanca como la de Voldemort. Siguió caminando hacia delante ignorando las piedras que caían y a Harry y se marchó introduciéndose en la oscuridad. Harry se agarraba el hombro con la mano mientras podía ver cómo ribetes oscuros corrían por su piel. El mundo empezó a emborronarse, desenfocándose. Quiso volverse y matar al que le había amenazado. Quería hacer desaparecer a Lord Voldemort de la faz del planeta, ardía con la necesidad de vengarse sobre todos ellos, de hacerles pagar por el dolor que habían causado.

El aire, de repente pareció calentarse y caminó hacia delante, jadeando hacia la pared de piedra desesperadamente. Su estómago le dolió y oyó una voz débilmente, gritando palabras de triunfo. Una luz brillante llenó su visión y le empezó a doler la cabeza. La oscuridad era demasiado profunda para ver por dónde iba y maldijo furioso, aterrorizado por que el próximo hechizo que recibiera fuera el último.

¡Ve por ahí, ve- le pidió una voz joven, empujándole hacia delante hacia la pared.

Durante un momento la piedra resistió, y entonces le rodeó fluyendo mientras la temperatura cambiaba tan rápidamente que no pudo sentir más que un débil estremecimiento. Oyó el final, el terrorífico sonido de la vieja piedra derrumbándose por fin y entonces no hubo nada.

La nieve crujió bajo él cuando fue lanzado al suelo. Escupió la nieve que le llenaba la boca y escuchó atentamente. Podía oír un sonido quejumbroso a su derecha, maldiciendo e insultando al mundo en una débil y enfadada voz.

¿Profesor?

Harry se arrastró hacia el sonido y sintió que la nieve se hacía ligeramente más cálida cuando algunos copos se derretían entre sus dedos, pero él continuó arrastrándose hasta que encontró a Snape.

¿Está bien?

Maldito seas, Potter.- escupió Snape, la nieve se removió cuando trató de ponerse en pie.¿Por qué me seguiste¡Podías haber muerto!

Si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera muerto usted.

Tan seguro de ti mismo, Potter.- Harry pudo oír la burla en la voz de Snape, pero era sin entusiasmo y cuando se acercó, el profesor se inclinó agarrando el hombro de Harry.

Vamos.- Harry rodeó con un brazo de mala gana a Snape, decidido a aguantar el peso del hombre de vuelta al castillo, quisiera él o no. Podía despreciarle, pero no era capaz de abandonarle para que se desangrara.

Caminaron unos minutos, sin intercambiar nada que no fueran respiraciones doloridas y laboriosas a través de su lucha a través de la nieve. Harry se paró un instante cuando Snape resopló con un sonido raspado y silbó.

¿Eres tan ciego como estúpido, Potter? Nos estás llevando por el camino equivocado.

Durante un momento Harry no dijo nada antes de sacudir su cabeza y gruñó.

Vale, pues vaya usted sólo, señor.

Durante un minuto pensó que Snape podría hacerlo y caminar por sí mismo y dejarle volver solo, pero el hombre pareció alcanzar una decisión y volvió a inclinar su peso más duramente sobre Harry.

La caminata parecía no tener fin. Más de una vez Harry deseó simplemente caer en la nieve y quedarse ahí, dejando enfriar el fuego de su dolor, pero se sentía responsable, en más de un aspecto, de las heridas de Snape, y con cada paso la respiración del hombre se hacía más rasgada y dolorida.

No se morirá encima de mí¿no- Harry era consciente de la vacilación histérica de su garganta y cerró la boca, respirando profundamente con la esperanza de calmarse un poco.

Estás… paseándote… Potter.

Es mejor oírle que escuchar sus jadeos todo el rato.

Creo… que ayudaría… podría ser por ahí…

¡Madre del amor hermoso¿Qué os ha ocurrido- preguntó la impresionante voz de Hagrid cuando la nieve crujía y susurraba bajo sus enormes botas.

Levantó a Snape del suelo con facilidad llevando al hombre y aliviando a Harry del peso muerto.

¿Harry?

Oh, es un poco complicado de explicar. El profesor Snape necesita ayuda.

No creo que sea el único, muchacho, estás sangrando por un montón de sitios. ¿Puedes andar?

Sí, pero no vayas muy deprisa.

Harry caminó inseguro con los puños apretados a los lados. Hagrid se estaba guardando todas sus preguntas pidiéndole a Snape que siguiera despierto. Harry podía oír a Fang corriendo a su alrededor, ladrando levemente para sí. Harry se tropezó con los escalones del Gran Salón y se pilló a sí mismo maldiciendo su brazo herido y que le ardía fieramente.

Podía oír las puertas abrirse y cerrarse en alguna parte del castillo y pasos apresurados. Harry agarró la parte de atrás del abrigo de Hagrid, dejando que le guiara mientras caminaban a través del hall y subían los escalones hacia la enfermería.

Supuso que la enfermera les había visto por la ventana porque empezó a dar instrucciones tan pronto como entraron en la habitación.

Pon al profesor en la cama Hagrid, le veré a él primero. Esa quemadura necesita tratamiento y algunas de esas heridas son…- ella silbó entre sus dientes empatizando con el dolor.-… feas, pero veremos que podemos hacer. Señor Potter, me temo que tendrás que esperar. Siéntate, querido.

Harry estaba de pie en mitad de la sala, sintiéndose medio consciente. No había oído los pasos de Hagrid regresar, y tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado para ver qué haría. Cuidadosamente se acercó hacia donde sabía que había una silla, estremeciéndose cuando dio un codazo a una mesa y muchos frasquitos de cristal tintinearon amenazadoramente. Maldijo en voz baja y corrigió su camino, finalmente encontrando la silla. Cuando se sentó oyó a alguien dar un suspiro de incredulidad y varias pisadas apresuradas.

¡Harry- la voz de Ron era alta en la quietud de la enfermería.¡Maldita sea¿Qué ha pasado?

Durante un minuto Harry no dijo nada.

Os lo contaré después.

¿Estás bien¡Por el amor de dios, estás sangrando por todas partes!

Alguien apretó algún tipo de material contra su cara y él pegó un respingo de sorpresa.

¿Harry- la voz de Hermione sonó confusa y sorprendida y la oyó caminar hacia él.- Harry¿qué va mal?

Nada, dejadme sólo.

No, no lo vamos a hacer, Harry.- murmuró Ron tenazmente, y pudo oír la preocupación en la voz de su amigo.¿Qué demonios quieres que hagamos cuando estás herido?

Estoy bien.

Vamos, Potter, vamos a echarte un vistazo.- dijo Madame Pomfrey de repente cogiéndole por el codo izquierdo y ayudándole a subir a una de las camas. Las cortinas sonaron cuando ella las corrió alrededor de él y oyó cómo tranquilizaba a los otros "No parece herido de gravedad, estoy segura de que estará perfectamente." antes de que empezara a trajinar a su lado.- Bien, entonces¿hay algo más que el brazo herido y el corte de tu cara?

Harry tragó.

No, eso es todo.

¿Estás seguro? No pareces muy seguro.

Estoy bien, de verdad.

Madame Pomfrey hizo un sonido incierto y empezó a limpiar sus heridas con un fluido.

Sea cual sea el hechizo que dañó tu brazo ha tenido un efecto congelante en tu cuerpo. Probablemente te sentirás bastante mal los próximos días, con escalofríos y demás. Abrígate y quédate dentro del edificio, y mantén el vendaje seco.

Escuchó sus instrucciones asintiendo a todo en los momentos adecuados. Acababa de terminar cuando creyó sentir un movimiento frente a su cara y oyó un suspiro, antes de que algo le tocara la parte de atrás de su cabeza con cuidado. Una línea de fuego pareció dispararse por toda su espina dorsal haciéndole arquearse de dolor. Madame Pomfrey dijo una palabra que no reconoció y le tumbó, cogiéndole por la barbilla y obligándole a mantener la cara hacia arriba.

¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías ocultar que has sido cegado, señor Potter¿Realmente crees que no nos daríamos cuenta? Te he oído chocarte con la mesa y Hagrid dijo que no parecías muy seguro cuando venías para acá.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Sus dedos se hincaron en el borde del colchón y fijó los ojos más all�, desesperado por quitar las sombras de la cortina de blanco que había caído frente a sus ojos desde que había sido empujado de la cueva.

¿Qué lo ha causado?

No estoy segura. Lo que quiera que sea ha dañado probablemente tus ojos. En la mayoría de los casos sana en unas pocas semanas.

¿Y si no?

Madame Pomfrey se quedó callada durante un momento antes de suspirar.

Pensaremos en ello en su momento.


	18. Aquellos que no verán

"**Las sombras del silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 18: Aquellos no verán**

"_No ver el mal, no decir mentiras,_

_no oír nada excepto el llanto de la vida._

_No probar la malicia, no sentir dolor,_

_Los cinco sentidos y una esperanza mayor."_

_La existencia del sexto sentido.- _Neave Freud

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se había sentado en la ventana más lejana de la biblioteca, sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho mientras presionaba su frente contra el cristal. Para el observador casual parecía estar mirando a los terrenos, con las cejar fruncidas mientras miraba a los estudiantes volver de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Había pasado un buen montón de días desde que Severus Snape y él se encontraron en presencia de Voldemort, ambos soportando heridas que nunca olvidarían. A pesar de las mejores atenciones de Madame Pomfrey, la mano izquierda del Profesor había sido gravemente quemada, carbonizándose y destruyéndose el tejido. Tres veces al día le aplicaba varias lociones ardientes y mejunjes para luchar contra cualquier tipo de infección, pero incluso la magia lo podía arreglar el daño.

Parecía pasar lo mismo con Harry. No importaba lo que hiciera la enfermera, que él seguía en la misma situación. Ciego, incapaz de ver nada más que el velo opaco y blanco que cubría todo. Aún podía parpadear y mover los ojos y no habían sufrido dolor… Por el amor de Dios, incluso podía llorar, pero era inútil ver así.

Por eso estaba allí. No podía estar con nadie. Podía oírla afligirse cada vez que estaba con ella, podía ver que se temía lo peor, mientras su opinión profesional vacilaba y caía. Odiaba tener a sus amigos alrededor, que no sabían qué decir, y no podían olvidar el tema. Ron aún estaba completamente convencido de que se encontraría una cura aun a pesar de que todas las evidencias lo negaban, mientras que Hermione se preocupaba más por su bienestar que por su educación.

El profesor Dumbledore había sido informado del incidente y había abandonado el castillo hacía una hora obligado por importantes asuntos. Había muchas preguntas que debían ser contestadas. ¿Cómo había capturado Voldemort a un cerebral? ¿Cómo Lucius Malfoy, un conocido mortífago, había conseguido traspasar las barreras que rodeaban Hogwarts para sacar a Snape de su refugio? Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado un suspiró, deseando que existiera algún lugar en el que acurrucarse y esconderse.

Alcanzó a escuchar risas de la multitud de abajo mientras iban hacia el Gran Salón. El festín estaría a punto de empezar, y con él vendrían las preguntas y la perplejidad…

Se estremeció espasmódicamente, helándose la piel por las corrientes de la sala. Sabía que debería volver a la Sala Común, pero el castillo era un mundo totalmente diferente ahora para él, y a pesar de había caminado por los mismos caminos familiares durante años, se sentía muy inseguro a la hora de encontrar su camino. Podía oír el chirrido de la armadura y oler el aire frío que le indicaba que estaba cerca de las mazmorras; porque ésa era otra, tenía que sentir su camino, que hacía el proceso lento y laborioso.

Ron y Hermione le habían pedido que no fuera a ninguna parte sin ellos, y habían decidido franquearle para guiar sus inseguros pasos. No dudaba que no les hacía mucha gracia encontrarle lejos de la sala común. Deseó que pudieran entender, pero la pareja lo negaba, inyectando en sus voces un falso ánimo cuando acababa de oír él mismo cómo se quejaban de lo distraído que era.

-¿Harry- la voz de Ginny le cogió por sorpresa haciéndole dar un respingo antes de girarse aproximadamente en su dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Madame Pomfrey quiere hablar contigo.- había un borde de aguda tristeza en su voz, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero estaba haciendo todo un esfuerzo en ocultárselo.

Sus recuerdos volaron hasta la imagen de su cara cubierta de lágrimas cuando había llorado por las Navidades rotas. Harry pudo recordar el enfado que sintió por que Voldemort tuviera un efecto tan profundo en aquellas cosas tan mundanas. Ahora se sentía enfadado consigo mismo. Debería haber vuelto al castillo, debería haber dejado a Snape en paz. Había hecho lo mismo que con Sirius… siempre tenía que hacerse el maldito héroe.

-¿Harry?

-¡Ya voy- soltó, aunque después de arrepintió inmediatamente cuando oyó cómo a Ginny se le cortaba la respiración.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que podrás llegar allí tú sólo.- oyó el roce suave de sus ropas cuando se alejó de él, pisando fuerte sobre las baldosas y después se suavizaban en las alfombras.

Harry maldijo suavemente y se puso en pie, tratando de recordar el camino preciso entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Harry alargó su mano derecha y sonrió. Hermione había comentado el día anterior lo rápido que se había adaptado. Él ya extendía las manos hacia todo, guiándose por tacto más que por la vista. El polvo en las estanterías era granuloso bajo las puntas de sus dedos, y la áspera línea de libros y la irregularidad de las cubiertas más grandes que otras.

La biblioteca se abrió en un largo pasillo adornado con cuadros, y una ancha escalera que bajaba a los niveles inferiores a su izquierda. Las armaduras interrumpían las paredes así que tuvo que usar la barandilla para guiarse. Tres giros a la izquierda y subir unas cuantas escaleras hasta la enfermería. Había estado allí dos veces cada veinticuatro horas los últimos días y se sabía el camino de memoria, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro e increíblemente vulnerable mientras iba.

Le tomó diez minutos hacer un viaje de tres, y cuando subió los últimos escalones sintió que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas de nerviosismo. Había aprendido a odiar aquellas sesiones. Odiaba la manera en que era enfrentado a aquello inútilmente, la manera en que sus ojos le picaban y dolían después, y pavor de no volver a ver nunca más sólo se incrementaba.

Una mano tocó la suya en un gesto extrañamente maternal y aceptó el esperado agarre. La piel estaba empezando a arrugarse sobre los huesos por la mediana edad y podía sentir la fina banda del anillo en el dedo anular. Le cogía firmemente mientras la enfermera le guiaba hacia una silla y le sentaba antes de que él la oyera sentarse frente a él. Hubo un momento de silencio y escuchó cómo tragaba antes de empezar a hablar.

-He intentado todo lo que sé, cada herramienta de diagnóstico para averiguar por qué no puedes ver. Señor Potter, no les pasa nada a tus ojos excepto una miopía leve con un poco de astigmatismo. No hay ninguna razón física por la que no puedas ver. Tus pupilas responden a los cambios de luz, el flujo de la sangre es normal, la humedad es la adecuada…

-No puede hacer más, ¿verdad?

-No sé qué más hacer. Las pruebas sugieren que el fallo está en tu mente más que en tus ojos.

-¿Me está diciendo que me lo estoy inventando? ¿Que como creo que estoy ciego lo estoy?

-No, señor Potter, no es un caso de desorden psicosomático. Algo ha dañado o está obstaculizando tu centro de visión. ¿Sentiste algo, un golpe en la cabeza quizás, cuando escapabas?

Harry recordó la cueva, aquellos últimos momentos terroríficos cuando parecía que la misma tierra se los iba a tragar enteros. Había habido rocas que caían por todas partes. Los mortífagos escapándose, confusión y oscuridad, y Voldemort, de pie, furioso en medio de todo aquellos, sin miedo y decidido.

-alguien gritó algo, y hubo un resplandor de luz, pero pensé que eran mis ojos. Después de aquel resplandor no vi nada.

-Parece que quizá algo te golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero no hay un trauma evidente…- la señora Pomfrey se levantó y se puso detrás de él apretando con cuidado su cráneo con los dedos.- No hay fracturas, ni moratones ni chichones.

-¿Pudo ser un hechizo- dijo Harry en voz baja con el corazón en un puño.

-No hay ningún hechizo que produzca una ceguera así, y si lo hay, no conozco en contra hechizo.- había una tristeza terrible en su voz y por un momento Harry agradeció no ver su cara.

Elevó una mano a sus mejillas, cerrando sus párpados cuando se frotó la cara con la mano, apretando sus dedos contra sus párpados. Podía sentir los dos globos moviéndose apretados contra su presión con frustración. La ceguera era algo que no podía negar, pero se encontró atragantándose con el pensamiento de que no volvería a ver de nuevo. No ver las caras de sus amigos, no ver la nueve, ni siquiera la luz del sol.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer, algo que me ayude a ver? ¡Por amor de Dios! Tenemos la magia en nuestros dedos y ¿me está diciendo que no hay ningún modo que me ayude?

-No ha habido necesidad. Siempre ha habido curas para ese tipo de dolencias.- Madame Pomfrey se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza una vez más.- Seguiremos intentándolo, señor Potter, pero quiero que se prepare para lo peor. Me temo que el único modo en que pueda recuperar la visión sea encontrar al que le hechizó o conocer el contra hechizo.

Harry se levantó para irse, inclinando la cabeza con agradecimiento antes de bajar por las escaleras otra vez. Cuando se marchó creó oír un suspiro de lástima y apretó los dientes ante ello. Sus emociones eran confusas y contradictorias. No estaba tan disgustado como frustrado, no tan deprimido como furioso consigo mismo.

Sabía quién había pronunciado el hechizo, y no había ninguna posibilidad de que Voldemort le diera jamás el contra hechizo. No había lugar a dudas de que el reptiliano hombre se estaba regodeando en su pequeña victoria… después de todo, ¿qué tipo de oposición era un chico ciego?

Se detuvo cerca del principio del pasillo, escuchando brevemente el murmullo del comedor. Sonaban las roncas y felices voces allí abajo, y durante un momento Harry se preguntó si se atrevería a unírseles, pero en su lugar se marchó y caminó lentamente hacia la sala común.

-¿Contraseña- preguntó la Señora Gorda cuando se puso frente a ella, con la cabeza girada hacia su derecha y la mano agarrada al marco dorado.

-Moortimon.

-Entra cariño, cuidado con el escalón. Creo que bastante alto. Todos se han ido a cenar.

Sus últimas palabras desaparecieron cuando cerró el agujero del retrato tras él y se paró a escuchar. La sala común nunca estaba en silencio. El fuego era una fuente perpetua de calor, incluso en verano (n/tr: ¡Por Dios, qué horror! Cómo se nota que los ingleses no saben qué es el calor…). Siseaba suavemente y un ocasional estallido o crujido conaba como disparos cuando las llamas devoraban la leña. Había sonidos de ronroneos de varios gatos y arriba, alguien se movía, caminando de un lado a otro.

Harry subió las escaleras rezando en silencio en su fuero interno por haber elegido la escalera correcta. Sabía por la experiencia de Ron lo que ocurriría si subía a las habitaciones de las chicas. Los escalones se aplanarían hasta convertirse en una rampa que le dejarían bien plantado en la sala común. Llegó hasta el final sin problemas y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Los pasos cesaron y oyó a alguien bufar de fastidio. No era el tipo de sonido que Ron haría y no había modo de identificar a la persona de la habitación.

-¿Dónde has estado- Era Hermione; su voz estaba tiznada de disgusto mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-En la biblioteca y después con Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Por qué? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti- Harry se estremeció por el enfado de su tono, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz era más calmada.- Escucha, sé que no quieres estar con la gente, que te compadeces de ti mismo y todo eso, pero es peligroso. Este castillo no es un ambiente amigable. Podrías caerte por alguna de las escaleras o perderte completamente y nunca ser encontrado sin que nadie pueda encontrarte.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera dado a Harry una señal por detrás. Durante un segundo se quedó quieto antes de girarse y empujar a la figura contra la pared sujetándole fuertemente el la garganta con su mano.

-¡Soy yo, tío, relájate- gruñó Ron.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- soltó Harry dejando libre a su amigo mirando con el ceño fruncido al suelo.

-Sólo estábamos probando algo. El único modo en que puedes identificar una amenaza es si la oyes o la sientes, Harry. Estamos tratando de ayudarte.

-Bueno, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello yo sólo. ¿qué pasa si Voldemort me ataca y estáis allí? Os mataría en un instante sin pensarlo dos veces. No quiero ver… o sea, no quiero oírlo.

-¿En serio crees que si Voldemort ataca nos vamos a quedar a un lado – preguntó Ron.- dejándotelo todo a ti? Olvídalo, Harry, estaremos a tu lado de todas formas, ya puedas ver o no.

Las tablas del suelo crujieron cuando Hermione se acercó, y Harry su mano coger la suya y apretarla tan fuerte hasta casi hacerle daño.

-No nos excluyas, por favor.

-Lo intentaré.

-Gracias. Tenemos que bajar a la fiesta. ¿Quieres venir o quieres que te subamos algo?

-No tengo mucha hambre, gracias Hermione. ¿Les podéis decir a los demás lo que pasa?

-¿No deberías hacerlo tú mismo?

-No. Odio la lástima.

-Vale, te veremos luego. Ten cuidado, ¿vale- preguntó Ron mientras se iba.

-Claro.

Se marcharon en silencio, y Harry oyó sus débiles voces desde las escaleras, las indistinguibles palabras antes de que salieran de la Torre de Gryffindor y el ruido desapareció. La cortina alrededor de su cama resonó en el rail cuando la abrió y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo cómo se combaba bajo su peso. Se quitó las gafas de la nariz y las apretó en su mano distraídamente. No había razón para llevarlas; sólo se las ponía por costumbre. Su problema no se iba a solucionar con esa montura y los cristales.

No le importó no quitarse la ropa cuando se tendió e las suaves almohadas y cerró los ojos. El velo blanco permaneció, diciéndole que ni siquiera podía ver sus propios párpados. Se deprimió aún más y frunció el ceño antes de ponerse boca abajo y hundir su cara en la almohada.

En su recuerdo, la cueva volvía, su enorme tamaño se encogía hasta el inmediata escala de Harry. Podía ver a Snape de rodillas, el olor de la carne y la piel quemada. Podía ver a la mujer con pelo blanco y ojos oscuros y el joven limpiándole la sangre. Podía verla levantando la barbilla con determinación, podía ver el hechizo haciendo temblar la caverna. Alguien le empujó a través de la pared, reconoció la voz metiéndole prisa para que avanzara, pero no podía asociarla a una cara.

Sólo había un velo blanco.

Harry lo repitió en su mente, una y otra vez hasta que el sueño le atrapó borrando la sábana blanca ante sus ojos y reemplazándola con la oscuridad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se sentó frente a la mesa del Director, sintiéndose cansado y enfermo al hacerlo. Debería estar en clase aunque no pudiera escribir o leer, pero por lo menos podría escuchar lo que los profesores decían. Hermione se había lamentado de la disminución de su educación que parecía haber dejado hacía años, pero la verdad era que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Había tratado de actuar con normalidad, como si no le importara.

Le frustraba no poder llevar una vida normal, que pareciera perdido en un lugar que era prácticamente su hogar y que los objetos normales fueran una amenaza a su seguridad. Incluso allí, con tantos sonidos y cosas rodeándole, no se sentía seguro.

Las pinturas murmuraban en sus marcos mientras los lienzos se movían con un suave susurro cuando sus ocupantes se movían. Supuso que él era el centro de la conversación, pero no se molestó en escucharlos. Había crecido acostumbrado a los susurros, ya fueran maliciosos o lastimeros. Entonces los murmullos cesaron y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad para todos menos para él.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró y pudo escuchar dos pares de pisadas. La silla del director crujió cuando se sentó y Harry pudo sentir los ojos azul brillante mirándole cuidadosamente.

-Harry, ¿tienes buena memoria?

La pregunta de Dumbledore le pilló de sorpresa y carraspeó nervioso antes de responder.

-Pues, normal, supongo, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué es lo primero que puedes recordar?

-La luz verde que mató a mi madre, ¿Por qué, es importante?

Cuando Dumbledore habló de nuevo había preocupación en su voz, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si era por la brutalidad de su primer recuerdo o por otra cosa.

-La señorita Granger ha venido a verme tres veces esta semana, expresando su ansiedad por que no pudieras retener y reproducir todos los detalles de la lección en una clase normal. Hemos llegado a una posible conclusión para el problema de tus clases, por lo menos de momento.

-Por favor, no me diga que Hermione va a enseñarme.

-No, alguien un poquito más cualificado. El Profesor Lupin.

-Hola Harry.

La mano en su hombro era familiar. Era fuerte pero amable, y estaba casi seguro que Lupin estaba mirándole. Harry se sonrió un momento antes de que un pensamiento empañara su felicidad.

-¿Pero que pasa con la Orden? Creí que era una parte vital de ella.

-Cierto, pero ahora somos más, y necesitas que alguien te enseñe hasta que averigüemos cómo devolverte la vista.

El tono de su voz era tan definitivo, tan seguro de sí mismo, que Harry sintió cómo su corazón se aligeraba. No había lástima en la voz de Remus, sólo una preocupación franca y abierta.

-La profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo en enseñarte en su tiempo libre y la señorita Drew ha solicitado atender tus lecciones de Defensa. Parece pensar que tienes algunos talentos ocultos.- continuó.

Harry bufó quedamente y meneó la cabeza recordando una vez más la pieza del puzzle que se resistía a encajar.

-Y por tus ojos, Harry – dijo el profesor Dumbledore suavemente.- sigue yendo a ver a Madame Pomfrey durante un tiempo. Encontraremos un modo para retirar el hechizo. La señorita Granger se ha pasado la mayoría de su tiempo libre intentando encontrar un modo para ayudarte, así como el señor Weasley. Por desgracia aún no han encontrado nada.

-Creo que es un hechizo que creó un cerebral. Dudo que nadie lo conozca excepto Voldemort.

-También lo conoce el cerebral, y una vez sea liberada no tendrá ningún inconveniente en devolverte la vista.

-Excepto si entonces ya sea demasiado tarde.- murmuró Remus.- todavía no comprendo por qué está ayudando a Voldemort. Debe estar siendo obligada o algo así.

-Deben.- corrigió Harry.- Son dos. La mujer se llama Shamira y hay un chico rubio con ella, de mi edad o quizá un poco mayor.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Harry deseó fervientemente poder ver las expresiones de sus caras y leer su significado. Se sintió perdido en un mundo en el que no podía percibir el lenguaje corporal.

-Se lo hubiera dicho antes, profesor, pero se marchó muy deprisa.

-Tranquilo Harry. ¿Puedo pedirte que vuelvas a la sala común' Empezarás las clases con el profesor Lupin mañana en mi oficina… y Harry, te cuidado.

-Sí profesor.

Bajó las escaleras permaneciendo inmóvil hasta que el escalón se detuvo dejándole en el suelo inmóvil. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y sabía que las clases continuarían durante una media hora más. Caminó por el pasillo con las manos a los lados, confiando en que sus pies le llevaran al lugar correcto. Volvió a la sala común para jugar con Genie, y sintió su suave ronroneo entre sus dedos. Cuando se sentó allí en el confortable calor, se preguntó si perder su vista era tan malo después de todo si eso significaba que todos aquellos por los que se preocupaba estaban a salvo a su lado en Hogwarts.


	19. Diferente pero igual

"**Las sombras del silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 19: Diferente, pero igual**

"_Siempre aquí y nunca lejos,_

_no sé dónde están._

_Fría lápida, palabras calladas, _

_Es tu culpa que hayan muerto."_

_Palabras descarriadas.- _Señorita Brown.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A lo largo de las primeras semanas del trimestre Harry se acostumbró a la reconfortante y emotiva voz de Remus Lupin que hablaba con Harry de todo tipo de temas relacionados con su educación. Se había aceptado que una actitud profesional entre ellos debiera permaneces para que realmente pudiera aprender algo, y el viejo título de "profesor" había sido reinstalado con facilidad.

Dumbledore estaría ocasionalmente en su oficina en el transcurso de las clases dando apoyo silencioso cuando los hechizos se perdían o tomando un activo interés en la lección. Harry también se había hecho a los aromas y sonidos de la habitación. Estaba el humo constante del fuego y el olor a trapo caliente de Fawkes. Algo en la repisa de la chimenea hizo un ruidito suave y rítmico y los murmullos de los retratos se elevaron como una confortable marea.

La señorita Drew asistía una vez por semana, a veces sólo para mirar, otras veces para echar una mano en las lecciones prácticas. Aunque su confianza en la mujer no estaba totalmente restaurada, no podía evitar apreciar su presencia. Su actitud era a menudo directa y franca.

-Desde que dejaste de ver, señor Potter, tu mejor opción de defensa es un escudo total, una esfera que abarque todo tu cuerpo y pueda ser extendido a un radio de más de 9 kilómetros. Recuerda que a medida que crezca en tamaño, su fuerza disminuye.

Hoy era el turno de la profesora McGonagall, y Harry podía oír su bienvenida en forma de ronroneo desde donde estaba sentada en su forma felina. Se sentó frente a él e inclinó su cabeza haciendo que la acariciara por detrás de las orejas. Escuchó el familiar roce de la transformación y su suave acento escocés alcanzó sus oídos.

-Estoy segura de que habrá descubierto que sus compañeros han empezado a estudiar la Transformación avanzada necesaria para la animagia. Señalé esto al principio del curso… no todos podrán hacerlo. No se sabe muy bien cómo alguna gente puede cambiar y otras no. Algunos magos dicen que es genético, y es bastante cierto que, aquellos estudiantes cuyos padres eran capaces lo logran con facilidad, pero una gran parte de los nacidos de Muggle también pueden. Yo, personalmente, creo que es una mera cuestión de habilidad.

Harry escuchó cómo se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera inquieta.

-Muchos niños a menudo viven cosas inusuales en su infancia. Tu padre, por ejemplo, decía que a veces sentía que le pesaba mucho la cabeza. Una vez que él, ilegalmente, aprendió a ser una animago lo relacionó a los cuernos del ciervo en que se convertía. Yo misma, pensaba que tenía cola cuando era más joven. Algunos estudiantes no tienen sensaciones extrañas hasta el día que cambian, normalmente cuando sienten miedo o en autodefensa. Prefiero que la transformación no ocurra de este modo porque el estudiante no sabe en qué se va a convertir. Alrededor de un niño entre mil cambia gradualmente. Se dan cuenta de pequeñas diferencias, algunas que permanecen y otras que se van en unos segundos. Cambiar el color de la piel es la muestra más común de esos signos. ¿Te ha pasado algo así alguna vez, señor Potter?

Harry repasó toda su infancia y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo creo.- sólo podía imaginar el horror de su tía si su piel hubiera cambiado de color.

-Entonces empezaremos con lo básico…

Harry estuvo escuchando intensamente durante más de una hora respondiendo a las preguntas de la profesora cuando le preguntaba, y deseando en silencio poder tomar notas para poderlo recordar todo. Fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta antes de que chirriara sobre sus goznes.

-Profesora McGonagall, me temo que el director necesita hablar con usted. Es urgente.- la voz del profesor Lupin era baja y grave, como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de sobresalto.

-¿No podría esperar a que acabe la lección?

-Me temo que no. Las lecciones de los otros estudiantes también han sido canceladas. Harry, creo que sería buena idea que volvieras a la sala común.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Durante un momento Harry pensó que no le iban a contestar, pero el profesor Lupin tomó aliento y respiró hondo.

-Quien tú Sabes ha atacado varias casas por todo el país. Algunas estaban relacionadas con estudiantes de esta escuela. Ha habido muertes.

McGonagall jadeó rápida y superficialmente, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Frías olas de terror le envolvieron cuando pensó en Hermione. ¿Los peores temores de la chica se habían hecho realidad? ¿Había sido señalada sólo porque era su amiga? Su mente le daba vueltas cuando se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la sala común, tambaleándose y tropezando ocasionalmente con los obstáculos que se encontraba en el camino.

Entonces se dio con el hombro de alguien. Estaba llorando con fuerza sobre sus manos y él tendió la mano y se disculpó. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que una vocecilla dijo entre las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo.

Cuando siguió pensó que había escuchado una voz de alguien mayor decir "Quizá aún no se haya enterado." antes de irse de allí. El retrato de la Señora Gorda estaba completamente abierto y pudo oír un espeso silencio dentro. Alguien estaba llorando suavemente y oyó el roce de un pañuelo siendo sacado de una caja cuando llegó a la sala común.

-¿Lo has oído- preguntó Ron.

-El profesor Lupin me lo dijo. ¿A quiénes afecta?

-A muchos de nosotros.- dijo una tensa voz al lado del fuego. Harry la identificó como la de Seamus y se estremeció, pensando en ell padre muggle del chico y su madre bruja.- Mi madre está bien, y mi padre también. Nos hemos librado.

-Los Creevey están con el profesor Dumbledore ahora, y también Dean. Yo… no sé lo que ha ocurrido.- murmuró Harry cuando Harry se sentó entre Ron y una figura más delgada y femenina que supuso sería Ginny.

-¿Tus padres están bien?

Hermione soltó un suspiró de alivio y Harry pensó que la había oído moverse. Pareció recordarse a sí misma y dijo:

-Sí, están bien. Nuestra casa lleva vigilada desde hace tiempo; pero los padres de Lavender han sido heridos y también los de Kirke.

-Sé que mi padre está en San Mungo. Fueron a por mi madre.- dijo Kirke sombrío.- Mi padre no les dejaría.

-Tengo que irme.- la voz de Lavender estaba empañada por las lágrimas y era tensa.- Tengo que ir al hospital. No tengo ni idea de cómo están.- Cuando se levantó Harry creyó que ella se había parado frente a él, como si estuviera desesperada por decir algo.- Es todo por tu culpa, Harry. ¡Desearía no haberte visto en mi vida!

-Lavender- dijo Ron amablemente.- si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a Quien Tú Sabes.

Su única respuesta fue un sonido de sorber la nariz cuando se volvió y siguió a Kirke fuera de la sala común, cerrando el retrato detrás de ella y dejando una oscura atmósfera de desesperación.

-No puedo creer que haya ocurrido algo así.- murmuró Ginny en voz baja mientras acercaba su delgado cuerpo contra el brazo de Harry, como si estuviera buscando el confort de su calor.

Harry no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que la había contestado mal en la biblioteca, pero parecía tan confusa y herida que deseó poder hacer algo. Oyó el sonido del papel cuando "El Profeta" fue lanzado a la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te lo lea, Harry- preguntó Neville.- Bueno, si a nadie le importa oírlo otra vez. Es que él no conoce la historia entera.

-Por favor, Neville.

El chico carraspeó y con una voz apenas más alta que un murmullo empezó a leer el artículo.

-A primera hora de esta mañana, la imagen del hechizo "Morsmordre" marcó los lugares del mayor ataque mortífago en 15 años. La calavera esmeralda con la lengua de serpiente fue vista sobre más de veintisiete hogares por todo el país. A pesar de la rápida respuesta del Ministerio a las alarmas, más de cuarenta personas han sido encontradas muertas. Sus cuerpos no mostraban ningún signo de violencia con lo que se ha supuesto que la famosa "maldición asesina" ha sido la causa de sus asesinatos. También han sido muertos dos aurores que llegaron justo cuando siete figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras se marchaban. La casa estaba medio derruida y los cuerpos estaban tirados donde habían caído. En estos tiempos oscuros, parece que es sólo el principio de una potencial serie de ataques. A pesar de haber sido ridiculizado por sus negaciones y su falta de respuesta ante la amenaza de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, el Ministerios ha asegurado que la nación hará lo que sea necesario para llegar hasta el fondo de estos crímenes. De todas formas, los críticos dicen que el Ministerio primero ha de hacer frente a la pérdida de los guardias de Azcabán antes de esperar a encarcelar y enjuiciar a aquellos infames asesinos.

Harry maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Dice dónde han sido los ataques?

-Por todo el país… es demasiado pronto para dar información más específica.- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-El asunto es – dijo Seamus con voz rota y baja.- que sólo es el principio, ¿no? Quiero decir que, ¿y si empiezan a atacar a todas las familias de magos? ¿Y si la semana que viene eres tú el que ha subido a ver a Dumbledore, o Ron o Neville? Todo el mundo pretende hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido, y sí lo ha hecho.

-La gente no podrá pretender hacer lo mismo durante mucho más tiempo, Seamus, y aunque por lo menos sé que mi madre y mi padre pueden defenderse – la voz de Ron se redujo a un murmullo.- no sé cuando durarían contra Quienes Vosotros Sabéis. Es por los muggles por los que me preocupo. Ni siquiera saben quién es o por qué son atacados.

El retrato crujió levemente cuando se abrió y Harry pudo oír los pasos arrastrados de Dean y su voz diciendo:

-Están muertos.

Durante un momento no hubo palabras, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras el horror se desplegaba sobre ellos. Dennis estaba llorando quedamente y Harry oyó a Colin conduciéndole en voz baja al dormitorio. No había lágrimas en Dean, sólo una especie de respiración rasgada, y el delicado castañeteo de sus dientes como si estuviera cayendo en una conmoción.

-No sé por qué, nunca le hicieron nada. ¿Por qué atacarles? En fin, con Hermione o Ron podría entender el motivo, pero, ¿por qué yo?

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry suavemente.- Ha ocurrido en todas las casa, ¿no? Incluso en Slytherin.

-Pero eso no lo hace mejor.- la voz de Dean se tambaleó un poco y Harry cerró los ojos un momento, deseando no sentirse tan absolutamente inútil.

Hubo un débil ululato desde la ventana y el tintineo de unas garras contra el cristal. El sofá se movió cuando Hermione se puso en pie para dejar pasar al ave y recoger lo que traía antes de que la lechuza se marchara una vez más.

-La edición de la tarde. Ha sido publicada cinco horas antes por la masacre.- informó la chica desenrollando las páginas y empezando a leer. Después de unos segundos Harry creyó oir sus manos temblar mientras pasaba las páginas.

-¿Qué ocurre- quiso saber Harry.

-Nada.- respondió rápidamente Hermione, pero él escuchó cómo el periódico cambiaba de manos y a ron haciendo un sonido entre el asombro y el temor.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Harry- la voz de la señorita Drew era amable, casi fraternal en el silencio.- ¿Puedes venir a la oficina del director, por favor?

Durante un minuto Harry sólo pudo quedarse perplejo antes de maldecir y levantarse llendo por donde creía que estaba la profesora abriendo el agujero del retrato. Ella caminó en silencio junto a él con pasos lentos y mesurados dejándole ir a su ritmo. Sabía lo que iba a venir. Se lo había temido en cada fibra de su ser pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hubiera apostado cada galeón de su cuenta bancaria que una de aquellas direcciones estaba en Surrey.

-Son los Dursley, ¿verdad?

Sus pasos resonaron en su camino antes de que la mujer respondiera.

-Realmente no lo sé. El director simplemente a requerido tu presencia.

-Me sorprende que tenga tiempo para mi. Debe haber mucha gente que necesite que le digan la mala noticia.

-Unos tres o cuatro en cada casa, creo.- la voz de la señorita Drew era pesada por el dolor y el odio, como si a ella misma le hubieran dicho algo difícil de asumir.- Nadie sabe cuál será su próximo golpe; creo que en muchos aspectos esa es la peor parte, esperar y temer que la próxima vez seas tú al que le digan que su familia ha muerto.

-A mi me lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo.

La escalera móvil chirrió cuando los escalones se elevaron desde el suelo y les subió. La puerta estaba ya ligeramente abierta y Harry pudo oír voces discutiendo dentro. La señorita Drew entró en primer lugar y los gritos pararon, hobo un sonido de ropas que se arreglaban, como si alguien se las hubiera descolocado después de una lucha de algún tipo antes de que Harry fuera instado a que entrara.

-Señorita Tonks, Señor Shacklebolt, sería muy amable por su parte que siguieran a la señorita Drew y esperaran fuera. Debo hablar con Harry a solas un momento.

Sus pasos se perdieron afuera y la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un golpe pesado cuando Harry se sentó frente al escritorio del director. Sintió cómo unas garras se posaban en su rodilla y alargó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Fawkes. El pájaro trinó suavemente, se acercó y luego se alejó antes de quedarse quieto y escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Harry?

-Ha cogido a los Dursley, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore suspiró, y por un momento, el hombre sonó verdaderamente anciano, como si hubiera visto muchas cosas.

-Esperaba que lo oyeras de mi primero más que enterarte por los periódicos.

-Y lo he oído de usted primero, señor. Sólo lo he supuesto, bueno, parecía inevitable.

-No debería haberlo sido. Los Dursley estaban muy bien protegidos. Había barreras alrededor de toda la casa y sabían qué hacer si algo iba mal. Parece que de todas formas eran demasiado obstinados en su rechazo al conocimiento de la magia o los mortífagos fueron demasiado rápidos.

-¿Y Dudley?

-Muerto con sus padres, Harry.

El chico inclinó la cabeza no muy seguro de qué pensar. Nunca le habían gustado; habían sido crueles y malos, a menudo de las maneras más retorcidas, pero aunque él les había deseado algún tipo de castigo, realmente nunca había querido que murieran.

-¿Fue rápido?

-Eso creo. Por desgracia han sufrido bastante más gente que los Dursley. Little Whinging ha sido una de las áreas más devastadas. Toda la calle ha sido atacada y no ha quedado ni una casa en pie.

Harry sintió una especie de golpe en el pecho. Podía aceptar lo de los Dursley; el dolor era mínimo comparado con la muerte de Sirius, pero, ¿la calle entera? A veces habían sido asquerosamente snobs y demasiado orgullosos de lo poco que tenían, pero en ningún momento habían hecho nada para merecer aquello.

-Los cerebrales no iban con ellos.- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente haciendo con su voz que los pensamiento de Harry volvieran a la oficina.- No ha habido signo alguno de magia desconocida. O Voldemort se está escondiendo de nosotros o…- el director lo dejó en el aire y suspiró mesándose la barba cuando se detuvo.- Lo sento Harry, aunque sé muy bien que no te llevabas bien con los Dursley, soy consciente de que los eventos de hoy pueden haberte impresionado. Por favor, ve y date un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Mis preocupaciones pueden ser tratadas otro día.

Harry dejó la oficina sintiéndose paralizado y confuso. Pasó junto a otra gente a ciegas, casi cayéndose por las escaleras, en su preocupante estado. No sabía qué sentir. A su alrededor la gente se lamentaba por la pérdida de su familia. Había lágrimas y sollozos resonando por toas partes. Podía escuchar a la asustada multitud reuniéndose en grupos, tratando de encontrar alivio en el abrazo de sus amigos.

Les dio la espalda a todos y caminó en línea recta. Las armaduras resonaban a cada lado cuando los yelmos se giraban lentamente, mirando su avance distraído. No sabía qué le había herido más, si las palabras de culpa de Lavender o la noticia de que una calle entera había sido aniquilada por él.

Era su culpa, ella tenía razón, pero era algo contra lo que él no podía hacer nada. A donde quisiera que fuera y a cualquier lugar al que fuera, Voldemort siempre estaría un paso por delante, matando a todos tras de sí. Si hubiera sabido que el Lord Oscuro volvería volvería casi después de que Harry entro en el mundo mágico… Meneó la cabeza… si no hubiera sabido antes de llegar, no lo hubiera creído, y el la oscuridad de la noche hubiera estado asustado.

¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba aterrorizado ahora!

Aterrorizado porque un día se levantara y encontrara a todo el mundo muerto, que todo el mundo se hubiera ido a un lugar mejor y le hubieran dejado para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Estaba aterrado por tener más pérdidas. La de sus padres había sido difícil de asumir, y se había dado cuenta desde que había sido muy pequeño que había algo de lo que carecía, y que se había perdido para siempre en su vida. Sirius había sido casi imposible de olvidar, y aún lo era. Era un dolor que nunca desaparecía. Pero a pesar de todo los Dursley habían sido la única constante en su vida. Habían sido una constante desagradable y penosa, pero sin embargo lo habían sido. Habían sido el nido seguro al que regresar, y ahora lo habían destruido. Se dio cuenta de que era su última conexión al mundo muggle en el que había crecido y que ahora se había ido.

Aclaró su garganta cuando se le atascó con las lágrimas y paró de caminar.

Otros habían perdido más que él. Ellos estaban cegados por sus lágrimas y rotos por el dolor y ahí estaba él compadeciéndose de sí mismo. Por lo menos no había sido Ron o Hermione. No podría haberse quedado allí y aceptar eso. No podría soportar sus lágrimas.

Era cierto. Daría su vida por sus vidas, cualquiera de ellos, que si pudiera, se pondría en el camino de una maldición dirigida al director o al profesor Lupin. No eran una familia y no había sangre que les uniera, pero incluso Harry podía saber que algunos lazos eran más fuertes que los de la parentela.

Sus pies volvieron hacia la sala común pasando al lado de pequeños grupos de gente. Captó trozos de conversación, palabras amables que calmaran, pero que sólo parecían hacer más hondo el dolor. Algunos de primero, sólo unos niños en realidad, aquella noche eran huérfanos. Las vidas de demasiada gente habían cambiado, y todo por un hombre.

No, se corrigió Harry, no un hombre, sino un monstruo.

La Señora Gorda no le preguntó por la contraseña cuando alcanzó el agujero del retrato. Lo abrió y pasó adentro, frunciendo el ceño confuso cuando la débil y tranquila charla se acalló. Alguien cogió su mano. Pensó que era Ginny, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Sabemos lo que ha ocurrido. Está en el periódico. No creímos que debiéramos ser los que te lo dijeran.

-Estoy bien, por lo menos mejor que otra gente. ¿Dean está aquí?

-Sí.- una voz rota le llegó desde el fuego.

-Lo siento.

La disculpa parecía haberse dicho en voz muy alta en el quieto aire, pero Dean soltó una pequeña y triste risa.

-No es tu culpa, Harry, y cualquiera que te culpe está demasiado herido como para verlo, eso es todo. No fuiste tú el que sostenía la varita o dijo la maldición. No te culpes.

Pero cuando se sentó entre sus amigos no pudo evitar preguntarse si él no había hecho lo que Dean había negado. Él había sostenido la varita, allá en primer curso, y aceptó al mundo mágico con los brazos abiertos.

Ahora estaba atrapado en territorio de guerra y no había lugar para él al que regresar.


	20. La noche eterna

�¡Hola!

Insisto en que los fallos de puntuación y de algunas letras no son míos. De todas formas, disculpad... (esta página va a pedales!)

**Laliari**¡Me alegro que te guste! Trataré de traducir rapidito. Al fin y al cabo sólo quedan... 10 capítulos... (urg...). ¡Un besote!

**Celina**: ya te digo, colega. Pero de verdad que aún le pueden pasar muchas cosas a Harry, en serio. Dentro de lo malo aún está bien. Ya verás... Bueno¿y cómo estás? Yo flipando, aún con mis dos sobresalientes. La verdad es que casi no me los merezco. En fin, vosotros lo habéis visto. Estaba más tiempo escribiendo, traduciendo y actualizando esto que estudiando... ¿Cómo te han salido a ti? Espero que todo lo bien del mundo, que tú sí que te lo mereces. ¡Un besazo!

**Lady Kenoby**: sí, es muy triste. La verdad es que má de lo que pudieras imaginarte¿verdad? Total, con lo malos que son y eso... que les maten, así porque sí... snif... que eran criaturitas del señor también, hombre... qué lástima...

* * *

"**Las sombras del silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somiorum**

**Capítulo 20: La noche eterna**

"_La luz de la luna entra de puntillas en la noche,_

_las estrellas maldicen la claridad del día._

_Pero sé que estás a mi lado,_

_Mirándome y llena de orgullo."_

_Pensamientos antes de la batalla.-_ Tom Tucker (muerto a la edad de 17 años)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry estaba de pie en el centro del campo, escuchando cómo el viento silbaba alrededor de él. El campo burbujeaba bajo sus pies, inundado por la lluvia continua de demasiados días húmedos. Sus ropas se agitaban entorno a él, revolviéndose libremente por el penetrante viento del norte, pero parecía impertérrito por el aire frío.

No tenía una escoba en la mano y no había ninguna Snitch dorada que cazar. Estaba solo en mitad de miles de recuerdos. Podía haber sido su imaginación, o el viento aullando entre las gradas, pero casi podía oir los gritos de las victorias pasadas, la desesperación de los vencidos y el agudo y fantasmal silbato de otra falta criminal.

Se había dado cuenta en las semanas desde que la ceguera había cubierto sus ojos que sería afortunado por volver a volar de nuevo. Ginny parecía vivir en un constante temor de que cogiera su escoba y se estrellara. No era tan estúpido; sabía cuándo tirar la toalla.

Habría partido en unas pocas semanas contra Hufflepuff. Normalmente Harry no hubiera estado preocupado, pero ahora el único puesto en el que encajaba era el de espectador. La capitanía había recaído en Ron, que había tartamudeado y se había atascado con sus propias palabras incapaz de entender la decisión.

Pero Harry…

Yo no puedo, Ron, no puedo volar más, y tampoco ser capitán.

Pero… ¿quién será el buscador?

Tendrás que encontrar a otro.

Había sido tan fácil como eso.

Dennis Crevey era el indicado, y aunque sus habilidades eran discretas alrededor de los bordes, Harry sabía que algunas cosas eran más importantes que ganar. No muchas, pero había algunas. Colin estaba absorbido por la fotografía, haciendo tantas fotografías como podía, quizás en una falsa esperanza de que haciéndolo cristalizara sus recuerdos para siempre y nunca olvidar lo que había perdido. Esto le dio a Dennis la oportunidad de perderse a sí mismo en el juego, y Harry esperó que lo hiciera, sólo durante un tiempo.

El castillo era un foso de desesperación, un frágil tejido de forzada alegría en la superficie ocultando la oscuridad bajo él. Había un miedo terrible. Aquellos que ya habían perdido todo caminaban aturdidos, incapaces de entender, mientras que sus amigos esperaban en silencio a que las sombras de la muerte se abalanzaran sobre ellos.

Por eso él estaba allí afuera, en el frío acerado, tratando de aclarar su mente.

Lavender había vuelto del hospital, trastornada y gritándole cuanto le odiaba a él y a todos. Sus padres, ambos, habían muerto ante sus mismos ojos dejando a una hermana más pequeña en estado comatoso. No tenía hogar excepto la escuela, y no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que Harry. Trató de que no le dolieran sus mordaces y cargadas palabras, pero lo consiguieron, como gusanos envenenando sus sentimientos. Dean había sido valiente. Enfrentaba cada día con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, y sollozaba respirando con dificultad por las noches. Parecía como si de algún modo, Voldemort ya hubiera ganado.

Sintió cómo sus ojos se movían y sus pensamientos hicieron una parada. Hermione le había vigilado durante una semana, tomando notas y hablando consigo misma hasta que él le preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Tus ojos aún perciben lo que tienes alrededor. Se mueven hacia la persona que está hablando, hacia cualquier fuente de ruido o movimiento. Sólo que no puedes verlo. ¡Es increíble!

Su entusiasmo murió cuando le vio la cara y oyó cómo se deshacía del papel y el lías antes de que se acercara y le cogiera la mano un momento.

Lo siento. No quiero que te parezca que eres ningún tipo de experimento. Estamos intentando ayudarte.

El bosque parecía crujir como si fuera doblado por un inmenso temporal, y Harry dio un paso alejándose de él, forzando sus oídos con la esperanza de descifrar alguna amenaza del aire que le rodeaba.

Es un centauro.- dijo Ron quedamente detrás de él.- sólo nos está mirando. No creo que le guste la pinta que tienes.

No les gusta ningún humano.

Cierto.- hubo un momento de silencio.- Harry, sabes que no se ha perdido para siempre¿verdad?

¿Qué?

La ceguera. Vamos a encontrar algún modo para arreglarlo.

Harry respiró muy hondo y cerró los ojos un segundo.

Sí, bueno, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo¿verdad? Sólo hasta que Voldemort me ataque y me mate. No puedo luchar contra él así.

El silencio fue tenso, y Harry sabía que su amigo no tenía respuesta ante aquellas palabras.

¿Ginny te ha mandado aquí?

No, la estaba buscando. No la he visto en todo el día.- el trazo de preocupación era evidente en la voz de Ron, y Harry sintió que se la pegaba, mandándole estremecimientos por toda la piel.- De todas formas¿por qué estás aquí fuera?

Sólo pensaba.

Vamos.- Ron le tocó el hombro, y con el contacto, la distancia desapareció. Había habido un espacio frío, mil kilómetros vacíos entre la humanidad y él, y ahí estaba su amigo esperándole.

La voz de Ron era grave y arrastraba los pies mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo. Cuando preguntó qué iba mal, hizo un movimiento de incomodidad que Harry pensó era un encogimiento de hombros.

Muchas cosas. Estoy preocupado por mamá y pap�, que Voldemort les ataque a ellos o a mis hermanos, y que los haya visto por última vez y no saberlo. Estoy preocupado por Ginny, que estúpido porque sé que la escuela es segura y no puede sufrir ningún daño…- se calló cuando el viento rodeó la esquina del castillo y se estampó contra ellos tratando de empujarles y tirarles de los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la puerta.- También estoy preocupado por ti. Cuando fuiste cegado no sabíamos qué pensar. No había nada que decir o hacer excepto intentar ayudarte y estar ahí, pero no nos querías cerca. Nos decíamos a nosotros mismos que volverías de la enfermería pudiendo ver, y no ha ocurrido. Cuando los Dursley…- su voz se tambaleó un segundo.- se fueron, pensé que ya estaba. Pensé que te daría algo, pero no pasó nada. Simplemente volviste con nosotros y ayudaste a mantener a Dean y a todos juntos. Supongo que todavía estoy esperando que te derrumbes.

No lo voy a hacer.- le dijo Harry mientras su mano se deslizaba por la pared sintiendo cada hueco y cada bultito en su superficie mientras se guiaba hacia el pasadizo inferior de las clases.- Los Dursley eran importantes en algunos aspectos, pero no eran mi familia como vosotros lo sois, y por ahora todos estáis a salvo. Y por mis ojos…-se encogió de hombros.- sólo es algo como lo que tengo que vivir, y no voy a dejar de intentar seguir adelante.

Al final encontraron a Ginny fregando el suelo de una de las clases de múltiples usos. Eran en donde se daban las clases que no podían ser alojadas en su clase normal porque el techo estaba roto o las cañerías tenían fugas o cualquier otro problema que tuviera un viejo castillo.

El rasgar de las cerdas del cepillo le dio dentera, pero Harry sonrió al oír sus furiosos murmullos. Ella metió con fuerza el cepillo en el cubo de agua y maldijo cuando se salpicó la ropa.

Mejor que mamá no te oiga decir esas cosas. ¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra de todas formas- preguntó ron cuando se sentó en un pupitre.

De Harry, por supuesto. No te sientes ahí y échame una mano.

Nunca te he oído decir eso.- murmuró ron salpicando agua en dirección a Harry.

Entonces obviamente no me escuchas lo suficientemente cerca.- hubo un sonido de agua y el fregoteo continuó, esta ves al doble de volumen cuando ron se unió.¿Necesitáis que os ayude- preguntó Harry de pie incómodo en el quicio de la puerta.

No, mejor que no. Hay cristales rotos por todas partes. Es bastante difícil no hacerte daño pudiendo…

Ver.- terminó Harry secamente antes de sentarse con cuidado en una mesa y levantando sus pies del suelo.¿Por qué te han castigado exactamente?

Por consolar a una chica de Ravenclaw que se echó a llorar en Pociones.- su voz se tensó como la rabia reprimida.- No valió la pena perder la vista por él, Harry, no por ese imbécil. (n/tr: el insulto en inglés para Snape es, por antonomasia, "slimy git". Git no sé lo que es porque no viene en ningún diccionario, o sea, que es argot puro. Y Slimy es "escurridizo, rastrero", muy propio para Snape. Pero la traducción es peliaguda, así que "imbécil" u, ocasionalmente, "estúpido" tendrán que valer… no me atrevo a poner "gilipollas" porque es un insulto que no se conoce en algunas zonas de Suramérica… claro que "capullo" le vendría que ni pintado, o "cacho cabrón", que también… Jeje, menuda variedad de "lindezas"¿verdad?)

De otro modo hubiera muerto. Ya le había visto quemarse la mano y no hice nada para pararlo.

Puaj, pues es asqueroso. Está toda roja y llena de llagas. No puede hacer pociones por sí mismo en caso de que tenga que hacerlo.

Por lo menos le queda la mano izquierda.- murmuró Ron.

Hubo un tintineo de cristal cuando Ginny la barrió a un lado y Harry sintió el cosquilleo de algo que le cruzaba por la mente. Todos sus sentidos le decían que estaba en una clase con Ron y Ginny, pero sus ojos no estaban mirando al velo blanco, sino más allá a un lugar que no podía reconocer.

La lluvia estaba cayendo del techo, una astuta cortina plateada que se había colado desde arriba. Volviendo su cabeza ligeramente vio los destrozados restos de un tejado de cristal. Las plantas crecían por todo el interior, el musgo y las parras buscando cada centímetro en el edificio abandonado. Las columnas de mármol se elevaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y durante un momento recordó la opalescente arquitectura de Gringotts… pero este lugar no era el banco de los duendes.

El mosaico de baldosas del suelo era una miríada de colores difuminado por los pasos de los peregrinos y los años de solanas. Estaba cubierto de pedazos de cristal, ninguno más grande que la mano de Harry y todos afilados como hojas de afeitar. Hubo un sonido de algo rompiéndose bajo los pies, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo hacia delante mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba absolutamente quieto.

Delante de él había un altar de mármol cubierto con una tela vieja y de color burdeos ahora manchada por los años con el ribete de oro deslustrado. No había bancos ni nada donde la congregación se sentara, pero Harry no creyó que le importara a nadie. Este lugar no había sido un lugar de devoción desde hacía centenares de años por la pinta que tenía.

Las tumbas estaban alineadas a cada lado de las paredes. Algunas de ellas tenían estatuas de sus ocupantes adornando la piedra mientras que otras desnudas y sin inscripciones. Una par de ellas habían sido abiertas, sus tapas habían sido echadas a un lado por generaciones de ladrones de tumbas. Otras estaban intactas y Harry podía ver por qué.

Alrededor de ellas la magia brillaba. Brillante oro fluía como metal fundido alrededor de los sellos, saltando y crispándose en su presencia. Las palabras por todo el lado de una de las más cercanas a él decían un nombre, uno que él conocía, estaba seguro de ello. Las letras nadaron frente a sus ojos cuando creyó oír remotamente gritos de alarma y pasos apresurados. En alguna parte arriba hubo un sonido suave y algo pasó por delante de sus ojos, cortándole la mano antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

El velo volvió a su sitio cuando el pinchazo de dolor rompió dentro de su mente. Pudo oír a dos personas jadeando al unísono y la trémula voz de ron diciendo:

Harry, por favor, lo que sea que estés haciendo, páralo.

¿Qué?

El cristal, todo está en el aire sobre tu cabeza formando una especie de tejado. Por favor, bájalo.

Cuando intentó concentrarse en el cristal, éste dio un tintineo de advertencia, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue alejarlo de él antes de que cayera. Algunos trozos se rompieron en otros más pequeños en el suelo mientras que otros, por pura suerte, cayeron en la papelera de metal y resonaron contra sus lados. Ron y Ginny salieron de debajo de la mesa y cuando Ron fue a buscar una escoba, Ginny cogió la mano sangrante de Harry con la suya.

Creo que estuviste de acuerdo en no volver a hacer magia sin varita nunca más.- murmuró Ron cuando pasaba la escoba por el suelo barriendo los pedazos.

Ni siquiera sabía… aaay… lo que estaba haciendo.

Tienes un pedazo de cristal incrustado. Si no te lo quito se te meterá más.- dijo Ginny, estrujando su piel. Después de un momento o dos sintió que le miraba y paró.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó él.

Na… nada. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poquito extrañado.

Lo estoy. El sonido del cristal me recordó algo, pero no creo que fuera un recuerdo mío.

Ron debía haber levantado la mirada de su trabajo con la escoba y paró de barrer el suelo antes de ir hacia Harry y agarrarle la barbilla.

Harry¿qué está pasando?

¿De qué estás hablando?

Tus ojos…

Ahora que Ron lo mencionaba, parecía que le dolían y le escocían, como si no hubiera parpadeado durante un buen rato. Aun no veía nada más que el velo blanco, pero cuando parpadeó se movió débilmente y Ron maldijo suavemente.

Son amarillos. Amarillo brillante, como un gato o algo así.

No seas estúpido. Mis ojos son verdes¿verdad- preguntó Harry.

Yo lo veo también.- murmuró Ginny cuando le sacó el pedazo de cristal de la mano.

No sé qué tipo de hechizo te echaron, Harry, pero creo que te está haciendo más que dejarte ciego.

Durante un momento Harry se sintió inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Veía lo mismo que él había creído ver? Sólo durante un segundo cuando se había despertado de aquel sueño sobre Hogsmeade y la señorita Drew, había visto su reflejo en el espejo y había sido diferente, pero fue antes de que le hubieran echado aquel hechizo.

No sé si hay relación entre las dos cosas.

Ron y Ginny terminaron de limpiar la habitación en silencio dejando a Harry moverse a disgusto mientras luchaba con sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había estado en una catedral como esa antes. Los Dursley no habían sido una familia muy religiosa. Celebraban las Navidades y las Pascuas por los regalos y el chocolate más que por creencias y, por costumbre, Harry había hecho lo mismo. Nunca había visto una catedral por dentro. Trató de traer de vuelta la imagen a su mente, pero parecía que no podía traerla. Podía recordad el cristal y las tumbas rotas, pero eso era todo.

Cuando el castigo terminó era casi la hora de la cena, y entraron en el Gran Salón hacia el bajo murmullo de voces de las diferentes casas. Harry se sentó en su sitio habitual y sintió a Ginny que se sentaba junto a él cuando Hermione pasaba una página frente a él. Durante un minuto Harry estaba seguro que de Ron le contaría a Hermione qué había ocurrido, pero para su alivio el chico se quedó callado.

Harry pudo oírle golpear su plato con el cuchillo, moviéndose nervioso cuando lo pensó.

¿Está Dumbledore en la mesa de profesores- preguntó Harry tratando de mantener la voz baja.

No, está casi vacía. Sólo están Flitwick, Sprout y Snape.- contestó Seamus.

¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco raro. Como si te estuvieras volviendo gris o algo así.

No, sólo está viendo los recuerdos de otras personas y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos.

Te has inventado eso.- murmuró Harry respondiendo a la sentencia de Ginny.

Entonces Ron debe haberse lo imaginado también, porque él lo vio.

Los simples cambios en la apariencia pueden ocurrir a menudo cuando la gente esta aprendiendo el proceso de la animagia.- dijo Hermione.- Ayer el pelo de Ron era más marrón que rojo, y casi no tenía pecas.

¿Qué- preguntó Ron dejando el tenedor con un golpe cuando su mano voló a su cara.

Me doy cuenta de las pequeñas cosas. Además el pelo de Harry no me parece gris, más bien una especie de negro azulado.

No me estoy convirtiendo en animago, Hermione. No lo creo ya que no puedo recordar más de un diez por ciento de lo que me dice la profesora McGonagall.- murmuró Harry.

Ya veremos.- replicó ella con calma.- Aunque ver los recuerdos de otras personas, no es normal.- había un punto de preocupación en su voz y Harry la oyó dejar los cubiertos y hurgar en su mochila.- Vamos a ver.

Para alivio de Harry la conversación se desvió de las anormalidades físicas y giró a un terreno más seguro cuando Hermione se puso a leer en silencio.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras parecía ser la asignatura más interesante para toso, desde que la señorita Drew les estaba enseñando algunos de los hechizos de ataque más mortales.

¡Algunos son impresionantes- dijo Seamus con placer.¡convertirían a Quien Tú Sabes en polvo en esto- chasqueó los dedos para empalizar su argumento.

Dean suspiró y dijo cansinamente.

Si fuera tan fácil¿no crees que ya habría sido aplastado a estas horas?

Ya, supongo. Lo siento.

La cena terminó tranquilamente y, uno a uno, fueron subiendo a la sala común. Parecía que cada casa se había vuelto más cerrada y defensiva con sus miembros. Los ravenclaws mantenían la cabeza baja, hablando en voz baja entre ellos mientras los hufflepufs se empeñaban más en el trabajo y se apoyaban unos a otros. Los slytherins se habían vuelto más melancólicos y silenciosos, mirando al resto de la escuela con desdén, y quedaban los leones, que mantenían la frente alta y miraban al mundo con valentía decididos a no dejar ver su dolor.

Hermione cogió un libro en cuanto llegó hojeó sus páginas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando:

Aquí est�: "El método de Transformación Avanzada, especialmente en relación a la Animagia, es una rama de magia muy psicológica. Aunque se cree que la habilidad del animago es, en parte, genética y , en parte, debido al ambiente, la teoría del "interruptor" que la activa aún es contemplada y creída. Esto significa que en las bases psicológicas de la mente hay un interruptor neurológico que, una vez que el conocimiento estimula las conexiones neuronales, es activado. En momentos de emergencia el cambio puede ser inmediato y total, pero más frecuentemente hay un gradual "parpadeo" de sus efectos en la persona."

Cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe.

Apuesto a que Ron y Harry habrán conseguido cambiar totalmente al final de año.

¿Tanto- preguntó Dean con una risa en su voz por primera vez en semanas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales, como un corazón desbocado. Hermione debía haber resuelto el problema de sus ocasionales ojos amarillos, pero aún estaba el tema de los recuerdos que no le pertenecían. ¿La catedral había sido el primero o había visto esos recuerdos antes¿Estaba conectado a Voldemort o eran los ojos de otra persona a través de los que había visto?

Oyó a alguien caminar hasta la ventana y Ginny dijo:

¿Te importa si la abro? Me gusta el sonido de la lluvia.

Adelante.

Sintió cómo su piel tembló cuando el viento frío entró en la habitación, luchando con el dominante calor del fuego. Los demás no se quejaron pero les oyó acercarse al calor de las llamas. Afuera se podía oír la lluvia golpeando las hojas del bosque con un silbido, o jugueteando con el viento en el campo de quidditch. El diluvio golpeaba el suelo con un suave susurro y encontró reconfortante aquel sonido constante.

Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos tratando de deshacerse de la tensión de su cuerpo, aclarar su mente como Dumbledore le había enseñado cuando se había tenido que preparar para la oclumancia. Cerca de él podía sentir a Ginny se estremecía y se levantó para coger su capa del respaldo de su silla. Con cuidado tapó los hombros de la chica con su capa y y le frotó los brazos. Ella se estremeció otra vez y un sonido muy débil escapó de sus labios. Se agarró a la capa durante un momento y respiró hondo.

Estoy bien, como el resto. Angustiada y preocupada. ¿No tienes frío?

No.- replicó Harry, tratando de impedir que sus dientes castañetearan.

Se quedó de pie junto a ella, hombro con hombro e inclinándose ligeramente hacia a ventana, sintiendo la lluvia contra su piel y escuchando los sonidos de la tormenta rodeando las montañas. La mano de Ginny se cerró en torno a su muñeca derecha, no supo por qué, si por una muestra de amistad o porque tenía miedo de que se fuera a caer.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio, acompañándose, mientras las voces de sus amigos se difuminaban con sus pensamientos. El aire era una mezcla de olores y era frío, pero se podía encontrar un pequeño espacio de libertad en medio de aquella noche eterna donde los pensamientos y los recuerdos podían perderse en las infinitas sombras del silencio.


	21. Truco de magia

�¡Hola!

Sé que he tardado mogollón en actualizar, pero traigo tres capítulos seguidos para compensar. Lamento decir que no tengo tiempo para contestaros individualmente a los revs. GRACIAS A TODOS. En el capi 24 os contestaré a todos. Lo siento.

¡Un besito!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Las sombras del silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somiorum**

**Capítulo 21: Truco de magia**

"_El Señor te lo da, y el Señor te lo quita."_

_El libro de Job.- _La Biblia.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se sonrió cuando oyó el rugido distante de la multitud. El juego estaba en su apogeo en ese momento y podía oír la voz amortiguada de Anthony Goldstein comentando furiosamente el partido traída por el viento.

Harry había decidido evitar el estadio. Era demasiado consciente de que la presión y el peso de los espectadores era casi tan peligrosa para él que jugar el juego. Se sentó en su cama del dormitorio con las piernas cruzadas incómodamente. Deseó poder hacer algo, algo para mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus persistentes pensamientos.

No podía leer y no podía hacer nada para lo que fuera necesario ver. Aunque su discapacidad le había otorgado el beneficio de no tener que escribir larguísimos trabajos, las desventajas eran demasiadas. Ayer mismo trató de recordar cómo era Ron y encontró a su memoria algo perezosa. Sabía que el pelo de Ron era rojo, pero estaba olvidando lo brillante que era y¿de qué color tenía los ojos¿Alguna vez había memorizado ese tipo de cosas? Parecía que no.

Cambió de postura dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama y se estremeció cuando le dio con la cabeza en la pared. Durante un momento la cortina blanca frente a sus ojos se movió, como si algo la hubiera molestado antes de volverse a colocar en su sitio. Se escurrió y se hundió en las almohadas poniendo las cosas a un lado y se quedó inmóvil.

Llevaba meses sin ponerse las gafas. No había habido necesidad, pero a veces aún sentía como si las llevara en la nariz, como si fuera la misma persona que había sido antes de Navidades.

Un pitido potente alcanzó sus oídos y oyó el alarido claro de Madame Hooch. Picado por la curiosidad se preguntó quién habría hecho falta. Probablemente alguien del equipo de Gyffindor. Los Hufflepuf eran, como de costumbre, honestos en su juego. Quizá Ginny se había chocado contra alguien por accidente, o quizá hubiera sido Vicky. Podía meterse en el juego estupendamente y perderse por completo en la vorágine del momento.

Desvió sus pensamientos de aquella ruta traicionera decidido a no compadecerse de sí mismo. En su lugar, pensó en sus clases. Le había hablado al profesor Lupin de sus sutiles cambios de apariencia enfatizando con fuerza que sólo habían ocurrido dos veces desde Navidades, pero el hombre había hablado entusiasmado y le preguntó a Harry que esperara mientras iba a buscar a la profesora McGonagall para que aportara su opinión profesional. La Jefa de su casa había escuchado pacientemente antes de decir:

¿Y tus ojos y el pelo son las únicas cosas que han experimentado esos cambios?

Si.

¿Nada más?

No… no lo sé.- tartamudeó, súbitamente inseguro de sí mismo cuando la voz de la mujer cambió de tono.

Será cuestión de esperar y ver, señor Potter. Los cambios físicos menores pueden ser el preludio de una transformación total, pero a veces no hay nada más que un par de pequeñas transformaciones, como tics musculares. Y entonces pueda darse el caso de que no pase nada.

Harry frunció en ceño y se incorporó, desesperado por encontrar alguna actividad para distraerle. Nunca había pensado en lo que sería ser animago, excepto cuando pensaba en su padre y en su habilidad. Su madre… un golpe de confusión le dio en el pecho y puso mala cara. En realidad nadie le había hablado mucho sobre su madre. Había oído que tenía los ojos verdes y muy a menudo oía decir que Ginny se la parecía mucho. Y aún más a menudo él se encontraba haciendo caso omiso de ese comentario. La gente tendía a hacerse románticas películas como aquella, cuando en realidad, a la única persona que Ginny se parecía, era a ella misma.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó a tientas el pestillo de su baúl manipulando el mecanismo antes de abrir la tapa. Con un soplido de fastidio Harry quitó el melancolirio de su lugar entre los calcetines y pasó su dedo por su superficie, escuchando la nota alta y pura que llenó la habitación. Había esperado que el desgraciado objeto se hubiera quedado en la casa de Ron, pero parecía estar mágicamente encantada para aparecer en sus pertenencias por mucho que quisiera deshacerse de ella. Los pétalos seguían congelados en su lugar y no se desprenderían hasta que él viera a otra persona morir frente a sus ojos, o fuera él mismo asesinado.

La dejó a un lado y se agachó sobre el baúl otra vez, hurgando en el fondo bajo las ropas de repuesto y el pergamino hasta que sintió el rugoso suelo del baúl. Todos los objetos más pesados siempre acababan en el fondo, y sus dedos sintieron el chivatoscopio, silencioso por el momento, un par de astillas y una pluma doblada. Justo cuando llegó a la esquina más alejada sintió algo suave y pulido. Lo sacó y oyó un tintineo y un crujido. No necesitaba sus ojos para saber que era el espejo que Sirius le había regalado.

Pasó sus dedos por él sintiendo los afilados bordes del cristal roto. Había estado sentado ahí, casi en aquella misma posición, desesperado por ver la cara de su padrino y oír su voz. Lo había lanzado dentro con furia y ahora el espejo estaba roto en varios pedazos, pero el marco seguía intacto. Lupin tenía otro. Había avisado a Harry de que podía hablar con él en caso de que tuviera cualquier tipo de problema, pero él dudaba mucho de que aquello funcionara hecho pedazos.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la golpeó ligeramente contra el cristal sintiendo el breve calor del hechizo Reparo contra su piel, magnificado y reflejado por el espejo. Tocándolo otra vez sonrió cuando sintió el sueve cristal. No sabía si el encantamiento había sido afectado, pero con un poco de suerte podría funcionar lo suficiente como para enviar un mensaje en una emergencia.

Allá abajó oyó cómo se abría la sala común y la excitada charla y los vivas de los Gryffindor cuando volvían a casa. Ron gritó su nombre y subió por las escaleras antes de irrumpir por la puerta.

¡Ganamos sin problemas, Harry! Dennis estuvo bien aunque hubiera sido mejor tenerte a ti. Hicimos un par de faltas¡pero ganamos 110 a 20!

Sabía que podíais hacerlo.- Harry forzó una sonrisa cuando dejó el espejo y cerró su baúl.

Ginny casi se cae de la escoba en una ocasión.

¿Está bien?- la preocupación era tan evidente en su propia voz que Harry pegó un respingo cuando Ron se rió en voz alta.

Ah Harry, cómo te preocupas. Por supuesto que sí. Apuesto a que no te preocuparías tanto si yo me cayera de la escoba.

Claro que me preocuparía. Necesitamos tu enorme cabezón para tapar los aros.

¡Cállate!- Ron le dio un puñetazo de broma en el hombro y le condujo escaleras abajo.

Incluso en su entusiasmo permaneció al lado de Harry, preparado para cogerle si se caía. La sala común zumbaba de risa y el aire olía a los dulces y al cuero. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones y escuchó a Dennis hablar excitado.

Estaba justo sobre la cabeza de Ginny, aquí mismo, por eso caso la tiro, y sólo tuve que cogerla. Ahora estás bien¿no?

Creo que viviré.- Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry para que quitara su brazo y así sentarse en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Un segundo después la chica tocó un lado de la cara de Harry con un envase muy frío, haciéndole pegar un respingo y temblar.

¡Hey!

Perdona, parecías demasiado relajado. ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras jugábamos?

No demasiado. ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

Hubo una pausa y Harry se preguntó si ella estaba sonriendo o iba a mentir.

Una bludger me golpeó la mejilla. Supongo que mañana tendré la cara hinchada y pareceré estúpida. Dennis casi me tira de la escoba, pero me salvé justo a tiempo. Me voy a quitar esta ropa… y el resto de vosotros también deberíais hacerlo. ¡Apestamos!

Ella se rió con el resto de equipo que dio gruñidos de asentimiento, dejando la habitación en un silencio relativo.

Hermione¿estás aquí?

Sí Harry, claro que sí.- contestó ella desde el sofá de al lado.

Has estado un poco callada. ¿Estás bien?

Sí, es que… no sé, viéndoles jugar y recordar lo feliz que te hacía poder volar y ser buscador. Es triste que no puedas hacerlo más.

No es el fin del mundo.

Hermione suspiró y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo antes de sentarse a su lado e inclinar un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Hemos estado buscando algo que te ayude. Todo el mundo menos Lavender. Incluso Parvati se ha ofrecido a echarte un ojo y todo, pero no hay nada. Lo que sea que te haya pasado, es nuevo. Cuando no estoy estudiando estoy intentando ayudarte, pero parece que es inútil.

Entonces quizá sea hora de dejar de buscar. No tienes que hacer esto por mí.

Pero quiero ayudarte. ¡Todos queremos!

Lo sé, pero creo que a estas alturas ya no se puede hacer mucho¿no? Mi vista no va a volver a menos que la maldición se levante y la única opción que tengo es que uno de los cerebrales que la creó lo haga.

¿En serio te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente¿No es horrible no poder vernos o leer o incluso ver tu propio reflejo?

¿Por qué¿Mi pelo está más desordenado de lo normal?

Hermione se rió débilmente.

No Harry. Es que no creo que pudiera vivir así.

Harry penso en ello un segundo tratando de pensar qué podría decir para hacer que su amiga se sintiera mejor. Todos los días sentía el fastidio y la frustración de estar ciego, pero tratárselo de explicar a alguien que no lo había experimentado era casi imposible.

No es tan malo como crees. En fin, tengo otros cuatro sentidos. Puedo decir quién está en la habitación por los ruidos y a veces los olores.

¿Como cuál?

Bueno, los pendientes de Lavender siempre tintinean incluso cuando sólo está respirando hacen ruiditos, y Parvati lleva pulseras y también suenan un poco. Puedo decir si tú estás porque hacer ruiditos mientras lees, como si si estuvieras asintiendo o discutiendo algo que viniera en el libro.

¡Yo no hago eso!- replicó Hermione con falsa indignación.

Oh, claro que sí. Te lo prometo, Hermione, no es tan malo como crees. Sería peor si estuviera muerto o algo así.

Durante un momento no hubo nada más que silencio, entonces oyó una nariz que sorbía suavemente, como si alguien estuviera reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Oh, vamos, no llores.- él deslizó su brazo tentativo sobre su hombro y la apretó ligeramente cuando Hermione se restregó sus lágrimas.

Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una niña.

No te preocupes, y gracias por ayudarme y por todo.

¡Hey!- la voz furiosa de Ron cortó el aire a través de la habitación haciéndoles apartarse de golpe.- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo vosotros dos?

Hablando.- dijo Hermione en voz baja con un tono que parecía confuso porque no podía entender el origen del enfado de Ron.- ¿Qué pasa?

Pues no lo parecía desde aquí.

¿Ah, sí? Pues dime¿qué es lo que parecía?- preguntó ella enfadada levantándose del sofá y dejando a Harry solo.

Yo… bueno…

¡Continúa!

¡Olvídalo!

Harry maldijo cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta como una furia hacia las escaleras dejándole a él y a Hermione en silencio.

Sólo está celoso. Se pone así a veces.

No parecen muy segura de ello.- murmuró Harry hundiendo su cara en sus manos mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de hacerle entender a Ron lo que había pasado.

Él nos conoce a los dos lo suficiente y sabe lo importante que es nuestra amistad. Sólo está siendo estúpido. Lo siento, supongo que no debería haber estado tan cerca de ti.

Hermione, tranquila, eres como una hermana para mi.- Harry sonrió al sonido del cliché pero siguió adelante.- No quiero hacerte infeliz.

Lo sé.

La oyó subir las escaleras al mismo tiempo que alguien bajaba corriendo y se dejaba caer en el sillón oliendo a jabón.

¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que mi hermano esté arriba diciendo que no quiere ver o hablar con nadie nunca más?- preguntó Ginny.

Debería estar agradecido por poder ver y, sí, está siendo un… estúpido.

Así es como está Ron. Se siente fatal porque no puede ayudarte, Harry, y no sabe cómo dejar de sentirse así. Quizá crea que si puede culparte de algo no se sentirá tan culpable por ello.- la chica se calló y Harry oyó el suave ronroneo de Genie cuando Ginny pasó sus manos por el suave pelo del felino.

Harry se quedó en la sala común sintiéndose medio enfermo por la rabia y la culpa. No quiso comer y tampoco beber, sólo se quedó sentado de cara al calor del fuego, medio perdido en su propio mundo. Neville bajó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Ron no está muy contento. Aún dice que no quiere hablar contigo.

Pero sigue con Hermione¿verdad?

Sí, eso sí.- replicó Neville con una ligera traza de risa en su voz.Supongo que ese es el problema.

Estaba cansado y sentía la cabeza pesada y agotada. Sus párpados se caían sobre sus ojos y más de una vez Ginny le despertó porque estaba roncando.

No creo que te vaya a matar mientras estás durmiendo. Créeme, mañana por la mañana se le habrá pasado por completo y lo habrá olvidad.

¿Tú eres igual?

No, yo estaría resentida durante semanas.- replicó ella recatadamente antes de reírse por su expresión de horror.- Buenas noches, Harry. Duerme bien.

Durante un minuto quiso quedarse allí con ella. Cuando Hermione se había inclinado hacia él había sentido compañía. Cuando Ginny hizo lo mismo hubo un punto de excitación y un temblor con el contacto. Incluso cuando ella hablaba con su extraño sentido del humor y su determinación natural, había algo que le hacía querer escucharla decir cada palabra. Definitivamente prefería quedarse sentado allí con ella que subir y enfrentarse a Ron.

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella suavemente poniendo a Genie a un lado antes de acercarse a él.- Lo digo en serio Harry, sólo es mi hermano. Le conoces desde que teníais 11 años y el día que le conociste tenía la nariz sucia. Ron no es exactamente terrorífico.

Harry sonrió débilmente y la cogió de la mano apretando sus dedos suavemente antes de marcharse.

Estoy bien. Buenas noches, Ginny, que duermas bien.

Subió las escaleras sonriendo cuando oyó un suave suspiro desde abajo y la voz de Ginny diciéndole tonterías a Genie. La sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando entró en el dormitorio. No se oía nada, y Harry supuso que las cortinas de Ron estaban echadas alrededor de su cama. Se tropezó con algo en el suelo maldiciendo en voz baja cuando se torció el tobillo. Caminando más cuidadosamente se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de zapatos y ropas, como si Ron hubiera estado tirando cosas alrededor en el cabreo. Nada parecía roto, pero Harry decidió que probablemente era más por suerte que por otra cosa.

Susurró un "buenas noches" y suspiró cuando oyó a Ron darse la vuelta y ponerse la almohada sobre la cabeza. Su mejor amigo siempre se había comportado así, pero había veces que había deseado meter algo de sentido común dentro de la dura cabeza de Ron Weasley.

Mira, sé que estás enfadado, pero no tienes ninguna razón para estarlo. No hay nada entre Hermione y yo. Somos amigos, te lo dije en la Madriguera hace tiempo. ¿No te acuerdas¿No me crees acaso?

Vete por ahí, Harry.

Meneó la cabeza y Harry echó sus cortinas alrededor de la cama y se cambió antes de meterse bajo las mantas. Normalmente se quedaba dormido en cuentión de minutos, pero ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no hizo más que dar vueltas tratando desesperadamente de ponerse a gusto.

Le dolía que Hermione estuviera tan triste por la pérdida de su vista, que hubiera estado trabajando tan duramente intentando ayudarle y no poder hacer nada. Y le dolía más que Ron pensara que él, Harry, pudiera arrebatarle a Hermione. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estaba ciego e inválido, que difícilmente le hacía atractivo, y nunca haría que sus amigos rompieran así.

El único pensamiento que le daba algo de bienestar eran aquellos relacionados con Ginny, incluso aquellos que sentía que eran poco apropiados. "Sólo es tu amiga, nada más.", se decía a sí mismo furiosamente, "Y nunca será nada más que tu amiga. No te ve de ninguna otra manera. En todo caso podría ser su hermano mayor."

Era ya tarde cuando al fin se relajó lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Todos los demás se habían acostado uno a uuno, ignorantes de aquella atmósfera tensa que inundaba la habitación. Harry sintió cómo iba durmiéndose. Pudo escuchar cosas que no venían de su propia realidad… el tic tac de un reloj y el sonido extraño y musical que no parecía venir de ninguna parte.

¿Lo tienes?

Sí, señor.

Por una vez lo has hecho bien.

Gracias, señor.

Harry sintió cómo se ponía rígido. Sabía que era un sueño, sabía que estaba tumbado en el dormitorio, pero mientras trataba de despertarse se encontró atrapado, demasiado cansado como para reconocer la realidad que le rodeaba como una fantasía desplegada. El olor del aire era acre, como si algo estuviera descomponiéndose. Había niebla, un fino velo que envolvía el suelo y se derramaba por los bordes del sepulcro excavado recientemente hacia el ataúd. Harry estaba de pie en su tapa, mirando hacia las estrellas del cielo nocturno. También sabía que si él estuviera donde estaba debía estar en su propia tumba.

De repente estaba en el aire, alejándose de la tumba y subiendo hacia el cielo oscuro. El viento le abofeteó en su camino cuando el suelo giró debajo de él. Estaba de pie en un jardín. Había un tejo enorme y más allá había un chapitel de una iglesia anglicana, elevándose a lo alto en su fe hacia los cielos. Alguien estaba allí, en el porche, una figura oscura que parecía no ser más que la extensión de una sombra.

La túnica se movió como una cortina abandonada, y de repente se convirtió en el velo a través del cual Sirius cayó. Su padrino estaba frente a él, su cara devastada por el dolor, gritando su nombre una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Ya está Sirius, se ha ido.

¡No¡No te creo!

El velo dio un brinco y tomó forma humana mientras corría hacia él. Los ojos rojos brillaron y cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para correr, sintió un agudo dolor el la nuca. Alguien gritó de agonía, pero no sabía si era él mismo u otra persona dentro de su sueño.

La respiración fría de Voldemort cayó sobre él cuando sus dedos se aferraron a su cráneo, acercando los labios finos y serpentinos hacia la oreja de Harry.

El Señor da, Señor Potter, y el Señor te lo quita. Te he dado algo esta noche, pero debes preguntarte algo¿Qué es lo que te quitaré?

La escena se dividió en miles de caras cuando el aire tamborileo con incontables latidos de corazón.

Hay muchas vidas para elegir, y te lo aseguro, que lo que voy a tomar costará muy caro.

Los dedos le apretaron más, cortantes e inmisericordes mientras apretaban algo. El grito surgió de nuevo antes de que Harry sintiera que caía hacia delante, hacia el agradable interior de su propia tumba.


	22. Yo, espía

"**Las Sombras del Silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniourm**

**Capítulo 22: Yo, espía.**

"_Mirar en el vacío de las sombras,_

_Respirar en lo profundo, aceptar el desafío,_

_Se debe pagar el precio,_

_Para que la batalla se gane o se pierda."_

"_Encontrar el coraje"- _Dai Llewellyn.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se incorporó respirando agitadamente mientras su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. Durante un momento, una corriente de aire, el último susurro, permaneció en su oído antes de desaparecer y no oír nada más que el silencio sofocante. El sudor corría por los lados de su cara pero no hizo ningún movimiento para secárselo. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la oscuridad.

El velo que cubría su visión había desaparecido. Donde una vez no había nada más que blanco, ahora había un negro profundo. Durante un segundo no se atrevió a creérselo y se encontró a sí mismo rezando para que volviera. Con una mano temblorosa apartó la cortina. La plateada luz de la luna se derramó en su cama hincándose en sus ojos haciéndole maldecir y parpadear. Con una mano tentativa cogió sus gafas y limpió apresuradamente el polvo antes de colocárselas en su nariz y mirar.

Le lloraron los ojos y le escocieron y le empezó a doler la cabeza a cada latido cuando entró el inesperado sentido, pero pudo ver tan claramente como el día: la luna creciente era de plata sobre el cielo plateado. Alrededor de ella, como cristales rotos en la noche, había miles de estrellas parpadeando con chulería cuando él empezó a temblar.

Se levantó de la cama instantáneamente subiéndose los pantalones del pijama cuando caminó hacia la ventana. Era extraño, como si fuera un sueño, como si parte de su cerebro estuviera aún dormido y tratando de registrar qué ocurría a su alrededor. Voldemort había retirado el hechizo. Le había resultado muy fácil hacerlo; la protección de la Oclumancia se había disipado por completo. Podía recordar el dolor cuando sus garras le empujaron y la amenaza susurrada. EL Señor Oscuro había devuelto a Harry su vista, pero el chico sintió náuseas por el miedo de lo que podía llevarse a cambio.

En la oscuridad una varita se encendió y algunas chispas prendieron una lámpara de aceite. La suave y titilante luz hizo que Harry se estremeciera cuando el dolor atravesó su cabeza, pero se obligó a mirarla, y el propietario de la temblorosa mano que la sujetaba subió la luz a la oscuridad. Ron estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sus labios estaban contraídos como si estuviera enfadado y asustado a la vez. Su pelo, Harry se dio cuenta ahora, era de un rojo intenso que se volvía naranja donde le daba la luz directa del sol. Se embebió en la vista, sólo por un momento, antes de desviar sus ojos de vuelta a las suaves sombras.

-¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama?

-Una pesadilla.- gruñó Harry cuando abrió la ventana un poco e inclinó su cara hacia el aire frío. El bosque era una orilla oscura de negras siluetas contra el cielo azul de medianoche. Una luz aún brillaba en la cabaña de Hagrid y podía ver la débil sombra de uno de los aros de quidditch como algo más oscuro a la luz de la luna.

-¿Estás bien?- Ron dejó la lámpara en el alféizar y cruzó los brazos mientras trataba de hacerle pensar a Harry que en realidad no le importaba demasiado, sólo estaba preguntando por preguntar. Harry alcanzó la lámpara y apagó la llama con sus dedos.

-Estaré bien. Vuelve a la cama.

-Harry, ¿cómo has hecho eso? Podías haber tirado la lámpara y hacer que todo ardiera.- dijo Ron cansinamente recogiendo la lámpara.

-Tío, que no estoy ciego.

Ron se quedó helado, medio dado la vuelta mientras escuchaba las palabras. Durante un momento Harry pensó que maldeciría y se iría, pero la confusión batalló con furia y ganó.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo verte.

-Pero… pero… ¡Harry eso es genial!- Ron puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de que un fruncimiento del entrecejo aruinara su felicidad.- Pero… quiero decir… ¿cómo? A menos que lo hubieras fingido los últimos tres meses…

-¡Venga ya! ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

-¿Solidaridad con el colectivo de invidentes? (n/tr: lo confieso, esto es traducción libre. Literalmente dice: Simpathy? ¿Qué pongo? "¿Simpatía?" ¿Por quién? No tiene sentido. Así que más o menos lo he interpretado así… Podéis añadir esto como una más de mis libre-traducciones ¬¬)- dijo Ron débilmente encogiéndose de hombros no muy convencido ya que sabía que no era eso ni de coña. (n/tr: ejem… ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pero más o menos viene a decir esto, ¿vale? En fin, hay algunas expresiones que no se pueden traducir literalmente. ¿Qué hispanohablante dice: "Me estoy cayendo en el barro"- traducción literal- cuando se equivoca en una hipótesis?).

-Lo hizo Voldemort. Él me echó el hechizo y ahora, esta noche, en el sueño, lo ha quitado, y cuando me he despertado podía ver.

-Pero, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

-Me ha devuelto la vista y él se llevará algo. Ha dicho algo sobre que el coste será alto o algo así.

Harry fue de nuevo a su cama y cogió un jersey Weasley de una pila del suelo. Era el de Ron, por lo tanto era granate con una enorme R bordada en la parte de delante.

-Voy a hablar con Dumbledore. Voldemort no debería haber podido hacer esto. Ha alcanzado mi mente sin ningún problema y…- Harry dudo un momento antes de repetir.- No debería haber podido hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? En fin, sé que puedes ver, pero la luz hiere tus ojos… y ahora solo está la luz de la luna y estás guiñando los ojos.

-No, está bien, gracias. Deberías tratar de volver a dormirte.

Ron hizo lo que le dijo a duras penas y sólo habló cuando Harry fue a abrir la puerta.

-Siento lo de esta tarde, y todo lo demás. Harry, cualquiera que sea el precio, apuesto a que lo merece.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Podría ser la vida de alguien!

Ron no dijo nada; sólo sonrió débilmente y cerró las cortinas. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y bajó los escalones. La piedra estaba fría bajo sus pies y pronto fue reemplazada por la cálida alfombra de la Sala Común.

Se quedó de pie durante un momento, tratando de acostumbrarse a la constantemente titilante luz del fuego. Alguien estaba dormido en un sillón, con una manta encima mientras roncaba suavemente. Harry sonrió y caminó silenciosamente por la habitación abriendo el agujero del retrato y colándole por él antes de dejarlo cerrado detrás de él.

Los pasillos estaban lúgubres a esa hora de la noche y el silencio dejaba sin aliento. Los yelmos de las armaduras no hicieron ningún movimiento o ruido, y la única luz además de la de la luna, eran algunas pocas antorchas en sus soportes en las paredes. Caminando con los ojos fijos en el suelo, Harry trató de ahogar un bostezo. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero la luna ya estaba baja en el horizonte.

La lana del jersey le estaba rozando la espalda, rozándole la piel mientras se quedaba de pie frente a la estatua y examinaba sus retorcidos y odiosos rasgos. Siempre se había preguntado porqué una cosa tan grotesca guardaba la entrada de la oficina del director. Sus ojos eran cosas caídas y cansadas, unos orbes que se abultaban horriblemente en su cara esculpida. Su lengua estaba dividida y se alargaba desde su boca mientras sus escamas esculpidas parecían expandirse y contraerse suavemente a cada respiración que, evidentemente, no podía provenir de la piedra.

-Señor Potter, diez puntos menos por estar fuera de la cama a esta hora de la noche. ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

Harry giró su cabeza para ver a Severus Snape. El hombre parecía demacrado, cansado y enfermo. Su mano izquierda caía a uno de sus lados, todavía vendada con vendas suaves para ayudar a la curación de la terrible quemadura. De todos modos, sus ojos oscuros estaban vivos. Harrý a menudo se había preguntado en el silencio de su mente, si el maestro de Pociones estaba agradecido por el rescate imprevisto. Ahora podía ver que el odio del hombre sólo había aumentado. No había pena en los rasgos sombríos, sólo un inmenso asco. Su mano derecha tenía agarrado unos papeles y los folios crujieron cuando se sacudió ligeramente.

-Necesito ver al Director.

-¿Qué insignificante problemita tuyo es tan importante como para ser del interés del Director, señor Potter? ¿Otra pesadilla, algún otro trauma dentro de tu propia mente? ¿Qué te hace pensar que a la gente le importa?

Harry no dijo nada. En su lugar desvió su mirada hacia la gárgola y murmuró una selección de contraseñas que esperaba que le dejaran pasar. Snape murmuró para sí mismo cuando fue hacia ella quitando a Harry del camino. Mirando a la gárgola con desprecio ladró una palabra y dio un paso al frente cuando la estatua se deslizó a un lado. Harry le siguió en silencio, escuchando los variados gruñidos y chirridos mientras trataba de pensar qué decir. No tenía ninguna duda con respecto a los detalles del sueño. Había sido muy claro y hasta los últimos instantes en los que parecía desvanecerse como la niebla, las imágenes se habían cristalizado en su cabeza.

Se detuvo cuando Snape pasó por delante de él y entró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Harry con un portazo. Harry pudo oír dentro voces ahogadas, pero prefirió no escuchar las extrañas palabras que el ex - espía pronunció. En su lugar, se sentó en la fría plataforma de piedra que se elevaba y miró la rendija de luz de debajo de la puerta. Estaba impresionado por la transición de la ceguera a una vista tan completa, tan rápida. Era como si sólo hubiera sido un parpadeo demasiado largo.

El hechizo había sido retirado y ahora podía ver cada detalle. El temblor de cada sombra y el camino de cada rayo de luz… de alguna manera era irreal. Se sentía desconectado de sí mismo, como si no fuera capaz de comprender, y cuando se sentó en el suelo sintió que sus párpados le pesaban, desesperados por cerrarse de nuevo contra un mundo con demasiados detalles.

-¿Señor Potter?- la señorita Drew estaba en la escalera de piedra, mirándole con ojos confusos cuando los escalones la subieron hacia la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?

-Necesito ver al Profesor Dumbledore, pero Snape se me ha adelantado.

-Es un momento muy ajetreado. Los movimientos de Voldemort se están haciendo más evidentes y menos protegidos. Ya no tiene miedo. Todos hemos estado despiertos durante horas tratando de encontrar algún modo de pararle.

-Los Machavelones no duermen.- tan pronto como lo dijo, Harry se mordió la lengua deseando poder volver a tragarse sus palabras. Los ojos de la señorita Drew fulguraron de ira e indignación, pero sólo apretó los labios y caminó.

-Le haré saber que estás aquí.

Harry se quedó sentado fuera mucho rato antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y una figura saliera. Encendió su varita y el rellano se inundó de la luz fosforescente haciendo que Harry parpadeara y se encogiera. Se incorporó y se encontró con el director. Frunció el ceño al ver la pequeña y triste sonrisa que pudo ver a través de la barba blanca. Con un movimiento de su muñeca la luz disminuyó a un débil resplandor, un círculo de luz que les abarcaba a ambos y dejaba al resto del mundo en la oscuridad.

-Parece que mi oficina ha sido tomada por el resto de mis profesores. La falta de sueño les hace comportarse como niños pequeños, Harry. Quizá podríamos dar un paseo.

Las escaleras revirtieron su dirección y les llevaron hasta el suelo donde giraron a la derecha y caminaron por otro pasillo idéntico

-¿Querías verme?

Harry empezó a explicarle vagamente el sueño, trastabillándose con sus palabras mientras describía el increíble dolor y la fría voz de Voldemort. Incluso ahora, repitiéndoselo a él, parecía no tener sentido.

-Cuando desperté, el velo blanco había desaparecido y podía ver sin ningún problema. Traté de usar la oclumancia para mantenerle fuera, pero fue inútil.

Por un momento el Director no dijo nada, pero continuó andando en silencio. Cuando habló su voz era cansada.

-Parece que la señoría Granger y tú teníais razón, tal como sospechábamos. Era magia cerebral y no tengo ninguna duda de que usó la misma magia nueva para introducirse en tu mente y quitarte el hechizo. Anteriormente él siempre ha estado un paso por delante de nosotros. Ahora parece ir un kilómetro por delante. Es una perspectiva terrorífica.

-Dijo que pagaríamos un precio muy alto. Preferiría seguir ciego.

-Por desgracia es muy raro que la víctima escoja el hechizo que Voldemort le eche. Seguramente sea un alivio ver el mundo y que este castillo vuelva a ser tu hogar una vez más.

-No cuando sé que puede morir gente por ello.

-Es posible que sea una mera táctica de miedo, Harry, para hacer que no hagas nada y aterrorizarte haciéndote creer que te quitará algo. Cualquiera podría siempre decir que desde que te quitó la vista en primer lugar, ya has pagado el precio de su retorno, aunque dudo que Voldemort lo ves desde ese punto de vista.

-¿Y qué hago?- preguntó Harry débilmente mientras miraba el suelo. El amargo aguijonazo del sabor del miedo prendía en su boca.

-Sigue con tu vida, Harry. Todos aquí viven con el temor de que mañana los que quieren estarán muertos. He intentado aliviar ese miedo, pero no puedo. No podemos pensar en resolver un problema sin saber primero si es una causa justa.

-No merece la pena.

-En la vida pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, Harry. Desafortunadamente el universo no responde muy bien a los gritos de "no es justo, cámbialo". Lo sé, porque he gritado lo mismo muchas veces. Sugiero que en las pocas horas que queden hasta que llegue el día, intentes dormir algo y por la mañana por favor, visita a la enfermera. Aunque ahora esté completamente restablecido tus ojos parecen doloridos. Su consejo profesional podría aliviarte de las molestias físicas.

Pero Harry no pudo pegar ojo, a pesar del dolor de sus ojos y del aparente agotamiento. Se sentó en la sala común mirando por una ventana mientras trataba de memorizar cada dato de la vista. La línea gris del amaneces se volvió rosa y después a un cálido naranja cuando el sol ascendió sobre el borde del mundo. Escaleras arriba oyó los primeros sonidos de movimiento, y Ginny empezó a despertar, murmurando suavemente mientras entraba en un sueño superficial.

Se deslizó escaleras arriba y contempló el suelo del dormitorio críticamente y en silencio empezó a recoger todas las cosas. Los elfos domésticos normalmente venían a recoger las ropas sucias y las devolvían limpias y planchadas. Cómo podían saber cuál era sucia y cuál limpia era algo que Harry no sabía, pero no podía creer que Dobby se tomara muy a buenas aquel desorden.

La tarea simple y repetitiva era relajante; le evitaba el cúmulo de enredados pensamientos de su mente. En su pecho aún podía sentir la primera oleada de felicidad, una especie de laguna cálida de alivio porque al fin podía volver a ver. Ya nunca más estaría perdido. Podía ver a sus amigos, leer las expresiones de sus caras, escribir con facilidad y no estar relegado a los otros cuatro sentidos inferiores. Al mismo tiempo tenía un regusto amargo en la boca, por el asco por estar en deuda con Voldemort y el temor por lo que podría perder como pago.

Quitándose la ropa miró su reflejo y suspiró. De nuevo tenía los ojos amarillos. El ámbar brillante le miraba desde las sombras de la falta de sueño. Su pelo tenía unas pocas mechas de blanco a través más erráticas que antes, pero cuando levantó la mano para aplastar algunos mechones al azar, desaparecieron, y el amarillo se oscureció hasta alcanzar un fiero verde alrededor de sus pupilas.

Ron gruñó cuando se levantó tambaleándose en pijama y parpadeando a la luz del día. Harry podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, pero por alguna razón no le dio por devolverle la mirada como si temiera marcar a alguien con la atención de Voldemort sólo con mirarle.

-¿Estás bien? Estás pálido como un muerto.

-Sólo estoy cansado. No dormí muy bien.- Harry se quitó el pelo de los ojos y sonrió cuando oyó a algunas chicas bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala común.

Era sábado, así que no había clases y se dio cuenta de que tenía pavor de su reacción. Ellos estaban en la luna y él estaba enfermo de preocupación. Ellos querrían saber por qué y él no quería pensar en que tenía que decirles lo que había visto.

-Escucha, tío, has visto a Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces…- Ron hizo una pausa mientras se ponía unos calcetines.- sólo por un día, sé feliz por poder ver. No te preocupes por quién va a vivir y quién va a morir porque quizá puedas pararlo. Quizá puedas ser el único que esté ahí que haga el hechizo y viva para mandar a Voldemort a la otra punta del planeta.

Harry dio una leve risotada de duda y alzó una ceja cuando Ron se paró a mirarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que siento ahora mismo, Harry?

-¿Cansancio?

-Sí, bueno, pero más que eso estoy contento de que puedas ver por donde vas ya que ahora, si quieres, puedes leer un libro o escribir una carta o coger tu Saeta de Fuego y volver al campo. Sin tu vista eras una persona completamente diferente y me asustaba. Me alegro que hayas vuelto y tú también deberías alegrarte. Ahora vamos, te apuesto 10 galeones a que Hermione llora.

Harry siguió a su amigo fuera de la habitación con una medio sonrisa en sus labios. Podía preocuparse, pero, ¿qué bien haría? Cuando llegara la hora protegería a quien fuera de cualquier modo que pudiera y hasta entonces… se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Tenía que seguir con su vida.

Sus ojos aún le lloraban ligeramente y recordó la promesa que le había hecho al Director. Tenía que ir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey. Después de todo, podía ser sólo una vista temporal y si ese era el caso quería estar preparado. Ginny aún estaba envuelta en la manta con sus ojos marrones medio abiertos y contemplando la habitación soñolienta. Hermione ya había empezado con sus deberes y sólo paró para coger un trozo de cruasán, enrollarlo y metérselo en la boca. Había unos pocos chicos de primero en la habitación, pero la mayoría estaba en los sofás y las mesas estaban vacías. Los estudiantes preferían el calor de sus camas.

Harry se inclinó sobre el hombro de Hermione mientras Ron esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y se acomodaba en el sofá.

-¿Por qué estás escribiendo un trabajo para Historia de la Magia? Ya no tienes esa asignatura.

-Extraescolar… es importante tener ese tipo de cosas en tu Currículum Vitae, Harry.

-Sí, pero creo que ya hemos dado suficientes rebeliones de goblins.

-Es interesante.

-Sí, bueno.

Hermione frunció el ceño de una manera particularmente perpleja como si algo fuera mal y no pudiera identificar qué era exactamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy escribiendo un trabajo sobre eso?

-Puedo leerlo.

-¿Qué?- durante un minuto ella parpadeó aturdida antes de arrojar su pluma y mirarle a los ojos fijamente a través de las gafas.

-¿Cuántos dedos hay, Harry?- preguntó Ginny sacando una mano.

-Cuatro y un pulgar.

-Pero… yo… es decir… ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo?

-Voldemort me lo quitó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Tu ceguera le da una enorme ventaja. ¿Por qué se la quita de esa manera?- preguntó Hermione.

-No tengo ni idea.- suspiró Harry y se sentó en la silla que ella acababa de abandonar.- Todo lo que sé es un sueño muy claro y que me levanté pudiendo ver.

-Pero la Oclumancia… no debería haber podido meterse en tu mente, Harry.

-Puede hacer cualquier cosa con los cerebrales a su lado. Puede obligarles a crear hechizos para traspasar cualquier cosa. Si puede preparar su mente para eso, estoy seguro de que los hechizos protectores alrededor del castillo caerían en horas.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio cuando todo el mundo absorbió la información.

-¿Estás diciendo que no estamos seguros?- preguntó Ginny en voz baja tratando de mantener la firmeza de su voz.

-Nadie lo está. Si pudo entrar en mi mente y quitar un hechizo, puede hacerlo otra vez y matarme.

-Excepto que sólo intenta ese tipo de cosas por la noche.- meditó Hermione.- Me pregunto…- meneó la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.- No importa, lo bueno es que puedes ver de nuevo, y eso es bueno porque has de leer mucho para ponerte al día.

Harry soltó un gruñido cuando ella le alcanzó un libro.

-Del capítulo 12 al 32, y los exámenes no están muy lejos, ya sabes.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero cuando Harry se sentó para hacer lo que su amiga le había ordenado, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se había descolocado y había tomado otro camino y él ahora no podía hacer nada más que seguirlo.


	23. Veneno y poder

"**Las Sombras del Silencio" de Myth and Legend**

**Traducción de Lamia Somniorum**

**Capítulo 23: Veneno y poder**

"_Pensamientos fuera de lugar, una loca ilusión,_

_el veneno del alma y la mente._

_La magia da esperanza y desilusión, _

_Pero demasiado tarde encontrarás a la amenaza."_

_La seguridad de la hechicería_.- Artemisa Lufkin

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Bien, señor Potter, levanta la barbilla.

Harry hizo lo que le mandaban y levantó la cabeza obligando a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos mientras le ponían una gota de un líquido azul en cada ojo. La señora Pomfrey le había pedido que la fuera a ver cada mañana durante un mes, y finalmente aquella era la última dosis de las gotas astringentes. El chico parpadeó furiosamente y se puso las gafas en la nariz, leyendo la carta sin problemas.

-Como nuevo.- la enfermera le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa pequeña, frenada por el afilado filo de la ansiedad. Parecía aliviada porque pudiera ver de nuevo, pero había una franca desconfianza en sus ojos, como si no estuviera segura de cuánto tiempo le duraría.- Puedo hacer algo con tu miopía, si quieres. Es un hechizo muy simple.

-No, está bien, gracias.- Harry se bajó de la cama.- Llevo con gafas desde que puedo recordar y parezco estúpido sin ellas.

-Lo que tú digas, querido. Si hay algún problema ven a verme enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry agarró su cartera y se marchó bajando corriendo los escalones hacia el pasillo principal donde Ron y Neville le esperaban impacientes.

-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó Ron.

-Sip. Vamos, llegamos tarde.

Sus pies resonaron por los escalones a través del Gran Salón antes de que salieran corriendo por la puerta y chapotearan en los charcos hacia el invernadero número 8. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado, y los tres chicos se escurrieron al final cuando la profesora Sprout empezó a hablar.

-Bien, empecemos. Hoy será una clase muy básica. Quiero que todos forméis una fila y os pongáis los guantes. Las plantas de Winglebrot necesitan que les podéis las flores. Es muy sencillo, sólo sostenedlas firmemente por el tallo y quitad la corola.

La profesora lo demostró cogiendo el tallo de detrás de la corola de la flor mientras que la flor luchaba por darse la vuelta, descubriendo unas agudas y afiladas espinas como colmillos que trataban de morderla.

-Manos a la obra, y si os muerden venid a mí inmediatamente para que os dé el antídoto. Si dejáis una mordedura sin atender moriréis. No estoy bromeando. Casi perdemos uno o dos estudiantes que fueron demasiado estúpidos como para admitir sus errores.

Neville y Ron empezaron a trabajar, pero Harry dio un paso atrás mirando con suspicacia a la planta que se retorcía.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-¿Recuerdas la última de tus falsas predicciones, Ron? ¿La de que una de esas cosas me mordería?

-Oh, no seas estúpido, Harry. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu coraje? Sólo es una planta.- silbó Ron cuando un colmillo mordió su guante rompiendo el tejido, pero sin llegar a herirle la mano antes de que quitara la corola de la flor con facilidad.

-¿Sólo una planta? Ah, claro…

-Tiene un poco de razón, Ron. En fin, las otras dos ocurrieron de verdad.- dijo Neville con voz calmada antes de pasarle a Harry unas tijeras de podar.- Aunque eso no significa que se tenga que librar del trabajo. Vamos Harry, no te van a matar. Si una te muerde sólo tienes que ir a por el antídoto.

-¿Y si no me doy cuenta?- una flor le enseñó sus dientes revelando hileras e hileras de finas puntas de unos pocos centímetros de largo.

-Te costará no enterarte.- murmuró Neville.

La clase continuó normal durante una hora entera y Harry gradualmente había coincidido con Ron en que todo aquello de la predicción era una coincidencia. Justo cuando la profesora Sprout dio unas palmadas para anunciar el final de la clase, un pequeño capullo escondido en el medio de una de las plantas más jóvenes, se desplegó y le embistió.

Harry la arrancó de la planta y se la quitó de su antebrazo cuando la profesora le acercó el antídoto sin decir palabra.

-Lo estábamos haciendo tan bien… No importa, cielo, a veces son astutas. Gracias a todos, y disfrutad del resto del día.

Harry se echó la dosis en el gaznate antes de seguir a Ron afuera. Antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar, su amigo levantó las manos.

-Coincidencia, Harry. Además, las predicciones no eran muy específicas. En fin, fuiste herido en una pelea con Malfoy.

-Sí, pero me atraganté con una patata cuando pude haberlo hecho con el cordero, las zanahorias o los guisantes aquella noche, y fuiste puñeteramente específico con la planta. Quizás deberías quitarle la clase a Trelawney después de todo.

-Y una mierda. Mira, si fuera un vidente o algo así debería tener visiones, sueños sobre el futuro. Y nunca los he tenido. Siempre duermo como un lirón. Además, el incienso me hace estornudar.

-No puedes decidir tan sencillamente no ser un vidente. Lo eres o no lo eres.- rió Neville suavemente.- Tendrás que empezar a llevar chales y pendientes grandes y tintineantes.

El resto del día fue relativamente anodino, sólo con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a última hora. Harry miró por la ventana de camino a la sala común y vio una figura, pobremente vestida subiendo a uno de los carruajes. El Profesor Lupin se iba a Londres aquel día y Harry sintió una punzada de desazón. En las últimas semanas había tenido clases extras con el hombre para asegurarse de que se ponía al día con la parte práctica de sus clases que había sido incapaz de hacer estando ciego. Había sido perfecto… Harry había recuperado su vista y todos aquellos por los que se preocupaba habían estado cerca de él, dentro del santuario de Hogwarts.

Incluso desde el sueño y las palabras de advertencia de Voldemort, Harry, subconscientemente, había hecho una lista de aquellos que no soportaría perder. Con la excepción de los Weasleys, la mayoría estaban entre los muros de Hogwarts y a pesar de sus dudas, Harry todavía creía que el castillo era seguro.

Ahora, Remus Lupin, la última conexión de Harry con sus padres y con Sirius, se marchaba desprotegido hacia el peligroso mundo, y Harry no podía hacer nada para detenerle. Sentía una presión en el pecho, pero la desechó. Lupin era un hombre hecho y derecho, mágicamente poderoso y con un increíble sentido común. Si alguien podía evitar meterse en algún lío, era él.

Ginny tenía gripe y Hermione estaba en el sofá donde la chica estaba tendida, pidiéndole que fue a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Tan pronto como llegaron, Hermione alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-¡Por fin! Tengo clases. Ron, por favor, lleva a tu hermana a la enfermera. Está demasiado enferma como para ir sola. Si no puedes, por lo menos dale de beber cada quince minutos.

Ron se inclinó sobre el sofá y miró la cara durmiente de su hermana, torciendo la nariz con desagrado al ver los pañuelos moqueados que estaban tirados por todo el suelo.

-¿Le has tomado la temperatura?

Hermione movió su varita sobre Ginny y una débil luz sobre unos números flotaron entre los grados Centígrados y los Fahrenheit.

-Tómasela cada hora. Si sube a 39'5ºC (n/tr: en la versión original vienen los grados Fahrenheit, pero como nosotros utilizamos los centígrados lo pongo así, para que lo entendamos todos.) necesita estar bajo atención médica.

Hermione le dio a Harry un vaso lleno de agua y se marchó de la habitación, dejándoles a los tres estremecidos al oír a Ginny toser dolorosamente para volver a calmarse después.

-Ahí tienes, Harry. Cuídala, ¿vale?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Acabo de ser envenenado!

-Te has tragado el antídoto. Te pondrás bien. Neville tiene que hacer esos deberes para la Profesora Sprout, y tengo que hacer un trabajo. Por supuesto iría más deprisa si pudiera copiar el tuyo.- apuntó Ron.

-Está en mi baúl. No tardes.

Harry cuidó de Ginny cuando Ron y Neville se fueron, haciéndola que se levantara y darle el agua. Ella abrió un ojo y gruñó antes de tratar de cubrirse la cabeza con la manta. Harry apenas pudo oír un "Vete".

-Vamos, tienes que beber esto.

Unos acusadores ojos marrones le miraron un momento antes de aceptar el vaso y tratar de sentarse. Harry ofreció ayuda, pero Ginny lo rechazó molesta.

-No quiero que me veas tan horrible.- gruñó la chica sorbiendo el agua.

-¿Por qué no? No te importa si tu hermano te ve.- Harry se sentó a su lado para que pudiera apoyarse en él mientras bebía.

-Sí, pero tú no eres mi hermano, Harry, tú eres…- ella frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera segura de qué decir a continuación.- otra cosa.

-Entonces un amigo.- él cogió el vaso vacío y lo dejó en la mesa. Después la tapó con la manta hasta la barbilla distraídamente.- Estate tapada, ¿vale?

Ella inclinó la cabeza sobre la almohada y observó con los ojos medio abiertos cómo caminaba por la habitación, recogiendo libros del suelo y bajando a Genie de la mesa. La pequeña gatita negra parecía muy feliz por estar en sus brazos, pero se dejó poner al lado de Ginny. Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos, sólo abriéndolos cada vez que oía que Ginny se movía.

Ella estaba inclinada hacia delante y sus ojos estaban examinando su cara con una sutil expresión de confusión entre sus ojos. Su pelo estaba enredado y revuelto alrededor de su cabeza cayendo en sus hombros como una cortina. Su cara estaba pálida con dos coloretes en las mejillas mostrando el ardor de la fiebre. Llevaba el pijama demasiado grande de nuevo que le colgaba sobre las manos cuando ella alargó sus fríos dedos y los apretó contra la frente del chico.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces un poco amodorrado.

Con dedos temblorosos Harry se subió la manga y le mostró los pequeños puntos donde la planta le había mordido.

-Ron acertó de nuevo.- balbució Harry.- Me tomé el antídoto, pero me siento un podo mal.

-Y lo pareces.- Ginny sonrió tristemente cuando se volvió a esconder entre las almohadas, temblando.- ¿No crees que es un vidente?

-No, sólo tiene suerte. Lo hubiéramos sabido si lo fuera.

Los dos cayeron en un silencio cómoso. Harry podía sentir cómo sus párbados se volvían más pesados a medida que la somnolencia se apoderaba de él, y podía haberse quedado dormido si no hubiera estado preocupado por que Ginny empeorara.

La levantó cada quince minutos obligándola a beber, pero era obvio que se estaba poniendo peor. Le había subido la temperatura después de sólo 45 minutos y Harry decidió que era hora de llevarla a la Señora Pomfrey.

Ginny no podría despertarse para entender lo que Harry le decía y ni mucho menos podría tenerse en pie. Con un suspiro, Harry enrolló la manta alrededor de la muchacha y la cogió en brazos. Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la dejó apoyarse en su cuello aunque su espalda le dolió por el inesperado esfuerzo de llevar a otra persona.

El camino a la enfermería fue lento y difícil. A menudo Harry tenía que inclinarse sobre una pared y dejar el peso de Ginny contra él. Agradecía el hecho de que todos estuvieran en clase, por lo menos le salvaba de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, sobre todo de las pullas de los Slytherin.

La señora Pomfrey alzó la mirada de su escritorio cuando Harry se acercó desde el umbral y dejó a Ginny en la cama más cercana antes de frotarse los hombros por el dolor.

-¿Otro con gripe?- preguntó la enfermera, y los ojos de Harry fueron más allá de ella hacia otras tres camas ocupadas.- La tendré de vuelta en la sala común por la noche. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Ha bebido mucho agua y estaba consciente hace una hora, pero ahora ni siquiera he podido despertarla más que unos segundos.

-Muy bien. Pásate por aquí después de clase. Estoy segura de que ella apreciará una que le echen una mano para volver a los sofás por entonces.

El resto del día no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la tarea que le esperaba. Cada vez que podía, iba a la enfermería donde estaba Ginny tendida en la cama, pálida y exhausta. Fue en Defensa cuando se dejó caer en su silla a la vespertina luz del sol, cuando sus párpados empezaron a pesarle de nuevo.

La voz de la señorita Drew continuó hablando con su tono fuerte y militar, pero mientras él escuchaba, las palabras cambiaron como si otra voz, furiosa y amarga, se sobrepusiera a ella.

-él sabrá qué estás haciendo. Tendrá pensamientos que no le pertenecen. ¿Crees que puedes jugar con las almas de los hombres como un Dios?

Era la voz de alguien espetando y silbando con disgusto entre dientes. Vio esbozos y flashes de dolor antes que una voz llena de malicia dijera:

-Es el precio que se debe pagar, exactamente lo que estás pagando por la libertad de tu hija.

Harry trató de volver a la clase, pero su mente estaba presa en un océano de sueño y sus párpados se negaban a abrirse. Podía ver las tres figuras alrededor de una cama. Estaban hablando animadamente entre ellas y a la persona que permanecía tendida entre las blancas sábanas. Al principio pensó que podía ser Ginny, pero el pelo era de un rojo diferente y sus ojos entreabiertos eran verdes. Sus labios, formando una débil sonrisa, estaban secos y cortados, como si hubiera estado enferma durante semanas, y a su alrededor había gente que él conocía y que nunca hubiera pensado que pudieran estar.

James Potter estaba de pie a su lado, y Harry sintió una punzada de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se parecía a su padre. Había algunas sutiles diferencias en la expresión y en la estructura ósea, pero no había ninguna duda de que estaba mirando a su padre. Remus estaba sentado en una silla, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se estiraba. Parecía más fuerte y sano, aunque seguía teniendo unas ropas menos cuidadas que las del resto. Su pelo estaba demasiado largo y fuera de control y se empeñaba en colgarle frente a los ojos, de manera que siempre se lo estaba echando para atrás. Sirius tenía un calientacamas en la cabeza. Harry supuso que estaba limpio cuando el joven que se convertiría en su padrino cuando se irguió muy derecho y puso una expresión muy seria. Las palabras eran débiles, matizadas por el recuerdo mal memorizado, pero le dio la impresión de que se burlaba de la enfermera. Incluso en la cama, Lily se reía hasta que empezó a toser fuertemente y gotas de sangre manchaban su mano cuando se volvió a los demás.

Los tres jóvenes pararon de reír inmediatamente, todos a su lado, pero James el primero, cogiendo su mano y murmurando palabras que Harry no pudo oír.

-¡Señor Potter!

Harry saltó cuando algo fue golpeado con fuerza en su mesa. La señorita Drew estaba frente a él, muy derecha cuando sus ojos recorrieron la cara del joven.

-¿Serías tan amable de permanecer despierto en mis clases? Perdona si te aburre. Recuperarás con el señor Longbottom este ejercicio. Neville, por favor intenta mantener al señor Potter despierto.

Al final de la clase Harry había perdido gran parte de una ceja y tenía un ojo morado. Su escudo había empezado siendo fuerte, pero gradualmente se había debilitado bajo los constantes asaltos de hechizos de Neville, y parecía que no importaba que reajustara la magia para fortalecerlos.

-Vamos, Potter, tienes el poder, ¡así que úsalo!- le había gritado la señorita Drew cuando el escudo de Harry se había desintegrado en estrellas dejando al chico sin nada en su varita para defenderse.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Neville a la quinta vez.- Estaba intentando fallar. Supongo que no soy bueno intentándolo.

-No te preocupes, Neville. Las cejas crecen.

-No puedo creer que te hayas dormido, Harry.- le regañó Hermione.- Es imperdonable.

-Estoy sólo un poco amodorrado.- murmuró Harry sin querer pensar en el extraño sueño o percatarse de la poderosa sensación de que algo iba horriblemente mal.

Prometió encontrarse con los demás en la sala común y se dio prisa para ir a la enfermería, y suspiró de alivio cuando vio a Ginny sentada en el borde de su colchón con su pijama y una bata. Parecía compadecerse de sí misma, pero sonrió débilmente cuando Harry alargó una mano hacia ella.

Ginny inclinó su peso contra él tambaleándose inestable en sus pies cuando la enfermera fue hacia ella con una botella de un líquido naranja brillante.

-Cinco veces al día y un fin de semana en la cama para descansar, por favor, jovencita. Deberías tomarte el lunes libre también. Sigue tomándote esto hasta que se te pase y tú…- la enfermera movió un dedo hacia Harry.- asegúrate de que hace lo que le redicho.

-Lo haré.

El corto paseo hasta la sala común fue lento, con Ginny dejando casi todo su peso sobre sus hombros y parándose a tomar aliento cada pocos pasos.

-Puedo cogerte si quieres.

-¿Fue así como me llevaste allí? ¿Por qué no usaste simplemente el "mobilicorpus"?- preguntó ella con una manita agarrando la bata robada y manteniéndola cerrada mientras se tropezaba con los pantalones del pijama.

-Bueno, yo… simplemente no pensé en ello, eso es todo, y no podías levantarte y caminar.- Harry carraspeó nervioso antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y mantenerla erguida.

Por una vez la chica no se molestó en protestar, pero sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y Harry empezó a preocuparse de que la caminata fuera demasiado para ella.

Ron y Hermione les miraron cuando entraron y Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron apenas podía esconder una sonrisa detrás del libro que pretendía leer.

-¡Ron, te pedí que cuidaras de Ginny!- protestó Hermione cuando recogió sus libros y fue a sentarse cerca de la joven.

-Estaba ocupado y además, a Harry se le da mejor.

Ginny se tumbó cómodamente en su nido de mantas, cruzando ocasionalmente la mirada con la de Harry mientras a su alrededor la sala cóm continuaba con su conversación diaria y su lucha contra los deberes. Tratando de reprimir un bostezo, Harry se repantigó en el sillón y puso los pies en la mesita de café. Le dolía la cabeza y le dolían los riñones por el esfuerzo de ayudar a Ginny a volver a la sala común, pero lo ignoró y trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, escuchando lo que los demás decían.

Algo surgió repentinamente haciéndole estremecerse. Parecía como si alguien estuviera apretando su cuero cabelludo, excavando en él y pegándose en él. Tenía la impresión de que algo se movía dentro de él a una increíble velocidad empujando cada fibra de su ser.

Hermione se había puesto en pie, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía sobre el chirrido que llenaba sus oídos. Alguien en la ventana dio un grito de sorpresa y todos los ojos miraron hacia los terrenos, que brillaban como un fantasma, y transparente y vago, había otro Hogwarts. La débil luz de luna brillaba a través haciéndole opalescente como una perla. Ante sus ojos, la mampostería se derrumbó hasta convertirse en polvo que se fue con la brisa.

Harry estaba agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, apretando sus dientes por el dolor. Alguien tocó su mejilla y él lo alejó ya que le quemaba la piel con el contacto.

Los ojos de Ginny estaban muy abiertos por el horror cuando se arrodilló frente a él, diciendo palabras que él no podía oír. Tenía el estómago revuelto y deseó poder morir para poder terminar con aquel terrible y debilitador dolor dentro de su cabeza. Algo caliente le traspasó la cicatriz y su mejilla cuando la habitación frente a él empezó a girar enloquecida. Hermione se había ido de la habitación a la carrera, probablemente para conseguir ayuda, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de si alguien podría hacer algo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando el olor a podredumbre llenó su nariz y oyó una risa, aguda y enfermiza, antes de que la misericordiosa inconsciencia cayera sobre él y así sucumbió al tormento.


End file.
